


El Primero de Muchos

by Ramc95



Series: Severus Pregrant [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry, M/M, Omega Severus Snape
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Trata de que Severus es un Omega y Harry es su Alfa. Sí, Severus quedará embarazado Sí, tendrán relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo. Esta va a ser una historia larga que se basa en la relación de Harry y Severus y en ellos como padres.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Series: Severus Pregrant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883032
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [first of many rewrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692462) by [younoknowme93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/younoknowme93/pseuds/younoknowme93). 



[Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/233622364-el-primero-de-muchos-harryxseverus)

Es un hombre tan retirado. Antes de matar a Voldemort, antes de que terminara la guerra, cuando todavía era mi maestro ... Lo odiaba.

No puedo negarlo. Era tan enemigo como Voldemort. No. Pensé que era peor, porque era un enemigo que yo veía a diario. Si alguien me dijera que habría un día en que no odiaría a este hombre, los heriría.

Yo sabía muy poco sobre el mundo mágico y lamento decir que todavía carezco de cierto conocimiento. Lo cual es difícil ya que ahora soy un maestro para la siguiente generación de brujas y magos. Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Soy el primer profesor de DADA que se ha quedado en más de un año.

Soy también el más joven con 18 años. Aunque no soy el más talentoso mi fama me ha permitido pasar por alto muchos de los requisitos de hacer profesor. Los padres eligen felizmente al niño que viene para enseñar a sus hijos. Todavía insisto en calificarme mientras enseñaba. Me gusta usar mi fama a mi favor, pero este castillo es el único hogar que he conocido. Temía dejarlo.

Volvió a enseñar pociones después de que se recuperó de la mordida de Nagini. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir. Creo que estaba seguro también. Esa es la única razón por la que se abrió. Esa es la única razón por la que sé que es valiente. Él también es un hombre retirado. Le he ofrecido amistad incontables veces desde que la guerra ha terminado. Él me rechaza. Se niega a considerar cualquier relación que no sea de hostilidad entre nosotros. Se niega a comer en el gran salón ya que estaríamos en la misma mesa. Me ha evitado lo más completamente posible.

Estoy preocupado. Conociendo a Snape, por supuesto que estaría cabreado por perder parte de su bravuconería, pero él se está escondiendo de mí. Odio decirlo, pero estoy preocupado. A veces ni siquiera enseña sus clases durante una semana a la vez. Él nunca tiene una razón para dar por su ausencia.

El resto del personal, se queja y se pregunta por qué es tratado especial los detalles de la batalla final era borrosa. Por el bien de su orgullo, nunca le dije a nadie los detalles verdaderos de lo que pensábamos que eran sus últimos momentos. Por mi palabra, no estaba encerrado. Estoy seguro de que Minerva sabe la mayoría, si no es que toda la verdad, ya que era ella quien le ofrecía su antigua posición. Ella ahora toma el lugar de Dumbledore.

-Harry, pareces preocupado-

-Severus está faltando clases de nuevo. No creo que se haya olvidado de enseñar un solo día cuando era estudiante. No es como él

-Él tiene su razón Harry- Ella me da una mirada de conocimiento.

-¿También tiene sus razones para evitarme? - Cuando no responde continuo. -¿Sabes qué pasó esa noche, no? -

-Si. Le pregunté a Severus qué pasaba exactamente. Yo no sabía que Severus estaba al lado de la luz, pero Dumbledore no fue quien me dijo.

Usted es consciente de que le intimidaron considerablemente. Severus era un niño pequeño y tranquilo. Él nunca inició ninguna pelea, pero él estaba a menudo en ellas, pero en ese momento se mordió la lengua. Mientras nadie interactuara negativamente con él, dejó a todos solos. No creo que ese niño pequeño dañe a nadie sin provocar. Sabía cómo cayó de la luz y volvió. Confiaba en él incluso sin pruebas.

-Directora, por favor, dígame. Parece que conoce bien a Severus. Por favor. Solo dígame por qué me odia. No tiene sentido. Él me salvó. Arriesgó su vida muchas veces para mantenerme vivo y seguro, pero luego actúa como si me odiara. No lo entiendo- Ella toma tranquilamente un sorbo de té. A pesar de su edad, sus ojos son todavía jóvenes. Ellos centellean a mí de la misma manera que lo hacía Dumbledore a menudo.

-Usted fue criado en una casa muggle. Estoy seguro de que eres consciente de que hay muchas cosas sobre el mundo mágico que no conoces-

-Si. He estado deseando mejorarme en esa área, pero ni siquiera sé lo que no sé- Ella asiente con la cabeza.

-Comprendo perfectamente. Ahora. Escuche cuidadosamente. Trate de entendre-Sus ojos sonríen. -Di mi palabra de que no le diría ciertas cosas sobre Severus. Siempre soy fiel a mi palabra. Sin embargo, como su profesor anterior, no puedo permitir que siga ignorando el mundo que te rodea. Tengo un libro. He marcado algunos capítulos que creo que serán esclarecedores para usted. Le sugiero que pida prestado este libro y lo lea. Podría muy bien ser probado sobre el tema

Ella se levanta y toma un libro de su escritorio. Ella ha planeado dármelo antes de entrar en su oficina. -Estoy haciendo esto por su bienestar. No creo que el hombre sabe lo que es mejor para él, pero espero que haya alguien que lo haga- Terminamos nuestro té en relativo silencio. En el momento en que la última gota se acaba, tomo el libro y voy a mis cámaras.

Me acuesto en mi cama y miro la cubierta por primera vez. Índice del mundo mágico. -El libro es grueso y advierte antes de tiempo- Hay marcadores que salen de la parte superior del libro, vuelvo a la primera. Las páginas son amarillas, pero todavía es claramente legibles.

Todas las brujas y magos nacen con un enclenque biológico específico. A diferencia de los muggles, brujas y magos pueden dividirse en tres categorías. Betas, Alfas y Omegas.

Los Betas componen la mayoría de la población mágica en casi el 80 por ciento. Betas son similares a los muggles en que, las hembras conciben y el macho no.

Los Alfas existen en el 10 por ciento superior de la población mágica. Todos los Alfas son machos y están marcados por la fuerza de su magia. Los Alfas a menudo logran grandes y casi imposibles hazañas con sus muchos talentos. Todos los Alfas tienen un compañero Omega que se presenta en su décimo octavo año. Todos los Omegas encuentran a su compañero excepto en el caso de la muerte. Aunque los Alfas no son atraídos por sus compañeros de la misma manera, una vez que la consumación se completa, los Alfas son capaces de sentir a su pareja tan fácilmente.

Los Omegas constituyen el último 10 por ciento de la población mágica. Las omegas pueden ser masculinos o femeninas y cualquier Omega puede concebir a un niño. Los omegas están marcados por su capacidad de concebir. Un omega primero experimentará calor cuando su alfa - mate alcanza su décimo octavo año.

El calor ocurre tan a menudo como una vez al mes a tan infrecuente como una vez cada tres meses. El calor de una omega dura aproximadamente una semana, momento en el cual su cuerpo es óptimo para concebir al hijo de su pareja.

El párrafo sobre Alfas y el de Omegas está subrayado. Vuelvo a la siguiente sección marcada.

Un calor de omegas

Un calor de omegas dura por aproximadamente una semana, durante el cual el omegas puede concebir solamente su descendencia de alfa.

Esto puede ser un tiempo peligroso para el Omega, ya que su cuerpo emite feromonas que atraen a los Alfas. Estas feromonas intoxican cualquier Alfa en su radio cercano. Los Omegas experimentan su primer calor cuando su Alfa llega a la mayoría de edad. Cuando el Alfa del Omega alcanza dieciocho años, el cuerpo del Omega pasa por un cambio que asegura que él o ella es capaz de concebir a un niño.

Independientemente de la edad del Omega, su madurez sexual está relacionada con la de su Alfa. El primer calor del Omega es también el primero en que su cuerpo de omega es capaz de eyacular. Los Omegas buscarán a sus compañeros durante este primer calor, a menos que estén muertos.

Durante el calor, un Omega tiene poco control sobre su cuerpo. En el caso de que el Omega sea varón, no necesita preocuparse por la falta de fabricación durante el calor. Si un omega es incapaz de encontrar una pareja durante el calor, que seguirá siendo incapaz de satisfacer sus impulsos. Independientemente del número de orgasmos que alcance el Omega, la necesidad de liberación sexual permanecerá.

Dejo de leer. Severus es un Omega. Por eso falta a sus clases. Quienquiera que sea su compañero, ha alcanzado la edad de dieciocho años. Minerva me entregó el libro. Debo ser el Alfa de Severus. Ha estado perdiendo la clase porque ha estado entrando en calor, y solo Minerva lo sabe.

No querría que lo supiera. Es un hombre controlado. Ha estado entrando en calor. Ha estado perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo a deseos con los que no está familiarizado. Por supuesto que me estaría evitando.

Dejo el libro en mi cama mientras subo a la oficina de Minerva. Ni siquiera me molesté en llamar antes de entrar. Ella tiene una taza de té delante de ella y enfrente de ella. Me ha estado esperando.

-¿Creo que es mejor si hacemos esta reunión corta? Estoy seguro de que hay lugares donde usted siente que necesita ir-

-Severus ha perdido los últimos días de clases. ¿Eso significa que ha estado en celo? -Ni siquiera me molesto en ocultar por qué estoy aquí.

-Se puso en celo el viernes. Aunque es información personal, notado que el celo de Severus normalmente dura cinco días y ocurre una vez cada veintitrés días. Si esa tendencia sigue siendo verdadera para este también, entonces él estará tratando con su última noche mientras que hablamos-

-¿Cuál es la contraseña para sus cámaras? -

-¿Sabes para los casos de emergencia? -

-Lo sé. En cualquier situación ordinaria, no te lo diría. Tu eres su compañero. Has llegado a esa conclusión por tu cuenta. Me siento justificado de no estropear tu secreto, pero esto es un asunto serio. Te suplico que no actúes impetuoso.

Severus es un Omega y tú eres su Alfa. Si tú entras en sus habitaciones, entonces seguramente lo verás en un estado no normal de él. También será incapaz de controlarse a sí mismo en gran medida. Su aroma te embriagará y desearás consumar tu unión.

Te diré las contraseñas de sus cámaras aunque una vez que él descienda desde lo alto, probablemente estará hirviendo. ¿Estás seguro de ir a sus habitaciones esta noche? Si esperas hasta mañana, estará en un mejor estado de ánimo para hablar del futuro. No será capaz de hablar bien esta noche-

-Él me necesita. Él me ha estado necesitando y yo no lo sabía- Ella asiente. Me da una pequeña llave de plata. No estoy seguro de por qué, todas las habitaciones tienen contraseñas, pero no pido.

-Lágrimas de Phoenix-

Prácticamente salgo a las mazmorras. No importa el agujero nauseabundo en mi estómago. Nunca he hecho más que un poco de caricias. No quería que lo supiera. Quiero decir, yo lo conozco a él y mi padre estaría en desacuerdo y sé que él me ve como un chico joven y nada serio.Tiene todo el derecho de no gustarme. ¿Por qué soy yo? ¿Por qué soy su pareja?

Me detengo fuera de su puerta. No me lo va a decir. Aún no lo ha hecho. Yo estaba dispuesto a apostar que el nunca planeaba decírmelo. Si él realmente no quiere que yo sepa, entonces tal vez sea mejor fingir que no se nada. Nunca he pensado en tener una relación con él. No me opongo, pero sinceramente nunca lo he considerado.

No lo odio y apostaría que él tampoco me odia. No odiar a alguien no es necesariamente motivo de cama, sin embargo. Tal vez él no quiere ser íntimo conmigo y es solo su instinto.

Todavía planeo entrar dentro de sus habitaciones y verlo sin todas sus trabas. Solo necesito asegurarme de que estoy preparado para las consecuencias. Si no me odia ahora, podría hacerlo después de esta noche. Él estará dispuesto pero solo porque biológica mente no tiene elección.

No debería ser posible pero puedo oler su olor por la puerta. Me invita a entrar. Me tienta a desechar todos los pensamientos. Solo puedo imaginar la fuerza que tendrá cuando no está amortiguado.

-Lágrimas de Phoenix-

El olor me golpea antes de los sonidos. Hay otra puerta y sé que es donde está. Todavía tengo algo de control aunque este olor exige que me quite la ropa y satisfacer los impulsos que no tenía antes de abrir la puerta. Lucho contra ellos. Los sonidos son tan excitantes.

Los gemidos ruidosos y sin temor reflejan las paredes. La totalidad de sus cámaras tienen mucho encanto silenciador. No podía oírlo antes. Estoy allí y escucho. Puedo imaginar lo que parece ahora. Puedo imaginar lo que debe estar haciendo para sacar esos sonidos de sus labios apretados. Empujo la puerta de su habitación abierta y ni siquiera crujen del movimiento.

No me esperaba esto

Pero esto es ... 

Acurrucado en el centro de su cama está un hombre que casi juraría que nunca he conocido. No se parece completamente a Severus. Este no puede ser el hombre perpetuamente compuesto que conozco. Su piel es tan pálida como me imaginaba, pero su cuerpo es largo. Su mano izquierda serpentea entre sus piernas y rápidamente se sacude.

Ni siquiera ha notado mi presencia. Su brazo derecho está en un ángulo extraño y veo que su muñeca está encadenada a uno de los postes de la cama. Sus largas piernas están temblando y él está acostado en una piscina de su propio semen. Justo cuando abre sus ojos y me mira, grita su liberación. Más semen se une al charco cada vez mayor bajo él. Las lágrimas le mojan la cara.

—¡Ni mires! - Grita. Su mano ha abandonado su pene todavía erecto y ahora sus dedos se extienden furiosamente. —No mires. Ahh. No mires— Aun cuando dice las palabras sus piernas se están extendiendo para darme una mejor vista. Mi mano está en el marco de la puerta para mantenerme en su lugar. Quiero meterlo en el colchón. Respirar. No lo pierdas todavía.

—No mires— Sus caderas están instintivamente empujando hacia adelante contra nada. Su pecho y hombros están cubiertos de un brillo de sudor. La mayoría de sus cabellos oscuros soplan en las almohadas, pero algunas hebras caen sobre su cara. Los ojos oscuros brillan por las lágrimas.

—Tú eres mi Omega— Noto que su erección se contrae en mi declaración.

—Alfa, por favor. Ahh— Se está moviendo más rápido. —Sal de aquí. No te acerques más. Deja Alfa. Sin turberas. No puedo parar— Está tirando de los bonos tratando de salir de la cama y cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Él está jadeando todo el tiempo.

—¿Quieres que te libere? - Ella me dio la llave para liberarlo. ¿Ni siquiera confío en mi mismo con la llave?

-No. Por favor. Simplemente vete— Me moje los labios cuando los deliciosos dedos pálidos se abren. No puedo parar— Dije mientras el todavía está en control de sí mismo. —No mires— Cada pulgada de piel de sus mejillas a sus hombros está brillando. Su estómago es delgado. Sus pezones rosados se destacan contra la pálida piel de su pecho. Tengo el impulso de probar esos brotes pequeños, de llevarlos a mi boca, de morderlos hasta que grite. Mi agarre en el marco de la puerta se intensifica. No puedo dar otro paso o voy a perder el control, incluso ahora es insoportable. Esos pequeños capullos están erguidos, tentándome.

—Severus deja de digitarte—

-I can't. Duele— Sus dedos trabajan más rápido.

—Si no haces lo que digo me acercaré. Si hago eso, entonces no podré controlarme. Si quieres que me quede donde estoy, haz lo que te digo. Quiero que juegues con tus pezones. Me quedaré aquí y veré. No me moveré más cerca mientras sigas haciendo lo que digo—

Miro sus dedos tirar de sí mismo a regañadientes. Son lisos con algún tipo de lubricación. El sonido que hace cuando su pulgar toma su pezón derecho es casi suficiente para hacerme venir.

—¿Qué es eso en tus dedos, Severus? - Él no me mira a los ojos.

—Lubricación—

—¿Fuiste a comprar algo ya que sabías que estarías en celo? —Él está sacudiendo la cabeza. —Los omegas producen lubricación natural durante el celo. Es normal en los Omegas—

—¿Entonces estás mojado para mí? Es así como has estado lidiando con tu calor. Bloqueándote. Evitándome. Te esposas a ti mismo—

—Era la única manera de no buscarte—

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - Se pellizco esos hermosos cogollos entre el pulgar y el dedo índice. Cada vez que lo pone entre esos dígitos, sus ojos brillan. Severus no me respondió. Sus estrechas caderas están temblando.

—¿Te avergonzaste de ser visto así? No querrías que nadie te viera carente de todo control. Tal vez tuviste vergüenza de que soy tu Alfa? -

—Ya sabía que eras tú. Sabía que antes de empezar la escuela. Sabía que aún eras un niño, que eras mi Alfa. Simplemente no pensé que jugaría un papel en mi vida. No debería sobrevivir a la guerra

—No puedo más ". Por favor. Déjame tocarme. Duele mucho—

—No podrás satisfacerte a ti mismo. Solo yo puedo hacer eso, pero si me acerco más entonces no podré detenerme. Estarás atado a mí. No podrías escapar. Podría saborearte hasta que esté contento— Los fuertes gemidos me están volviendo loco. —Ninguno de nosotros sería capaz de parar en el medio. Ya estás en tu límite— Necesito recordarle que no me quería aquí. —No quieres que te ayude. Me ibas a esconder esto mientras pudieras—

—Duele— La mayor parte de su cuerpo está lastimado por tocarse constantemente.

—¿Por qué me ocultaste esto? Incluso has admitido que lo has conocido por un tiempo. Moneda de diez centavos. Responde a mi pregunta y luego si quieres que me vaya entonces lo haré y si quieres que me una a ti, entonces lo haré. Responde a mi pregunta Severus, pero date prisa. Estoy en mi límite también—

Es un hombre tan reservado. Verlo así es casi lo máximo para que me deshaga. Tiene fiebre y quiere. Lo desea, lo necesita. Tan lascivo. No está hablando, de hecho se está mordiendo el labio. Solo se ve inseguro de sí mismo. —¿Severus?—

—No sé que responder. No te gustaría ninguna de mis respuestas—

—Dime de todos modos— Exhalo mientras su mano vuelve a acariciar su cuerpo. Tienes razón para todo lo que haces. Solo dime. Entonces haré lo que quieras.

—Es demasiado nuevo. Antes no podía eyacular hasta que cumpliste dieciocho años. Me importó muy poco la liberación sexual. Es demasiado desconocido. Es demasiado pronto. Demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera debería estar vivo—

—Sigue adelante Severus— No estoy seguro de si le estoy pidiendo que siga hablando o que siga tocándose a sí mismo. No importa.

—No quiero otro amo— Ahora está llorando. —Sé que no es lo mismo, pero toda mi vida siempre he tenido un maestro. La muerte iba a liberarme de ese ciclo, ahora estoy confinado a alguien más. Te necesitaré cada vez que entre en celo y vendrás porque soy tu Omega. Mi olor te atraerá sin importar cómo te sientas. Si no somos cuidadosos podría incluso concebir a un niño. Un niño de un ex mortífago. Ella o él sería ridiculizado y aislado de sus compañeros debido a la estupidez que tuve que hacer. Es demasiado. Hay muchas amenazas potenciales—

—No dijiste la palabra— Está jadeando.

—¿Que palabra?—

—Que tienes miedo— Sus ojos son amplios y salvajes.

—Eso se reduce a que estabas asustado de lo que podría suceder. —No estas en contra de que nos apareemos, solo tienes miedo de lo que podría suceder. Tu celo debe distraerte realmente porque me has dado tantas pistas ahora mismo—

Doy un paso hacia la habitación. Su cuerpo se endurece, pero yo continúo. No puedo retroceder más. —Tienes miedo. Tu eres un Omega que tiene miedo de ser un Omega, pero yo soy tu Alfa. Te protegeré. Te mantendré a salvo y cuidado. Tú también me dijiste inadvertidamente que te gustaría tener un hijo, una niña pequeña. Todo. Todas tus razones se reducen a que tienes miedo—

—No te acerques más—

—No voy a hacerte daño Severus. No es eso a lo que tienes miedo. Que te voy a lastimar—

Él esta tocándose a sí mismo. Pero ya no soy un niño. Sé a que tipo de daño tienes miedo. Si te toco más o menos, estoy seguro de que lo tolerarías y probablemente no te molestaría, pero podría hacerte daño.

¿No podría hacerlo Severus? Podría usar este poder sobre ti para humillarte. Podría aprovechar tus momentos de debilidad. O Podría simplemente descuidarte. Podría negarte. Eso es a lo que tenías miedo. Tenías miedo de ir hacia mí, posiblemente el momento más vulnerable de tu vida, y de que yo te rechazara. Te habría roto. ¿No es así?

Tengo la mano apoyada sobre su espalda con suavidad. Él no responde, pero tengo mi respuesta. Estoy arrodillado en la cama delante de él. Tomando la llave de plata, desengancho el manguito. Estoy sacando mi ropa cuando noto que se está acariciando más rápido. No puede esperar más.

—No te acerques más—

—Severus. Es demasiado tarde. No voy a lastimarte. De ninguna manera— Él está balanceando sus caderas. —Me has estado esperando durante mucho tiempo— Él se acaricia incapaz de detenerse.

—No mires. No quiero que me veas así— Lo beso castamente.

—No te escondas. Déjame mirar. Déjame verte— Mis dedos se extienden entre sus piernas para presionar en su agujero necesitado.

—Tu no tocas bien los lugares. Déjame que me encargue de eso— Mi dedo se desliza en él fácilmente. —Realmente estás mojado para mí. Ni siquiera necesita estar preparado. Has estado haciendo eso durante los últimos cinco días. Estoy seguro de que estás listo para ser tomado— Estoy acariciando su cabeza. Está enrojecido y sin hablar. —Pero primero, ayúdame a prepararme. ¿Puedes hacerme una felacion? -

—Yo, no. Yo nunca. Todo esto es nuevo. Es mi primera ... Nunca lo he hecho—

—Shh— Esta noche es una noche para los primeros. Lo beso de nuevo y me maravillo de cómo se somete rápidamente a mí.

—Vas a chuparlo Severus. No tienes que estar avergonzado, haz todo lo que te pido. Abre la boca, Severus— Su mandíbula se relaja y puedo oírlo jadeando con la boca abierta. —Bueno— Su lengua pálida se esconde justo detrás de sus dientes. Su respiración temblorosa me está tentando a empujar por su garganta ... —no. Mantén la boca abierta. Haz todo lo que yo diga— Él asiente con la cabeza sin querer cerrar la boca mientras habla. Mi mano agarra mi duro pene. Me acaricio a nivel de los ojos de él.

—Chupa la cabeza de mi pene con tu boca— Su boca se cierra alrededor de mí lo suficiente como para seguir mis instrucciones. —Bueno— Utiliza tu lengua en la parte inferior de mi polla. —Sus ojos se cerraron mientras que él sigue mis instrucciones.

—Severus, tu boca es tan caliente— Tiré de su cabello profundizando un poco. Afortunadamente él entiende. Cuando vuelvo a tirar de su cabello, lo hago tan involuntariamente más duro. No quise hacerlo, pero antes de que pueda disculparme está gimiendo alrededor de mi pene. —Te gusta eso Severus. ¿Te gusta que te tire del pelo?—

Está gimiendo ahora. Le estoy acariciando la cabeza. Él menea la cabeza y me chupa maravillosamente. Continúo tirando suavemente del pelo notando sus reacciones cada vez. Tensiones en los hombros, espasmos en el cuerpo. Mis dos manos se enredan en su cabello y él lo ama. Le encanta cuando le golpeo por la garganta. Le encanta cuando le arranco el pelo y le arranco de mi pene. Él ama cuando froto mi pene contra su mejilla. Cada vez que me retiro, abre la boca invitándome de nuevo a entrar.

—Abre tus ojos. Mírame mientras hacemos esto— Las piscinas oscuras me miran tímidamente. —Eso es cierto bebe. Se siente mucho más íntimo cuando no cierras los ojos— saque mi pene de su boca y lo froté contra la esquina de sus labios.

—no respondistes. ¿Te gusta cuando te jalo el pelo?— Cuando él no responde inmediatamente, jalo con fuerza en esos oscuros cabellos

-Me gusta. Me gusta— Sus ojos están nublados

—El calor debe ser incalculable. Ni siquiera estás tratando de actuar tímidamente— El presemen se extiende sobre sus labios secos y lo lame.

—Quiero más de la semilla de Alfa, quiero que llene mi vientre— Su boca es ancha para mí. Me estremezco y ya no puedo contenerme. No le importa. Él gime a mi alrededor mientras le golpeo la parte posterior de su garganta. La almohada está empapada en semen. Este pensamiento solo me incita a joder su boca más rápido.

—Estoy molesto por no haber venido a mí. Podríamos haber estado haciendo esto mucho antes. Has perdido tanto tiempo escondido de mí— estoy cerca, veo como sus dedos empujan dentro y fuera de su culo. Él está listo para mí.

—Seras pronto mio, mi compañero. Estás listo para que yo llene tu vientre ahora Omega— Él está asintiendo y chupando más rápido. Arranco su pelo y él se queja cuando su boca libera mi pene con un estallido.

Los chorros de esperma caliente golpearon su cara. Continúo acariciándome dejando más semen golpear sus mejillas. "Tú dijiste…"

—No puedo dejarte estropear tu cena con bocadillos, pero te prometo que irás a la cama con tu estómago lleno— Él se lame los labios tratando de beber lo que pueda. —Voy a cojerte Severus. Voy a tomar tu virginidad— Él está asintiendo rápidamente.

—Y después de que termine de tomar tu virginidad, voy a joderte de nuevo. Y luego otra vez. Voy a compensar todo el tiempo que desperdiciaste escondido de mí, y cada vez voy a eyacular dentro de ti—

—Alfa. Si te corres dentro. Podría quedar embarazado— Lo acosté boca abajo.

—No es ese el punto de un Omega. Concebir— Voy a convertirte en una mamá. Voy a joderte tantas veces que quedarás embarazado.

Vamos a tener tantos hijos que rivalizará con los Weasley. ¿No es ese el propósito de un Omega, Severus?, concebir hijos a sus Alfas. Quiero una gran familia. Quiero verte hinchado con mi hijo.

Cada palabra que digo lo tiene exitado mientras abre más las piernas para mí. —¿Querías una niña primero?— Él asiente lentamente. Le doy la vuelta donde está en su espalda. —He oído que la mejor posición para concebir una niña es misionera. ¿Quieres probar eso?— Ya estoy deslizándome dentro de él. Sus rodillas se doblan y deslizo una almohada debajo de sus caderas. Cada vez que empujo cierra fuertemente los ojos —¿Cómo te sientes al perder tu virginidad?—

—No sabía que era posible sentir esto— Sus ojos están vidriosos. -Por favor. Más adentro—

—Envuelve tus piernas a mi alrededor.Te voy a joder una y otra vez—

Sus largas y pálidas piernas se bloquean en mis caderas y me obligan a profundizar dentro de él. —Quiero ser reclamado. Esperaba tanto tiempo

—Mi dulce Omega. Estás muriendo de hambre por mi semen. Te alimentaré hasta que estés hinchado—

—¡Ahí! - Él está gritando, pero yo no aumento la velocidad de mis empujes. En lugar de eso, pongo la palma de mi mano sobre su abdomen plano.

—Tienes un útero que estará lleno pronto. Nunca contestaste. Es eso lo que quieres. ¿Quieres ser mamá? -

-Si. Por favor. Llename hasta ....

—¿Cuántos hijos quieres Severus? -

—Tantos como podamos. Quiero ser un fabricante de bebés. Quiero ser mamá. Quiero que me pongas un bebé. Como muchos y tan a menudo como sea posible. Si. Sí— Está gritando, pero está cumpliendo con cada impulso.

—Eres una puta Omega. Todo el mundo va a saber cuando te vean hinchado con mi hijo. Todo el mundo va a saber que tengo mi pene en tu culo. Todo el mundo va a saber que eres mi omega y que te he jodido. Cada vez que vuelvas a estar embarazado, todo el mundo sabrá que te has abierto a mí.

-No me importa. No me importa quién sabe. Por favor, dame lo que necesito Alfa. Necesito criar. Necesito sentir lo que es llevar a tu hijo— Mis dedos están en su cabello otra vez. Le estoy chupando el cuello y me estira el cuello. —Cúbreme con marcas de amor. Quiero que todos lo sepan

—Si sigues hablando así no podré aguantar—

—Entonces llename. Esperaba tanto tiempo. Por favor-

—Pronto déjame disfrutar de esto. Es mi primera vez también—

—Mmm—

—Te gusta eso. ¿Te gusta saber que eres el único? -

-Si. Si. Alfa me hace tan feliz. Quiero ser el único— Sus manos están bajo sus rodillas obligándolas a doblarse más. —Más profundo, por favor. Quiero más. Más rápido—

—Estás tan necesitado— Estrecho los labios contra los suyos y disfruto cómo su lengua juega con la mía. Puedo sentir su erección contra mi abdomen. Cada vez que golpeo más profundamente en él su pene se contrae. Tiro sus labios más duro a los míos. Él gime mientras yo le jalo el pelo. Severus se aleja primero para gritar en su orgasmo. El fuerte jadeo llena el silencio de la habitación. —Estoy cerca Severus. Solo un poco más— Él está gimiendo mientras descansa su mejilla en mi palma. Está tan apretado

—No te vayas— Severus suplica.

—Por supuesto que no Severus. Prometí golpear mi Omega y planeo mantener mi palabra.—

—¿Estás listo para mí, Severus? —Si te lleno ahora mismo solo sé que vas a quedar embarazado— Él está gimiendo.

-Por favor. Vente dentro. Por favor. Me sorprende uniendo nuestros labios. Puedo sentir pasión, deseo y desesperación. Puedo sentir soledad. Él quiere esto. Lo necesita. Se traga los gemidos y se aleja lamiéndose los labios.

Sus labios están hinchados. Sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas. Su cuerpo está cubierto de una capa de sudor. Se ve realmente hermoso.

—Sev. Estoy llegando! "No puedo más— Puedo oírlo gemir mientras me vacié en él. —Te sientes tan bien Sev—

—Harry— Él está gimiendo mientras me vacío dentro de él. Cuando me retiro me mira y sonríe suavemente. —Estoy tan cansado Harry—

\- Finalmente me vine y me sentí satisfecho—

No tendrás que pasar solo otra vez Severus. Mañana me mudaré a tus habitaciones—

—Sí— Sus ojos ya están tratando de cerrarse. Finalmente está saciado tras innumerables calentamientos.

—Ya no me vas a esconder tu calor— Él sonríe suavemente. Cansado

—Te Amo Alfa. Gracias— Las últimas palabras son murmuradas cansadamente y no estoy seguro de que se haya dado cuenta de que él las ha dicho.

Solo dijo que me ama. ¿Lo amo? Me preocuparé de ese pensamiento más tarde. Se queda dormido todavía lleno de mi semen asegurando que en nueve meses dará a luz a mi hijo.

El primero de muchos.


	2. Chapter 2

[Fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12723065/1/El-Primero-de-Muchos)

Llegó la mañana 

Se volteó y cayó fuera de la cama, como dándose cuenta de lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Me gruño y rápidamente entró con la ropa al baño. Luego salió y se fué.

Me deja allí en su habitación, en su cama sin siquiera importarle lo que pueda hacer allí.

Con lo dispuesto que estuvo anoche al dejarme entrar en sus aposentos. Ahora cree que puede huir de mi así como así.

Pero dejaré pasar esto por ahora.

Antes de salir llamo a un elfo doméstico y pido que mis pertenencias sean trasladadas a las habitaciones de mi Omega antes de terminar el horario de clases.

El collar de la capa es más alto de lo normal y se porque, intenta ocultar las marcas que le hice, no tuvo tiempo de aplicarse alguna loción para el desvanecimiento. La próxima vez lo marcare más y en lugares más notorios.

La sonrisa que tiene la directora Minerva me dice que sabe todo lo acontecido y más al notar la dificultad de Severus al centrarse correctamente.

—Tiene que desallunar apropiadamente. Los huevos y las salchichas tienen mucha proteína que es esencial para su recuperación y más en su largo estado de enfermedad. Me alegra de que el señor Potter le administrara la cura necesaria para su pronta recuperación.

El rostro se mi Omega muestra fastidio por lo dicho.

—No creo que mi estado de salud sea de su incumbencia— Aun después de decir eso Severus toma lo antes dicho por Minerva y prueba bocado.—

"Tendré que preguntarle el secreto a Minerva para que Severus obedezca—

Regreso a nuestra habitación luego de terminar de impartir mis clases para comprobar que todo este en orden. El progreso de los elfos es abismal, me gusta ver la ropa mezclada con la de Severus. Es como si estuvieran destinadas a estar juntas.

Me doy cuenta que en nuestra cama hay dos sobres y un paquete.

Una carta dirigida a Severus y otra a mí. Ambas del Ministerio.

Estoy sorprendido de la rapidez de la llegada, no por nada están orgullosos de sus lechuzas.

Ahora la pregunta de oro es, si Severus estará dispuesto a "experimentar"

Deslizó el paquete debajo de la cama el cual tenía planeado usar luego. 

Me recorte y abrí mi carta

Estimado Señor Potter

Ha llegado a nuestra atención que se ha llevado a cabo la Unión de almas, con su Omega. Severus Tobias Snape. 

Acerca de normas o reglas establecidas desde la Fundación de la magia son las siguientes. 

Todo sistema activo Monetario ha sido transferido a sus cámaras. Gringotts se ha asegurado de ello. Ahora usted es responsable de cualquier tipo de deuda o riqueza que posea su Omega.

Por favor acérquese al Ministerio de division mágica.

En su conveniencia

Lo más pronto posible, de modo que su Omega pueda ser marcado apropiadamente. Antes de aquella reunión tenga. Para cualquier registro exacto o pregunta comuníquese a:

XXX-XXX-XXXX-XXX.

No estoy comprendiendo esto

Cuando Severus entra en nuestra habitación le entrego su carta. Se tennsa y no me mira.

—Leela ahora— le ordeno.

—Frente a mí— Mi voz no deja lugar a la discusión.

Sus delgados dedos abren la carta como si estuviera desabrochando un traje (con cuidado) Los dedos hábiles no temblan mientras saca el pergamino de su envoltura. 

Omega

Ahora que usted ha sido tomado por un Alfa, debe ser acompañado al Ministerio para que sean colocadas las restricciones, encantos o ataduras que su Alfa desee imponer sobre usted.

Sus cuentas han sido transferidas a las cámaras de su Alfa.

Cualquier inquietud,su Alfa tendrá las respuestas necesarias para usted. 

—No leas más—

—Era ésto?—

—Sí—

El Ministerio no perdería su tiempo dando detalles a un Omega.

Se coloca frente a mí algo indeciso. —Cuando me llevará al Ministerio Alfa? — me dise sumisamente.

—Severus, sabes que fui criado en un hogar muggle—

—A diferencia de tí, he pasado la mayoría de mi vida con los mages y estoy mas familiarizado con aquellas costumbres.— 

—¿Qué quieren decir?— con todo lo antes mencionado.

Suspira antes de responderme

"Un Omega no tiene posición social. Mi valor es igual al nivel que me das. Los encantos y las ligaduras pueden ser colocados sobre un Omega tanto por el ministerio como por el Alfa."

"Los encantos son bastante simples. Encantos para que puedas saber si estoy enfermo o no o el lugar donde me encuentro"

"Muchas cosas puedes poner en mí. Yo jamás podría eliminar aquello impuesto"

"Las ataduras son...... Algo siniestras. Entiendo la necesidad de algunos encantos pero las ataduras utilizadas para la subyugación son... Sádicas en algunas ocasiones"

"Algunas son utilizadas para terminar con el libre albedrío del Omega. Puedo darte una lista de aquellas di quieres"

—Severus, estoy enojado, tu sabias todo aquello y no me lo mencionaste—

"Si"

—Esta es otra de las razones por las cuales te escondias o huias de mi durante tu celo? —

—Tenías miedo es ésto? —

"Sí Alpha"

"Entiendo que no era mi lugar como Omega ocultar esto de ti, pero sabía qur tu no tenías conocimiento del nivel de control que ejercerses sobre mí. Tenía miedo"

—Ven aquí—

Se acerca más a mí con su mirada al piso en sumisión.

Lo coloque sobre mí regazo. —Te voy a azotar— Sus mejillas se vuelven de un tono rosa del rubor

"Sí Alpha."

Estoy seguro de que todavía está dolorido de anoche.

—Severus, ¿sabes por qué te voy a azotar?—

"Sí Alpha. Porque no quería renunciar a mi libre albedrío. No era mi elección. Me disculpo Alpha"

"Estás equivocado. Severus. Estoy molesto contigo. Voy a darte una palmada, pero voy a asegurarme de que entiendes lo que hiciste para molestarme.

—Estas equivocado Severus, estoy molesto y voy a azotarte para que entiendas lo que hiciste para molestarme—

—Acaricio su cabello suavemente—

——Te escondiste de mí (palmada)—

——Me mentiste (palmada)—

—Realmente piensas que quiero quitarte tu orgullo. Severus. Nunca querría eso para ti— (palmada..........)

—Sí. Voy a ponerte encantos. En los que ambos estemos de acuerdo—

—Después del castigo discutiremos sobre los encantos que consideras apropiados y los que no, así tomaremos una decisión juntos.—

"No quieres quitarme mi libre albedrío?."

Apenas articula de los golpes

—No, no quiero ser otro maestro al aque servirias— está temblando y le oído sollozos.

—Se porque tenías miedo, no querías perder tu libertad. Pueda que hayan cosas que quiera que hagas y tu no quisieras hacer, pero no quiero obligarte a nada. No voy a tomar lo que no es mío—

"Pero los Omegas pertenecen a sus Alfas. Cualquier mía es tuya ahora... No tengo mucho. Tengo muy poco. No quiero ... "

—Shhhh Severus. Sé de lo que tienes miedo. Discutiremos extensamente todo para nuestra relación empieze bien. Lo que espero y que no. Lo que quieres y lo que no quieres. Todo lo que pido es que confíes. No voy a hacerte mi sirviente.—

No puedo ver su rostro, pero sé que todavía está llorando.

—Fue vendido Harry— articula temblando

—¿Quien fue? ¿De qué estás hablando—

Gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas y él está apresuradamente tratando de limpiarlas

"Un niño con el que fui a la escuela. Él era de Hufflepuff. Un Omega como yo. Tenía catorce años cuando su Alfa alcanzó los dieciocho"

"El mundo mágico no es como el muggle ... fue vendido. Su alfa no lo quería así que lo vendió"

"No tuvo opción su Alfa no lo quería. Ahora cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera con él por unos cuantos galeones."

"Fue vendido a la prostitución.

"Fue vendido para la prostitución". Severus no me mira. 

“Los omegas son propiedad. Podrías matarme y no te meterías en problemas. Podrías vendeme. Los omegas están desapareciendo. No se habla de eso, pero los omegas son del estatus más bajo que los elfos domésticos ".

Severus, no te voy a hacer daño. Ya te dije que no haría tal cosa ".

"Ese no es el punto." Se ve tan roto. “Podrías lastimarme. Tienes el derecho. Legalmente puedes hacerme cualquier cosa. Podrías...... Hago lo único que se me ocurre. Lo beso y sus lágrimas cesan

“No pensé que sobreviviría a la guerra. Prefería no preocuparme de mi vida como Omega. Me daba miedo"

—Voy a preguntarte algo, ¿hay algo más acerca de ello que tengas que decirrme?—

——Prefiero que me digas, porque no quisiera enterarme por mi cuenta—

—Es posible que te de un castigo para nada bueno que digamos—

Sintiendo lo tenso que se puso responde "No es ... muy importante". 

—Déjame ser el juez de ello Severus. Dime.— Su mano se encrespa en las sábanas debajo de él y de nuevo acaricio su cabeza en señal de ánimo. 

“Esta mañana, cuando fui a ducharme, me hechice a mí mismo. Solo quería ver ".

—¿Qué querías ver Severus?—

"No estoy embarazado. No concebí". Su voz suena tan débil. Después de todo, no puedo evitar reírme de lo molesto que está por esto.

—Eso es todo Severus—

"Pensé que como no quede embarazado, estarías molesto conmigo, talvez porque soy mayor, estabas emocionado por tener hijos que pensé que me repudiarias por no haber concebido. Pense que me castigarías"

—Oh Severus, nunca te castigaré por algo que no puedas evitar. Y todavía tenemos muchas otras oportunidades para volver a intentarlo. Esta bien.—

—¿Estabas molesto? ¿Te decepcionó aquello?—

“No soy tan joven como la mayoría de los Omegas cuando conciben por primera vez. ¿Qué pasa si no soy lo suficientemente fértil? Querías una familia numerosa. Yo también ... quiero una familia numerosa ".

—No te preocupes por eso. Solo hemos tenido sexo una vez. No creo que eso te haga infértil ". Incluso si lo fueras, no todo el mundo tiene relaciones sexuales con la intención de tener hijos. Siempre podríamos adoptar.—

—Ahora......¿Estás listo para tu castigo? ¿Entiendes por qué te voy a castigar?—

“Sí Harry. Entiendo. Sé por qué me vas a castigar y sé que no lo estás haciendo con malas intenciones. Estoy listo." 

Es tan hermoso acostado en mi regazo. 

"Harry. Eres ... puedo sentir tu ... ¿verdad?" Me dice nervioso

—Por supuesto que soy yo lo que sientes, estoy duro. Tengo a mi Omega sobre mi regazo sometiéndose a mí por su propia voluntad. ¿Cómo podría eso no encenderme?—

No es por mi olor de cuando estoy en celo? 

"¿Que quieres decir Severus?" Le estoy bajando los pantalones y, aunque se pone tenso, no me detiene. Él sabe que puede hacerlo si así lo desea

“Estaba seguro de que una vez que el calor finalizara, estarías disgustado conmigo. No soy exactamente lo que otros llamarían atractivo. Y mi personalidad es una mierda ". 

Le dijo una nalgada. "¡Ahh!"

“Qué buen sonido. No esperaba que hicieras ese tipo de sonidos cuando te castigara ".

“No estaba listo. No esperaba que empezaras ya ".

—No te preocupes por ello. Continúa con lo que estabas diciendo—. Ya está jadeando. 

“Pensé que una vez que te saciaras, te irías. A estas alturas pensé que estarías cabreado y que irías con tu amigo Weasley y hablarias de lo malo que soy en la cama. 

Nalgada. "¡Mierda! O sobre cómo todavía era virgen a mi edad ".

Nalgada. "Diciéndole de lo poco atractivo que soy bajo todas las túnicas". 

Nalgada. "Y cómo te supliqué". 

Nalgada. "Esperaba despertarme solo". 

Nalgada. Está jadeando. “Esperaba despertarme solo esta mañana. No pensé que estarías ahí abrazándome ".

—¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que no querías que me quedara?— Sus hombros están tensos.

“Quería que te quedaras. Simplemente no pensé que lo harías ". Puedo oír sus paredes derrumbarse. 

—Ven y acuéstate a mi lado Severus.— Es mucho más alto que yo, pero su cabeza sigue presionando mi pecho. Yo no lo detengo. De hecho, me deleito con su decisión de plegarse a mí. 

Sé que él está excitado, y yo también, pero intento ignorar aquello encerrando la idea en el fondo de mi mente. Estoy seguro de que no se opondrá a que tengamos intimidad, pero primero quiero arreglar todo.

—Ahora. ¿Tenemos que ir al ministerio?—

"Si. Es necesario para todas las asociaciones omega y alfa que el omega esté legalmente unido a su alfa. Algo de esto se hace para proteger al Omega ... pero no realmente aunque exteriormente parecería así."

"Cuando vayamos al ministerio, infundirán mi magia con la tuya para que otros Alfas sepan que he sido reclamado. Si entro en celo en público, tu magia será suficiente para evitar que otros Alfas me asalten."

"Un omega no puede ayudar si entran en celo, y su olor es suficiente para atraer a los alfas, por lo que debe hacerse. Hacer esto asegurará que no sea violado por un Alfa. Sin embargo, no está hecho para protegerme. Está hecho para proteger la propiedad de un Alfa ".

—Lo siento—

“Esto no me molesta. La unión de tu magia a la mía no es invasiva. Incluso algunos de los encantos no me molestan del todo. Entiendo la necesidad de algunos de ellos ".

—¿Hay alguno que creas que debería colocarte?—

"Depende de lo que quieras".

—Me gusta la idea de saber si estás herido o con dolor— Se tensa en mis brazos.

“También debería contarte sobre las ataduras. Si eliges que me coloquen ataduras, hay algunas que podrían interesarte. Sé que hay un collar que puede garantizar que nunca te mienta. Hay cinturones de castidad para asegurarme de que no pueda… hacer cosas sin mi Alfa."

"Hay anillos que mientras los use, no podría usar magia ". Él se tensa. “Hay todo tipo de ataduras. Los que me mantengan en perpetuo celo. Los que bloquearán mi capacidad para hablar."

"Tienes la autoridad para poner todos y cada uno sobre mí, pero entiende que cualquier cosa que haga bajo las ataduras no será mi elección. Estaría completamente bajo el control de mi Alfa ".

—Severus. No te voy a hacer eso.— Toda la tensión abandona su cuerpo.

"Gracias."

Planeamos ir al ministerio el sábado. 

—Ahora. ¿Quieres que te cuide?—

"Qué quieres decir." Suena indeciso.

—Por supuesto que me refiero a que tengamos sexo—

"Pero no estoy en celo". Dice las palabras dudoso

—Bueno, no, pero no tienes que estar en celo para tener intimidad—

—No tiene sentido que tengamos intimidad. No estoy en celo y las posibilidades de que un omega quede embarazad@ fuera de sus ciclos son raras. Si no es probable que quede embarazada, entonces no tiene sentido tratar de copular ".

—Excepto por lo obvio, porque se siente bien— Me está dejando acariciar su cabeza. 

—Después de todo, es bastante normal querer tener intimidad con tu pareja incluso si no quieres tener hijos. Los muggles tienen muchos tipos diferentes de anticoncepción para evitar quedar embarazadas. ¿Hay cosas así en el mundo de los magos?—

“Algunos, pero solo se les dan a brujas o magos que tienen niveles más bajos de magia para evitar que posiblemente produzcan un squib. De lo contrario, se anima a las brujas y magos a reproducir tanto como sea posible. Tiene sentido que el sexo se use para el placer con tanta frecuencia como para concebir un hijo, simplemente nunca pensé en eso. Estaba seguro de que no me necesitarías fuera de mi calor ".

—Eso es ridículo—

“Mi madre era una Omega, pero no quería estar ligada a su Alfa. Ella escapó. Mi madre estaba en medio de su calor cuando mi padre la encontró. Él era un muggle y por lo tanto no se vio afectado por su olor, pero ella lo persiguió. Fui concebido y mi padre se casó con mi madre por obligación."

"Mi padre era un hombre cruel. Una vez le pregunté a mi madre por qué se negaba a ir con su Alfa. Desde muy joven supe que era un Omega. Quería saber. Ella me dijo que podía dejar a mi padre, pero que nunca podría dejar a su Alfa. Ella me dijo que lo conoció y sabía quién era. Ella me dijo que la habría subyugado. Él la habría atado. Prefería tener su libre albedrío con un hombre al que no amaba en lugar de ser retenida."

"Siempre tuve miedo después de eso. No es raro que un Omega nunca vuelva a ser visto después de encontrar su Alfa. Y un Alfa no está ligado a un Omega. No se le coloca ningún amuleto."

"No hay ataduras para retenerte. No puedo encontrar otro desde el momento en que consumamos nuestra unión. Pero tu si podrías. Estaba seguro de que el tiempo que pasara fuera del calor, estarías con otro. Tendrías el derecho. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti ".

—Severus—

"No me gusta que me quiten el control".

—No te voy a hacer daño Severus. Eres un hombre valiente. Intenta confiar en mí—

“Por supuesto que confío en ti Harry. Has sido muy amable conmigo a través de esto. Estoy agradecido por eso ".

—Me dijiste que me amabas— Espero una negación, pero en cambio, se acurruca firmemente contra mi costado.

"Siempre has sido tú. Sabía que serías tú incluso antes de que nacieras. Tu madre me atrajo, pero no fui lo suficientemente ingenuo como para malinterpretarlo. Ella también lo sabía. A pesar de que nació muggle y era beta, lo entendió."

"La conocí cuando era solo un niño. Necesitaba mantenerla a salvo, porque mantenerla a salvo significaba mantener a salvo a sus futuros hijos. Los omegas pueden darse cuenta incluso de eso desde el principio. Sabía que mi Alfa vendría de ella. Pusimos en marcha medidas para mantenerlos a ti y a ella a salvo. Yo era un espía de la luz incluso antes de que Dumbledore se diera cuenta. Le filtraría información a Lily. Le advertiría de algunas cosas."

"Me recostaba en su vientre y te sentia patear. Necesitaba protegerte. Pude abrazarte a menudo antes de que muriera. Tu padre odiaba cómo preferías que te abrazara por encima de él. Él nunca entendió que te diste cuenta de que yo te pertenecía ". Está susurrando mientras sus manos se enroscan en mi camisa."

“La noche que ella murió, te encontré. Te abracé y ambos lloramos. Lamenté la pérdida de mi único amiga, y estaba seguro de que esa sería la última noche que te abrazaría. En este punto, estaba consolidado como un espía y tenía que mantenerte a salvo. Sabía que volvería."

"Esperaba morir antes de que cumplieras los dieciocho años. Si. Supe que te amaba desde el primer momento en que conocí a tu madre "

—Severus—

"Lo siento. Dije mucho. Solo sentí que deberías saberlo. No espero que me devuelvas mis afectos, y tampoco te lo pediré ”. Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello y levanto su rostro.

—Realmente eres un hombre tonto— Conecto mis labios con los suyos y se siente como si fuera la primera vez. Este es en realidad él. Defectuoso, roto e inseguro. Este es en realidad él. Devoto, leal y solitario. Abre sus labios para mí y yo devoro con avidez su boca. Se aparta de mí con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando. —¿Vendrás a la cama conmigo?—

"Pero ya estamos en ... oh". Beso la línea de su mandíbula y luego salpico besos con la boca abierta hasta el caparazón de su oído. Chupo el lóbulo por un momento antes de susurrar tan bajo como puedo.

—Estoy seguro de que esta noche lograré llenar tu vientre con mi hijo— Gime mientras sus piernas se cierran. Lo tomaré como una buena señal. —¿Qué dices Severus?—

"Por favor."

—¿Confías en mí?—

"Si. Confío en ti." Tiro de él y recupero el paquete debajo de la cama. 

—Entonces quiero que vayas al baño y abras esto. Sabrás lo que quiero. Sal cuando estés listo— Vacilante, agarra el paquete. Apostaría a que hay un sólido ochenta por ciento de posibilidades de que me grite cuando vea lo que hay dentro. Hay un quince por ciento de posibilidades de que simplemente salga y se niegue. En la minoría, podría cumplir. Después de varios minutos escucho una voz reticente.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que haga esto?" 

—Abre la puerta. Quiero verte—

—Sí Severus, estoy seguro—

"Me veo ridículo". Así que al menos se los puso.

—Ven ahora Severus. Estoy seguro de que te ves increíble. ¿No vendrás por mí? Muéstrame cómo te ve—

"No quiero." No. No pensé que lo haría. “Pero confío en que sepas lo que quieres. Aunque lo juro. Si solo planeas burlarte de mí, entonces lo haré ... "

—No Sev. Solo quería ver. No te estoy forzando. Ni siquiera pensé que te los probarías. Ya solo con imaginar es suficiente para hacerme doler. Si no quieres salir, no forzaré el tema. Solo pensé que te quedaría bien—

"Me veo ridículo". El repite. 

—Entonces sal y enséñamelo—

"Te vas a reir."

—No Severus. No creo que pueda reírme mientras te suplico que me lleves a la boca. Te querré mucho— Miro girar el pomo de la puerta. Se siente como una eternidad antes de que abra la puerta y se quede ahí. Su mano permanece en el pomo de la puerta preparado para huir. Tiene las mejillas enrojecidas. Se queda ahí parado con las piernas juntas. 

—Acércate Severus. Esta bien—

"Esto es una locura"

—Por favor, Severus. Ven aca— El material es casi puro. Bueno. Las medias blancas de encaje le llegan hasta los muslos. Las bragas de encaje a juego cubren su paquete maravillosamente. Está excitado y puedo ver claramente el contorno de su miembro. Sé que estas bragas en particular no tienen espalda. La tapa también es de color blanco virgen. Una muñeca bebé casi transparente. Tuve que conseguir uno con un tamaño de copa pequeño para asegurarme de que quedara plano sobre su pecho. La lencería demasiado femenina complementa su delgado cuerpo.

—Ven a la cama Severus— Su rodilla presiona hasta el borde y mis manos van a sus caderas. 

"Has visto todo. Ahora. Me iré a quitar estas cosas ".

—No. Solo un poco más ". Chupo su pezón a través del material de encaje. Se moja y se pega a su pecho. Sus cogollos rosas erectos son claramente visibles a través del fino material. Empujo sus piernas para que se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí. 

Él sisea cuando presiono nuestras erecciones una contra la otra. Por mucho que quiera alejarme para quitarse la ropa, no quiero detener la fricción. —No te vayas Severus. ¿No se siente bien usar eso? Mira lo excitado que estás. ¿Se siente bien el encaje al rozar tu piel?—

"Si" lloriquea. 

—Entonces muévete más rápido Severus. Pon tus manos sobre mis hombros y muévete como quieras— Sus ojos se abren ante el control que le estoy dando. —Tan rápido o tan lento como quieras Severus—

Mis manos se deslizan por sus muslos. El cordón se siente suave, pero puedo sentir sus piernas bien formadas debajo de la tela. Continúo deslizando mi mano por sus dos piernas hasta que llego a su trasero y aprieto cada mejilla en mis manos. Lo empujo hacia adelante abruptamente y esto es todo el estímulo que necesita para comenzar su ritmo doloroso. 

Su cabeza está echada hacia atrás, el cabello oscuro se balancea mientras agita nuestros cuerpos juntos. Está lloriqueando fuertemente

"Alfa. Por favor. Hay demasiado entre nosotros. No es suficiente." Lo empujo sobre la cama y rápidamente me quito la ropa. Cuando me acuesto de espaldas, vuelve a subir encima de mí para continuar con su ritmo de antes. Ya no le preocupa lo que lleva puesto. Disfruto viéndolo tratar de alcanzar un orgasmo. 

—¿Cómo te sientes Severus?— Está jadeando, pero no se detiene. "No parece que te avergüences de usar eso para mí". Las bragas de encaje abrazan sus caderas amenazando con deslizarse hacia abajo en cualquier momento. Se está formando una mancha húmeda entre sus piernas. —¿Te gusta usar eso?—

"No lo sé." Silenciosamente deletreo lubricación para que se forme sobre mi mano y presiono suavemente un dedo sobre su entrada. Específicamente obtuve la ropa interior sin espalda para poder llevarlo todavía vestido para mí. Me deja jugar con su agujero. 

—Voy a prepararte Severus. ¿Está eso bien?— Sus ojos se cierran juntos pero asiente. 

—Bien. Si sientes algún dolor, hazmelo saber— Está demasiado perdido para escucharme ahora mismo.

—Te ves bastante adorable en estos momentos Severus. Tus pezones son tan rosados que puedo verlos a través del material puro. Y mira lo húmedo que estás con tus bragas. Si asigues moviendo contra mí así te correrás en ellos. Aunque no me importa. Porque eso es lo que quiero ver. Quiero verte arruinarlos por completo con nuestro semen—

Ahora tiene dos dedos dentro de él. Se está moviendo contra ellos, trabajándolos más profundamente dentro de su apretado calor. —Estoy deseando comerte Severus. Sé que esta noche lograré impregnarte— Está lloriqueando de nuevo.

"¿Y si realmente soy infértil?"

—Severus, no te preocupes por esto. Solo hemos tenido sexo una vez. No es extraño no quedar embarazado la primera vez. Y si resulta que seguimos intentándolo y parece que no puedes quedar embarazado entonces conozco a un brillante maestro de pociones que estaría más que dispuesto a preparar algunas pociones de fertilidad. Escuché que es el mejor en su campo. Así que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por esto—

Estiro mis dedos dentro de él. —Pero realmente creo que no te preocupa nada. Te voy a follar tantas veces esta noche que tu cuerpo no tendrá más remedio que concebir a mi hijo— Curvo mis dedos dentro de él.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Quieres que tu Alfa te coja?— Asiente lentamente como si estuviera en trance. —¿Estás seguro Severus? No necesitas sentirte obligado—

"Quiero. Por favor" Retiro mis dedos de él.

—Entonces móntame—

—Si quieres que te impregne, tendrás que montarme—

Veo sus largas y hermosas piernas levantarse. Una de mis manos va a su cadera para ayudar a estabilizar a mi Omega, y luego se desliza hacia abajo empalándose. Su boca se abre flojamente mientras su respiración se entrecorta. Y aún sigue creciendo la mancha húmeda de sus bragas. —Tan hermoso—

Esas palabras salen de mi boca y él se mueve. Veo que mi pene entra y sale de él. Lo veo gemir abiertamente. Cuando empiezo a encontrarme con sus movimientos, grita. —Sigue gritando así y no podré aguantar— Y luego mis manos están en sus caderas tirando de él hacia abajo más rápido. 

"Alfa. Es demasiado."

—No pares. Sigue, Severus. ¿No quieres mi semilla? ¿No quieres que te impregne? Tienes que seguir adelante—

“No puedo. Harry. Por favor. Es demasiado."

—Entiendo Omega. Necesitas que tu Alfa tome el control. Es eso lo que quieres—No habla, pero sus ojos nublados suplican. "Si" Entiendo."

Ruedo con nosotros hasta que está acostado de espaldas. Mis manos se deslizan bajo sus rodillas mientras las levanto hasta que están al lado de su cabeza. —Te voy a cojer profundamente— Sus ojos se cierran, su mano se cierra en un puño y se lleva la mano a la boca. Está mordiendo su puño apretado mientras me deslizo completamente dentro de él. —Te sientes increíble Severus—

"Por favor. Sólo muévete." 

—Tu trasero se mueve alrededor de mi pene. Tan necesitado—

"Por favor. Sólo muévete." Está lloriqueando ahora.

"Pidemelo" Su rostro se sonroja. "Ruegame. —Di Por favor, Alfa jodeme el culo, Di haz lo que quieras conmigo". Di "Hazme sentir bien". Dímelo Severus—

“Quiero que te muevas. Por favor. Lo quiero dentro. Quiero que me cojas rápido hasta que mi cuerpo se adormezca. Y luego quiero que me llenes de semen. Quiero que me conviertas en una mamá como prometiste ". Su rostro está sonrojado, pero le sonrío.

—Te verás tan sexy hinchado con mi hijo— lo saco completamente y luego empujo completamente. 

"¡Ahh!" 

—Realmente te ves perfecto con eso. Sabía que estaría caliente cojerte con eso. Como que quería hacerlo ahora, ya que sabía que estarías aún más reacio una vez que estuvieras muy avanzado ". Su erección está presionando contra mi estómago y su vientre plano. 

—Por mucho que extrañe tu pequeña cintura, tengo más ganas de que se distienda—

Amo su cuerpo. Sus piernas están sobre mis hombros mientras empujo con más fuerza. Está gritando, pero no me detengo porque no me ha dicho que lo haga. 

"Tanto." Me lo estoy tirando a la cama. Sus manos agarran la parte de atrás de mis piernas tratando de hacer que me mueva aún más rápido. "Se siente bien". La tela suave se pega a su piel húmeda. 

—¿Vas a amamantar? ¿Puede un omega masculino hacer eso?—

"Si. Nuestros cuerpos están hechos enteramente para cuidar a los bebés ".

—Creo que me voy a poner celoso de las pequeñas bocas que se amamantaran de ti. Sin embargo, tendré que acostumbrarme ya que vamos a tener muchos hijos. —

—Tan pronto como nazca uno, trabajare duro, llenandote nuevamente. Te convertiré en una preciosa madre—

"¡Gracias! Eso es lo que siempre he querido. Quiero ser madre"

—Entonces trágate todo mi semen. Omega. Trágatelo todo y me aseguraré de que sepas lo que es llevar a mi hijo en brazos— Se agita debajo de mí sucumbiendo a su propio orgasmo.

"Si. Si. Me lo beberé todo. Todo. ¡Gracias Alpha! Gracias." Puedo sentir su culo apretado con espasmos tratando de ordeñar cada gota. 

—Hermoso.— Salgo de el y su dedo inmediatamente comienza a tocar su agujero lleno de semen. 

“No quiero perder ninguna gota. Quiero concebir. Por favor." Beso su mejilla y llevo sus dedos a mi boca. Después de chuparles el semen, lo acuesto de lado.

—No he terminado contigo Severus. Relájate. Créeme.— Es mucho más fácil entrar en él esta vez. —Guau. Tu trasero está tan lleno. ¿Qué opinas Severus? ¿Puedes soportar una segunda ronda o estás demasiado lleno?—

"Quiero más. Sé que puedo soportar más semen. Sé que puedo. Por favor." 

—Sí Omega. Bueno. No luches contra tu naturaleza—

—Estás destinado a estar de espaldas siendo cojido y dando a luz. ¿Quieres ser como los demás Omegas? ¿Quieres estar el resto de tu vida así para que puedas concebir y dar a luz a mis hijos?—

"Si." La voz es tan débil. "Lo siento. Si. Lo deseo" Beso sus lágrimas.

—Hermoso. No hay vergüenza en querer esto Severus. Si esto es lo que realmente quieres, te lo daré, Severus. Te haré mi Omega. Te voy a preñar y luego nos vamos de la escuela a buscar un lugar seguro para criar a nuestros hijos—

—Pasarás el resto de tu vida con una familia numerosa que te ama. Todas las noches te cojere sin importarme lo embarazado que estés—

——Durante el día, serás una hermosa madre y por la noche serás mi hermoso Omega, me aseguraré de que tu culo recuerde la forma de mi pene. Nunca tendrás un momento de descanso. Nuestros hijos te amarán. Les encantará ver cada vez cómo se hincha tu barriga con su hermano o hermana por nacer—

"Dime de nuevo. ¿Cuántos tendremos? "

—Te embarazaras hasta que seas físicamente incapaz de hacerlo. Y dado que los magos viven vidas largas, creo que al menos veinte tendremos.—

—Quizás tengas suerte y tengas un par de gemelos. Te volverás adicto a que te coja. Te haré desesperarte por una buena cojida todas las noches. Tendrás que amamantar durante el embarazo. Y luego, cuando pienses que no quieres tener otro hijo, te recordaré lo desesperado que estabas por ser madre y me rogarás que te lo vuelva a hacer—

"Quiero eso."

—Entonces tendrás que estar preparado para que te coja mucho. Todas las noches hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda moverse más. Y cada vez tendrás que beberlo todo sin derramar ni una gota—

"¡Si!"

—Demonios eres tan sexy— está apretandome deliciosamente

“Por favor tócame. Por favor." Mis pulgares frotan sus pezones rosados a través de la lencería. Está lloriqueando pero abriendo más las piernas.

—Alfa. Se siente bien. Se siente bien ahí. ¿Puedes tocarme más?— Lo estoy acariciando a través del encaje de las bragas y cuando la punta de su erección sale de la parte superior solo froto más rápido. "¡Alfa! Me siento bien. Me siento tan caliente por dentro ".

—¿Vas a correrte Omega? ¿Vas a correrte por mi?—. —Correte para mí Omega y te prometo que me correré directamente en tu útero—

"¡Si! ¡Sí, Alpha! Quiero que te corras dentro. Lo quiero. Conviérteme en madre. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida embarazado de tus hijos. 

"Ohh ... Ohhhh. Mnnn. ¡AHHH! "

Grita al correrse mientras yo lo lleno con mi esperma, esta vez seguro que quedará embarazado.

El sábado iremos al ministerio como es requerido y cuando regresemos a nuestras habitaciones me lo voy a cojer de nuevo hasta que no pueda más. 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus no es un hombre bajo, es más alto que yo, talves por ello los demás lo encuentran intimidante. Tiene el don de dar a entender que esta enojado y ser violento de lo que realmente es. Yo estaría convencido también si no fuera porque se la verdad. 

Nos encontramos en el Ministerio, sus brazos cruzados y su rostro hosco engaña a cualquiera, me convenceria si su mano temblorosa no estuviera aferrada a mi brazo. 

Estamos en completo silencio esperando, puedo oler su miedo y a los quimicos. El olor a simple vista parece desagradable, su olor es un gusto adquirido, disfruto estar cerca del el y de ver los pequeños detalles y sus facciones. 

Esta bien afeitado, su cabello bien lavado en si esta bien cuidado su rostro. Su apariencia, su vestir, desde que consumamos nuestra union ha puesto empeño en cuidar su apariencia y físico. 

Le pregunté del porque del cambio y cuidado y lo que me dijo fue que haría bien que mi Omega estubiera bien cuidado que si no se cuidaba daría mala impresión y sería mal visto, aunque no reprocho lo genial que se ve. 

A nuestro lado se encuentra otra pareja Alfa/Omega, Severus se aferea a mi lado al percatarse. Dado que los Alfas mayormente don hombres deduzco que el es el Alfa, traté de sonreírle y ella me devolvió una mirada de enojo. 

Ambos se voltearon y Severus se aferró más a mi brazo, el asintió con la cabeza en modo de saludo hacia mí. 

Es más o menos de mi tamaño, quizá de mi edad o más joven, la chica a su lado es bajita de unos dieciséis años más o menos, medio y metro supongo, cabello rubio y pequeñas pecas adornando su rostro con una mirada llena de odio que rabia. 

"¿Como le hiciste para que tu Omega sea pasivo incluso sin ataduras?" Me preguntó el chico y la chica nos grupo a los dos con rabia. 

"Es un cobarde, sujeto a su alfa" Las palabras de aquella chica están llenas de burla "Simplemente se sometió, pedazo de mierda sin honor". Severus no responde solo se estremece cuando la bofetada resuena en el pasillo. 

" Te di permiso para hablar?" El chico le dice a la chica con la mejilla roja por el golpe. "Me disculpó, ella aún no ha aprendido cual es su lugar" El chico se dirije a mí mientras Severus mantiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Pero ella lo hará"

"Disculpate con el Alfa por insultar a su Omega" El habla con cólera a la chica. 

"No" Responde ella "Es solo un cerdo como tú"

"No me someteré a tí, nunca dejaré de pelear, te odio" Sus ojos demuestran cada palabra y mira a Severus con otro semblante. 

"Si te sometes ahora, perderemos"

Severus no responde y el la abofetea de nuevo, cuando voy a detenerlo Severus toma mi mano suavemente y niega con la cabeza. En eso llaman a la pareja y se van

—Porque me detuviste Severus, la estaba golpeando, no puedo simplemente...... —

"No debes interferir entre la disciplina que imponga un Alfa a su Omega, si lo hubieras hecho hubiéramos sigo castigados, Har... Alfa los omegas son solo la propiedad de los Alfas"

"Cada Alfa tiene su manera de disciplinar a su Omega, el no le ordenó hablar y ella lo hizo, por eso fue castigada, legalmente estarías en un herror al detenerlo."

—Nunca pensé que esto fuera posible—

"La mayoría de los Omegas no salen jamás de las casas de sus Alfas, tiene sentido que nunca hubieras visto tal actitud en público" Su cabeza descansa en mi hombro y sus manos nunca dejan mi brazo tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y así permanecen hasta que la puerta de la Oficina es hubiera y de ella sale la pareja. Severus se esconde más en mi hombro. 

El Alfa sale primero con una cadena en la mano, misma que está conectada al collar que la chica tiene puesto, ella se ve que no es la misma al salir, sus muñecas unidas frente a ella, el collar se ve apretado dejando ver la marca roja de éste en su delgado cuello. 

Severus solloza ante el panorama y todo lo que puedo hacer es frotar su espalda suavemente. 

Los labios de la chica parecen haber sido sellados con pequeñas equis en toda la boca. El Alfa me sonríe y yo lucho por no vomitar mientras Severus solo tiemba, dejando mi brazo para abrazarme fuertemente y una vez mas lo conforto.

Ella ya no lucha, esta a un paso tras de el y su mirada no deja el piso así se van hasta perderlos de vista. 

—¿Severus?—

"Cualquier cosa, haré lo que quieras, pero por favor sin ataduras, por favor, entiendo la necesidad de los amuletos pero no las ataduras, por favor, haré lo que me pidas, me someteré, seré bueno"

(.....) 

—Shh, cálmate Severus, ya te dije que no voy a obligarte a someterte a mi, no te haré daño— Severus se acurruca más ante mí

"Señor. Potter, estamos listos para ti y tu Omega ". 

Agarro la mano de Severus y prácticamente lo arrastro a la habitación. "Terminaremos esto lo más rápido posible y nos iremos." 

En aquella oficina hay un escritorio y en aquella silla una mujer gorda sentada. 

Ella ofrece el aciento frente al escritorio, hay solo uno, me quedo de pie y se lo ofrezco a Severus. El niega con la cabeza y tomo su mano y no me siento. Ella levanta la ceja pero no cuestiona mi acción. 

"Vamos al grano de la razón por la que estás aquí con tu Omega. Como indica la carta sus activos han sido transferidos a tu cuenta"

"Por qué." Ella me mira

"¿Por qué?" Ella se aclara la garganta. 

“Porque como Omega no tendrá ninguna necesidad de esos activos. Sin embargo, estás de suerte, porque no tiene ninguna deuda. El Omega tenía una bóveda de tamaño modesto en Gringotts, pero nada más. Eso…"

"Él." Ella levanta la vista de sus papeles.

"¿Perdón?" Ella pregunta.

"Has estado diciéndole " El" Como si no tuviera valor. Severus es un 'él'". Lo miro y él cambia sus ojos de mí a la mujer y viceversa.

"Claramente." Ella cambia de tema. "No me sorprende en absoluto que seas un Alfa Sr. Potter, aunque pensar que este mortífago sería tu Omega ...deja mucho que desear"

“Severus era un espía de la luz y si no fuera por él, entonces yo no habría vivido para enfrentar al señor oscuro. ¿No es así, Severus? 

Cuando me dirijo a él, sus ojos se agrandan. Él solo asiente en respuesta. “Sin él, el ministerio, debo añadir, el lugar donde trabajas todavía estaría plagado de mortífagos. 

Te dirigirás a Severus correctamente con respeto a todo lo que ha hecho y todos los sacrificios que ha tenido que hacer. " La mujer gorda se queda boquiabierta por un momento.

“Le pido disculpas, Sr. Potter. No quise faltarle el respeto de esa manera ".

—No lo hiciste. Le faltaste el respeto a Severus. Tú…— Severus agarra mi brazo gentilmente.

"Ella no entenderá a Harry." La mujer lo mira y él se aferra más. “Me refiero a que a un Omega no se le puede faltar el respeto ... solo a un Alfa. Todo lo que me infligen se percibe que te lo infligen a ti. Yo soy ... los omegas son ... posesiones ". 

—Severus. Siéntate." Lo dirijo a la única silla y camino completamente hacia el escritorio. Mis dos manos están colocadas sobre la madera frente a mí. “No quiero que Severus y mi caso sean trabajados por ti. Porque no me agradas. Y no quiero otro funcionario ministerial ciego. Quiero a Hermione Weasley.—

—No me importa que este no sea su departamento. No trabajaré con ningún otro. Por favor, dame indicaciones para llegar a su oficina para que Severus y yo podamos pasar por las estúpidas regulaciones del ministerio y marcharnos— La mujer se levanta de repente.

"Iré a buscarla. Quédese aquí, la llevaré a mi oficina y le explicaré cómo van los procedimientos. Me disculpo." Ella se marcha apresuradamente. Cuando la puerta hace clic detrás de ella, Severus se ríe a carcajadas. La risa de barítono borra toda tensión. —No sé por qué se veía tan aterrorizada— Solo se ríe más fuerte.

“Eres el chico que vivió. El ministerio ya es menospreciado desde que Voldemort pudo hacerse cargo. Si se corriera la voz de que una persona que trabaja para el ministerio ofendió al salvador del mundo mágico, entonces no solo probablemente perdería su trabajo, sino que sería acosada día y noche. Tanto los magos como las brujas no lo tolerarían ".

—Ella me estaba enfermando. Y esa chica. Ese omega— Severus se pone rígido

“Se lo quitaron. Su libre albedrío. Su ganas de luchar. Su espíritu indomable. He visto a otras Omegas como ella. Llenos de vida. A veces, los omegas están enojados con el mundo."

"Harry. Él, ese Alfa, tenía derecho. Tenía derecho a hacerle eso. Los alfas pueden quitar lo que hace que un Omega sea lo que es. Cámbiarlos. Conviértelos en ... bueno. Mascotas obedientes y bien adiestradas ".

—Sin las ataduras, un Omega todavía puede resistirse a su Alfa. ¿Correcto?— Vacila antes de asentir.

"Si. Podría atacarte o ofenderte Podría insultarte, todavía puedo tomar desiciones. A muchos Alfas no les gusta esto y por eso ponen las ataduras ". 

—Si un Omega no es inherentemente sumiso, entonces ¿por qué lo has sido tú? No te he hecho someterte a mí.—

——No voy a obligarte a que me hables con respeto. Quiero decir ... obviamente, me gusta que seas amable conmigo ahora, pero no quiero forzarte ".—

“No me gustaba hablar contigo de forma irrespetuosa, pero tenía que hacerlo. No me importa someterme a ti. Realmente. Lo disfruto." No me está mirando 

“Sin embargo, es diferente someterse y ser dominado. Eres un mago fuerte, estoy orgulloso de ser tu Omega. Aunque la viste. Esa Omega. Las cosas que puedes hacerme son aterradoras ". La puerta se abre antes de que pueda responderle y Hermione me abraza rápidamente. Su vientre golpea contra mi costado. Ella mira a Severus por un momento.

"¿Él es tu Omega?" Si Hermione no me estuviera abrazando, apuesto a que Severus estaría a mi lado.

—Si— Ella simplemente asiente.

"Bien, honestamente creia que severus estaria vinculado a un Alfa o hasta un Beta incluso, pero esperé que fuera un Omega, y menos el tuyo" Ella toma haciento 

Carraspea un poco " No he hecho esto antes. Pero ella me dio una lista de cosas que me alludaran"

Cuando mira hacia delante, mira directamente a Severus. "¿Sabes que tu bóveda en Gringotts fue transferida a la de Harry?

“Sí, Sra. Granger… Sra. Weasley." Severus está hablando lo más respetuosamente posible. “Un Omega no tiene nada. Todas las posesiones que pertenecían al Omega se transfieren al Alfa ". Sus ojos se clavan en los de él.

“No era consciente de eso. No me gusta eso." Dice ella. 

“No es una conversación agradable. Tampoco es algo que pueda revertirse. Incluso si sacaba el oro de las bóvedas y lo colocaba en otra, seguiría siendo su bóveda. Aunque te lo aseguro. No me molesta." 

Conozco a Hermione. Sus ojos arden de coraje por un momento. De la misma manera que cuando habla de los elfos domésticos. Pero deja el tema en paz.

“Lo siguiente es preguntar sobre cualquier encantamiento que ustedes dos hayan decidido colocar en Severus. ¿Hay alguno?" Severus me mira.

—Solo hay dos que me gustaría que le pusieran. Uno para saber cuándo está herido o en peligro y otro para llamarlo si se encuentra en algún tipo de peligro— Ella asiente y garabatea en la hoja. 

—¿Te parece bien, Severus?— El asiente.

"Esos amuletos no son invasivos y entiendo la necesidad de ellos". Ella le sonríe gentilmente por un momento. Cuando vuelve a mirar la lista, su rostro se arruga con tristeza.

"Se supone que debo preguntar sobre las ataduras ahora"

—No. Nada de eso. No va ser puesto nada de eso". Severus solo la está mirando. 

"Bien. Entonces. Dado que no hay ataduras para colocarle, eso solo deja colocar los dos amuletos y luego mezclar la magia de Harry con la de Severus. 

Ella levanta su varita y luego mira a Severus. "¿Si puedo?" 

"Si. Estoy listo." Aunque la detengo.

—¿También puedes ponerme los mismos hechizos para que Severus pueda saber si estoy en peligro y llamarme?"/— Ella asiente. 

"Si. Yo puedo hacerlo. Normalmente no se hace, pero con tu historial sería lo mejor ". Se ríe mientras agita su varita alrededor de nosotros. El momento solo dura unos momentos antes de que ella termines. 

“Ahora que eso está arreglado. ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta? ”.

—No. Yo no— Respondo. Severus duda.

"¿Tienes alguna pregunta Severus?" Pregunta Hermione. El Me mira inseguro.

—Severus. Habla como quieras. No tienes que esperar mi permiso— Quiero que hable como lo haría normalmente ". Él exhala de manera irregular.

(.....) 

“El ministerio es consciente de que soy un Omega, pero hay alguna forma de mantener esto tan… confidencial como sea posible. Soy el maestro y jefe de casa de muchos purasangre. Muchos no aceptarían la instrucción de un Omega ". Mi mano descansa sobre sus hombros.

“Oficialmente, el ministerio no puede hablar de lo realizado. La mujer que te ayudó antes podría ser despedida si le menciona esto a alguien."

"Así que no es probable que el resto del mundo mágico se entere. Especialmente porque hay tan pocos Omegas y Alphas. También podrían despedirme por decirle a una fuente externa. Mientras los dos sean discretos sobre su relación, nadie se enterará. De acuerdo, lo privada o pública que es esta relación debe decidirse entre ustedes dos ". 

“No me gusta el cambio que he visto. No me gusta cómo se ha hablado con Severus, así que por ahora estoy bien manteniendo esto en secreto ". Miro a Severus y él asiente. Hermione nos sonríe a los dos.

Aunque Ron tiene que saberlo. Ella afirma. “¿Qué tal si ustedes dos vienen esta noche a cenar? Mamá se ha estado quejando de que Harry no ha venido en algún iempo y que todos los hermanos de Ron estarán allí"

"Tengo una gran noticia que discutir y me gustaría que ambos estuvieran allí de todos modos ". Severus la mira. Cuando lo mira a los ojos, sonríe. "Severus, eres un Omega, así que estoy seguro de que ya sabes de qué se trata". Él asiente y toma mi mano.

—La cena suena genial. ¿Cómo te suena Severus?—

"No estoy seguro de que deba asistir". Su voz es tranquila. "No soy ... exactamente un compañero favorable".

—Severus. Ellos son mi familia. De todos modos, lo más cercano que he tenido. Hermione puede advertirles de antemano que vienes y que los dos estamos juntos. Lo prometo. Nadie te tratará mal, y si lo intentan, no lo toleraré—

“Harry, soy un ex mortífago. Luché contra algunos de ellos. Lesioné a algunos de ellos. Quiero decir ... Uno de los gemelos, maldije su oreja. ¡No puedo ir allí! "

“Severus. Lo máximo que hará George es hacer algunos chistes relacionados con el mal oído ". Dice Hermione. "Realmente. Lo luce todo el tiempo. Diciendo cómo la herida de guerra le ha traído todo tipo de chicas ". No responde.

—Ahora eres mi familia. Mi omega. No es como si tuvieras muchas opciones. No todo el mundo te culpa, y si les decimos la verdad, lo entenderán—

"¡Harry! ¡No me querran! ... allí ". Su voz baja hasta quedarse completamente callado. Cuando tomo su mano, él mira hacia otro lado claramente incómodo. Hermione pone su mano en mi hombro.

"¿Puedo hablar con él a solas un rato?" Si fuera alguien más, no creo que me sentiría cómodo. Sin embargo, esta es Hermione. Confío en ella tanto como ... no. Confío en ella más que en Ron. Ella no le hará daño"

“Si… sientes que me necesitas. Estaré afuera ". Asiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Después de besar a Severus en la mejilla, me disculpo. Está tan silencioso al otro lado de la puerta que no podría escuchar ni aunque quisiera. No es que lo haya intentado. Por suerte, no voy a esperar mucho. Hermione abre la puerta radiante. 

¡Estuvo de acuerdo en venir! La cena comenzará a las seis. Pero sería mejor si vienes un poco antes ". Me abraza mientras Severus se para con los brazos cruzados a su lado. Está sonrojado. 

—¿Cómo lograste eso?— Ella sonríe más ampliamente.

“Me temo que es un secreto. Ahora, debería volver al trabajo ". Ella me abraza primero y luego a Severus. Cuando sus brazos lo rodean, todo su cuerpo se congela. Sus ojos se abren y no le devuelve el abrazo. Todo demasiado rápido se aleja a su departamento y Severus y yo nos dirigimos a la red flu para regresar a Hogwarts. 

Todo el tiempo no dice nada. Estaba equivocado. ¿Le dijo algo malo? Debería haber estado más preocupado. No. Es Hermione. Puedo confiar en ella. Ella lo aceptaba mucho. Una vez que estamos de vuelta en nuestras habitaciones, finalmente me atrevo a preguntarle.

—¿Que te ha dicho?— sus mejillas están calientes, pero aparte del malestar general, no parece molesto. 

"Como ella dijo ... es un secreto".

—Severus—

“No es mi secreto para contartelo. Lo descubrirás esta noche. Por favor… no me preguntes. No me gusta guardarte secretos. Si fuera mío, ya lo sabrías ".

—Severus. Estabas sonrojado— Sus mejillas se enrojecen aún más.

“Ella ... preguntó por nosotros. Es una persona muy entrometida ". 

—Sí, esa es Hermione. Entonces, cuando dices que ella preguntó por nosotros, ¿te refieres a ...?— Asiente vacilante.

"Tenía curiosidad por saber si podía esperar un ahijado en el futuro". Severus mira sus pies. 

“Le expliqué que no he concebido un hijo. Me preguntó si fue por no intentarlo… Le expliqué que no era el caso. Con la menor cantidad de detalles posible ". —Hay algo mas. Lo sé.—

—Ella pudo convencerte de que fuéramos esta noche— Él simplemente asiente. —Nunca te había visto tan complaciente—

“Esto es importante para ti. No puedo evitarlos por el resto de nuestras vidas ". Él aparta la mirada de mí. "Si quieres esto, haré mi parte".

—¿Tienes miedo?—

"El miedo es simplemente la respuesta del cerebro a los peligros percibidos". Se reclina en la cama luciendo más relajado de lo que nunca lo había visto antes. “Yo era un espía de la luz. Constantemente en peligro real. Más asustado de lo que puedo admitir. Pero sobreviví a eso. El miedo es necesario, pero no siempre exacto ". Me siento con las piernas cruzadas al lado de su cuerpo estirado. Sin dudarlo en absoluto, apoya la cabeza en mi regazo. 

—Te ves cómodo—

“Tenía miedo de ser reclamado como Omega. Tenía miedo de morir y no saber nunca lo que se sentía estar abrazado. Tenía miedo de que me abrazaran. El miedo no siempre es lógico ". Sus ojos están cerrados 

“Tengo fobia a las alturas, pero eso no me impidió arbitrar los partidos de quidditch tu primer año después de que Quirrel casi te mata. Uno hace lo que debe hacer cuando algo es importante. Y tú, Harry Potter, eres lo más importante para mí ". Mi mano se extiende para acariciar su cabello. No esperaba esto. De él o de mí.

En el momento en que supe sobre Alphas y Omegas y que Severus y yo somos compañeros, decidí que no podía dejarlo sufrir solo. No pensé en mis propios sentimientos al respecto. Lo amaría porque tenía que hacerlo. Sin embargo, esto no es lo mismo. La forma en que se inclina hacia mi toque suspirando como si mi piel fuera ambrosía. Un instinto primordial me ruega que lo bese. Para saborear esos labios duros. No es simplemente lujuria. Me asusta cuestionar cuánto de estos sentimientos son para él o para nuestro vínculo.

—Severus— No quiero preguntarle. No sé qué respuesta quiero escuchar, pero aún así mi voz continúa. —Me dijiste que me amabas la primera noche que consumamos nuestra unión— Sus ojos no se abren, pero la relación en sus hombros se desvanece. —¿Soy a mí a quien amas ... oa mí porque soy tu Alfa?—

(.....) 

"Harry. Eres mi Alfa. Antes de nada. Pertenecer a ti se ha arraigado en mi esencia desde que conocí a Lily. Sé muy poco del amor. Sin embargo, he entendido que el amor no se puede corromper. No es amor real. Estoy seguro de que algunos discutirían. Pero cuando pienso en mi padre golpeando a mi madre. No me atrevo a pensar en eso como amor. Ese Alfa que conocimos hoy. Le cosió la boca. No puedo pensar en eso como amor ". Sus ojos se abren brevemente. “Cuando un Omega entra en celo, solo su Alfa puede acabar con él. Me siento obligado a hacerte feliz. Me he sentido así ... ” Sonríe brevemente. “Desde el primer momento en que te abracé cuando eras un bebé. No todos los Omegas se sienten obligados de la forma en que yo lo hago ".

"Realmente no respondiste a mi pregunta".

"No te mentiria. Yo no sé. Sé que no es necesario que un Omega ame a su Alfa. El amor no tiene nada que ver con reproducirse. Quizás te amo porque Lily era mi única amiga"

"Tal vez sea porque eres increíblemente encantador y te ganas a los demás sin esfuerzo. Lo sé, esta satisfacción que siento no se debe a nuestro vínculo ... no completamente de todos modos. Desde que me colocaron los hechizos, puedo sentir tu magia girando con la mía. Está templado. Se mezcla uniformemente, nunca tratando de suprimir mi propia magia. Calma. No tenía que ser así. Puedo sentir tu confusión y felicidad. Tal vez puedas sentir la mía hasta cierto punto, pero tu magia es mucho más poderosa que la mía. Fácilmente podría extinguir mi magia. Pero la magia de un mago sabe que es la intención del lanzador. No quieres lastimarme. Y ese es un pensamiento aleccionador ".

—Te he dicho media docena de veces que no iba a hacerlo—

"Lo sé. Pero las palabras están vacías. Tu magia no puede ocultar tu deseo. Está acariciando el mío. No he sentido mi magia tan poderosa ... desde antes de que tomara la marca oscura ". Me acosté a su lado disfrutando de escucharlo divagar.

—¿De qué estás hablando Severus? Eres un mago poderoso—

"No. Soy talentoso ". Me río ligeramente.

—Cual es la diferencia—

“Hermione Grang… Weasley es una bruja talentosa, pero no poderosa. Su magia está a la par con la mayoría de brujas y magos. Aunque ella es eficiente con su magia. Su núcleo solo puede lanzar tanto antes de que necesite recargarse. "

"Tú, por otro lado, tienes un núcleo mucho más fuerte. Antes de tomar la marca oscura, mi núcleo mágico era mucho más fuerte y estaba por encima de la norma. Después de tomar la marca, caí por 

de la norma. Por supuesto, conocía muchos hechizos y pude compensar la magia más débil, pero el punto es que tenía que compensar. Y ahora mi magia se siente más fuerte ". Su cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho.

"Quiero sentir tu magia". Su nariz se presiona contra mi hombro.

“Tú también tomaste los encantos. Si te concentras, estoy seguro de que sentirás una magia dentro de ti que no es completamente familiar ". Cierro mis ojos. Toma un momento. Al principio no siento nada. Incluso después de buscar, todavía nada. Justo cuando estoy a punto de interrogar a Severus, siento un pequeño aleteo.

Un escalofrío tímido escondido en mi propia magia. Es tan pequeño. Hambriento y frágil. No quiero que esto sea su magia. No quiero creer que este pueda ser el hombre orgulloso que aterrorizo los primeros años en Howard. Este pulso roto. No puede ser él. "Harry" 

"Tu magia ... Desvanece. ¿Qué pasa?

“Severus. Dijiste que la marca te debilitó ".

"Si. Hubo un período de tiempo en el que no era mucho más poderoso que un squib. Mi magia volvió a aumentar, pero nunca a lo que era ".

—Se siente tan ...—

“Tienes que tenerlo en cuenta. Solo has sentido tu magia. Cualquiera se sentiría débil en comparación con el tuyo".

"Se siente como si la tuya se escondiera dentro del mía". El asiente.

"Me ... me da vergüenza decirlo, pero me siento bastante seguro contigo". Aunque no se ve en mi cara, mi corazón late con fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4

Duerme profundamente desde que regresamos del Ministerio. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo difícil y cansado que es su trabajo. Además de sus funciones como profesor, también sus tareas como jefe de casa, también prepara las opciones utilizadas en Howard. Nunca me di cuenta, duerme poco en la noche, pero ahora se ve en paz. 

Tengo que despertarlo y odio hacerlo, pero tenemos que irnos. 

Suavemente balanceo su hombro y aturdido abre los ojos. 

-Severus, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a la cena- sonríe adormilado y de dice 

"Dos minutos más, por favor" Cierra los ojos agarrando mi camisa. 

-Severus, llegaremos tarde, puedes dormir cuando volvamos- lo sacudo de nuevo

"Bien, solo, déjame echarme un poco de agua en el rostro y estaré listo" Se levanta y se estira hermosamente. 

-Severus, si estas demasiado cansado, podemos cenar con ellos otra noche-

"No, estoy bien, si no vamos esta noche, será más difícil adelante, estoy seguro de ello.... " Se queda quieto un momento. 

Ellos son sangre pura, seguro comprenderan que no elegimos a nuestra pareja destinada, que un Alfa no puede elegir a su Omega, sino el destino. 

-Severus,estarás bien- 

"He tenido pocas oportunidades de asistir a reuniones sociales no formales". Beso su mejilla.

-Estarás bien Severus. No me apartaré de tu lado.- Él solo asiente. 

Escucho agua salpicando en el baño mientras se lava la cara cuando regresa me mira por un momento. Mordiéndose la comisura del labio, exhala. 

Su mano se extiende y me extiende su varita. -Severus, que estás haciendo?-

"Es común que un Alfa lleve la varita de su Omega. Un Omega no tiene la necesidad de protegerse estando en presencia de su Alfa"

"Y estoy seguro que tu...... Familia........ se sentirá más cómoda si un ex mortífago no tiene su varita"

-No la tomaré Sev. No quiero tu varita-

"Harry, por favor. Yo... Harry, no quiero que me miren como un asesino. Creo que, si saben que tienes mi varita, no sentirán la necesidad de ... preocuparse de que yo dañe a uno de ellos"

-No la voy a aceptar- Su mano permanece extendida. -Severus. No eres un asesino-

"Harry. Yo he matado. He usado esta varita para dañar a otros, Incluyendo a uno de sus 'miembros de la familia'."

"No es tu lugar ni el mío decidir si estoy perdonado. Soy un asesino Harry. Tuve que serlo ".

-¿Cuántas veces usaste esta varita para protegerme?-No responde. -Quiero que te quedes con tu varita. Sé que has hecho cosas malas en el pasado. Tenías una razón para hacerlo, me siento más seguro contigo teniendo tu varita. Si alguien tiene un problema con eso, nos iremos-

Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él y su cuerpo se siente como un líquido moldeándose a la forma de mi cuerpo. -No los voy a elegir sobre ti. Y no te voy a elegir a ti sobre ellos. Ellos son mi familia. Ellos lo entenderán. Esta noche, podría terminar mal, pero sé que se preocupan por mí. Solo tienen que ver que me preocupo por ti y lo entenderán-

-Ellos te aceptarán. Puede que no suceda esta noche. Pero eventualmente funcionará. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es actuar como lo haces normalmente a mi alrededor. Si quieres aferrarte a mi costado, está bien. Si no te sientes cómodo hablando, no lo hagas-

-No espero que hagas nada y no espero que lidies con el maltrato. Si sientes que alguien es hostil contigo, quiero que me lo digas y lo manejaré-

"No quiero ser un motivo de confusión".

-Tu no lo serás. Hermione nos invitó. Ella nos quiere allí. ¿Estás bien?-

"Si." El solo exhala. Severus se mantiene firme contra mi costado. Lo hace incómodo porque es mucho más alto que yo. No puedo explicar la felicidad que obtengo al tenerlo a mi lado. Su calor me recuerda constantemente que confía en mí.

Severus insiste en que primero pase por la red flu. Solo estoy mirando a los Weasley por un momento antes de que Severus llegue e inmediatamente agarre mi costado. Varios le dan miradas a sus acciones, pero nadie se sorprende de su presencia. Hermione dijo que les advertiría. Antes de que alguien tenga la oportunidad de saludarnos, Hermione se apresura y nos abraza a los dos. Primero a mi y luego a Severus. 

*Estoy tan contenta de que ambos pudieran venir*. La voz de Hermione parece romper el trance que tienen los demás. Molly se acerca y me abraza, semi difícilmente con Severus contra mi costado. Ella solo asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento. Ron es el siguiente. Nos mira a los dos.

-Entonces. Te has acostado con Snape- Severus se estremece un poco a mi lado cuando Hermione golpea ligeramente la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ron. -Qué. ¡Todos se preguntan lo mismo! Pensé que lo diría y acabaría con la incomodidad. 

"No había ninguna razón de mencionarlo. Son oficialmente compañeros. Es lógico que han cogido" La mano de Severus agarra mi manga con más fuerza. *Los estás haciendo sentir incómodos* Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-Está bien Hermione. Todos somos adultos aqui- Estaba seguro que haria sierta incomodidad.

Nos hace señas hacia la mesa donde Severus se sienta lo más cerca posible de mí. La habitación está llena de charlas ociosas. La mano de Severus está en la mía debajo de la mesa. Nadie le ha hablado directamente todavía.

La cara de Severus está completamente en blanco. Lo he visto hacer esto varias veces. Se cierra. Tal vez por eso cuando era su alumno tuve dificultades para pensar en él como un humano. No está acostumbrado a ser abierto con la gente, por lo que es incomprendido. Aprieto su mano con más fuerza y mira hacia mi dirección. Cuando le sonrío, sus hombros se relajan. Casi de inmediato, la tensión regresa cuando alguien lo llama por su nombre.

"Severus, ¿quieres un trago?"

"Solo agua por favor." Responde cortésmente

Seguro que no te interesa el whisky de fuego.

"Tendré que declinar, lo siento"

"Oh, vamos, estoy seguro de que Harry te permitirá un vaso. Estás entre amigos"

"Gracias pero no. Yo no bebo. Nunca lo he hecho." Está tranquilo de nuevo, pero esta vez la pausa es mucho más corta.

"Severus, ¿cuánto tiempo has sabido que Harry es tu Alfa?" Molly lo está observando. Casi como si ella lo estuviera probando. Y eso no me gusta. Mi puño se aprieta alrededor del suyo.

-No tienes que responder si no quieres, Severus. Depende completamente de ti- Todos me miran. -No tienes que estar nervioso Severus- Aunque su rostro permanece neutral, puedo sentir su mano temblar.

"¿Nervioso? Snape nervioso ". Ron se está riendo frente a mí y hermione lo codea. 

(.....) 

“Lily Evens vivía cerca de mí cuando éramos niños. Sabía que ella sería la madre de mi Alpha " Dice claramente. 

"Esa es en parte la razón por la que estaba tan cerca de ella". Todo el mundo está en silencio mientras dice aquello. 

"No puedo imaginarme que a la familia de Harry le haya gustado mucho eso". Es George hablando ahora. Noto que la mirada de Severus se desvía hacia la oreja perdida.

"A James simplemente no le agradaba nada al principio, pero eso es porque pensó que yo estaba enamorado de Lily". Severus hace una pausa. "Y porque soy un Slytherin". 

"Sin embargo parece que estaba enfurecido" Es Fred ahora quieno habla. 

"Los Potter son sangre pura, o lo eran antes de que James y Lily se casaran, él entendió que yo no elegí activamente ser el Omega de su futuro hijo".

"¿Entonces te aceptó?" Bill pregunta. 

"Más o menos. Me amenazó con matarme si algo le pasaba a Harry. Lo cual es justo porque amenacé con matarlo si algo le pasaba a Lily. Realmente nunca nos llevamos bien ".

Molly se aclara la garganta. “Tu madre nació en la familia Prince. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? El asiente ante la pregunta. 

"Si. Aunque sé muy poco sobre el lado materno de la familia. No les agradó que mi madre se estableciera con un muggle. Solo conocí a mi abuelo materno una vez y… me dejó claro que no me consideraba un familiar. Me temo que sé muy poco sobre ellos ". La cara de Severus está en blanco. 

"Estoy seguro de que ese no debe ser el caso". Arthur afirma. "No puedo imaginar a nadie rechazando a la familia".

"No todas las familias son tan amorosas y aceptadas como esta". Dice simplemente. 

Todos se callan y por una fracción de segundo Severus se ve nervioso. Puedo sentir su magia moviéndose ansiosa. Preguntándose qué hizo mal. 

“Tratamos de mirar más allá de las diferencias de los demás. No tenemos mucho, pero tenemos mucho amor ”. La mano de Severus se aprieta alrededor de la mía. 

"Eso suena bien." Su voz suena rota por un momento y duele. 

—¿Severus?— El niega con la cabeza.

"¿Tu familia no fue así?" Severus no responde. Su mano se aprieta a mi alrededor. Se ha acorralado en una esquina. 

"No eran." 

-Deja al tipo en paz. Si seguimos acosándolo, no vendrá más ". Dice George. "Primero tienes que esperar hasta que se sienta cómodo con nosotros y luego acosarlo".

"¡Gorge!"

"¿Cómo sabes que no soy Fred?" Dice mientras se cubre la oreja que le falta.

"George, sólo nos preocupa Harry". Molly me sonríe aunque Severus no parece molesto, yo sí.

—No tienes que preocuparte por esto. Severus es mi Omega. Es un amante muy cariñoso y comprensivo. Estamos unidos y eventualmente tendremos hijos. No me va a hacer daño ni a maltratarme. No dañará ni maltratará a ningún hijo que tengamos. Será una madre cariñosa y amorosa—

“Está bien Harry. Estoy ... contento de que tengas a muchas personas que se preocupan por ti. Con la poca información que saben sobre mí, no me sorprende que no estén preocupados"

"Por favor. Pregúnteme lo que quieran y me esforzaré por responder tanto como me sienta cómodo. Si Harry insiste en que confía en todos ustedes, entonces me esforzaré por hacer lo mismo "

—Severus, no tienes que hacer eso— Yo insisto.

“No se trata de que sea un requisito. Creo que una vez que sepan más sobre mí, se aliviarán algunas de las preocupaciones que tienen".

"Entonces, ¿por qué exactamente te uniste a tú-sabes-quién?" 

“Ron. ¡Eso es de mala educación! " Grita Hermione.

"¡Todos lo están pensando!"

“Está bien, señora Grange…. Weasley. No diré que era leal a Dumbledore, porque no me uní a Tom Riddle para ser el espía de Dumbledore."

"En cambio, me uní para proteger directamente a Lily con información. Pasaron unos años antes de que me convirtiera oficialmente en el espía de Dumbledore. En pocas palabras, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera obtener información para mantener a Lily a salvo, y alguien que no la traicionara"

"Tenía más sentido que esa persona fuera yo. Fue bastante fácil unirme porque era experto en duelos y pociones. Los mortífagos me estaban explorando activamente incluso antes de que Lily y yo diseñáramos el plan ".

"Eso debe haber sido difícil". Susurra Hermione.

"No fue fácil." Dice simplemente.

"¡No puedo imaginar cómo habrían respondido tus padres cuando se enteraron!" Severus abre la boca antes de cerrarla rápidamente. Aprieta mi mano ligeramente mientras exhala.

“No es algo que ... disfruto discutir. Tampoco es algo adecuado para conversar durante la cena. En resumen, mi decisión no afectó a ninguno de ellos ". Lo estoy mirando y puedo sentir su magia parpadear. 

"No fue una buena vida hogareña. Y finalmente terminé bajo la tutela de Hogwarts"

"Oh. ¡Lo siento cariño!" El tono de Molly es suave.

"Por favor no lo sienta. Fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. No era un hogar lleno de amor. Mi familia ... es ... era muy diferente a esta. Mi padre era un alcohólico abusivo. Realmente no era lo que cualquiera llamaría un padre amoroso ". Arthur deja su vaso sobre la mesa. 

"Severus, te pido disculpas." Severus solo levanta la mano para detenerlo.

“Por favor, no te disculpes. Soy consciente de que algunos hombres pueden beber y su disposición no cambia. Mi padre simplemente no era uno de esos hombres. No me siento cómodo bebiendo porque no sé de qué tipo sería. No me molesta que otros beban. Por favor, no se preocupe ". Todos se han relajado desde que Severus se permitió ser más abierto.

(.....) 

“Harry dijo que ustedes dos planeaban tener hijos. ¿Quieres muchos? Pregunta George. Severus se sonroja a su pesar y escucho a los gemelos reírse juntos. 

"Si. Me gustaría ... tener tantos hijos como sea posible ".

"Parece que van a estar ocupados". Fred se ríe en voz baja. La cara pálida de Severus se vuelve de un hermoso tono rosado. 

La comida se coloca en la mesa y todos comienzan a comer. Severus come muy poco, pero se ve mucho más cómodo. Aunque es diestro, come con la mano izquierda para no soltar la mía. Nadie habla una vez que la gente empieza a comer. Hermione sin embargo rompe el silencio.

“Hay otra razón por la que invité a Harry y Severus a cenar esta noche"

"Estoy embarazada de unos tres meses" El tenedor de Ron repiquetea en su plato cuando sus manos inmediatamente tocan el estómago todavía plano de ella. Todos están sorprendidos, excepto Severus. El bastardo lo sabía.

—Severus. ¿¡Ella te lo dijo !?— le pregunto.

"De ningún modo." Él dice. “Podría decirlo mirándola. Después de todo, soy un Omega ".

“Quería preguntarle a Severus si estaba bien que lo nombrara madrina. Ron y yo hemos hablado en el pasado y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Harry debería ser el padrino ".

"Lo quieres a él.. realmente no sabemos nada sobre él". Ginny está gritando. 

“Es un hombre muy capaz. No puedo pensar en otra persona con la que mis hijos estén más seguros"

"Que hay de mí." Ginny continúa.gritando

"¡Al menos no soy malvada! Es un Slytherin. Atormentaba a tantos estudiantes. Ha dejado en claro que tuvo una infancia terrible. ¡Qué te hace pensar que está calificado para cuidar a un niño pequeño! " Hermione solo inclina la cabeza. 

—Si ese es el caso, entonces yo no debería ser el padrino. Mi tía y mi tío fueron muy abusivos conmigo— bramo furioso

"Harry. Eso es diferente." Ginny intenta dar marcha atrás en susi palabras. 

—Estuve encerrado en un armario durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Me negaban la comida. Me golpeaban a menudo. Severus hizo algunas cosas malas—

—Así lo hizo, yo robaba todo el tiempo, comida, dinero a veces. Antes de Hogwarts hacia lo que fuera para sobrevivir, soy malvado por eso? Soy malvado por que mi situación era una mierda?— Molly abre la boca en asombro

—Severus es un buen hombre. Se sacrificó para mantenerme a salvo— Severus pone su mano en mi brazo para calmarme

"Harry. Está bien. Por favor calmate."

—No. No haré. Son la única familia que he tenido. Los amo. Pero no lo voy a tolerar. Y yo te conozco. Te hubieras quedado allí sentado y dejando que te hablen así. No haré— No me mira por que le dije eso

"Harry. No puedes esperar que todos perdonen mis acciones. Eventualmente tal vez me acepten como tu pareja, pero obligarlos a aceptarme por que te aman...... Bueno"

"No es diferente del Alfa que le cosió los labios a su Omega para callarla, se sentirán igual, solo los estarías obligando a mantener la boca cerrada"

"Por favor no lo hagas, no seas como él, déjalos decir lo que quieran y ... tal vez después de un tiempo, pueda cambiar sus opiniones a través de mis acciones ". Su voz es baja. Todos se esfuerzan por escucharlo. Cuando se vuelve hacia los demás, habla más fuerte. 

"Siempre he sido leal a Harry. Ahora, sin embargo, no tengo que actuar de cierta manera para mantenerlo a salvo. He sido espía durante tanto tiempo que instintivamente mantengo a los demás a distancia, pero intentaré ser lo más abierto posible con todos ustedes"

Hermione le sonrió cálidamente a Severus brevemente antes de voltearse hacia Ginny. 

"Eres joven, si algo nos pasar a Ron o a mí, no creo que estarias capacitada de cuidar a nuestro hijo, por favor deja de destruir la opinión que tengo de tí " Hermione la mira con una mirada vacía antes de voltearse hacia Severus y regalarle una mirada cálida. 

"Tan pronto como ambos confirmamos que el otro sabía que estaba embarazada, Severus inmediatamente comenzó a hacer preguntas. Algunas de las cuales nunca he pensado. Me preguntó qué pasos estoy tomando para la atención prenatal. Severus me aconsejó que no le comprara pociones prenatales a un boticario porque la calidad es mala, y luego dijo que él personalmente prepararía las pociones necesarias. Todo esto antes de que decidiera convertirlo en la madrina de mi hijo. Harry ni siquiera estaba en la habitación. Hizo todo eso completamente por su propia voluntad ".

(....)

"¿Soy el único cuerdo?" Ginny se levanta abruptamente. “La gente no puede cambiar así. ¡Es un Slytherin! ¡Un mortífago! Harry, deberías haberle puesto un bozal y encerrarlo. No puedo creer que todos ustedes se vayan a comer esta mierda ". 

Solo soy vagamente consciente de los brazos de Severus sujetándome. Mi espalda está firmemente contra su pecho. "Harry. Está bien. Por favor, cálmate. Yo por favor. No quiero verte hacer algo violento ". Le tiemblan los brazos. “No estoy ofendido. No estoy enojado. Pero por favor ... si haces algo ... algo violento, no creo que pueda manejar eso. Por favor. Siéntate y cálmate ". Se necesita toda mi fuerza de voluntad para hacer precisamente eso. En lugar de volver a sentarse, se arrodilla junto a mi silla. Su frente se presiona contra mi brazo. 

"No le habría metido a ella, Severus."

“Lo siento Alpha. No era mi lugar intervenir, pero yo ... estaba asustado ". Todo el mundo está olvidado. Sus manos agarran mi camisa.

“Severus. Esta bien. Shh. Cálmese. Esta bien." Ambas manos van a su cabeza. Todos pueden verlos temblar. "Esta bien. Ya no estoy enojado. Ver. Todo esta bien." La escena solo dura un momento. 

"Yo creo que…. Gracias a todos por invitarme, pero creo que sería mejor que me fuera ahora ". Quiero detenerlo, pero puedo sentir la magia temblando. Besa mi mejilla brevemente. “Volveré a Hogwarts. Por favor. Disfrute el resto de la cena ". Asiente en dirección a Hermione y luego se va. Quiero seguirlo, pero me temo que si lo hago, este problema no se resolverá. Hermione es la que rompe el silencio. 

“Me avergüenzo de todos ustedes, especialmente de ti Ginny. Esta no es la familia con la que pensé que me había casado. Estaba aterrorizado de venir aquí esta noche, y la única razón por la que lo hizo fue por Harry ".

"Mione, es un mortífago". Insiste Ginny. 

“Todo lo que vi esta noche fue un hombre que no era más que cortés. Se unió para mantener a Harry a salvo. Eso es. Ésa es su razón. Dumbledore confiaba en él, Harry confía en él, yo confío en él. Vino esta noche porque Harry piensa en nosotros como familia y todo lo que Severus quiere es que Harry sepa que actuará en consecuencia. Respondió a todas las preguntas. Sin ofendernos ". Ron la agarra suavemente del brazo.

“Mione, es solo shock, eso es todo. Quiero decir que era un idiota ".

“¿Qué hizo Ron? Exija respeto. ¿Recuerdas cuando Draco me llamó sangre sucia? Porque lo hago. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Severus? El malvado Slytherin Severus Snape lo castigó. Fuertemente. Poco después de que sucediera, Severus personalmente se disculpó conmigo como jefe de casa de Draco ".

“Hermione, ¿es eso cierto? No sabía que Sev hizo eso ". Ella asiente.

“No pensé que fuera importante contarlo. Un día, después de clase, me pidió que me quedara. No estaba seguro de por qué. Le dije después de que se disculpó que le di un puñetazo a Draco. Él asintió con la cabeza y simplemente dijo que debería ser castigado por usar la violencia con un estudiante, pero que debido a la situación él permitiría que la situación muriera ". Me pongo de pie. 

“Voy a regresar a Hogwarts. Hermione, Severus y yo estaríamos honrados de ser los padrinos ". Algunos miembros de la familia intentan detenerme y hago una pausa. “No se lo he dicho todavía, pero estoy seguro de que lo amo. Su fragilidad es hermosa. Si Severus no es bienvenido, yo tampoco. No haré que nadie lo acepte. Y soy consciente de que esto puede llevar tiempo, pero no puedo soportar escuchar a Severus que le hablen. Me rogó que tomara su varita esta noche. Quería que todos ustedes se sintieran lo más cómodos posible con él. Pero esa varita. Solo puedo imaginar la cantidad de veces que lo usó para mantenerme con vida ".

"Harry querido, solo estamos preocupados por ti."

“Y me alegro de que lo hagas Molly, pero Severus no es una amenaza. Me voy ahora. En una semana o dos podemos intentarlo de nuevo. Eso les dará a todos ustedes tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo con mi relación ". Abrazo a Hermione y luego me voy.

Una vez que estoy de regreso en nuestras habitaciones, busco a Severus. Allí, acostado junto a la cama en posición fetal, lo encuentro. Me siento a su lado e inmediatamente él recuesta la cabeza en mi regazo. "¿Están muy enojados Alpha?"

"No. Solo inseguro. Creo que vendrán. Por ahora, déjate descansar ".

“Podemos…” No termina su frase.

"Qué es."

“¿Puedo pedirle que me abrace? ¿Puedo pedir ese tipo de cosas? " Mi mano acaricia suavemente su cabello mientras lo empujo hacia mi pecho. 

“Lo hiciste muy bien esta noche. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Estoy feliz de que te pusieras en una posición que te hace sentir incómodo por mi bien ". Mis dedos se deslizan por su cabello solo atrapando algunos enredos. Se acomoda cómodamente en mi cuello.

"Lamento no haber podido convencerlos todavía, pero mientras sean importantes para ti, me esforzaré por estar en su buena gracia".

“Severus. Qué es lo que quieres." Puedo sentir su cuerpo temblar. "Solo preguntame."

"Dijiste que no es inusual que una pareja tenga relaciones sexuales sin la intención de procrear ..."

"Si."

"No me atrevo a pedir tal cosa".

"Severus."

“Nunca antes había deseado estas cosas… aparte del celo. Pero en esos momentos, apenas me siento yo mismo. Deseo intimidad y es vergonzoso ".

"¿Por qué es vergonzoso?"

"Es simplemente inapropiado y temo ser rechazado ... por ti Alfa".

"Severus, ¿me besarías?" Lo siento ponerse rígido. Pero aún. Me mira y sonrío cuando sus labios apenas rozan los míos. “¿Quieres que tengamos intimidad ahora mismo? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de preguntarme? " 

Él solo asiente. Lo beso. Queriendo que él sintiera todas mis intenciones. Es tan cálido contra mí.

Le hice el amor gentilmente. Su mano nunca dejó la mía.

Repetidamente le susurré cuánto lo amo. Sus ojos se agrandan y se vuelven inseguros. Pero estoy seguro. Amo a este hombre.

"Te amo Severus."


	5. Chapter 5

Hemos tenido mucha intimidad y por consiguiente quedó embarazado. Inmediatamente se volvió más inseguro, aun con la evidente redondez de su vientre. 

Muchos creían que había ganado peso y Severus quiere mantener esto en secreto, pero si eso alivia algo su preocupación, lo haremos, almenos por ahora. 

Minerva y los Weasley son los únicos que lo saben, y ahora Poppy. Severus confía en ella, por eso le doy un voto de confianza. 

Sus dedos presionan su vientre y levanta la varita mientras tomó su mano dándole apoyo. 

"Alfa. Poppy me ha cuidado más veces de las que podría imaginar. A ella es la única que podría mi confianza, y más es esta tarea. Confía en mi"

—Lo se, es solo que... No se que es— Nunca había sido tan protector con el 

"Está bien Harry, es algo normal que un Alfa se vuelva más dominante y posesivo una vez que su Omega este embarazado. Los Omegas son hábiles para dar a luz sin una ayuda externa, el dolor es un poco más y las complicaciones también"

"Si mi Alfa no se siente cómodo con gente a mi alrededor durante el embarazo, puedo atender mi salud por mi cuenta" Su voz es neutra, sin vacilación ni miedo. 

—No—

—Quiero toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir. ¿Hay algoque debamos saber. Alguien por quien debamos preocuparnos?—

~Sverus debe tener un especial cuidado durante las clases de pociones, me preocupa las habilidades de los estudiantes y no las suyas, eres un experto en tus pociones, puedes hacer cualquier poción aún a ciegas, sin embargo los estudiantes no~

~El año escolar está terminado, evite preparar pociones tóxicas, busque un posible sustituto para las clases avanzadas~ 

Severus me mira ante lo dicho "Eso es lo que deseas que haga Alfa?—

"Quiero que pongas un aviso de dos semanas". Inclina la cabeza. 

—Me sentiría más cómodo si compramos una casa así no estarías en peligro de perder al bebé. Si estas pegado al trabajo no funcionará. Sin embargo, sé que no estás listo para que nadie lo sepa—

—No podemos ocultar este secreto aquí, no podríamos criar si nuestros hijos como quisiéramos aquí, serían juzgados..... Pero podríamos hablar de esta en nuestra habitación— el niega con la cabeza

“Hogwarts es lo más parecido a un hogar que he tenido. No todos los recuerdos son agradables, pero ha sido parte de mí durante tanto tiempo ".

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí?— Está callado por un momento.

"No. Yo no." 

—Dos días después de que termino el semestre nos mudamos a nuestro nuevo hogar—

(.....) 

Encontramos una casa en las afueras de Londres. Una casa grande con mucho terreno. 

En uestra primera noche hicimos el amor en todas las habitaciones. Nuestra segunda noche, Severus todavía estaba demasiado adolorido para moverse. 

A los seis meses de embarazo comenzó a negarse a tener relaciones sexuales. Un día lo acosté y se lo hice sin pedírselo, después de eso no me rechazó, a veces duda pero se que es por su inseguridad que por otra cosa. 

“Soy demasiado grande ahora. No deberíamos hacerlo". Está frotando distraídamente su estómago. 

—Silencio ahora. Deja que tu Alfa te tenga. No puedo pasar meses sin tocarte— Mis dedos lo estiran incluso mientras hablamos. —Y sé que tú tampoco puedes. Estás tan hambriento por ello. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste solo en todas esas noches?— Las preguntas lo distraen de mis amables atenciones. 

“Simplemente me contuve. Era la única forma en que no corría hacia ti. Si me hubiera liberado, habría estado en peligro con cualquier otro Alfa—

"Me dolía mucho. Nada era suficiente. Incluso si me corria me mantenía duro. No importa lo que hice o pensará. Incluso cuando pensaba en que me tocabas. Me corría más rápido, pero no me satisfacía".

—Qué tipo de pensamientos tenías— Sus mejillas se calientan un poco. —Sigue. Respóndeme. Háblame de las cosas con las que fantaseabas—. Sus piernas se abren más ampliamente inconscientemente..

No le advierto de lo abierto que está su cuerpo conmigo. En su lugar, simplemente tomo el pensamiento y lo guardo para más tarde. Mis dedos lo hacen trabajar más rápido. —Dime Severus. Dime y te daré lo que quieras. Si no me lo dices, terminaré yo solo— Gime antes de poder detenerse.

"No lo sé. Pensé en las cosas normales. Solo ser tocado. Yo era virgen. Realmente no sabía qué me excitaba o no ". Sus piernas se cierran ligeramente y sé que lo he atrapado.

—No estás siendo completamente honesto, Severus. Hubo algo en lo que pensaste. Algo que no quieres decirme— Su rostro está aún más rojo. —Dime Severus. No me ocultes esto—. Cuando todavía no responde, aparto mis dedos de él y su rostro se retuerce con un dolor leve. —Hasta que me lo digas, no te daré placer—

"No quiero que lo sepas". Apenas susurro. "Ni siquiera sé si realmente me gusta o no". Ha vuelto la cabeza de mí. "Es extraño." Siempre ha sido más alto que yo, pero ahora también es más grande que yo. Exhala cuando le froto la barriga hinchada.

—Bueno, si me dices qué es, entonces podemos averiguarlo juntos. Estamos experimentando todo por primera vez juntos.—

—Perder nuestra virginidad fue solo una de las cosas. Hasta ahora has confiado en mí, sea lo que sea, no es tan malo para que debas ocultármelo—

"Fueron dos cosas". Bueno, está cediendo.

—Continúa entonces. Dime. Ábrete Sev y luego me aseguraré de que te sientas bien—

"Me gustaba pensar en estar atado". Parece incómodo. "Con cuerdas". Beso la línea de su mandíbula.

“Después de dar a luz, estaría más que feliz de ver cómo se ve la cuerda excitante contra tu piel pálida.—

—No quiero lastimar accidentalmente a nuestra hija, así que tendrás que esperar hasta que la hayamos traído al mundo de manera segura, pero tan pronto como lo hagamos, puedes esperar pasar tu próximo celo con restricciones— Él gime y no echo de menos cómo su pene se contrae. Estoy deseándolo. 

—¿Cuál es la próximo pensamiento mi amor?— Se tenso de nuevo.

—Dijiste que había dos—

(.....) 

“Pensé en hacerlo. Me refiero al sexo. Y si casi atrapen. Pero no lo se. Fue excitante pero también vergonzoso ".

—¿Quieres tener sexo en público?—

"No lo sé. No estoy seguro." Le sonrío.

—Severus. Mañana vayamos al pueblo. Nos estamos quedando sin algunas cosas y creo que podría ser una salida muy emocionante— 

—Harry, no planeas hacerlo verdad—

—Solo planeo tener una cita agradable con mi Omega. ¿No puedo querer eso?— Él asiente con la cabeza. 

—Bueno. Ahora tengo una promesa que cumplir. Creo que dije que si me lo decías, te haría sentir bien— Me froto justo afuera de su entrada. 

—Severus, mañana antes de que salgamos. Asegúrate de bañarte y prepararte bien— Sus mejillas están rojas pero asiente. —Mañana. Espero con ansias los ruidos que estoy seguro que harás—

——Esta noche estaré satisfecho de ver cuántas veces puedo correrme dentro de ti antes de que pierdas el conocimiento.—

..... 

Severus se encuentra con las manos apoyadas contra la pared de alguna tienda. No me moleste en saber cuál mientras la capa de invisibilidad esta sobre nosotros

—No hagas esto Harry. Es humillante—. Mi lengua trabaja más rápido. Cuando gime, me anima a continuar.

—Si no estás callado, alguien se enterará—

"¿Cómo puedo quedarme callado si sigues haciendo eso?" 'Eso' pasa a ser yo moviendo lentamente mi lengua sobre su abertura mientras frotando distraídamente su eje. “No tienes que hacer esto. Está sucio." Está dividido entre el placer y la vergüenza. Hundo mi lengua más profundamente para inclinar la balanza. “¡Ahhh! No me gusta este Harry. No me gusta ".

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás metiendo mi mano Severus? Y mira lo mojado que estás aquí. No está sucio en absoluto. Sabes a jabón. ¿No te limpiaste como te pedí?— Sé que lo hizo. No es que realmente me hubiera importado, pero lo hace sentir más cómodo. 

"Si. Yo hice." Está jadeando.

—¿No se siente bien Severus? ¿No quieres que te haga esto?— Abro más sus mejillas para llegar a su estrecho agujero. —Dime lo bien que se siente— Prácticamente ronroneo y él ya no me resiste. Presiona contra mi lengua mientras se queja.

"Me gusta." La admisión suena en mis oídos. Puedo escuchar su pared rompiéndose a su alrededor. Está gimiendo en voz alta mientras intenta morderse el labio. “No voy a poder quedarme callado. Deberíamos irnos. Continuemos esto en casa ".

—Hipócrita Te quiero aquí. ¿Me vas a negar lo que quiero Omega?—

"No." Su respiración es temblorosa. —Por favor. Al menos pon un hechizo silenciador—

—No. Quiero oirte. No me importa si alguien se entera. Incluso si nos atrapan. Voy a seguir cogiendote hasta que los dos terminemos— Saco mi lengua de su entrada húmeda.

—¿Estás listo para mí, Severus? ¿Estás listo para que te coja aquí?— Le chupo el culo tembloroso. 

"Si. Por favor." Le tiemblan las rodillas.

“Asegúrate de mantener las manos en la pared. No te atrevas a acariciarte ni a taparte la boca o quitaré la capa para que todos nos vean ”.

"Si entiendo. Por favor, Alpha ". Así debería ser siempre mi Omega. Rogándome que te compazca. Hambriento de mí. Me incrusto contra él e inmediatamente se muerde el labio. Estoy susurrando lo suficientemente alto para que solo él pueda oírme. 

—Muy apretado. No pensé que estaría involucrado en esto, pero en realidad quiero que me atrapen. Quiero que todos vean lo jodidamente sexy que te ves en este momento y sepan que soy tu dueño—

Su cuerpo sufre espasmos cuando su semilla cubre la pared. “Realmente amo esto. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para saciarte. Un poco de charla sucia en público ". Sus mejillas se están poniendo rojas de evidente vergüenza. 

—Shh amor. No quise decir nada malo con eso. Pensé que era lindo. Realmente te debe encantar hacerlo en público— Él niega con la cabeza y no me mira. —Entonces dime qué es el amor— Lo estoy tomando con calma negandome a retirarme. 

“Nadie me ha llamado nunca con esa palabra. No esperaba escucharlo ". Estoy sonriendo ampliamente. Por supuesto, eso sería efectivo para él. Me aseguro de que no vea lo amplia que es mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué palabra te llamé Severus?—

"No hagas esto Harry." Empujo completamente hacia él.

—Dime Omega. Que palabra. ¿Qué palabra te hizo sentir tan bien que viniste?— Está lloriqueando. —Esos hermosos sonidos no me distraerán—

"Detente No me gusta esto ".

—De qué estás hablando Severus. Solo le digo a mi amante lo atractivo que es. ¿Puedo encontrar atractivo mi Omega? ¿No le digo en voz alta a mi Omega lo francamente sexy que se ve?—

"No soy." Está duro de nuevo y aprovecho este nuevo conocimiento en su contra.

—Silencio o nos encontrarán. Mírate. Hinchado de mi hijo y con el culo estirado para mí— Mis dedos se entrelazan en su cabello y tiran lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir una pequeña incomodidad.

—Tu cuello está tan pálido que quiero ponerlo rojo con marcas— Mi otra mano se desliza sobre su pecho para que mis pulgares puedan jugar con sus pezones. 

—Ya se están hinchando. ¿Se siente bien cuando masajeo tus pechos?—

"Eso es Ridículo. Soy un hombre"

—No. Eres un Omega. Mi omega. Y una cosa que sé sobre mi Omega es que le encanta que jueguen con sus protuberancias cuando me lo estoy cogiendo—

—Bueno, ¿No eres mi Omega? ¿No tengo razón?— Agacha la cabeza.

"Sí Alpha". Cuando le pellizco los pezones gime sin aliento.

"Tienes toda la razón."

( ....) 

—No hay porque tener vergüenza Severus, yo se lo que necesitas—.

—No te he dado lo que haz necesitado?—

—Te ayudé a superar tu estro (celo o calor por si no sabían), te doy mi semilla por la cual llevas a nuestro hijo. ¿Te he guiado por el camino incorrecto?—

“No Alpha. No."

—Muy pronto darás a luz y yo te daré nuevamente mi semilla para que vuelvas a embarazarte. No es lo que querías?—

“Quiero llevar a todos tus hijos. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que me he sentido fiel a mí mismo. Estoy destinado a estar embarazado de un niño. Tu hijo. No me hagas volver a ser como era antes. Era tan solitario"

—Si. Confía en mí Severus. Siempre te daré lo que necesites. Dime. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora? Ahora mismo.—

"Que me cojas alfa, necesito sentirte en mi"

—Si. ¿Te importa si alguien nos escucha?—

"No. Mientras el pene de mi Alpha esté dentro de mí, no me importa. Mi Alpha me protegerá ". 

—Muy bien. Te ves increíblemente sexy en este momento—Está sonriendo suavemente.

"Mi Alpha me hace sentir como si realmente pudiera ser atractivo". Cuando lo beso, él gime en mi boca.

—Grita para mí Severus. Deja que todos escuchen tu voz— Golpeo su trasero

"¡Si!"

—Dime. ¿Qué te estoy haciendo ahora mismo?—

"Me estás jodiendo Alpha".

—Más fuerte. ¿Quién te está jodiendo Severus?—

"Tú Alfa". Aprieto su pene para evitar que se corra.

—Dí mi nombre Severus. Grita mi nombre. No te calles. Que todos te escuchen—

"Harry. ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!"

—Si. Así. Dime qué quieres que haga—

“Cogeme. Cogeme duro por favor. Quiero estar jodido hasta que ni siquiera pueda moverme ".

—Si sigues gritando así, todo el mundo sabrá lo lascivo que eres—

“No me importa. Mientras mi Alfa me joda a fondo, no me importa quién sepa. Por favor, Harry. Quiero esto."

—Abre más las piernas—

Inmediatamente lo hace y empuja hacia atrás contra mi pene

"Estás tan profundo".

—Si. Quiero que te acostumbres a que me corra en tu útero cada vez. Querías ser mamá. Eso es lo que serás—

—En el momento en que esté seguro de que puedas concebir nuevamente, volverás a quedar embarazado. Vas a olvidar lo que es no tener un bebé dentro de ti, lo que es sentirse vacío.—

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Alpha! Por favor, nunca dejes de cogerme. Por favor."

—Nunca pensé que tener a Omega sería así. Eres demasiado sexy. Si sigues suplicando así, me correré—

"Esta bien. Siempre y cuando te corras dentro ".

—Aún no. Quiero disfrutarte más. Tu culo sigue succionándome—

"Alpha, por favor. Sigues penetrandome así........Por favor. ¡Déjame correrme! "

—No. Quiero que seas plenamente consciente de lo que te estoy haciendo. Cada vez que empujo hacia adentro o hacia afuera—

——Una vez que te corras, te relajarás. Vas a esperar hasta que esté listo para que te corras. Que será después de que te llene. Una vez que me corra dentro de ti, dejaré que te liberes. Pero primero te voy a disfrutar. A fondo—

"Oh por favor. Es demasiado ".

—Ruegame. Entonces tal vez cambie de opinión—

“Pero nunca cambias de opinión. No importa cuánto te lo ruego, nunca me dejas ".

"Entonce deberías de hacer que me corra más rápido—

Sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando comienza a mover sus caderas hacia atrás cogiendose así mismo. —Te ves tan lascivo así. Sigue Más rápido. Nunca bajes a esa velocidad—

"Pero sigue golpeando mi interior".

—No puedo evitarlo. Tu trasero está tan apretado que no puedo evitar frotar tu interior— Se mueve más rápido. 

(.....) 

"No me tomes el pelo Alpha, por favor, por favor Harry. Por favor déjame correrme. Por favor

—De verdad que quieres que escuchen que el orgulloso Severus Snape ruega por correrse a un chico veinte años menor que él?—

"Lo necesito Harry. Por favor. Oh por favor."

—Realmente eres sexy cuando ruegas— Le tiemblan las caderas. —Dejaré que te corras, pero tendrás que hacer algo por mí, Severus. Y no tendré ninguna queja—

"¿Qué? Qué es."

—No voy a decirte. ¿Te arriesgarás sin saber lo que haré?— Masajeo suavemente sus bolas con mi mano libre. Están hinchadas. Mi pobre Omega está en su límite. —Qué dices Severus. Estás de acuerdo— Él asiente frenéticamente.

"Si. Si. Cualquier cosa. Solo porfavor. Nada más humillante ". Libero su pene y lo acaricio suavemente.

—Por supuesto que no Severus— Mi otra mano va a su cadera para tirar de él hacia atrás rápidamente. —Grita por mí Severus. Grita mi nombre para que todos vengan aquí—

“Gracias Harry. Gracias. Harry. ¡¡¡HARRY!!!" Una vez más, su semilla cubre la pared mientras sus paredes se estremecen a mi alrededor. 

—Ya casi estoy en mi límite Severus. Lo has hecho bien. ¿Estás listo para que te llene— Está lloriqueando.

"Si. Por favor." Seré un buen Omega" Hice lo que.....Como dijiste ". Mis dos manos van a sus caderas para mantenerlo en su lugar.

—No he terminado contigo hoy. Tú lo sabes—

“Sí Alpha. Lo sé."

—Qué culo apretado, tan sexy. Y es solo mío—

“Sí Harry. Solo tuyo. Tan bueno. Gracias por darme esto ".

—Y gracias por entregarte a mí— Solo puedo escucharlo gritar mi nombre mientras lo lleno. 

Su cuerpo se afloja contra el mío y me quito la capa. Transformo la habitación de nuevo a como era antes. 

Una vez que lo acuesto en nuestra cama, comienza a retorcerse. —¿Qué pasa Severus? Sentí que lo disfrutarías más si no estuvieras realmente en peligro de ser escuchado o visto—

"Si. Tienes razón."

—Entonces, ¿por qué te retuerces así? No necesito preguntar. Puedo mirar y decir que está duro de nuevo. Las hormonas del embarazo le han puesto cachondo—

"No bajará".

—Entonces este es el momento perfecto. Dijiste que harías lo que te pedí si te dejaba correrte—. Asiente vacilante. 

—Abre la boca Severus— Lo hace de inmediato. Su lengua lame ansiosamente sus labios. Me acaricio hasta que estoy duro de nuevo. Severus solo se retuerce más deseándome en su boca. "Pronto Omega. Se paciente. Esto no es en tu tiempo, lloriquea. Estuviste de acuerdo. —Ahora mantén la boca abierta—

Mis manos se enredan en su cabello para llevar su boca hacia adelante. Lentamente le cojo la boca y me anima con suaves gemidos.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien Severus— Tiro de su cabello con más fuerza. —Bájalo por la garganta. Todo el camino—

Cuando mi pene toca la parte posterior de su garganta, salgo y empujo hacia adentro. —Relaja tu garganta y déjame joder tu boca Omega— Ya se está metiendo los dedos en el culo deseándome de nuevo. Pero esto será diferente. 

—Realmente eres una hermoso sumiso. Vamos a explorar eso un poco más— Me mira sin romper el contacto visual. Aprende rápido.

—Estoy cerca ahora amor. Me voy a correr en tu boca, y no vas a tragar. Debes aguantar cada gota en tu boca hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Lo entiendes— Está gimiendo y asintiendo. —Bueno. Me corro amor. Eso es. ¡¡¡Uhhh !!! Mantenlo todo en tu boca—

—Si tragas algo, tendré que castigarte— Salgo y él ya está luchando por no tragar. —Buen chico. Así. Ahora recuéstate para mí y mantén las piernas abiertas— sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero obedece. 

No puedo seguir el ritmo de un omega cachondo. Pero no puedo soportar pensar en mi omega luchando por correrse solo. Puede que sea un poco grande, pero quiero verlo estirado. 

—Tengo un regalo para ti Severus. Un bonito juguete nuevo— Lo presiono contra su entrada e inmediatamente se aleja. —No te atrevas Severus. Esto era parte de nuestro trato. Ahora. Relájate y deja que tu Alfa use esto contigo—

—Solo sigue sosteniendo mi semen en tu boca— Esta vez lo presiono por completo. Su espalda se arquea y su pene gotea. —Ahora Severus, si tienes esa reacción, entonces podría empezar a sentirme celoso de este juguete—

Pongo mi mano en su cadera y lo bajo. —Realmente te está estirando. Apuesto a que podré cogerte fácilmente la próxima vez. Te gusta esto. ¿Te gusta tener algo tan grande en ti?—Se está empalando con él. Arriba y abajo. Ya ni siquiera necesita mis ánimos. Joder, eso es tan caliente. 

—Severus más rápido. Cuando te obligues a correrte solo por usar tu culo, te dejaré tragar—

Lo veo joderse con el juguete grande que le compré. Sé que está tratando de no tragar, estoy seguro de que se está volviendo más difícil. Una vez que se ha acostumbrado al tramo mucho más grande, lo enciendo y solo puede retorcerse mientras vibra en él. “Se siente bien. 

—Quizás debería hacerte usarlo regularmente. Después de todo, estás tan necesitado— Lo estoy moviendo adentro y afuera de él. —Pero me gusta que me ruegues por mi pene. 

Tan bien como se siente, no puede correrse dentro de ti— Me estoy acariciando por encima de él. —No es lo que llenó tu estómago— Está lloriqueando. 

—Te lo dije. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es correrte usando solo eso, luego puedes tragar — Sus ojos me suplican. 

—No puedo ayudarte Severus, eso sería hacer trampa— Sus caderas golpean hacia abajo tratando de tocar su punto

—¿Qué pasa Severus, no puede encontrar ese lugar especial. Nunca parecía tener un problema—

Sus ojos están llorosos y por mucho que me encantaría verlo luchar más, tomo el juguete en mi mano y lo inclino mejor. Empujándolo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, sus ojos comienzan a ponerse vidriosos. —Pareces una puta adicta al semen—

—Pero sé la verdad. Eres solo un Omega cachondo que está desesperado por la semilla de su Alpha. No te estoy obligando a retener mi semen en tu boca. Pero sabes que si haces lo que te pido, te recompensaré—

——Entonces me pregunto. ¿Cuál crees que será tu recompensa?— Su erección se contrae. Está cerca. —Realmente te ves hermoso con tu trasero lleno. Te ves tan tentador—

Sus dedos de los pies están curvados. —Sé que estás cerca, Severus. Y lo has hecho muy bien— No ha tragado nada como le dije. —Severus. Correte y luego traga—Su cuerpo se arqueo y lo obligo a retroceder

—No luches contra esto. Correte— Lo hace y me duele el penemientras cubre su estómago distendido con su semen. 

—Traga Omega. Puedes tragar ahora— Él gime cuando mi semilla se desliza por su garganta. Luego abre la boca y me muestra la boca vacía.

"Me lo tragué todo Harry." Sus palabras me envían al límite y mi semen se une al suyo en su barriga.

—Buen chico— No le sacamos el juguete y me doy cuenta de cómo su polla se contrae de vez en cuando. Su vientre está pintado de blanco.

—Te ves hermoso cubierto de tu propio semen. ¿Sabía bien Severus?— Él asiente con vacilación ". Mi pulgar frota la parte superior de su panza. Ignoro el semen refrescante. 

—Estar embarazado realmente te sienta bien, Severus—

"Gracias." Está sonriendo con timidez. 

Sus ojos miran mi mano frotar su barriga. Las estrías débiles se vuelven más prominentes cada día. Cuando mi pulgar traza una, se tensa. 

"Una vez que dé a luz, puedo usar una poción que las eliminará". Me inclino para trazar las líneas con mi lengua. 

"No. No por favor. Me gustan." Estoy lamiendo su semen de su vientre cuando noto la firme presión contra mi mejilla. Todos los sonidos se detienen cuando mis dos manos van a sentir su estómago.

"Ella está pateando". Está sonriendo ampliamente. 

Nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Y hay lágrimas, pero no le diré lo abiertamente que está llorando.

Todavía es un hombre orgulloso y no estaría feliz de saber cuán vulnerable es en este momento. Qué hermoso es ahora mismo. Beso a mi hijo suavemente y su cuerpo parece exhalar. “

—Voy a cuidarte bien cariño. Mamá y papá te mantendrán a salvo y feliz. Te vamos a querer mucho. Y serás una hermana mayor. En poco tiempo, mamá y papá tendrán más hijos y tú serás la mayor—

"Todavía estás seguro de que nuestro primer hijo es una niña".

—No tengo ninguna duda—

"Cómo lo sabes." Está frotando a nuestro hijo. Conecto nuestros labios brevemente.

—A veces simplemente lo sabes Severus—


	6. Chapter 6

Ron y Hermione esperan en la Sala mientras Poppy se va. 

Le doy las gracias y ella sonríe brevemente. Rony Hermione son los únicos que aceptaron que Severus es mi Omega. 

Aunque la mayoría estan preocupados, pero no estoy seguro de dejarlos entrar en este magnífico día. 

Hermione tiene a su bebé en brazos, Brent que se parece a su padre. 

  
"¿Cómo está él Harry?" Pregunta Hermione.

—Bien. Pero muy cansado. Dio a luz a gemelas. Dos niñas. Él las está alimentando ahora mismo—

"¿Podemos venir a verles?" Pregunta con calma. Aunque dudo por un momento.

—Él ... las está amamantando. No quiero que se sienta incómodo— Ella sonríe y simplemente asiente.

"Entonces esperaremos Harry." Le sonrío agradecido. "Ahora. Deberías estar con tu Omega. Esperaremos hasta que nos llames ".

—Gracias Mione—

  
...

  
Ddentro de la habitación

  
Severus está cansado apoyado contra la cama.

—¿Cómo te sientes mami?— Mi Omega apenas mira en mi dirección.

"Cansado." Su cabeza cae sobre mi hombro.

Mientras nuestras dos nuevas incorporaciones beben de él. 

"Muy cansado". Sus ojos están cerrados mientras sus brazos sujetan firmemente los dos pequeños bultos.

—Nuestras niñas tienen mucha hambre. Tienen un apetito saludable— 

  
Ambas están sanas. Severus siguió todos los pasos durante su embarazo para asegurarse de que estuvieran lo más saludables posible. Incluso renunció a la cafeína. Aunque creo que sufrí más por eso.

"Estoy feliz de que estén bien". Azalea bebe del pecho derecho y Begonia del izquierdo. 

—Te ves realmente impresionante con nuestros bebés amamantando de ti— Me mira.

"Me verás hacer esto mucho". Beso su mejilla.

—Bueno. Te conviene— Se está quedando dormido contra mí, y una vez que nuestras hijas se han saciado, Severus se cubre.

Las niñas pequeños todavía estaban cómodamente acostadas contra él. —A Ron y Hermione les gustaría venir a verlas—

Se pone ligeramente rígido. Ya esperaba esa inseguridad. 

Severus ni siquiera me ha permitido sostenerlas todavía. Poppy me dijo que eso es común en los Omegas ... y aunque podría ordenarle que lo haga, me alegro de que ya esté tan conectado con nuestras niñas.

“Confío en que no les harían daño. Pero solo por unos minutos ". Los llamo y el sonido de ellos entrando anima a los pequeños bultos a retorcerse más profundamente en los hombros de Severus. 

"Cielos. Que chicas tan hermosas ".

"Amigo ya eres papá". 

"Me gustaría ..." Severus comienza. 

“Que ustedes dos sean sus padrinos. Creo que podría sentirme cómodo con ustedes dos asumiendo un papel tan importante para nuestros hijas ".

"¿Estás seguro?" Pregunta Ron. "Quiero decir, nunca te gusté tanto cuando era tu estudiante".

"Mientras no intentes enseñar pociones a mis hijos, estarán bien". Severus dice riendo a la ligera.

Hermione se acerca a él y lo abraza gentilmente. La dejó cercarse más cerca de lo que me dejó a mí.

“Ambos son hermosas Severus. ¿Tienes mucho dolor?"

"No. Las pociones que me dieron me han ayudado con eso ".

“Sí, pero espera estar dolorido mañana y la mayor parte del día siguiente.

Ron y yo nos quedaremos aquí en caso de que necesites ayuda con algo. Como eres hombre, es posible que sientas más dolor durante más tiempo ".

"Gracias." Dice cerrando los ojos. 

"Harry, ¿podrías llevar a las chicas a la guardería? Han pasado por mucho hoy ". 

Suavemente me hago cargo de mis hijas. Severus duda por un momento antes de entregarle el otro a Hermione. Que me sigue a la habitación al otro lado del pasillo y ellas cansadas, se acurrucan en sus cunas.

... 

Se necesitaron casi cinco días para que Severus pueda moverse con normalidad.

Las bebés estaban recostadas en una mantsu mientrase Severus tomaba café. 

Brent que es casi cinco meses mayor que mis niñas se quedó con su madre y regresaran a la madriguera mañana. 

  
"El resto de la familia realmente ha comenzado a aceptar a Severus". Dice Hermione. 

“Ha tardado más de lo que pensé, pero les gustaría volver a tener otra cena pronto" Quizá vuelva a intentarlo

—Quizás en unos meses. Me sentiré más cómodo si mis bebés no son recién nacidos— Yo declaro. 

—Estoy bien con ustedes dos, pero la idea de alguien más esté más cercano a mi Omega y mi descendencia es… es primordial. No quiero a nadie más cerca en este momento— La cabeza de Severus descansa sobre mi hombro. Es un movimiento ligero, pero también natural.

Al día siguiente, Hermione y Ron se van. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta. 

Severus y yo tenemos una familia. 

Él. Yo. Y nuestras dos hijas.

  
(.....)

  
Azalea es la mayor, con su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos del mismo color que de su madre. Parece tener el mismo temperamento de su Mami. Deja en claro lo que le gusta o no y ocasionalmente sonríe de mala gana. 

No le gusta que le hagan cosquillas, aveces juraría que me mira. Adoro a mi pequeña Azalea. 

Su hermanita menor es más relajada. Begonia no se parece a ninguno. Su rostro relleno y con poco cabello por el momento, sus ojos son iguales a los míos y los de mi madre, ella llora muy poco, sonríe mucho. Ambas son animadas. 

Las amo tanto

En la guardería se acurrucaban una junto a la otra. Al principio las mantuvimos en cunas individuales pero lloraban hasta estar juntas. 

Severus me dijo que se sentían solas casi no entendí eso. Dijo que a temprana edad no tenían recuerdos claros que sus emociónes eran complejas. 

Dijo que podía ver lo que querían, aun cuando luche contra Voldemort. Realmente quiero volverme un experto en Legilimancia como mi Omega.

Los días pasan y Ron y Hermione vienen a visitarnos semanalmente. 

Los días son pacíficos. Son felices, 

  
En Nuestra Habitación

  
Severus esta tendido en la cama, su vierne aún está ligeramente abultado.

Lo hago recortarse boca abajo,masajeo sus hombros rígidos y exhala ante mi toque. 

—Como te encuetras, ha pasado un mes desde que diste a luz— respira algo placenteramente ante mi cuidado. 

—Estoy feliz de que estén sanas y estoy seguro de que serán felices—

"Quizá querrán hermanos más cerca de su edad. No sería bueno que no tuvieran a nadie con quien socializar"

Sé lo que trata de decirme y no creo que tenga que decirlo. Se lo que quiere y se lo daré

—¿Estás tratando de convencerme para que te embarace de nuevo?— No necesito preguntar, pero quiero escucharlo decirlo. Está callado sólo por un breve momento.

"Me siento tan vacío." Él admite. Es su naturaleza. El único propósito de los Omegas es concebir. 

“Ya no hay un bebé dentro de mí pateando. Estoy vacio. Como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido. Siento que no soy yo mismo. Como estaba antes. No me gusta como me siento Alpha ".

—Shh. Te sostendre. Te haré sentir completo de nuevo. Una y otra vez— Mis dedos se deslizan de sus hombros. 

—Tuviste gemelas tu primera vez. Y te preocupaba no ser fértil. Apuesto a que puedes batir nuestros récords y tener trillizos esta vez— Mis manos se mueven para frotar su espalda baja.

“Ah. Me contentaría con cualquier bebé que esté sano ".

—Así que no te importaría si nuestro próximo es un niño—

“No me importa de qué género sea nuestro hijo. Siempre que él o ella esté feliz y saludable. Eso es todo lo que quiero."

—Qué hermosa mami. Y un Omega tan necesitado—

"Lo siento." Las palabras salen rotas, pero él no se aleja de mi toque. Se contenta con dejarme resolver los problemas de si

—No te disculpes. Relájate para mí. Te haré mamá otra vez, pero esta noche no, Severus, estás demasiado cansado, pero pronto tu cuerpo volverá a calentarse. Otro mes, tal vez dos, y tu cuerpo estará en el momento óptimo para concebir otro hijo—

—Conseguiremos una niñera para que cuide de Azalea y Begonia esa noche. Estoy seguro de que Hermione y Ron estarán felices de hacerlo, y cumpliré mi promesa de atarte. Esa noche podemos trabajar en darles a nuestras hijas un hermano menor, hasta entonces ten paciencia—

“Si Alfa. Sé que tienes razón. No estoy en condiciones de concebir otro hijo en este momento. Confío en tus amigos con nuestras hijas"

Es muy protector con nuestra creciente familia

—Severus, son mis mejores amigos. Les confío mi vida. Me han sido leales desde el principio a través de los momentos tenebrosos Y realmente necesito recordarte que Ron es un Weasley. Si hay alguna familia de magos que sepa cómo cuidar a los niños, creo que sería esa— Ríe tranquilamente.

"Sí, solo me preocupo por mis hijas".

“Yo sé que tú confias y estarán a salvo. No confiaría en ellos ni en ti con nadie que pudiera dañar a mi familia”

Retiro mis manos de él y él se acurruca en mi costado.

“Sé que ninguno de los Weasley haría daño a ninguno de nuestras hijas, pero a partir de ahora, todavía no me aceptan. No quiero que mis hijos vayan a ningún lugar donde puedan sufrir daños simplemente porque yo soy su madre ”.

—Severus. En un par de meses, quiero que vengan los Weasley. No hemos probado otra cena con ellos desde la primera. Creo que tal vez ahora estarán bien. Pueden ver cómo estás con nuestras hijas. Será en nuestra casa. Si vienen aquí y te faltan el respeto a ti oa nuestras hijas, se irán—

"Tengo sueño Harry." No se negó.

—Entonces duerme. Nuestras flores volverán a tener hambre en unas horas y esperarán que su mami las alimente. Duerme ahora amor—

"¿No te irás?" Me lanza una pregunta llena de inseguridad

Nunca antes había mostrado este miedo vulnerable. Así no.

—Nunca Severus. Estaré a tu lado toda la noche y mañana. No voy a abandonar a mi familia—

"No creo que pueda criarlas solo. Necesito a alguien que sea mejor ser humano que yo".

—Duerme Severus. No te preocupes por inseguridades innecesarias. No me iré y nuestra familia está a salvo—

"Si. Tienes razón Alpha ". Se acurruca contra mi costado y antes de que pueda besar su sien ya está roncando levemente. 

—Duerme bien, Severus. Mañana será otro día agotador de la paternidad—

El pensamiento solo me hace sonreír. 

Quien pensaría que estaría un día limpiandome los mocos a cambiar pañales. Un día para arropar a mis hijas y hacer el amor con Severus. Un día de placeres sencillos. 

Es hora de que yo descanse también para mañana.

La mayoría de los días transcurren juntos. Eso no quiere decir que la vida sea desagradable. Estoy feliz. Severus está feliz.

Nuestras niñas están sanas y salvas. 

—Esta noche los Weasley vendrán a cenar—

Severus ha estado cocinando ansioso. 

Azalea se queda en la trona de la cocina con su mamá y Begonia juega en la sala.

Intentamos llevarle a Azalea a su hermana, pero ella se negó. Azalea está completamente enamorada de su mamá y me presta muy poca atención si Severus está cerca. 

(.....) 

—Esta noche los Weasley vendrán a cenar—

Severus ha estado cocinando ansioso. 

Azalea se queda en la trona de la cocina con su mamá y Begonia juega en la sala.

Intentamos llevarle a Azalea a su hermana, pero ella se negó. Azalea está completamente enamorada de su mamá y me presta muy poca atención si Severus está cerca. 

Está cocinando como para un ejército, lo cual no es raro considerando cuantos son y cuánto comen. 

Hermione y Ron vendrán en breve y el resto más tarde. La casa huele de maravilla. 

Me ofrecí a ayudar... él (no tan cortésmente) dijo que no se me permitía estar con él en ningún ambiente que pudiera parecerse a un salón de pociones. Le aseguré que era mejor cocinero que estudiante, pero aun así se negó. 

Creo que extraña preparar pociones. No lo ha hecho desde que quedó embarazado de nuestras niñas. Todavía puede, siempre y cuando no prepare unos con vapores fuertes.

Incluso ahora que las niñas tienen dos meses, todavía no prepara cerveza. Me dijo que incluso él inhalando los vapores podría contaminar su leche materna y dañar inadvertidamente a nuestras hijas.

Severus es un individuo muy cuidadoso. Todavía bebe muy poca cafeína y come una dieta lo más equilibrada posible, algo que nunca he visto que hiciera.

Hermione y Ron llegan con el pequeño Brent. Begonia le sonríe al niño y juegan juntos felices. Azalea ni siquiera reconoce al otro bebé.

"Vaya, huele bien aquí". Ese es Ron, siempre pensando con el estómago.

"Severus, ¿cocinaste todo esto?" Severus asiente. Su cabello está recogido.

[ ](https://img.wattpad.com/1a41b738fee65c0bf378924883fa492c228d62e0/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f42645572785f68767741303064773d3d2d3939313335323532392e313634646465633632643533316261623137363737373631393330322e6a7067?s=fit&w=720&h=720)

"No estaba seguro de lo que a su familia le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba comer, así que cociné muchas cosas diferentes".

"Bueno, ninguno de nosotros es quisquilloso. Comeremos casi cualquier cosa ". Ron camina hacia la pequeña Azalea todavía en su trona.

"Cuál es el problema, no gané mi jugar con los demás". Ella mira más allá de él y se gira para mirar la espalda de Severus.

Hermione abraza a Severus y esta vez él le devuelve el gesto. La casa está llena de charlas de contenido. Justo cuando Severus termina de cocinar, el resto de los Weasley comienzan a llegar. 

La comida levita a la mesa y todos comienzan a tomar asiento. Nuestros hijos se sientan entre nosotros. 

Si se asusta esta vez, no podrá alcanzar mi mano. 

"Harry, todo esto se ve encantador". Molly dice. Ya quiero refutar 

—No hice ni una sola cosa. Severus cocinó todo. Es un gran cocinero—

"¿Hiciste todo esto tú solo?" Ella le pregunta. Él asiente, pero veo cómo se hincha nerviosamente. "Cocinaste mucho cariño". Severus asiente tímidamente de nuevo.

"Sí, yo ... no me gusta que nadie pase hambre". Aunque dice esto, hay muy poco en su plato. 

"Bueno, todo está delicioso". Ella esboza una sonrisa y, aunque la conversación a nuestro alrededor es incómoda, parece que esta vez lo están intentando.

"Arthur, ¿te gustaría un poco de whisky de fuego? Tenemos algunos si lo deseas" Dice Severu

"Oh. No me gustaría molestarte". 

"Por favor. Pónte cómodo. No me molestará si eliges beber ".

Arthur asiente y Severus pide una botella para él. Hermione está mirando todas las caras a su alrededor. Está claro que habló con ellos antes de que vinieran.

Sus ojos muestran enojo, miran protectoramente. Esperando a que alguien se salga de la bonita farsa ".

Los gemelos miran fascinados al grupo mayor frente a ellos.

"Gemelos eh." George comienza.

Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Los gemelos son conocidos por meterse en problemas ". Fred termina.

"Está bien, puedo manejar eso siempre que esten seguros y saludables". Dice tranquilamente

Severus parece nervioso. Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando Azalea comienza a llorar. Severus al principio trata de calmarla, pero ella no lo hace. Finalmente, simplemente se pone de pie y la agarra no solo a ella, sino también a su hermana.

"Shh. Está bien mis flores. Mami está aquí ". Los acuna suavemente. "Por favor, discúlpenme mientras voy a dar de comer a mis hijas". No mira atrás.

"¿Por qué no podía simplemente alimentarlas aquí?" Pregunta Percy. 

¿Debería decirlo? No me avergüenzo de eso, y tampoco creo que Severus lo haga. Pero tal vez preferiría que no lo supieran. No estoy seguro. No sé en qué dirección debería ir. Hermione se aclara la garganta.

"Estoy seguro de que no se sentiría cómodo bajándose la camisa aquí". Ella dice simplemente.

"Hermione, ¿no puedes querer decir....eso?"

"Sí Ginny, quiero decir eso. Severus está amamantando ".

"Pero... ugh. Es un chico. No es natural ". Enfadado. Abro la boca, pero antes de que pueda articular palabra alguna, escucho un fuerte golpe. La mano de Hermione todavía está firmemente contra la mejilla del pelirroja. 

"¿No es natural que una madre le dé a su hijo la mejor leche posible? En caso de que lo hayas olvidado. Fuiste invitada a la casa de Harry y Severus, y tu primer instinto es insultar a una madre que cuida a su hijo."

"No lo toleraré. Severus es una buena persona y una maldita buena madre. Cállate, siéntate en silencio o vete. No quiero escuchar otro arrebato" Ron tiene su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Hermione. 

Toda la ira que sentí se fue. La amo. Ginny no se pone de pie. Se voltea hacia mí y se disculpa en voz muy baja.

Hermione mira las otras caras. Nadie dice nada. Hermione retira su mano con rigidez con sus ojos aún duros. Los gemelos finalmente rompen el silencio. Riendo.

"Tienes una fuera ahí Ron."

"No sé por qué todo el mundo lo está pasando tan bien. Siempre me gustó un poco el tipo ". Todos los ojos se vuelven hacia George, pero Fred asiente.

¿Recuerdas a Umbridge? Esos fuegos artificiales. Bueno, robamos la mayor parte de las tiendas de Severus.

Ambos pensamos que ya íbamos a cabrear a Umbridge, Severus sería una ventaja adicional, incluso le dejamos una nota diciendo lo que tomamos y por qué. No nos gusta mucho robar, le dijimos que le devolveríamos el dinero una vez que tuviéramos un poco más de dinero ".

"Lo único: no solo no nos arrestaron, sino que los dos recibimos una carta enviada por los búhos de la escuela, sin dirección, simplemente diciendo que pagamos nuestra deuda con creces". George se ríe.

"Él también siempre fue capaz de diferenciarnos".

"No estoy seguro de cómo, incluso tú nos confundes a veces mamá".

"Nuestro quinto año cuando abucheamos al primer año que se clasificó en Slytherin, nos llevó a un lado al día siguiente".

"Nos hizo arrepentirnos de lo que hizo".

"Fue divertido. A pesar de su reputación, siempre ha estado muy en contra del acoso ".

Severus regresa y la conversación se detiene. Molly lo mira y sonríe suavemente. Casi maternal. 

"Severus, ¿te gustan los niños?" Él no responde al principio.

"Creo que la respuesta más correcta sería que no los odio". Ella asiente aparentemente teniendo su respuesta. 

"Puedo decir que eres una buena madre". Sus ojos se abren levemente. "Y puedo ver que Harry se preocupa por ti muy profundamente. Mi nuera también. La mayoría de mis hijos. No tengo ninguna razón para desconfiar de ti ". No responde. 

El resto de la noche es agradable. Todavía tenemos un pequeño camino por recorrer, pero siento que ganamos mucho terreno con esta cena. 

Una vez que se ha comido la comida, todos nos amontonamos en la sala de estar. Los niños juegan en la alfombra, bueno, los niños menos Azalea. Ella se sienta en el regazo de su madre. Casi todo el mundo está sonriendo y riendo. La noche pasa casi demasiado rápido. Odio ver que todos se van, pero se hace tarde.

Para cuando el último Weasley sale por la puerta, Begonia y Azalea están dormidas. Severus las deja y se encuentra conmigo en nuestra habitación.

—¿Te sientes más cómodo con ellos ahora?— El asiente. Haciendo una pausa por un momento.

"Si. Sin embargo, hay algo extraño que creo que necesito decirte ".

—¿Te escuch?— No me gusta cómo suena eso.

"Azalea lloró, así que asumí que tal vez tenía hambre. Iba a alimentarla, aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que comieron. Bueno, ella no bebió. Begonia lo hizo, pero Azalea no. Revisé su pañal y estaba limpio ".

—Bueno, los bebés a veces simplemente lloran—

"Yo sé eso. Normalmente no lo hace, así que presioné en su mente para ver si podía averiguar por qué estaba molesta ... y por qué dejó de llorar inmediatamente cuando salimos de la habitación. No pude encontrar nada. Creo que ... ella se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que estaba y estaba tratando de alejarme de ellos ".

—Severus, eso suena tonto—

"Lo sé, y no te lo habría dicho si no me sintiera muy convencido de esto. Ella sabía que me sentía incómodo e intervino ".

No veo cómo eso podría ser posible, pero he visto esa mirada en sus ojos antes.

  
—Quizás ese sea el caso, pero solo podremos saberlo con certeza una vez que sea mayor—


	7. Chapter 7

Creo que en realidad podría ser una mala persona. 

"Por favor no mas. Alfa. Por favor." Está llorando abiertamente mientras lucha contra sus ataduras. Sus muñecas están unidas por encima de su cabeza. Sus tobillos también están asegurados, pero a los extremos opuestos de la cama.

Un anillo para el pene está bien sujeto para evitar que se corra innecesariamente y de su culo sobresale un nuevo juguete grueso. 

"Lo siento Severus. Nuestros hijos se divierten con sus padrinos, no tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotros. No puedo desperdiciarlo con tu timidez. 

Tu calor se ha apoderado de tí, puedo olerlo en ti, y te dije que en tu próximo ciclo veríamos cuánto disfrutas estar atado, soy fiel a mi palabra ".

Verlo llorar y retorcerse me atrae. No pensé que me gustaría verlo retorciéndose contra las cuerdas, pero le sientan bien. Agarro el juguete y lo meto dentro de él un par de veces con brusquedad. 

"Abre la boca." Lo hace lentamente y empiezo a cogerle la boca lentamente. Mis rodillas están a ambos lados de su cabeza mientras me lleva más profundo y luego más profundo en su boca caliente. Incluso me está tomando por la garganta. Cuando agarro su cabello y lo tiro, él chupa más rápido, tratando de complacerme más.

Él está gimiendo alrededor de mi pene y eso solo me estimula más rápido. Tiro de su cabello para tirar de él hacia atrás. No quiero terminar en su boca. Quiero enfundar el interior de su ano.

Severus se está lamiendo los labios tratando de saborear las gotas que dejé. Por muy tentador que sea volver a meterlo en su boca que espera, en su lugar muevo mi varita y lo reposiciono. 

Su rostro está enterrado en una almohada mientras las cuerdas tiran de sus brazos detrás de él. Sus muslos están unidos al igual que sus tobillos. Su culo redondo se presenta frente a mí.

Aunque se retuerce contra las cuerdas, no muestra ningún deseo de detenerse. Le quito el juguete y lo golpeo varias veces hasta que está gritando. Aún así, lo muevo dentro de él más rápido hasta que su cuerpo se debilita, luego lo saco y lo tiro al otro extremo de la cama, todavía está preparado desde antes, así que no pierdo el tiempo deslizándome dentro de su calor. Su respiración se acelera y ya me estoy moviendo. 

Quiero que grite. Quiero ver las lágrimas rodar por su rostro. Quiero poseerlo completamente. Los gemidos apagados no son suficientes. Más fuerte. Sólo un poco más. Necesito que este hombre que siempre tiene el control se llevar. 

Correte Severus. Muéstrame lo bien que te sientes ". Está llorando abiertamente ahora y lo recompenso bombeando lentamente su erección hinchada. -Eso es. Déjate llevar-

"Harry. Alfa."

-Lo estás haciendo bien- Nunca antes me había sentido así de bien. Como si finalmente fuera yo mismo. Cuando salgo por completo y lo golpeo por completo, grita y repito el mismo movimiento. Quiero que su voz sea desenfrenada. -Ruegame Severus. Pídeme que te llene de semen-

"Lo prometes. Si te lo suplico, prometes dejarme embarazado de nuevo ".

-Te prometo que estarás muy hinchado con mi hijo antes de que termine el año. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es suplicarme-

"Por favor. Dentro. Por favor, vente adentro. Dentro. Por favor. Quiero ser mamá. Quiero volver a quedarme embarazado de tu bebé. Por favor"

"Por favor. Pon un bebé en mí. Por favor." Se ve hermoso con lágrimas que amenazan con derramar de sus ojos. 

Su cuerpo se agita debajo de mí a pesar de las cuerdas. Sus caderas no se quedarán quietas mientras lo tomo más rápido. Sus propias palabras parecen impulsarlo más rápido. Está desesperado.

"No sé cómo podría negarte esto Severus. " Mi mano está en su cabello y sé que tengo que lastimarlo, pero a ninguno de los dos parece importarle cuando toco fondo dentro de él.

"Aquí mismo, Severus. Si me corro ahora, será directamente en tu útero. Sé que te quedarás embarazado ".

"Si. Por favor. Por favor. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Por favor, Harry ".

-Tan necesitado- Lo tomo del cabello para poder conectar mis labios con los suyos. Tiene hambre de cualquier cariño que le dé. Me pruebo en su lengua. Me deja dominar el beso. 

Ociosamente, deslizo el anillo del pene de su carne crispada. De repente, lo siento cerrarse debajo de mí mientras grita un gemido en mi boca. -Mírate correrte con un besito. Tan lascivo-

A pesar de mis palabras, verlo correrse es lo que me lleva al límite. Lo estoy llenando y su voz se eleva a un crescendo de ruegos y lamentos. No salgo de él hasta que ha absorbido hasta la última gota de mi semilla y me estoy volviendo flácido dentro de él. 

Está maullando suavemente. Rogando desesperadamente. Todavía puedo oler su calor. El almizcle espeso del deseo y la necesidad. 

Quiero más. 

Lo cambio de nuevo atando sus tobillos a sus muñecas. Su culo cremoso está completamente expuesto y mi pene se contrae ante el semen que se escapa de su agujero usado.

-¿Cómo esperas quedar embarazado si dejas que mi semen salga de ti?-

"Lo siento. Estoy tratando de mantenerlo adentro. Lo estoy intentando." Dos de mis dedos comienzan a empujar de inmediato hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

Su posición es incómoda y debe ser incómoda, pero solo gime más fuerte. Deslizo dos dedos de mi otra mano y ahora está llorando mientras lo abro. 

-Un chico tan codicioso. Cuatro dedos están dentro de ti. Cómo se siente-

"¡¡No es suficiente!!" Se retuerce. "Necesito. Necesito tu pene. Necesito que me reclamen. Necesito ser Jodido. Necesito a mi Alpha ". 

-Pronto, pero todavía no- Mi lengua presiona contra él probándome a mí mismo.

Todo lo que puede hacer es dejarme hablar con él. Me ruega que pare. Me ruega más. Está jadeando y temblando cuando finalmente me aparto de su ano. Hermosas lágrimas caen por su rostro. Mis dos manos van a la parte posterior de sus muslos presionándolos aún más en su pecho. 

Lo tomo en un movimiento. Es excitante ver cómo se le queda la boca abierta cuando se da cuenta de que todo lo que puede hacer es recibir cada embestida. Más y más rápido. 

Su cabeza está presionada contra la almohada mientras su cabello oscuro se derrama a su alrededor. No voy a durar tanto esta vez, y creo que ambos lo sabemos. Golpeo su postrado y la respuesta es inmediata. Su canal se apreta a mi alrededor mientras un orgasmo se apodera de su cuerpo. Lo sigo justo después. 

Cansado, retiro las cuerdas. Se acurruca en mis costado y las veo. 

Alrededor de sus muñecas hay gruesas marcas rojas de las ataduras. 

Yo lo lastimé. No parece molesto, pero el hecho permanece. Yo lo lastimé. Y no dijo nada. ¿Por qué no dijo nada mientras que yo lo lastimaba?

"Cómo... um. ¿Como estuvo?" Su voz es tímida. Exacto. Hicimos esto por él. 

Era algo que quería explorar. Me quedo callado más de lo que pretendía, pero no repite su pregunta.

-Fue espantoso- Me encuentro admitiendo. 

Severus presiona más firmemente contra mi costado. Sus dedos presionan mi hueso de la cadera.

"¿Cómo es eso Harry?"

(.....) 

-Me gustó. Me gustó tenerte llorando y suplicando. Quería controlarte más. Quería ser yo quien te hiciera gritar- Parpadea y abre la boca. Riéndose luego. 

-Por qué te ríes. Quería dominarte. ¿Y si soy una mala persona? No quiero aprovecharme de ti. Severus. Te lastime-

"Harry. Lo que acabas de decir debería ser suficiente para convencerte. Dominio, sumisión. Ninguno de los dos es inherentemente bueno o malo. Querer ser el que tiene el control no te hace malo, y querer ceder el control no me debilita. Teníamos una palabra de seguridad y no la dije, pero si la hubiera dicho ... ¿te habrías detenido?"

-¡Por supuesto! Nunca continuaría después de que quisieras que me detuviera-

"Yo sé eso. Confío en ti Harry, por eso quería explorar esto contigo. Sé que no harías algo sobre lo que dudo. Confío en ti. No hiciste nada malo. No dije la palabra de seguridad porque no quería. Tú disfrutabas dominarme y yo disfrutaba ser dominado. No hiciste nada malo ".

-¡Aunque te lastime!- Yo insisto.

"Un poco de dolor no me molesta. A veces pienso que olvidas quién era antes de que nos uniéramos. Nunca me temiste y ahora somos iguales. No estoy hecho de vidrio. No quiero sentir mucho dolor, pero un poco de incomodidad se siente bien"

"Me gustó que no tuvieras miedo de ser duro conmigo. Me gustó que confiaras en mí para decirte si algo era demasiado, y no lo fue ".

-Severus, es más que eso. Yo no era yo mismo. Quería ser tu dueño. Nunca me había sentido así antes " Me mira y su rostro se ruboriza hermosamente. Está mirando las marcas de cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas.

-La única razón por la que estoy admitiendo esto es porque no quiero que pienses que hay algo malo contigo. He pensado en hablar contigo al respecto, pero no estaba realmente seguro de si debería hacerlo-

"¿Si?" Está indeciso. Su puño se enrosca en la sábana debajo de nosotros.

"¿Cómo puedo esperar que veas que querer ser dominante no está mal, si me siento avergonzado de lo que quiero? Lo que necesito." Se está tomando su tiempo, pero no lo apuro. 

"He sido así desde que tengo memoria, pero nunca pude sucumbir a eso. Habría sido peligroso. Podría haberme lastimado"

"Es algo que solo podría compartir con alguien en quien confíe para no abusar. Pensé que tal vez podría decírselo a mi Alfa, pero sabía que serías mucho más joven que yo y estaba seguro de que sería un desvío ". Está balbuceando nerviosamente. Nunca lo había visto así antes. Normalmente elige cada palabra con cuidado y dice exactamente lo que se propone. 

-Severus, por favor solo dímelo- Lo interrumpí y se relajó un poco. 

-No te preocupes por decirlo, solo dílo- Hace una pausa y asiente. 

Su mirada vuelve a mirar las marcas de cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas.

“No me gusta tener el control. Estoy más feliz de que alguien más tome decisiones por mí. Quería pedirte que me cuidaras"

"Quiero que pienses en mí como una extensión de ti mismo. Dame ordenes. Si hago algo que crees que no debería hacer, disciplíname. Si hago algo y crees que es apropiado, recompénsame ".

—Quieres que yo…—

"Quiero que seas dueño de mí. Esto es lo que realmente quiero. No porque sea un Omega, sino porque soy sumiso por naturaleza"

"Confío en que tomarás decisiones por mí. Si quieres. Entiendo si es desagradable. Puedo seguir luchando contra mi naturaleza si eso te hace sentir más cómodo, pero expresaste el deseo de ser mi dueño y yo… quiero que seas mi dueño, Harry"

"Quiero que me protejan ". Se ve vulnerable y solo quiero abrazarlo. 

"Tomar decisiones me asusta. A veces no sé qué es lo mejor para mí. Quiero que me cuide alguien en quien confíe. Quiero que seas mí dueño ".

—Severus, yo ...—

"Por favor, no respondas ahora mismo. No quiero saberlo Bueno o malo. Si es malo, arruinará este momento, y si es bueno, nunca podra volver a ser como antes."

"Sería cruel de tu parte pedirme que regrese a una vida de la que nunca he querido formar parte. Quiero desesperadamente que me guíen, y si aceptas podrías cambiar de opinión más tarde, creo que podría deprimirme."

"Así que por favor no respondas. Mañana, mejor mañana. Puedes pensar en ello hasta entonces"

"No me enojaré si te niegas, entiendo que es una petición extraña. Puedo seguir como siempre si eso es lo que quieres de mí. Solo por ahora. Piénsalo."

—Está bien Severus.— No digo más y sonríe forzadamente

"Gracias Harry. ¿Podrías abrazarme por favor? Estoy cansado." Mi brazo se envuelve firmemente alrededor de él. 

—Tuviste un largo día Severus. Solo duerme—

"¿No te irás?" Me lo ha dicho todas las noches antes de dormirse. Es preocupante.

—No Severus. Te lo prometo. Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes

. Solo duerme— La tensión parece abandonar su cuerpo. 

Beso su sien y siento el puente de su nariz presionar contra mi cuello. Él siempre duerme contra mí. Pongo la manta sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Sus largas piernas ya se han entrelazado con las mías. Es tan hermoso

Su brazo está sobre mi pecho. Siempre fue un hombre terco y orgulloso. No puedo imaginarlo sometiéndose a mi voluntad, pero desde que nos unimos, siempre se ha sometido con satisfacción. 

Nunca ha mostrado una gota de desgana. Este es el. Esto es realmente lo que quiere. Quiere que yo lo controle. Quiere que yo sea otro maestro.

No. Esto y aquello son diferentes. Lo dejó claro. No quería que el ministerio le pusiera ataduras porque eso le quitaba a la fuerza su libre albedrío, pero esto es diferente. 

Severus está eligiendo activamente esto porque confía en mí. Tenía miedo al principio porque no sabía si abusaría de su confianza o no. Quería ocultármelo.

Quería mantener su libertad, ahora confía en mí. Quiere ser el que me ceda el control. 

¿Es esto lo que quiero para él, para mí? Si tengo el poder sobre él para tomar sus decisiones, podría corromperme.

No. No lo obligaría a hacer algo que lo lastimara o lo transformara en algo que no es el. 

El confía en mi. Solo tengo que confiar en el. 

(.....) 

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que mi omega. 

Los ojos de Severus todavía están cerrados en un sueño satisfecho y profundo. 

Normalmente se levanta temprano, pero esta mañana se quedó dormido. Solo lo dejo. Nuestras hijas están necesitadas y siempre prefieren que Severus las cuide, tiene sentido que esté agotado.

Esta es la primera mañana en la que realmente se ha dormido completamente. Alrededor de las once finalmente comienza a parpadear para quitarse el sueño. La manta está agrupada en su cintura. 

—Buenas tardes Severus. ¿Dormiste bien?— Él asiente con cansancio. —Bueno. Vístete y te prepararé algo de comer— Dejo un paquete de ropa junto a él.

"¿Que es eso?" Su cabeza se inclina levemente.

—Esa es la ropa que vas a usar hoy— No digo nada más. Salgo de la habitación con confianza, incluso si realmente no me siento seguro de mis acciones. 

No necesita saber eso. Quería que yo tomara más control sobre él. Quería que tomara más decisiones por él. Yo puedo hacer eso. No sé qué líneas no quiere que cruce, pero mi amante es un hombre obstinado.

Estoy seguro de que me dirá si voy demasiado lejos. Por ahora, mi primer pedido es bastante dócil, si es que se puede llamar pedido. No dijo nada. No estuvo de acuerdo o en desacuerdo verbalmente. No le quité ni escondí el resto de su ropa. Tiene la opción de negarse si quiere.

Lo escucho bajar y ya le estoy preparando un desayuno tardío. Le doy la espalda. La masa se está convirtiendo en panqueques dorados. Cuando me vuelteo primero, siento unos brazos rodeando mi cintura. Me toma por sorpresa, pero mantengo la espalda recta y confiada. 

"Gracias Harry." Las palabras son principalmente un susurro, pero puedo escuchar la gratitud en su voz. 

Toma asiento y yo sigo sin mirarlo. No es hasta que hay una pila de tres panqueques en su plato cuando finalmente me doy la vuelta y los coloco frente a él. Está mirando la mesa, pero puedo ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

No comento sobre lo que lleva puesto. Trato de no mirar abiertamente. En lugar de eso, veo sus manos moverse. Cogen el tenedor en sus manos y cortan los panqueques en pequeños bocados. Junto a él hay un tazón pequeño, vierte almíbar dentro y sumerge los trozos pequeños. Toma el primer bocado en su boca, todavía sonriendo. 

—Severus, esto es completamente nuevo para mí— Se tensa pero asiente. —Tendremos que hablar y acordar mutuamente lo que esperaré de ti. Lo que tú o yo esperaremos del otro—

"Eso es una buena idea. ¿Podemos hacerlo después de comer? Asiento con la cabeza. 

—Esta noche Ron traerá de vuelta a los gemelos. Creo que es mejor si entablamos exactamente lo que quieres de esto. Te contaré mis preocupaciones y tú puedes contarme las tuyas—

"Gracias." Su voz es baja. Más bajo de lo que jamás le había escuchado hablar. El resto de su comida nos sentamos en relativo silencio. Termina y coloca el plato en el fregadero; luego me sigue a la sala de estar.

Tomo mi silla y espero que él tome la suya, pero él se arrodilla a mis pies. Me mira vacilante. ¿Tiene miedo de que lo haga ir a su asiento? ¿Cree que quiero que se siente ahí?

—Severus, ¿quieres sentarte a mis pies, o crees que yo también lo quiero?— La inseguridad asoma a sus ojos. 

"No debería. Yo no. Pensé. Quise" No termina ninguna de sus frases.

—No creo que seas extraño Severus— Sus hombros que antes estaban tensos se relajan por completo. Dejé finalmente de mirarlo. 

El vestido que elegí para él lo rodea. Un azul suave con encaje blanco. La parte superior se extiende sobre sus pechos hinchados y la parte inferior se ensancha a su alrededor. 

Está descalzo, tal vez porque estamos en la casa, tal vez porque no le dejé nada que ponerse. 

Le queda precioso. El encaje realmente le sienta bien. —No tienes que sentirte inseguro o avergonzado por lo que quieres. Sólo dime. ¿Por qué te sentaste a mis pies?—

"Simplemente se sintió más natural. No quise hacerte sentir incómodo. Lo hice sin pensar realmente ". Se detiene. 

—Sigue—

"Siempre estoy pensando. Fingiendo. Ocultandome. Tuve que hacerlo para poder seguir vivo en la mayoría de los casos. Tuve que fingir ser más dominante de lo que realmente soy. Puedo continuar si eso es lo que quieres, pero esa es esencialmente la razón por la que quería que alguien ... cuidara de mí"

"No tengo que preocuparme por lo que debería o no debería hacer. Puedo justificar cualquier cosa si eso es lo que mi Alfa quiere. No me harías daño innecesariamente. No permitirías que alguien más me lastimara innecesariamente"

"Es liberador no tener que preocuparse por todo. Cuando me dijiste que dejara mi trabajo, estaba feliz. Puede que no tuvieras la intención de que fuera una orden, pero para mí lo era. Tenías una razón para ello. Podría ser peligroso para mí estar embarazado o lastimar a alguna de nuestras hijas. No habría sabido si eso era lo mejor para mí. Hubiera luchado con eso por mi cuenta. Quiero que me cuiden. Siempre me avergoncé de la necesidad de ello así que lo escondí ".

Mi mano se posa instintivamente sobre su cabeza y él se inclina hacia adelante contra mi rodilla.

Sus ojos están cerrados mientras su cabeza descansa en mi regazo. Sus manos descansan cómodamente junto a su cabeza.

Las marcas en su muñeca siguen ahí y accio un ungüento para ponerlas. Él sonríe mientras froto lentamente la medicina sobre las abrasiones que ya están curando.

Cuando sus ojos se abren y me mira con total sumisión, supe que había tomado la decisión correcta. 


	8. Chapter 8

Mi Omega es extremadamente fértil. Todavía está seguro de que el bebé que crece dentro de él es una niña. Sé que nuestro próximo será un niño. Las gemelas actualmente beben de su madre.

Ambas están creciendo. Begonia balbucea constantemente. Azalea no emite ningún sonido. Ni siquiera lo intenta.

"Estoy preocupado. ¿No debería estar intentando hablar ahora, como su hermana?

“No importa que hayan nacido al mismo tiempo. Cada niño se desarrolla a su propio ritmo. Son solo ocho meses. Azalea empezará a hablar cuando decida que está lista ". 

—Solo dices eso porque haces trampa—

"No estoy haciendo trampa". 

—¡Usar la legitimidad para leer la mente de tu hija es una trampa! No es justo que puedas comunicarte con Azalea y yo no puedo—

"Bien. Quizás debiste haber hecho un esfuerzo por aprender cuando estabas en la escuela ". Oh, él piensa que es lindo. "Como repite siempre mi Alfa, soy adorable". 

—Bastardo— 

Me sonríe.

—Habría aprendido, pero no había buenos profesores en ese momento— Dos pares de ojos negros me taladraron. 

"Azalea piensa que estás siendo malo conmigo y no le gusta". Le sonrío a mi hija mayor y ella simplemente vuelve a beber de mi Omega.

—¿Nuestras dos hijas te prefieren a mí?—

"No. A Begonia le gustan tus anteojos ". Hablando de mi hija menor, ella se aparta y sostiene ambos brazos hacia mí. 

Su cabello finalmente está comenzando a salir y es de un rubio brillante. No tengo ni idea de a quien habrá salido. 

"¡Dada!" Inmediatamente tomo a mi chica. 

Las palabras principales que le gusta decir son papá y baba, pero por lo demás solo emite sonidos ininteligibles.

—Dadá te tiene. Me alegro de que le agrado a alguien de esta familia—

“Azalea también te adora. Se pone celosa cada vez que sostienes a Begonia y, con el tiempo, Azalea hablará. Sé paciente. Pronto hará un esfuerzo por hablar como su hermana. 

Muy bien flor, es hora de tu siesta ". La sostiene como a una muñeca diminuta. Me la entrega y yo voy y las pongo a ambas en su cuna. 

Ya están dormidas antes de que las acueste. 

De vuelta en nuestra habitación, Severus se está relajando. Está apoyado contra el marco de la cama. Arrastrándome hacia él, empiezo a tocar su vientre.

—Ya estás mostrando un poco de vientre. Esta vez se nota mas rápido que con los gemelas—

"Es porque he concebido antes".

—¿Cómo se siente?—

"Bueno. Se siente bien."

—Realmente te queda bien. No sabes lo tentador que te ves— Mis manos se deslizan por su falda. Las medias oscuras se sienten bien contra los músculos de sus piernas. Cuando llego a las bragas transparentes, froto justo afuera. —Elegiste estos hoy—

"Si. Dijiste que podía elegir mi ropa interior todos los días ". Si. Así que lo hice. Lo hace mucho más emocionante cuando no sé en qué está envuelto mi regalo. 

—¿Por qué estos?—

"Se sienten bien". 

Cada mañana elijo su atuendo, con la excepción de su ropa interior. La mayoría de los días le preparo un vestido o una falda. No lo ha admitido, pero creo que prefiere la ropa de mujer.

—Se ven bien también—

Subo la falda donde tengo mucho acceso. "Alfa ..." antes de que pueda decir algo, empiezo a articular el exterior del material puro. Las bragas no hacen nada para ocultarme su sabor, y disfruto cómo el material ahora húmedo se adhiere a su erección. 

—Te ves tan lascivo en este momento— Abro sus piernas para ver mejor. —Tus largas piernas están abiertas para mí. Tienes tu vestido subido mostrándome todos tus lugares traviesos. Incluso usas bragas que me muestran tu pene mojado—

—¿No estás ni un poquito avergonzado?— Él sonríe suavemente.

"No tengo nada que esconder de mi Alfa". Para probar su punto, su mano se mete entre sus piernas. Sus gráciles dedos tiran de la tela para exponer su culo crispado. 

“Pertenezco a mi Alpha. Sería inapropiado por mi parte ocultar lo que también pertenece a mi Alpha ". Se está toqueteando sin vergüenza. "Mientras me desees, mi cuerpo siempre estará abierto para ti". 

—Detente— Vacila por un momento.

"¿Hice algo mal?" 

—No pasa nada, no deberías ser tú quien se prepare—

"No....bueno. Todavía estoy estirado por esta mañana. Simplemente se sintió bien ". Pongo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. 

—¿Se sentiría mejor si te lo hago?—

"Si." Se está abriendo para mí. "Si se sentiría mejor."

—No tienes idea de lo tentador que eres— Me sonríe y por un momento recuerdo que olvidé cuál de nosotros tiene el control.

Te haré saber que soy un legitimista bastante hábil. No lo entiendo, pero sé que realmente sientes lo mismo por mí ". 

Me introduzco en él. “Ahhh. Alfa. ¡Por favor, no tan rápido! "

—¿Duele?— Sé que no fue así. Me encanta ver al hombre bien controlado, pero le conviene mucho más estar rogando. 

"No. Se siente bien. Demasiado bueno. Demasiado demasiado rápido ".

—¿No es el punto de hacerte sentir bien?" Está hermosamente ruborizado. 

Si alguien le dijera a mi yo de once años que un día estaría jodiendo a mi profesor de pociones, probablemente lo habría hechizado. Está jadeando y quiero burlarme de él. 

—¿Qué pasa Severus, tenías tanto que decir hace unos momentos?— Mi amante solo se queja como respuesta. Nuestros labios se conectan mientras muelo profundamente dentro de él. Sé que ambos estamos cerca. Por la forma en que se retuerce debajo de mí, sé que no le importa que sea un acoplamiento más rápido. Por ahora, no estamos interesados en algo extenso, ambos solo queremos nuestro orgasmo. Sus piernas me rodean con más fuerza. 

—¿Estás cerca de Sev?— Ha optado por asentir entre gemidos. 

—Por favor, corre dentro de mí. No puedo esperar más— Inmediatamente después de que el cordón se rompe, me suelto dentro de él y él también tiene un orgasmo. 

No quiero alejarme de él, pero prefiero no derrumbarme encima de él. Saliendo, me acuesto a su lado e inmediatamente rueda a su lado y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. 

—Será más largo la próxima vez. Planeo torturarte por completo la próxima vez— Tiene los ojos cerrados.

"Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. Estoy cansado."

—Lo sé. Duerme—

"¿Te quedarás?"

—Sí Severus. Me quedaré. Solo duerme por mí—

“Sí Alpha. Gracias." Mi brazo lo envuelve. Justo cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormido, escucho un llanto silencioso. Besando a Severus en la frente, voy a ver cómo están mis chicas. 

(.....) 

Azalea lloriquea junto a su hermana mientras Begonia duerme pacíficamente.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño?— La recojo, pero sigue angustiada. Le quito el cabello castaño de la cara mientras su pequeño puño se enrosca en mi camisa. 

—¿Fue un mal sueño? Dada está aquí— La mezo lentamente hasta que se tranquiliza. —Estás bien. Mamá se quedó dormido, ¿qué tal si dejas que mamá duerma un poco más?—

Después de que se calma por completo, su cabeza descansa en el hueco de mi cuello. —¿Crees que puedes dormir un poco más cariño?— La dejo junto a su hermana y ella permanece callada. Cuando alcanzo la puerta, Azalea gime en voz baja.

"Nonononononononononono". Me congelo inmediatamente. ¿Está hablando intencionalmente? ¿Está balbuceando? Severus es el que tiene todo el conocimiento sobre el cuidado de los bebés. Independientemente de que las lágrimas espesas se derramen por su rostro, así que silencio el orgullo para más tarde.

—Shh. Qué es. Qué sucede— Una vez más que está en mis brazos, se calma. —Bien. Está bien tu ganas—

Agarro a su hermana con algo de dificultad. Begonia se mueve pero afortunadamente no se despierta. —Puedes dormir en la cama con mamá y papá, ser una buena niña y dejar que mamá duerma. Está muy cansado— Ella vuelve al silencio.

Me alegro de que Severus todavía esté durmiendo tranquilamente cuando regrese a la habitación. Acomodándose en la cama a su lado, Azalea inmediatamente se acuesta sobre su pecho. 

—Si sigues favoreciendo a mamá, entonces podría ponerme celoso— No sé de quién estaría celoso. Ahora mismo supongo que no importa. Inconscientemente, Severus envuelve su brazo sobre nuestro hija mayor, y ella se acomoda para dormir. Mientras tanto Begonia duerme como una piedra en mis brazos. 

Si alguien le dijera a mi yo de once años que un día estaría durmiendo junto a una familia que amo, probablemente lo habría hechizado. Nunca pensé que tendría esto. Nunca pensé que podría estar tan feliz de tomar una siesta.

Amo a Severus y amo mi vida. Eso es algo que nunca pensé que experimentaría. Cada día es perfecto. 

..... 

Cuando Severus se embaraza, he notado que tiene muchos antojos de comida extraña. Encurtidos y helados. Huevos y salsa. Han cambiado varias veces durante el transcurso de su embarazo. 

Sin embargo, entiendo que esto es normal para los embarazos. 

Sin embargo, creo que su deseo más reciente debe provenir de que él es un Omega.

Su deseo más reciente es mi favorito. Casi sería divertido si no hablara en serio. 

..... 

Después de que las gemelas hayan sido alimentadas y acostadas para la siesta, voy a la cocina para prepararle a Severus su nuevo antojo. Del armario saco la miel. 

Una vez que quito la tapa, me desvisto y me bombeo unas cuantas veces. Se vierte una generosa cantidad de miel sobre mi erección y luego llamo a Severus para que entre.

—¿Estás listo para tu merienda?— Muchas veces lo he llamado puta de semen en la cama, pero parece que realmente es adicto a mi semen. Llegando tan lejos como para explicar con vergüenza que con el embarazo él literalmente anhela mi semen y mi miel.

Le dio vergüenza preguntar, pero no me quejo. Solo significa que unas tres veces al día lo tengo chupándome. Me subo a los mostradores porque diablos se está arrodillando tan embarazado como está. 

—Gracias Alpha— Ya se está lamiendo los labios. Cuando su boca se pega a la cabeza de mi pene, obligo a mis caderas a quedarse quietas. 

Dejé que me chupara a su propio ritmo sin importar lo mucho que quisiera golpear su garganta. —Mmm— vacilante, apoyo mi mano en la parte superior de su cabeza. Resistiendo la tentación de tirar de esas sedosas habras. 

—¿Sabe bien Severus?—

"Mmmhmm". 

—No hables con la boca llena— Se aleja lo suficiente para separar la boca. Puedo sentir su aliento acariciando mi erección caliente.

—Es delicioso— Me lame el pene prestando especial atención a la cabeza. Antes de que pueda acostumbrarme a la forma en que su lengua golpea mi miembro, ya estoy de vuelta en su boca.

Sus manos descansan en mis muslos internos mientras su cabeza se mueve hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Retrocede de nuevo, pero esta vez busca más miel. Antes de que pueda distraerse, tomo el frasco y rocío otra capa. Sin embargo, no vuelve a devorarme.

Sus orejas son rosadas. "Alfa. ¿Podrías alimentarme en su lugar, por favor?"

—Por supuesto, Severus— Mis dedos se enredan a través de su cabello con más seguridad. —Abre bien la boca para mí— Me deleito deslizando mi pene contra su lengua y tener esos labios cerca de mí. 

Su boca es como fuego. Ambas manos agarran su cabello mientras obligo su cabeza a moverse a mi ritmo. Cada vez que lo tiro hacia abajo, empujo hacia arriba. 

Cuando golpeo la parte posterior de su garganta, solo acelero. Brevemente me preocupa si puede respirar o no, pero cuando lo miro, juro que creo que está sonriendo alrededor de mi pene.

Así que le jodo la boca más rápido. Quiero que se atragante con mi pene. Quiero ver hasta dónde puedo llegar por su garganta. Tiré de su cabello y lo obligó a mirarme. "¿Mmm?"

—Quiero ver tu cara— Se ruboriza más, pero mantiene el contacto visual. Sus mejillas son rosadas mientras me chupa. Demonios

Su mano agarra la base de mi pene y le da algunos golpes hacia arriba. Solo tiro de su cabello más fuerte. Se ve tan contento conmigo en su boca. —Realmente te gusta esto— Se aparta de mala gana.

"Si." Lame el líquido preseminal de sus labios antes de meterlo por su garganta. Severus me deja tomar su boca con rudeza. Sus gemidos me excitan hasta que no puedo contenerme. 

—Sev. Voy a... Cuando me corra, quiero que lo tengas en tu boca. No tragues. No hasta que yo te lo diga también—

"Mmm." Está chupando más rápido tratando de que le llene la boca y funciona. 

—Ohhh. Sev. Sev! Ahh— Cada chorro me hace tirar de su cabello, pero tal como le dije, no traga. Lo saco ya ablandando.

—Bueno. Mantenlo en tu boca por un tiempo. Te diré cuándo puedes tragar— El asiente. Agarro el tarro de miel y meto dos dedos dentro. Presiono los dedos empapados de miel contra sus labios y abre obedientemente. 

Su boca chupa la miel de mis dedos mientras la mezclo con mi semen. —Eres tan lascivo Severus— Saco mis dedos y aunque sus ojos ahora miran sus pies, está sonriendo. Beso su mejilla y luego la comisura de su boca. —Puedes tragar ahora— Lo hace y luego suspira felizmente.

—¿He satisfecho tus antojos ahora?— Su rostro está empolvado de un rosa claro. Observo cómo su mano se desliza entre sus piernas.

Un dedo empuja lentamente dentro y fuera de su culo tembloroso y mi pene se contrae ante la vista. 

(.....) 

Yo también tengo hambre aquí". Añade segundo dedo. “Alfa estoy hambriento. Tengo tanta hambre. Por favor, dame más de comer. Tengo hambre aquí ". Inmediatamente lo inclino sobre la mesa. 

No puedo dejar que mi Omega pase hambre. Vacío el contenido restante del frasco sobre su espalda. Se desliza hacia abajo y lamo un poco. Cuando se desliza por la hendidura de su trasero, mis dedos separan instintivamente sus mejillas. 

Está jadeando maravillosamente, y cuando mi lengua se lanza para probar su dulce trasero, realmente grita. Mis dedos índices empujan un poco de miel dentro de él y me maravillo de lo mucho que absorbe. 

—Realmente tienes hambre aquí— Más del jarabe dulce ha llegado a su agujero, así que lo empujo hacia adentro también. —Es tan pegajoso, pero sabe delicioso— Para probar mi punto, mi lengua presiona su interior. Ya me estoy poniendo duro de nuevo. 

“Ahh. AHHH. Alfa. No me tomes el pelo ( no te burles :v) ".

—No te estoy tomando el pelo. Yo también puedo tener hambre— Mis dedos se unen a mi lengua. —Realmente no debería hacerte esperar con tanta hambre que tienes—

"Si. Estoy muriendo de hambre."

—Claro amor. Te daré de comer ahora— Mis manos extendieron sus mejillas. "Amor estás abierto de par en par". Cuando golpeo contra él, suelta un gemido gutural. No le presto atención. En su lugar, me aseguro de tocar fondo por completo dentro de él. —¿Te estás llenando ahora Sev? Seguro que no quieres más—

"¡Quiero más! ¡Quiero más!" Es tan fácil hacer que mi Omega suplique. Cuando lo saco, comienza a llorar de frustración insatisfecho, pero sabe que no lo dejaré desatendido también.

Entro en él nuevamente disfrutando de la forma en que su canal se adapta a mi forma. Quiero memorizar la sensación. "Alfa. Se siente bien cuando haces eso ".

—Te sientes bien Severus. Tus entrañas siguen abrazándome y succionándome. Te doy de comer con mucha frecuencia, pero todavía tienes mucha hambre—

"No pretendo tenerlo".

—Lo sé bebé. Estás comiendo por dos. Siempre tienes mucha más hambre cuando estás embarazado— Lo tomo rápido y sus piernas se abren para mí. —Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme cuando tienes hambre y te llenaré— Golpeé su punto a propósito

"¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! No ahí. No ahí."

—¿Por qué? Porque te correrás—

"Si." Está lloriqueando. Beso su hombro levemente mientras deliberadamente toco su punto más fuerte. "AHHHH".

—Entonces vente. Tan pronto como termines, me correré dentro de ti. Tan pronto como termines, finalmente estarás lleno—

— Hasta entonces, tendré que probarlo para ver qué tan fuerte puedo hacerte gritar. Apuesto a que puedo cogerte tan fuerte que mañana estarás ronco— Me aseguro de que cada empuje se conecte con ese punto que le hace delirar. 

Incluso cuando gruesas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, solo lo tomo con más fuerza. 

Está jadeando y lloriqueando, pero no me detengo. Se ve tan hermoso cuando se deshace. 

Tomo el caparazón de su oreja en mi oído y lo chupo. Luego, el punto justo detrás de su oreja. Continuando besando su cuello, finalmente llego a la unión donde se encuentra su hombro. 

Después de un ligero beso, muerdo y chupo. Una hermosa marca roja estará allí mañana y él lo sabe. Su cabeza se inclina hacia mí para darme un mejor acceso. 

Cuando creo una marca justo al lado de la primera, grita. "¡Alfa! ¡NOOOOO! Se siente demasiado bien. Demasiado bueno. Ahh. ¡OHHH! " Sigo marcándolo.

—¿A quién perteneces tú también?—

"Ohh. A mi Alpha. Pertenezco a mi Alfa. Todo de mí. Te pertenece Alpha" Solo se necesita otro golpe directo a su punto dulce para que gima su liberación.

No reduzco la velocidad incluso cuando está tratando de recuperar la respiración. No me detengo mientras me ruega que lo llene. Disfruto sintiendo que su canal se estrecha a mi alrededor. Todo su cuerpo se cierra cuando finalmente le doy lo que quiere. 

Dejo que mi semen cubra sus paredes. Está contento si los gemidod satisfechos no dicen lo contrario. 

Cuando lo saco, algo de mi semen se escurre por sus muslos, pero meto los dedos inmediatamente empujando el líquido hacia adentro.

—¿Estás lleno ahora Severus?—

“Sí Harry. Gracias. Estoy realmente feliz."

—Yo también lo estoy Severus— Lo beso suavemente. —Ahora ve y limpiate. No quieres ponerte aún más pegajoso—

"Bien. Gracias Harry. " Él me devuelve el beso y se va a limpiar. 

Está muy embarazado. Quizás dos meses y tendremos otro bebé.

(.....) 

Finalmente, llega el momento de que Severus dé a luz a nuestro hijo.

La mayoría de la población mágica no sabe sobre Severus y yo.

Cuando Severus quedó embarazado por primera vez, me desprendí bastante de la faz del mundo mágico. Vivimos en un lugar tranquilo y apartado. 

No tenemos vecinos, pero los más cercanos que tenemos serían muggles. Naturalmente, con una red flú, eso no importa. 

Minerva lo sabe, Ron y Hermione, así como toda la familia de Ron. Poppy lo sabe. Ella era la única bruja médica en la que Severus confiaba. 

Me dijo que cuando lo golpeaban en las reuniones de los mortífagos, ella solo podía alludarlo. Confía en ella cuando es vulnerable y está herido. Nadie más. Como tal, ella era la única con la que Severus se sentía cómodo dando a luz a su hijo. 

Aparte de esas personas, el mundo mágico esa información se ha mantenido oculta. El ministerio está legalmente obligado a mantener en secreto la identidad tanto de los Omegas como de los Alfas. 

Si divulgaran tal información privada, nunca se confiaría en ellos. Como tal, todos los funcionarios del ministerio al tanto del conocimiento tienen un encanto de secreto colocado sobre ellos.

Me alegré de que Sev y yo pudiéramos comenzar nuestra familia fuera de la vista del público.

Con el tiempo pretendo que todos sepan. Severus está abiertamente en contra de que se conozca nuestro vínculo. 

Han pasado dos años y medio, más o menos, desde que Severus y yo consumamos nuestro vínculo. Ninguno de los dos tiene necesidad de trabajar. Tengo suficiente dinero para varias vidas mas, pero Severus todavía insiste en preparar pociones para generar un poco de ingresos extra. 

Naturalmente, mientras está embarazado, solo elabora pociones que no serían peligrosas para el bebé. Es muy cuidadoso. Ha inventado varias pociones que combaten las náuseas matutinas y cosas por el estilo. 

Severus también pasa mucho tiempo escribiendo. Se sintió avergonzado cuando le pregunté qué estaba escribiendo. Él se negó de inmediato. Sé que podría haberle ordenado que me lo mostrara, y él me habria enseñado, pero por ahora... dejaré que guarde su secreto.

Hermione está embarazada de nuevo. Ron, por supuesto, está extasiado. Molly aún más. Hermione está preocupada. Creo que ella nunca quiso realmente una familia numerosa. 

Sin embargo, estoy feliz, porque todos son corteses con Severus. No quiero pensar en elegir entre una de mis familias, pero creo que todos saben que no toleraré una palabra en su contra.

Severus, para su crédito, también se ha suavizado. Les confía a nuestros hijos y para él, es un gran paso. 

Es difícil describir el orgullo que siento al ver el estómago de Severus expandirse por nuestro pequeño que aún se está formando. 

A veces, pongo mi cabeza sobre la barriga redondeada y solo escucho. Severus tararea mucho. Es un hábito que descubrí que tenía cuando concebimos a nuestras hijas. Suena tan natural viniendo de él. Estoy listo para abrazar a nuestro hijo.

Los meses pasan rápido. Hermione y Severus prácticamente hablan en otro idioma. Hermione no esta tan redonda (:D) como Severus, pero está cerca. Imagino que Severus dará a luz tal vez un mes antes.

.....

Como siempre, llega el día.

"Harry. Es la hora." Poppy me lleva a la habitación que hemos modificado para satisfacer las necesidades del parto. Severus está fuertemente sedado para combatir cualquier dolor que pueda sentir.

Me alegro de que seamos magos, aunque solo sea porque los partos por cesárea son prácticamente indoloros. Después de un día de descanso, ni siquiera estará dolorido. 

Ella lo corta y tomo su mano. Sobre todo debido a su ansiedad. 

—Niño o niña. ¿Qué te parece el amor?—

"Otra chica."

—Apuesto a que es un niño— Le aparto el pelo de la cara y le beso la frente. 

"El perdedor recibe el turno de medianoche" Él se ríe ligeramente, cansado. 

—De acuerdo— Es tan bonito. Sus ojos oscuros están más apagados de lo normal debido a las numerosas pociones que ingirió. Su cabello se le pega a la cara. No sé cuánto tiempo esperamos con solo tomar la mano del otro, pero finalmente Poppy sostiene a un bebé. 

Es pequeño, rosado y blando. Y demasiado frágil. Observo a la enfermera limpiar a mi hijo y envolver la cosita en una manta.

Ella agita su varita sobre el bebé que aún llora y noto que Severus se estremece. Confía en Poppy, pero sabe mejor que la mayoría el daño que puede hacer una varita. Se obliga a calmarse porque sabe que ella tiene que controlar la salud del bebé. 

Hay que hacer muchas cosas antes de que finalmente se lo entregue a Severus. Por muy ansiosos que estemos por abrazar a nuestro hijo, entendemos que a una persona se le pide que haga el trabajo de muchas. 

"Él está saludable." Ella finalmente dice. "Lo siento Severus, parece que serás tú quien se despierte a la medianoche." Nos sonríe antes de salir de la habitación para darnos algo de privacidad. Como hizo la primera vez. 

Regresará en unos minutos. 

"Un niño."

—¿Qué te parece mami, cuál será su nombre?—

"Trébol." Asiento por un momento. Nuestro pequeño hijo ya está bebiendo de su madre. Es tan pacífico. 

"Las gemelas querrán ver a su hermanito".

—En unos minutos de amor. Descansa por ahora— Dejo que mi hijo beba hasta que se llena, luego extiendo la mano y sostengo a mi hijo. 

Es más pequeño que cualquiera de sus hermanas cuando nacieron. Es un poco preocupante, pero Poppy nos aseguró que está sano. "Clover" acaricia mi cuello y trata de dormir. 

Un golpe suave nos hace girar a los dos hacia la puerta. Poppy ha vuelto con unas niñas pisándole los talones. 

"¿Bubba está bien?" Pregunta Azalea. Ella todavía habla muy poco, pero Severus continuamente me dice que va a su propio ritmo y que no le importa hablar.

"Sí flor, su nombre es Clover y está sano". Severus le asegura eso a nuestra hija mayor. Le entrego Clover a mi Omega y luego recojo a mis chicas para que puedan ver mejor. 

"Lindo. Clo lindo ". Begonia sonríe ante el pequeño bulto bien envuelto. Incluso Azalea está sonriendo.

"Bubba está feliz". Ella le dice significativamente a su mami. "Bubba es cálido".

—Gracias por decirlo Azalea— Ella asiente y se inclina más cómodamente en mis brazos. 

“Az! Az! "¡Clo es lindo! " Azalea asiente con la cabeza a su hermana.

"Bubba tiene sueño. Sissy tiene sueño. Az tiene sueño ". Beso a mi hija mayor. "Mami también tiene sueño". 

Severus me dijo que Azalea es inteligente para su edad. Que de alguna manera puede "sentir" los pensamientos de los demás. Dijo que no es muy diferente de lo que él puede hacer, excepto que ella no necesitaba dos años de entrenamiento. 

Su magia es extrañamente poderosa para alguien tan joven.

—¿Quieres que te acueste a ti y a tu hermana a la hora de dormir?—

"No. No no." Resopla Begonia.

"Mentira. Hora de dormir. Az tiene sueño. ¿Hora de dormir, papá?"

—Está bien cariño— Beso a mi Omega de nuevo y rápidamente voy a acostar a mis dos chicas. Su cuna ahora es una cama lo suficientemente grande para las dos. 

Todavía insisten en dormir una al lado de la otra. Cuando apago las luces, el hechizo se ve a simplemente vista. El techo está lleno de estrellas y galaxias que proyectan un suave resplandor sobre la habitación. 

—Buenas noches mis flores—

"Papi. ¡Monstruos! ¡Monstruos!" Begonia grita.

"Mentira. No hay monstruos ".

"Sí hay monstruos. Papi"

¡Monstruos!" 

Azalea duerme en el exterior manteniendo segura a su hermana de lado de la pared.

Me dejo caer al suelo y miro debajo de la cama. Efectivamente, no hay nada. Vivo o no.

—No hay monstruos, cariño—

"Bueno"

"Te lo dije". Azalea dice mientras levanta la manta. 

Las Beso a las dos y regreso con mi amante.

Está dormido con nuestro hijo apoyado en su pecho. 

Firmo los papeles necesarios y Poppy nos desea buenas noches. 

Si esta vez es como la primera, Severus no dormirá separado de su hijo esta noche. La casa está en silencio.

Cuando Azalea decide que es hora de dormir, se asegura de que su hermana se quede quieta, así que sé que ninguna de las dos se levantará.

Severus no se despertará a menos que Clover comience a llorar. 

Me acomodo al lado de mi amante y nuestro bebé recién nacido

Nunca pensé que tendría una familia. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que saldría del armario (:v).

Soy feliz.

Y a juzgar por la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Severus, sé que él también lo es. 


	9. Chapter 9

A veces tengo la necesidad de esconder cosas. Simplemente no quiero preocuparlo, no quiero que piense que estoy destrozado, aunque parece que si. 

El me ama. Talvez no lo entienda, pero me ama. 

Debajo de las escaleras hay un pequeño armario, es tan apretado que apenas puedo encajar, a veces cuado todos ya están dormidos, voy allí y me siento. 

Hay días tan hermosos y perfectos que me siento roto. Momento todo en los cuales me estremezco cuando Severus disciplina a nuestras flores. Se que nunca les haría daño o golpearía. 

Son buenas niñas y aunque no lo fueran nunca les haría daño. 

Aunque todavía tengo ese terror.... Rezando para que mis hijos nunca conozcan un verdugo, a alguien que les haga daño. 

Yo jamás les haría daño, aunque queda el miedo latente. 

Creo que realmente podría estar roto. 

Escucho unos pies de arriba y aunque se que debo dejar este lugar infernal me quedo en mi pequeña habitación. 

No habría forma de explicarle esto a Severus. Es casi nostálgico, de acuerdo a los pasos y como se dan se de quien se trata. 

"Buenos días papi". Azalea dice en voz baja. Su rostro está serio y se parece tanto a Severus que le duele. 

Se mete en el armario, aunque no hay espacio se sienta en mi regazo. Es inusual que ella muestre algún nivel de afecto. 

"Clo es lindo".

-¿Sí? Amas a tu hermano pequeño, ¿no es así?-

"Sí. Clo está feliz. Sissy está feliz, Az está feliz. Mami está feliz. Papá está feliz ". Ella afirma "A veces papá está triste".

-Por supuesto que no cariño. Papá está muy feliz-

"No. Papá miente. Az lo sabe. A veces mami triste ".

Se queda en silencio durante mucho tiempo. "Az es pequeña. Papá y mami no pequeños. Az está aprendiendo. 

Pero Az puede decirlo. Mami es buena. Papi es bueno. Papá tiene familia. Papá no está solo ". Ella toma mi mano y me saca de allí. 

Amo a mis chicas. A mi pequeño hijo. A mi Omega. A mi familia. 

Una vez que estando en la cocina, comienzo a preparar algo para el desayuno. 

Severus esta tratando de destetar poco a poco a las niñas aunque todavía beben regularmente. 

Azalea se está desarrollando mucho más rápido que su hermana. Ella es inusualmente inteligente para su edad. Habla con oraciones casi completas, a diferencia de su hermana, que lucha, como la mayoría de los niños de su edad. 

"¡Leche!" Begonia gime. Azalea trata de alimentarse con cuidado comiendo huevos revueltos. En su mayor parte, lo está logrando. 

-Sólo unos pocos bocados de flores. Tienen que empezar a comer alimentos sólidos-

"¡Quiero leche!"

"Mami, Clo tiene hambre". Dice Azalea.

Inmediatamente después de que Clover comienza a gemir. Mientras Severus deja la cuchara para ir a cuidar a nuestro hijo, Azalea lleva una cuchara a la boca de su hermana. "Sissy, ahh". 

Veo a mi hija mayor alimentar con éxito a su hermana. Ni Severus ni yo hemos podido logrado hacerlo hasta ahora. Después de que Begonia logra tragar algunos bocados, Azalea le sonríe. 

"Bueno.Sissy comió bocados. Mami te dará leche ahora ". 

"¡Hurra!" Begonia corre por el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación. Bueno, ella está tratando de correr y tropieza. 

"Cariño, ¿no quieres leche también?" Azalea inclina la cabeza. 

"No puedo, mamá no puede alimentar a tres. Az puede comer alimentos sólidos ". Para probar su punto, se traga otro bocado.

-Seguro que mamá puede. Si también quieres un poco de leche, mami estará feliz de alimentarte. Aunque pueda que tengas que esperar- Azalea hace se lo piensa por un momento y luego sonríe ampliamente. Ni siquiera se molesta en decir nada más antes de seguir, con mucha más calma, a su hermana.

Esta es la vida normal para nosotros. Y estoy feliz por ello. 

Realmente lo soy. Pero sigo esperando el rapto.

Sigo esperando que algo me quite esta felicidad que tengo.

....... 

Hermione y Ron vienen casi a diario. Hermione está embarazada nuevamente. Todos nos alludamos y cada vez que Molly no está disponible, Severus y yo cuidamos a Brent. Está muy apegado a Begonia.

A veces es casi como si vivieran con nosotros. Es agradable. Nuestra casa es grande, a veces demasiado grande. Estoy acostumbrado a pequeños espacios habitables. A pesar de que hemos vivido aquí durante más de dos años, todavía es difícil pensar en esto como un hogar. 

Llega la tarde y entra Hermione e inmediatamente se sienta a la mesa. Brent ya está corriendo en busca de Begonia. 

—¿Largo día Mione?—

"Sí, me alegro de la baja por maternidad". Parece lista para estallar. Ron llegará en un par de horas. Solo tenía que alejarme de su mamá. Ella sigue cuidándome ".

Yo también me río sin querer. Severus entra con Clover y abraza suavemente a la mujer embarazada antes de tomar asiento. 

"Buen movimiento para venir aquí entonces. Con Harry y conmigo."

“Oh, es diferente entre ustedes dos. Molly y yo simplemente no estamos de acuerdo en ciertas cosas. 

Ella ya está hablando de querer más nietos… este pequeño aún no ha ni nacido. No creo que quiera más después de este pequeño ".

—¿Ron lo sabe?— Sé que Ron quiere una familia numerosa.

"No. Aún no. Hablaré con él en unos meses. Y no le va a gustar ".

"Él te ama. Estoy seguro de que no será tan difícil como crees ". Dice Severus.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?" Ella pregunta. "¿Quieres más hijos?" Severus no responde al principio, así que espero.

"Yo ... me gustaría tantos como sea posible". Dice en voz baja. Clover comienza a gemir y mece suavemente al pequeño recién nacido. 

"Esto es lo único que vale la pena en lo que siento que soy realmente bueno". frota la espalda pequeña para calmar al bebé molesto. 

"Todo lo demás estaba contaminado. Tenía mi razón, pero eso no lo excusa todo. Preparaba pociones dañinas con la intención de dañar a otros. He usado mi magia contra aquellos que no pudieron defenderse. Aunque esto. Es cualquier cosa menos corrupta ". Sus ojos están enfocados únicamente en nuestro niño en sus brazos. La imagen es suficiente para hacer latir mi corazón. Amo a este hombre. 

"Sin embargo, ¿no tienes miedo? Cuantos más hijos tenga, más difícil será brindarles el cuidado adecuado ". Él asiente con la cabeza hacia ella.

"No estaba seguro de tener la capacidad para cuidar a un niño. Mi propia infancia fue ... deficiente. Azalea es una buena hija. Ella es una buena hermana. Si Clover o Begonia se lastiman, sé que Azalea puede cuidarlos. Esa tendencia se mantendrá. Yo era hijo único y todavía no recibí la atención adecuada ". Clover se calla.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos en silencio antes de que Azalea entre tranquilamente a la cocina. 

“Az y Be hambrientos. Clo hambriento ". Ella inclina la cabeza por un momento cuando Severus se pone de pie. "El tío Ron ama a la tía Mione. No te preocupes ". Se va tranquilamente mientras Severus la sigue para alimentar a nuestros hijos.

"Harry, es muy lista para su edad".

—Definitivamente se parece a su mamá—

Ron entra unos minutos después y besa la mejilla de Hermione. "¿De qué estamos hablando?"

—Qué tan avanzada tiene la inteligencia Azalea—

"Debe ser la paternidad de Severus." Dice mientras toma un poco de lo del desayuno

—¿Qué quieres decir?— No quiero estar a la defensiva.

“Bueno, la forma en que les habla. No sé si se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Él les habla de la misma manera que te hablaría a ti o a mí. Y muy bien deja su laboratorio es abierto a las chicas. Si quieren entrar, pueden hacerlo. Sé que Azalea solo lo verá preparar durante horas ". 

Ron toma un poco de huevos fríos. “Cada vez que lo veo siendo padre, me sorprende. Quiero decir, sé que es una persona cariñosa. Lo he visto, pero es como si fuera completamente diferente. Quiero decir. Lo ví sosteniendo a Brent una vez. 

Escuché a Brent llorar y fui a ver cómo estaba, y Severus solo lo sostenía y lo mecía como si fuera suyo. Cuando éramos estudiantes, honestamente pensé que se comía bebés o algo así, pero sostenía a mi hijo como si fuera lo más preciado. 

—No lo conocíamos Ron. No hasta después de la guerra. Estuvo escondido todo el tiempo—

“Bueno, me alegro de que ustedes dos estén felices. No sabía completamente qué esperar cuando me enteré, pero ustedes dos deben estar juntos ". Hermione llena nuevamente su plato. 

"No entiendo por qué no has hecho de él una mujer honesta". Ron declara despreocupadamente

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Ron se gira y me mira de lleno. Su cabeza se inclina levemente.

"Bueno, has tenido tres hijos con él. Pareces seguro de que tendrás más hijos con él; así que obviamente planeas quedarte con él"

"No entiendo por qué no le has propuesto matrimonio"

"Si él usa un vestido para ti y forma una familia contigo, estoy seguro de que diría que sí. No puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que no lo haría"

"También sé lo mucho que deseas una familia real, quiero decir, tienes una familia real, pero estaba seguro de que habrías querido que fuera oficial ".

..... 

"Ron. Dos hombres no pueden casarse. Es ilegal." Sus ojos se entrecierran levemente, pero solo por un momento. De repente, algo en su cabeza hace clic y sus ojos se abren ampliamente.

"A veces olvido que fuiste criado como muggle. En el mundo mágico, dos hombres pueden casarse. Especialmente si son una pareja Alfa / Omega. De hecho, se espera que eso se haga. Una vez que los dos consuman el vínculo, lo que obviamente ustedes dos han hecho, se alerta al ministerio para ello. 

"Nadie puede negarse a unirlos a los dos en matrimonio. Pensé que sabías. Estaba seguro de que Severus te lo habría dicho.

—No. No lo hizo— Está tranquilo. —Hermione, Ron, ¿crees que podria cuidar a los niños esta noche? Creo que necesito hablar con Severus—

"Por supuesto que lo haremos Harry." Hermione está de pie envolviendo una mano suavemente sobre su abultado estómago. "Estoy seguro de que tenía su razón Harry, tal vez simplemente asumió que tú lo sabías."

—No lo defiendas. Severus sabe que no hay forma de que yo pudiera saberlo, pero sí sé cuál es probablemente su razón. Realmente debería arreglar esto—

Harry, no lo estoy defendiendo. Siempre fue un hombre tan reservado. Por favor, no te enfades con él ".

—Necesito hablar con él Mione— Ella frunce el ceño levemente.

"Traeremos a los niños mañana. Hasta entonces puedes reconciliarte cuidando a Brent ". Ron dice mientras sostiene el brazo de Hermione. Él le sonríe gentilmente.

"Claro Ron, déjame traer los suministros para el bebé". Se necesitan treinta minutos, mucho tiempo para que Severus termine de amamantar. En ese momento abro la puerta. 

Begonia está apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de su mamá mientras Azalea bebe y Severus hace eructar a Clover. 

—Azalea, Begonia, ustedes dos y su hermano se van a quedar con el tío Ron y la tía Hermione— Severus parece confundido.

"Creo que esta noche es nuestro turno de cuidar a los niños".

—Surgió algo— Azalea se aparta de su mami y lo mira.

"Mami en problemas". Ella afirma. Ella no dice nada más. Ella simplemente abraza a Severus y le indica a su hermana que haga lo mismo. Ambas también me abrazan con fuerza. 

Ambas salen de la habitación y yo tomo Clover de los brazos de mi Omega. 

Está completamente congelado. Le entrego Clover a Hermione y ella me abraza con fuerza.

"¿Van a estar bien ustedes dos?" Ella parece preocupada. Me río de la obvia preocupación.

—Si. Mañana todo estará completamente resuelto. Gracias por llevarse a los niños. Realmente les debo una a ambos—

"Por favor Harry, no hagas nada drástico". Estoy desgarrado. La parte primaria de mi cerebro quiere decirle que no se preocupe por lo que hago con mi Omega. La parte humana, sin embargo, está feliz. Me alegro de que ella se preocupe tanto por él.

—Severus y yo tenemos un arreglo. Créeme Hermione, todo estará bien—

"No te preocupes", Ron frota el creciente vientre de su esposa. “Esto es solo una pequeña disputa. No te preocupes por eso. Nos llevaremos a los niños y mañana, cuando volvamos, todo volverá a la normalidad ".

—Los veré a los dos mañana— Abrazo a mis hijos y luego a mis amigos. 

Cuando regresé a la habitación, Severus aún no se había movido. 

Parece asustado. Puedo decir por la expresión de su rostro que está tratando de pensar en lo que hizo mal. No ha intentado meterse en mi mente, sabe que no debe hacerlo. 

Sus pechos hinchados todavía están expuestos. No ha hecho ningún intento de moverse y mucho menos cubrirse. Él tampoco ha hablado todavía. Lo miro abiertamente y me doy cuenta de que se siente incómodo.

"Harry, yo ..."

..... 

-No hables. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir en este momento- Su boca se cierra inmediatamente. 

-Estoy muy molesto contigo Severus. ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría?- Abre la boca pero la cierra de inmediato. -¿No querías que me enterara?- Exhalo tratando de dominar mi ira. 

-¿Hay algo que te gustaría confesar también?- Cuando no responde de inmediato, fuerzo la tensión de mi cuerpo. Sigue siendo mi Omega. No quiero que me tenga miedo. -Contéstame Severus.- Digo más suavemente. -Sabes que no te haré daño. Simplemente contéstame-

"No sé lo que hice Alpha". 

-Severus. Sabes que te amo- Él asiente con vacilación. El pánico llena sus ojos.

"¿No ... no te vas a ir?"

-No Severus. Estoy enojado contigo, pero no es algo por lo que te dejaría. No hay nada que me haga dejarte. Sin embargo, serás castigado. Expresaste el deseo de que yo fuera tu dueño. Eso incluye disciplina-

"Por favor. Dime lo que hice ". Sé lo desesperadamente que quiere complacerme.

-Confiaste en tus inseguridades más que en tu Alfa-

"YO...?"

-Severus, terminemos con esto. Bájate los pantalones y acuéstate sobre mi rodilla- Realmente esperaba no necesitar castigarlo, pero él necesita un buen Alfa. Parte de eso es disciplinar cuando se requiere. Esto era algo que quería de mí. No abusaré de el. Y si alguna vez hubo alguna razón para disciplinar a mi Omega, sería esta.

Responde obedientemente. Severus desliza los pantalones hasta las rodillas y se acuesta sobre mi regazo. Una vez que está situado, se baja la ropa interior justo debajo de su trasero.

Todo él está pálido. Siempre ha sido así. Su cabello cuelga sobre su rostro ocultando cualquier expresión que pueda tener. La suave curva de su espalda está expuesta desde que se quitó la camiseta antes para amamantar.

-Severus. ¿Sabes que te amo?-

"Sí Alpha, lo sé". Froto suavemente su espalda baja. Al principio se estremece, pero se relaja cuando no siente dolor.

-Severus, sabes que pasé la mayor parte de mi infancia en un armario- Sé que él es consciente de esto.

"Sí Alpha". 

"Me he propuesto no cuestionarte sobre tu infancia, porque entendí que no querías hablar de eso. -Me he mordido la lengua en partes de mi infancia porque tenía miedo de manchar esta felicidad que tengo ahora-

"Alfa." Sigo frotando su espalda lo más reconfortante posible.

-Me dijeron que nunca encontraría a nadie dispuesto a estar con alguien tan inútil como yo. Me dijeron eso tan a menudo. Me dijeron que nunca tendría amigos porque soy un fenómeno-

Estoy frotando suavemente su pálido trasero. —Pasé las noches creyendo que lo que me decían era un hecho. Me dormía llorando casi todas las noches convencido de que nunca dejaría ese armario—. Intento tocarlo suavemente. 

Necesito que comprenda por qué está siendo castigado antes de que realmente sea castigado. No seré como mi tía y mi tío. Severus confiaba en mí para que lo cuidara así, y lo haré.

—Cuando recibí la carta, al principio no la creí a pesar de que Hagrid había realizado magia frente a mí. Todos me trataban con respeto, pero solo porque yo era el niño que vivió. Pasé de un extremo al otro completo—

Está callado, pero sé que está escuchando cada palabra. Sé que está asustado. Me encanta.

—Estoy seguro de que muchos pensarían que una vez que me diera cuenta de que era famoso, todo lo que siempre quise pasaría. Se volvió aún más imposible. Fui virgen hasta la noche en que tomé tu virginidad. Solo llegué a besar a algunas personas y siempre salían en los tabloides escándalos—

—No puedo contar la cantidad de historias que leí que decían que había engendrado el hijo de alguien. Lo máximo que hice fue besar. Ni siquiera caricias ligeras—

—Jamas quería que el mucho mágico supiera cosas tan perdonales. Y todo empeoró cuando me di cuenta de que era gay—

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso?" Preguntó en voz baja.

—El año en que encontré tu libro de pociones. El año en que 'traicionaste' a la luz. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que estuve enamorado del príncipe mestizo?—

—Por supuesto que no sabía que eras tú, pero sé que amaba al escritor de ese libro. La forma en que las letras fueron escritas y detalladas—

—Me di cuenta de lo inteligente que tenía que haber sido la persona. Los hechizos. Las notas en los márgenes. El libro era obviamente viejo, pero tenía hechizos de reparación por todas partes. El dueño de ese libro se preocupaba profundamente por él—

—Estaba interesado en quien fuera esa persona. Ese fue el año en que me di cuenta de que era gay—

"Por un libro". Está tratando de ignorar lo que sea que esté sintiendo. No le hago caso.

—Si. Por un libro. Me pregunté a quién pertenecería. Me obsesioné con eso. Básicamente lo robé. Compré una nueva versión y cambié las cubiertas—

—Lo releia. Los cuidadosos garabatos. Sabía que si pudiera conocer a esa persona, la amaría sin importar quién fuera—

—Naturalmente, no sabía que el libro te pertenecía. Sin embargo, todavía encaja si lo piensas—

"Sentimental Gryffindor". Dice a la ligera. Puedo decir que está tratando de calmar la situación, pero no puede.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que era gay, estaba seguro de que nunca obtendría las cosas que quería. Como fui criado por muggles, había tantas cosas que no sabía. Estaba seguro de que nunca tendría un hijo—

—Si alguna vez encontrara a alguien con quien pasar mi vida, nunca podría tener un hijo, porque los hombres que pudieran concebir erauna fantasía y no tenía ningún deseo de tener intimidad con una mujer—

Pongo mi mano sobre su espalda. —Sabía que nunca me casaría— Él tensa. 

Él sabe que yo sé. —Eso es todo lo que siempre quise Severus. Tener hijos. Tener una familia que nunca tuve. Tu ya lo sabes. Te lo he dicho antes, eso es todo lo que quería—

"Harry. Lo siento."

—Mi infancia fue un infierno. Estoy seguro de que puedes entenderlo. Mi tía y mi tío me odiaban o me temían—

—Sinceramente, creo que ambos. Descubrieron que soy gay y solo empeoró. Después de mi primer año, ya no me quedé en el armario. De hecho, tenía mi propia habitación. Sin embargo, no se sintió bien— Mis dedos se enredan en su cabello.

—Descubrieron que era gay. Odio pensar en eso. Se dijeron tantas palabras en mi contra. Me volví aún más un fenómeno. Me escapé de esa casa tres veces. Aunque siempre regresé. Creo que una parte de mí quería que me aceptaran—

"Harry. Por favor. Lo siento."

—Shhh. Amor tranquilo. No he terminado de hablar. Tres veces me escapé de esa casa. No puedo decirte la cantidad de veces y la forma en que pensé sobre el suicidio. Cada vez, sin embargo, me convencí de no hacerlo.—

—No sabía a cuál de mí odiaba más. El huérfano que no tenía a nadie. O la celebridad que a nadie le importaba ver. Yo no era más que el niño que vivío. Ni siquiera hice nada. Fue todo por mi madre—

—Me celebraron porque mi madre murió por mí. Yo también me odiaba. Cada vez que alguien me animaba. Me odiaba a mi mismo. Casi quería que Voldemort me matara— Está temblando, pero permanece callado.

—Severus, estoy roto—

"No. ¡No lo estás!

—Si. Yo lo estoy Severus. Creo que nunca salí de ese armario. Todavía estoy esperando allí— Sé que estoy llorando y me odio por eso. Veo mis lágrimas caer a su espalda

—Quería una familia. Quería despertar y saber que había alguien más en la casa que se preocupaba por mí. Alguien que me quiera. Quería una familia. Sé que soy un hipócrita, pero estoy molesto—

—Me ocultaste esto deliberadamente. Siempre me has ocultado cosas—

—Que no eras malvado. Que tú y mi madre eran cercanos. Que eras mi Omega. Que podríamos casarnos—

—Tomaste la decisión de ocultarme esto—

"Sé que no debería haber escondido esto, pero yo ..." No termina. 

—Tenía miedo de contarte mis problemas Severus. Tenía miedo de que si descubrías lo débil que soy en realidad, verías lo roto que estoy—

—¿Crees que estoy roto, Severus?—

"No. Harry. No lo estás ".

—Severus, los dos tenemos muchos problemas que resolver. Dime por qué Severus me lo ocultaste—

"Ya sabes por qué". Dice en voz baja.

—No me importa. Lo vas a decir en voz alta. Vas a decirme verbalmente por qué no querías que supiera que podía casarme contigo— Está callado durante mucho tiempo. 

"No quería que nadie supiera que tú y yo estámos juntos". 


	10. Chapter 10

Está en silencio durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no le pido que hable. Continuará pronto. Tiene mucho más que decir. "No me gusta que la gente me mire. 

"No me gusta saber lo que dice la gente a mis espaldas. No me gusta saber cuánto me odian. Sin embargo, puedo lidiar con eso porque, la mayor parte de lo que se dice, se me ha ocurrido"

"Fui terrible con todos durante tanto tiempo. No puedo cambiarlo, no lo haría. Tuve que hacerlo para mantenerte a salvo. Eso no cambia el hecho de que he lastimado a la gente. Familias rotas separadas. Gente muerta. Maté a Dumbledore. La gente todavía no sabe qué pasó esa noche en que derrotaste a Voldemort, y me alegro"

"Me alegro de que nunca le hayas dicho a nadie ". Debería haberles dicho a todos lo que hizo. Lo que ha hecho para protegerme. Para proteger al resto del mundo mágico. Convertirse en el catalizador del odio de todos.

—Severus, eres un héroe—

"Soy el hijo no deseado de un alcohólico abusivo. Si mi imagen estuviera vinculada a la tuya, entonces los tabloides se esforzarían por investigar mi pasado"

"No tendrán que rebuscar demasiado. Puedo adivinar las cosas que se escribirán sobre mí. 'Maestro pedófilo se prostituye como héroe', 'El chico que vivió unido a un feo traidor ', 'Asesino se convierte en madre'. No quiero que tu ni nuestros hijos estén vinculados a mi pasado"

" No quiero que nuestros hijos me miren y vean lo ... sucio que estoy ". Todo lo que dice lo hace en un susurro. "Me odio a mí mismo, Harry." Acaricio su cabello, pero la tensión no abandona sus hombros.

"Has visto lo que pueden hacer los periodistas con información falsa. Tu. Nuestros hijos. Todos ustedes serían vistos como sucios por mi culpa. ¿Qué pasaría si todos se enteraran de Azalea y Begonia y no pudieran hacer amigos porque soy su madre? A otros niños no se les permitiría jugar con ellos ".

—Podríamos haber discutido eso, Severus. Podríamos habernos casado en privado, que solo lo supieran las personas cercanas a nosotros. Podríamos haber hablado sobre los pros y los contras y luego llegar a una conclusión juntos—

"Harry..."

"Quieres que yo sea tu dueño. Que te Discipline, que te recompense. Que tome desiciones por tí. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. Y esta noche te voy a castigar—

—Mañana vamos a empezar a organizar nuestra boda. Te llamarán la novia. Llevarás un vestido. Habrá periodistas allí por invitación. Será una gran boda. Nuestras niñas serán las niñas de las flores. Todos van a ver que eres mi Omega—

"Por favor. No." Está entrando en pánico, pero no lo dejo. "No puedo. ¡No puedo! "

—También usaras....se que no te incomoda llevar ropa femenina. 

Pondré a Hermione a cargo de prepararte. Estoy seguro de que a ella le complacerá ser tu dama de honor, y estoy seguro de que estará encantada de ir de compras contigo.—

"¡La gente no puede saberlo!"

—Todos lo sabrán. Y si alguien pregunta por qué estoy contigo, entraré en detalles sobre cómo te amo. Si alguien dice algo terrible sobre ti, me ocuparé de eso. Todo de lo que debe preocuparte es si confías en mí. ¿Confías en que tu Alfa te protegerá?—

"¡No es suficiente!" Puedo escuchar los sollozos en su voz.

—Sé que eso es lo que te preocupa—

"¿Qué pasa si la gente odia a Azalea y Begonia y Clover porque soy su madre? ¿Y si no pueden hacer amigos? O si son intimidados. Serían odiados por mí ".

—No, no lo harán Severus—

"Puedo ver las caras disgustadas. No es suficiente. Esto es malo, está mal" Está jadeando, así que le froto la espalda lentamente. 

—Severus. ¿Confías en que te protegeré?— Puedo sentir sus lágrimas goteando en mi mano.

"Si." Dice sin ninguna desgana. "Simplemente no creo que sea bueno tentar al destino".

S—everus. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero que seas mi esposa. Quiero que todos lo sepan. Quiero ponerte un anillo en el dedo y que todos sepan que me perteneces. Y que te pertenezco—

"No se me debería permitir ser feliz".

—Te equivocas. Has pasado por tanta mierda. En todo caso, te mereces ser feliz—

"Lo siento, te oculté esto". Mientras froto su hombro, sé que realmente lo siente. Pero eso no es suficiente.

—Te perdono Severus, siempre te perdonaré, pero sabes que tendrás que ser castigado—

"Entiendo." Su voz es débil. Reacio. "Harry. Yo no… tengo amigos que vendrían. No tengo familia ".

—Por supuesto que sí. Ron y Hermione. Minerva. Amapola. Todos los demás Weasley. Hay tantos, estoy seguro de que tu lado estará completamente desbordado— Le quito el pelo del cuello. 

—¿No quieres casarte conmigo?—

"Por supuesto que sí. Simplemente da miedo. Todo el mundo lo sabría ".

—Si. Todos sabrían que si mi Omega fuera dañado, yo personalmente resolvería el asunto. Te amo Severus. Sé que no tengo un anillo en este momento, pero ¿podrías casarte conmigo?—

"Harry…"

—Shh. No pienses en las consecuencias. ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?—

"Te amo Harry. Si. Realmente lo hago, aunque sigo pensando que hay muchas cosas que pueden salir mal ".

—Siempre existe la posibilidad de que algo salga mal Severus. Pero te protegeré. Y Azalea. Y Begonia. Y Clover —

"Todavía da miedo".

—Sé que lo da. Pero podemos hablar de ello más adelante. ¿Estás listo para tu castigo ahora?—

"¿Cómo me vas a castigar?" Las palabras son vacilantes.

—Primero empezaré dándote nalgadas. Sin embargo, eso no será todo. No te lo voy a decir con anticipación. Solo tienes que confiar en que te estoy castigando adecuadamente—

"Yo ... yo confío en ti Harry." Las palabras son silenciosas, pero puedo decir que está siendo honesto.

—Bueno. Quiero que las cuentes—

"Sí señor." Palmada. "Un señor". Su trasero está tan pálido. 

Palmada "Dos señor." Palmada. “Ohh. Tres señor ". Trato de no golpear en el mismo lugar cada vez. Una de mis manos está en su espalda manteniéndolo quieto. Palmada "P ... cuatro señor". Se retuerce. Agarro la caja del cajón junto a la cama. Hago una pausa lo suficiente para abrirlo y sacar el contenido. Primero deslizo el anillo alrededor de su pene. Ni que piense que voy a dejar que se corra de su castigo. Luego agarro el consolador. 

No lo uso con él a menudo. Es mucho más grande de lo que solía. Además, prefiere lo real. Independientemente, agarro la botella de lubricante y le echo una gran cantidad en su trasero. Va a necesitar mucho para que esta cosa se deslice dentro de él. 

Normalmente lo estiraría completamente, pero esta vez hago los movimientos rápidamente. Quiero que pique. Quiero que lo suenta. Quiero que lo estire. Ya estoy presionando la cabeza roma del juguete contra su entrada. Está siseando de incomodidad. Palmada. "¡CINCO Señor!" Lo empujo de un solo movimiento. “AHHH. DUELE. ¡DUELE! "

—Si. Y me lastimaste Severus. Me engañaste. No confiabas en mí—. Gruesas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas mientras lentamente le saco el consolador. —Pero yo aún te amo. Solo quiero asegurarme de que aprenderás esta lección. ¿Confías en mí, Severus?—

"Si. Confío en ti. Lo siento Alpha ". Palmada. "Seis señor". 

—Te amo Severus— palmada

“Ah. ¡Ah! Siete señor ". Lo giro más cómodamente en mi regazo donde la mayoría de él está acostado en la cama detrás de mí. Ahora mis dos manos pueden llegar fácilmente a su trasero. 

Mi mano no puede envolver completamente el eje del juguete y puedo ver cuánto lo estira. Con ambas manos agarro el juguete grande y lo meto dentro y fuera de él. La forma en que grita solo me estimula a hacerlo más rápido. “Duele. Duele ".

—Sé que lo hace Severus. Te amo— Incluso mientras llora por el dolor, su erección nunca se marchita. Puedo sentirlo presionando contra el mío. Palmada

“Ocho señor. Duele. Duele ". Él se retuerce contra mi erección, así que saco el juguete y lo vuelvo a meter por si acaso. "¡MIERDA! Es demasiado grande ".

—Disparates. Lo estas tomando todo. No puedes ver, pero tu trasero está completamente dispuesto. Cada vez que lo saco, tu agujero de puta se contrae— ¡Palmada! ¡Palmada! 

“¡DIEZ SEÑOR! No señor. No puedo evitarlo ". ¡Palmada! "¡ONCE!" Palmada, palmada, palmada. "C ... C ... catorce". Suena hermoso.

Mi mano se toca su trasero desnudo de nuevo. Puedo sentir el calor de eso. ¡Palmada! "¡QUINCE SEÑOR!" Saco el juguete deliberadamente hasta que se suelta con un pop.

La punta es la parte más gruesa. Gime en voz alta cada vez que presiono la parte superior contra él. Palmada. "Dieciséis señor." Jadea y le tiemblan las piernas. Palmada. “Uhhh. Di..diecisiete. Diecisiete señor ".

—Te amo Severus—

"Duele ..."

—Sé que lo hace— Palmada

“Nnnahh. Dieciocho señor ". Está llorando tan abiertamente. Empujo el juguete tan profundamente dentro de él como puedo. Palmada “Duele ... DUELE. ¡Diecinueve señor! Uno mas. Sólo uno más. TORTAZO. Grita cuando mi mano se conecta a su trasero. "V ... Ve ..." Está temblando. 

Sigue amor. Cuenta el último o tendremos que empezar desde el principio ".

"¡Veinte! Veinte Señor. Alfa." Mis dos manos agarran su trasero y lo aprieto suavemente. Lo escucho hacer una mueca, pero por lo demás no hace ningún sonido. Continúo masajeando las mejillas en mis manos.

—¿Puedes sentirlo dentro de ti?—

"Si. Sí, puedo"

—Cuando aprietas mi trasero así, el juguete se frota por dentro— Su cuerpo se ha quedado completamente flácido y aprovecho la oportunidad para continuar. 

Mi mano izquierda se enfoca en empujar la cosa masiva dentro y fuera de él mientras mi mano derecha frota su trasero una vez pálido. 

— Severus. Estás excitado mientras te castigo— Se tensa solo un momento; luego lo escucho exhalar. 

"No. No quiero esconder esto. No es el castigo. No es por eso que estoy… excitado. Es porque siempre has sido amable conmigo"

"Siempre has sido amable y cariñoso. Estás haciendo esto porque lo que hice estuvo mal, no fue lo correcto. No me estás castigando porque quieras lastimarme, es porque me amas"

"Es porque te pedí que fueras más dominante conmigo. Para cuidar de mí. Esto es parte de ello." Se queda callado durante algún tiempo mientras froto su trasero enrojecido. 

"Todavía tengo miedo de que te despiertes y te des cuenta del problema que yo soy. No quiero despertarme y que tú no estés ahí.

"No tengo a nadie. Fuera de ti y de los niños, no tengo familia. No tengo amigos. Ya ni siquiera tengo trabajo. No tengo nada. Cualquier dinero que tengamos es tuyo. Si te marchas, me quedaría sin un centavo. Nadie estaría interesado en contratar a un ex-mortifago. 

—No me voy a ir. Ni siquiera se trata de los niños. No me quedaré porque te dejé embarazado. Me quedo porque te amo. No me voy a ir Y en cuanto a no tener amigos, Hermione te adora. Creo que incluso si te dejara, ella todavía te adoraría. Estás más cerca de ella que yo—

"Gracias." Sus brazos están medio envueltos alrededor de mí. Hace una mueca cuando le quito el juguete. Mis dedos acariciaron suavemente el lugar maltratado. Dentro y fuera, mis dedos trabajan en su interior. "Oh. Ohhh ".

—Lo has estado haciendo muy bien, Severus— gime mientras mis dedos rozan dentro de él. 

"Alfa. ¿Por qué me tocas así? " Su cuerpo se balancea completamente solo.

—Voy a entrar en ti ahora Severus—

"Pero pensé que me estabas castigando". Lo acerco a mi regazo y beso la línea de su mandíbula.

—Será amor— Él acaricia mi cuello. Mis dedos acarician distraídamente su cabello.

"¿Porque no me permitirá correrme?"

—Vas a llegar a correrte amor. Pronto te quitaré el anillo para el pene— Lo tomo despacio. 

“Estás siendo amable conmigo; No veo cómo esto es un castigo ". Beso su cuello y luego detrás de su oreja.

—Será con amor. Simplemente muévete como quieras— Sus caderas ya se mueven más rápido. Su cuerpo me toma abiertamente. Mis dedos tocaron su espalda mientras disfruto del calor de mi amante. Esto también será un castigo para mí, pero él es mi responsabilidad. —Te sientes muy bien Severus—

"Se siente bien." Su cabeza está echada hacia atrás mientras me monta más rápido. "Tan profundo." Aprovecho este momento para quitarle el anillo y acariciarlo. “Ahh. Alfa."

—Eso es. Sigue adelante. Sé lo que quieres—

"Se siente bien. Rico." Está jadeando y dejo que se mueva como quiera. Lo acaricio más rápido.

—Tu trasero se siente tan caliente Severus. Siempre estás tan deseoso—

"Alpha, estoy cerca". Lo beso castamente en los labios.

—Puedes correrte como quieras Severus—

"Pero quiero que te corras primero".

—No amor, primero te vas a correr tú— Está tan caliente por dentro. ——Solo correte. Tan pronto como llegues al orgasmo, me correre— Me aseguro de que la siguiente estocada golpee su punto

“Ohh. Alfa. Eso se siente bien."

—Te sientes bien. Continúa Severus. Correte para para mí—

"Si. Sí. AHHHH. ¡¡¡AHHHHH !!! " Lo acaricio tratando de ordeñarlo por completo. "Por favor. Estoy listo ahora. Por favor lléname. Estoy listo para que te corras dentro ahora ". Lo beso llevando su lengua a mi boca por un breve momento. Lo empujo suavemente sobre su espalda aún completamente enterrado dentro de él. 

Su cuerpo está flácido mientras empujo tan rápido como quiero. Su cuerpo lo toma todo abiertamente. Su semen se salpica en su vientre e instintivamente mi lengua se estira para saborearlo. Su canal se contrae cuando lo hago. Se siente como si me estuviera derritiendo. Pero no puedo dejarme llevar.

Gime cuando me aparto de él. "Alfa. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

—Me estoy acercando— Es todo lo que digo mientras me acaricio.

"¿Querías terminar en mi boca entonces?" Le sonrío tan suavemente como puedo.

—No. No me voy a correr dentro de ti—

“Pero… Alpha. Tienes que correrte dentro ". Sé lo sumiso que es Severus. Es un Omega. Un Omega que no lucha contra sus instintos. 

Celo, sexo, reproducción. Severus nunca ha rechazado el sexo. Nunca ha rechazado una oportunidad para que lo deje embarazado. Cuando está en celo, eso es todo lo que pide. 

"No. Yo no." Me acaricio más rápido.

"Alfa. Por favor. Por favor. Vente adentro. Estoy vacío. Necesito que me llenes. Necesito que pongas un bebé dentro de mí ". Ni siquiera está tratando de ocultar su pánico. Está abriendo las piernas. Levantándolas. Abriéndose a sí mismo. Nunca lo había visto entrar en pánico de esta manera. Pero nunca antes me había negado a correrme dentro de él. 

Sus dedos se abren. "Por favor. Te necesito." Mis propios instintos me suplican que me empuje de nuevo hacia él y lo llene de tanto semen que se ahogue por ello ... pero sigo en control.

—No te voy a recompensar por ser malo. Me hubiera encantado llenarte el vientre de mi semen. Un castigo no tiene por qué ser tan placentero. Sé cuánto te molesta esto— Acaricio más rápido. No se siente tan bien como su calor apretado. —Créeme, es un castigo igual para mí. Me encantaría tocar fondo en tu interior y estar listo para derramar mi semilla, pero no puedo recompensarte— Lo acuesto en la cama y me arrodillo sobre él. 

Bombeo mi pend más rápido. Verlo cubierto de su propio semen es casi suficiente para hacerme llegar al orgasmo 

"Por favor. Dentro." Está llorando. Sus ojos están llorosos, pero no me rindo. 

——Eres un Omega. Apuesto a que tener tu Alfa corriéndose sobre ti en lugar de dentro de ti tiene que ser una tortura. Casi como un insulto— Sus ojos me ruegan, pero no me dejaré llevar.

"¡Uhhh!" Mi propio gemido llena mis oídos cuando llegó al orgasmo y veo mi semen salpicar su estómago. Sus manos van inmediatamente hacia él mientras trata de empujar algo dentro de él. Agarro sus muñecas. —No—

"Tiene que estar adentro. Lo quiero dentro". Mantengo sus manos inmovilizadas.

—Severus. Fuiste malo. Entonces estás siendo castigado. Si te hubieras portado bien entonces me habría corrido dentro de ti, pero elegiste esconderme cosas—

—También es una pena. Por espeso que sea este semen, aunque no estés en celo, apuesto a que te hubieras quedado embarazado. En lugar de eso, tomaste la decisión de ocultarme cosas— Está llorando suavemente.

"Lo siento." Beso su mejilla.

—Ya te perdoné. Te amo Severus—

"Yo también te amo Harry." Está sonrojado. "Me siento tan vacío".

—Te conozco Severus. Sin embargo, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a correrme dentro de ti. Quizás para entonces habrás aprendido a no ocultarme cosas—

"Cuánto tendré que esperar." 

—No hasta nuestra noche de bodas—

"¿Cuánto tiempo será eso?" Me río ligeramente.

—Supongo que eso depende de qué tan rápido podamos organizar el evento— Lancé un hechizo para limpiarnos a los dos.

"¿Estás realmente seguro de que quieres ... casarte conmigo?" No me mira al decirme eso. 

——Severus. ¿Eres realmente tan inseguro?— Sus ojos se ensanchan.

"No. ¡Por supuesto no!"

—Severus. No estoy enojado. Háblame—

"Nunca he tenido a nadie que me haya querido". Lo aprieto contra mi pecho y se relaja.

—No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. Descansa amor— Lo siento tenso por un momento, y ya sé lo que va a preguntar. 

—Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes—

—T ... Gracias Harry— Su mano descansa sobre la mía. 

—Te amo—


	11. Chapter 11

"No te preocupes tanto Harry. Yo me ocuparé de él, y es un mago increíblemente poderoso. Él también puede cuidar de sí mismo"

-Mione, sé cómo está. Por favor. Si se pone nervioso o ansioso, y especialmente inseguro, podría arremeter contra alguien. Ese alguien podrías ser tú-

-Si lo hace, hablaré con él, pero realmente no lo hablaría en serio. Por favor-

-Si lo hace, simplemente descarta todo y regresen. No quiero que le digas nada, y no quiero que dejes que te ofenda. No creo que lo haga y ya he hablado con él. Me ha dado su palabra de que se callará en tal caso-

"Harry. No estoy preocupada. Estará bien."

-Quiero que tú y él sean amigos. Sé que ustedes dos ya son cercanos pero no quiero que arruine algo. Mione, necesita amigos. Necesita a alguien que se preocupe por él, no solo porque esté conmigo. Necesita esto- Me abraza con fuerza y sé que está en buenas manos. 

-¿Han decidido adónde irán ustedes dos?- Ella asiente y se aleja. Su cabello encrespado acaricia mi mejilla.

"Si. Nos vamos a Londres muggle. Encontré una tienda de ropa y ya los llamé para explicarles la situación con anticipación"

"Yo seré quien lo ayude a probarse los vestidos. Estoy segura de que se sentirá más cómodo conmigo que con un extraño"

"Tienen una habitación que Severus y yo podemos usar. Nadie que lo conozca o de él estará allí ".

-Bueno. Gracias- 

Sobre su estómago redondeado -Lo dejo en tus manos- Ella sonríe cálidamente.

"No es un niño Harry. Se las arregló durante muchos años sin ti. Él puede manejar un día sin ti" 

Aunque a ella no le menciono que fue desastroso,no se cuidaba ni alimentaba bien. Aunque entiendo su punto

Severus simplemente no se ha alejado de mi lado desde que nos mudamos aquí. 

Veo a Brent jugar con Begonia en el suelo. Azalea está sola jugando con bloques. De vez en cuando mira a los otros dos niños. Luego mira a Clover, quien está acostado sobre una manta a una distancia de los otros niños. 

"Conozco a Mione. Ha estado ansioso y creo que me está afectando. Puedo sentir que tan aterrorizado está. 

-Ustedes dos deberían irse. ¿Dónde está Sev?-

"Creo que está hablando con Ron en la cocina. Me despediré de Brent mientras vas a buscarlo ". Interrumpe su juego para recoger a su hijo. Cuando entro a la cocina, lo primero que escucho es la voz de Ron.

"Hay locos por ahí. Por favor, ten cuidado con ella. Me preocupo por ella ".

"Es una bruja capaz, pero me aseguraré de que regrese sana y salva". Justo cuando dice esto, se voltea para mirarme. "¿Está lista para irse?"

-Ella acaba de decirle a Brent que tiene que salir- Severus asiente.

"Bueno. Luego les diré a mis hijos que volveré esta noche. Ya he extraído suficiente leche hasta que regrese ". Me besa rápidamente mientras sale de la cocina. Siempre ha dudado en mostrarme algún nivel de intimidad frente a Ron o Hermione. 

Le pregunté una vez, solo me dijo que no se sentía cómodo con eso. No es el mismo con nuestros hijos. Los abraza abiertamente y los besa asegurándoles que volverá antes de la hora de dormir.

Begonia le devuelve el abrazo, pero luego vuelve rápidamente a jugar. Clover simplemente inclina la cabeza. Aunque Azalea.... Justo antes de que Sev se aleje de ella, ella lo agarra con fuerza. 

"Está bien, mami". Ella sonríe con una de sus raras sonrisas y veo cómo sus hombros se relajan visiblemente. 

"Sé una buena chica". La besa de nuevo mientras Hermione besa a Ron. Un momento después y se han ido. 

"Harry. Estamos completamente enamorados. ¿No es así?"

-Me temo que sí- Clover comienza a llorar y lo levanto de inmediato. 

-¿Qué pasa mi hombrecito? Mami volverá más tarde-

"Clo mojado". Azalea ni siquiera mira hacia arriba.

-Gracias, dulzura- Agarro un pañal y empiezo a cambiarlo.

"Es completamente injusto que uno de tus hijos pueda simplemente decirte por qué está llorando. Se supone que debes luchar y no tener idea de que hacer"

-Bueno, Severus hizo lo mismo. Si uno de nuestros hijos lloraba, solo miraba para ver qué necesitaban. Por conveniente que sea, estoy de acuerdo en que es trampa ... principalmente porque no puedo hacerlo- Una vez que lo cambio se calma de inmediato. 

"¿Crees que estarán bien sin nosotros?" 

-Bueno, Hermione es más inteligente que cualquiera de nosotros, y Severus es un luchador más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-

-Lógicamente sé que ambos pueden manejarse solos. Honestamente, con ellos juntos no creo que nada pueda lastimarlos, pero todavía estoy preocupado. Severus y yo no nos hemos separado desde que nos unimos. Al principio nos separamos para impartir nuestras clases, pero él todavía estaba en el mismo edificio-

Esta es la primera vez que he tenido que confiar en los encantos. Los que el ministerio le asignó cuando nos unimos por primera vez. Puedo sentir que está bien, ansioso pero bien. Esto es bueno para él ... y para mí. 

Necesita confiar en los demás y, por su bien, necesito animarlo a que dé su tiempo a más personas. Aunque preferiría tenerlo encerrado en nuestras habitaciones. Sé que está a salvo conmigo. Si está demasiado lejos, no puedo protegerlo.

"Tienes razón, amigo" Ron me da una palmada en la espalda. Además, no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos. Estamos de guardia mientras las mujeres están fuera ". Hace una pausa por un momento. "¿Severus sería considerado como mujere? Sé que él es el que lleva a los niños, y obviamente eso significa que es el 'receptor' ".

"Sigue siendo un hombre Ron".

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues poniéndole en un vestido? Eres tú quien le pregunta a él también ".

-Creo que la ropa de mujer le queda bien. Sus piernas son tan largas y tiene muy poco vello corporal. Los encajes y volantes le sientan bien-

No me gusta que esté tan lejos. Su magia es constante. El esta a salvo y creo que Ron se da cuenta de que estoy agitado por ello. 

“Harry, ¿sabías que tener gemelos es algo en mi familia? Mi papá tuvo un gemelo. Mi abuelo tenía seis hermanos, dos pares de gemelos ".

—Eso es genial, Ron—

“Mi tío, el gemelo de mi papá. Nunca lo conocí ". No me mira al decirlo. Nunca escuché nada sobre este tío.

—¿Murió joven?—

"No. Todavía está vivo en alguna parte, al menos eso creo. 

—Ron. Eso es muy triste, que no lo hayas conocido, pero realmente no entiendo por qué no lo conociste—

"Harry, es un Omega". No me gusta a dónde va esto. Mi estómago se siente revuelto “Cuando él y mi papá tenían diez años, el Alfa de mi tío cumplió dieciocho. Entonces mi tío alcanzó la madurez sexual. El Alfa se unió a mi tío, lo llevó al ministerio. Lo reclamó. Hizo que mi tío cortara todos los lazos con nuestra familia ".

—Ron—

“Necesitas recordar. Sé que las reglas de la sociedad muggle son un poco diferentes, pero para los magos, la edad del Omega no importa. No pueden ayudar cuando su cuerpo alcanza la madurez, al igual que Severus era mucho mayor antes de alcanzar la madurez. No puedo decir que me sienta bien, pero legalmente es así ". 

—Si eso sucediera con los muggles, entonces el Alfa estaría encerrado— Ron asiente.

“Nunca lo conocí. Mi familia está muy unida. Incluso si lo conociera, no estoy seguro de que realmente sea él"

"Un Omega puede verse obligado a cambiar por su Alfa. La mayoría de los omegas están escondidos. Mi papá trabaja en el ministerio. Cosas muggles que sabes. Sin embargo, no es solo eso. También es porque, bueno. Constantemente busca cualquier rastro de su hermano"

"Aunque papá sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer. Incluso si mi padre se enterara de dónde está su hermano… no podría verlo sin el permiso del Alfa. Ese Alfa vino y se llevó a mi tío lejos de nuestra familia. Y mi papá no lo ha visto ni ha tenido noticias de él desde entonces"

—¿Puede ... realmente puede hacer eso?— Me enferma que ya sepa la respuesta.

“Si decides que Severus es demasiado problema, podrías matarlo. Si decides que no te gustaba que fuera hombre, podrías obligarlo a cambiar de género. Podrías abusar de él. Omegas. Son. Nada para la sociedad”

Está mirando hacia abajo. “No sé qué haría si uno de mis hermanos fuera un Omega y me lo quitaran. ¿Y si Ginny resultaba ser una Omega? Ella es mi hermanita. Si yo fuera un Omega y de repente mi Alfa cumpliera dieciocho, tendría que dejar a Hermione. Tendría que. No importaría que esté casado con ella. O que tenemos un hijo. O que la amo. Tendría que ir a mi Alpha ".

Sus ojos están cerrados por el dolor.

“Harry, no soy como tú o Hermione. Soy sangre pura. Me crié en el mundo mágico. He visto tantos Omegas. Y es fácil detectarlos cuando estás mirando. He visto a PERSONAS con cosas alrededor del cuello obligadas a caminar a cuatro patas. He visto GENTE con ojos sin vida. ¿Sabes por qué los Weasley y los Malfoy se odian?”

"Porque compran Omegas. Porque tienen sirvientes con los que fueron a la escuela. Sirvientes que si se cabrean, simplemente violan. O matan".

—Ron. ¿Porqué me estas diciendo esto?—

“Los Malfoy y los Weasley solían ser amigos cercanos de la familia. Nunca experimentamos realmente lo que era tener un Omega en la familia. Estoy seguro de que tuvimos varios, pero nunca afectó a la familia. No hasta el hermano de mi papá”

“La familia Weasley es tan antigua como la familia Malfoy. Mi papá jugaba con el papá de Draco cuando eran niños pequeños. No nos importaba que se quedaran con Omegas hasta que mi papá perdió a su hermano. Fue entonces cuando mi familia finalmente vio lo mal que se trataba a los Omegas”

"Es normal que un Alfa se obsesione con su Omega. Es normal que un Alfa aleje a su Omega lejos del mundo. Solo ... como amigo, te pido que tengas cuidado. Sé que Severus es realmente sumiso. Sé que es libre de actuar como le plazca, pero si crees que te estás metiendo en un territorio peligroso, avísame a mí y a Mione"

"No creo que los Alfas tengan la intención de lastimar a sus Omegas. Ellos los aman. Solo quieren protegerlos. Pero dijiste que Severus no se había alejado de ti. En absoluto. Ese no es sano, no es normal.".

—Ron, ¿de verdad crees que podría llegar a ser así? ¿De verdad crees que podría subyugar a Severus contra su voluntad?— Antes de que Ron responda, veo un juguete volar por el aire. Instintivamente levanto mi varita para detenerlo, pero antes de hacerlo ya está flotando en el aire. 

La pequeña mano de Azalea está levantada, pero ni siquiera mira el juguete. Ella está mirando a su hermanito durmiendo en la manta. Lo habría golpeado si no lo hubiera detenido"

“¡Bre, Be, ten cuidado! ¡No lastimen a Clo! " Tira de su mano a su costado y el juguete se cae lejos los niños. 

—Ella ya está usando magia accidental— Las palabras simplemente salen de mi boca.

“Eso no pareció muy accidental. Parecía completamente segura de que el juguete se detendría ". 

—Sí. Ella hizo—Azalea ya ha vuelto a jugar con sus bloques, pero mira hacia arriba con más frecuencia. Olvidando la antigua conversación.

Voy con mi pequeña. Cuando me arrodillo frente a ella, ella mira hacia arriba, se inclina para ver a los niños y luego vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—Cariño. ¿Querías detener ese juguete?— Ella asiente. Puedo oír a Begonia y Brent abordándose y riendo. El incidente ya se les olvidó. Ron les está hablando ahora. 

—Toy podría lastimar a Clo. Az, deja de jugar—

—Eso es realmente impresionante. ¿Has hecho cosas así antes?— Ella se encoge de hombros. 

“Mami papi puede hacer. Az puede hacerlo ".

—Y tu hermana. ¿Puede Begonia usar la magia?—

"Temprano. Puedehacerlo pronto. Temprano ahora ".

—¿Ella es demasiado joven? Tú y ella tienen la misma edad, pero pueden usar magia— Ella me mira. Su pequeño rostro muestra una emoción que alguien tan joven nunca debería sentir.

"Az es diferente".

Ya es de noche cuando regresan. Mientras entran por flú, escucho el final de su conversación.

"¿Y si en lugar de usar mandrágora seca para estabilizar el brebaje, se agregaran cenizas de escamas de dragón?" Dice Severus. 

"Sé que funciona para la mayoría de las aplicaciones, pero agregar un ingrediente que ya es tan volátil a una poción tan inestable sería desastroso".

"Estás trabajando bajo el supuesto de que se agrega hígado de sapo, si el hígado se sustituye con sangre donada voluntariamente, entonces la poción sería más pura y por lo tanto menos volátil".

"No pensé en eso". Ella garabatea algo en un pequeño cuaderno.

“Elaborar pociones es un arte en sí mismo. Los textos disponibles son rígidos, como deben ser. Experimentar con manos inexpertas puede provocar lesiones y la muerte. Obviamente no es bueno para un entorno escolar, pero las pociones no estaban destinadas a ser así. Hay muchas formas de crear una poción ".

"Sin embargo, el libro dice que se debe usar mandrágora seca e hígado de sapo". Insiste Mione.

Estoy seguro de que sí. Enumera la forma en que es menos probable que otros se equivoquen. Eso no significa que sea el más efectivo. Eres una bruja inteligente. Estoy seguro de que fuiste la estudiante más dedicada que jamás enseñé.

Sin embargo, los libros no son suficientes. No con pociones. Los libros pueden decirle qué ingredientes tienen qué efectos, pero no pueden explicarle cómo saber qué necesita una infusión por el olor. No pueden decirle que cuando está húmedo, es necesario agregar más o menos ingredientes. Los libros no pueden enseñarte cómo convertirte en un maestro de pociones ". 

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Como si se diera cuenta de que habían vuelto, se voltea hacia mí y sonríe. “Siento estar de vuelta tan tarde. Nos retrasaron ". Me abraza por un momento antes de ir a abrazar a cada uno de nuestros hijos.

"¿Como le fue?" Ella sonríe.

"Fue muy divertido. Creo que él también lo disfrutó ".

"¡Mamá!" Begonia está acariciando el hombro de Sev. 

"¿Te portaste bien flor?" Ella asiente rápidamente. Un momento después, ella se apresura a alejarse de sus brazos y volver a jugar con Brent. "¿Cómo estás Azalea?" Ella no mira hacia arriba. 

"Una señorita mami. Az espera" Dice mientras coloca un bloque encima de otro bloque. Sin embargo, Severus no escucha. En cambio, la levanta y la mece lentamente.

"¿Az también me extrañó?" Mechones oscuros de cabello se abanican sobre su rostro. 

“Az, señorita mami. Demasiado alto. Mami tranquila ". Parece confundido, pero sigue meciéndola. Clover levanta los brazos deseando que lo carguen también. Entonces Severus lo hace. Los sostiene a ambos felizmente. 

"Se hace tarde Harry, deberíamos irnos." Begonia corre hacia mí y tira de la pernera de mi pantalón para llamar la atención.

"Brent quedarse. Brent no te vayas ". Antes de que pueda responder, Hermione se arrodilla.

"Sera en otro momento. Brent tiene un chequeo mañana, así que tenemos que levantarnos temprano ". Veo que el labio inferior de mi hija comienza a temblar. Al mismo tiempo, la cabeza de Azalea deja el hueco del cuello de su mamá.

"Be, no llores". Ella mira a Severus. Clo hambriento. Be hambrienta. Az hambrienta. Hermione y Ron me abrazan despidiéndose. 

"Nos veremos en unos días". Se van con Brent a cuestas. Una vez que se han ido, voy con mi familia.

“Traté de darle una botella a Clover. Él no lo aceptó. No importa cuántas veces se la ofrecí

"Botella, no mami". Insiste Azalea. "Clo esperó mami".

"Las niñas comieron un poco de comida real, pero incluso ellas se mostraron reacias a tomar el biberón". Se vuelve hacia ellos.

"Ambos bebieron antes de una botella".

"¡No me gusta!" Begonia grita.

“Mami dijo 'antes de acostarse. Esperé. Mami dice que no antes de acostarse. No espero ". Azalea acaricia más cómodamente a Severus.

"Esperaron porque sabían que volvería a tiempo para volver a alimentarlos antes de dormir". Suavemente baja a los niños y se sienta en el suelo. "Bien. Dejenme alimentar a Clover primero, y luego les daré de comer a ustedes chicas ". 

"Bueno". Azalea se acerca a los bloques para esperar.

"¡No! ¡Hambrienta ahora!" Begonia está de mal humor. Clover ya se ha pegado al pezón ofrecido. 

"Tonta. ¿Juega por favor? La voz de Azalea es tranquila. Y la situación es completamente olvidada por Begonia cuando corre hacia su hermana con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

"Alto. Alto. Alto. Torre."

"Bueno".

"¡Gran torre!"

"Bueno". 

—Sev, tu hija mayor definitivamente va a ser una Slytherin— Me siento en la silla a su lado. “  
—Hoy levitó un juguete. Completamente a propósito. Volaba por el aire hacia Clover y ella lo detuvo—. Reposiciona Clover y me mira.

—Ella ni siquiera tiene dos años todavía. Sus habilidades mágicas son asombrosas—

—Su inteligencia es asombrosa. Su vocabulario está muy por encima de lo que debería. Ella casi pronuncia una oración casi completa. Empatía. Comprensión. Ella ya comprende cosas que la mayoría de las personas no aprenden hasta que son mucho más mayores—

"Harry. Suenas preocupado ".

—Hoy me dijo que era diferente— Susurro las palabras.

"Ella es diferente." Clover se aleja y Severus me lo entrega para que lo haga eructar. "Azalea, Begonia. Vengan a comer mis dulces princesas". Les acaricia el cabello mientras se acomodan. Ambos beben completamente de él. "Azalea. Escuché que usaste magia hoy ". Ella asiente pero no deja de beber. “Eres realmente especial. Asegúrate de no usar tu magia para nada de lo que te arrepientas. No puedo enfatizar la importancia de esta lección ". Az retrocede y las lágrimas corren por su rostro. 

"Az lo siente" Ella besa la mejilla de su mami. Az perdona a mami. Az ama a mami. Mami no está mal ". Le sonríe tranquilizadoramente a Severus antes de volver a beber. 

—¿Severus?—

"Mañana voy a empezar a volver a enseñarte cómo proteger tu mente de la legitimidad. Ella inconscientemente puede llegar a las mentes de otros. Hoy me dijo que hace mucho ruido cuando no está conmigo. Fui espía durante tanto tiempo, que ahora practico la oclusión incluso cuando no estoy en peligro. Es solo un reflejo natural. Creo que es demasiado poderosa. No puede evitar ver pensamientos y recuerdos constantes. Dejé caer mis paredes y ella miró hacia adentro ".

—¿Qué vio ella?—

“Cosas que nadie debería tener que ver nunca. Cosas que todavía me mantienen despierto a veces. Tantas cosas de las que me avergüenzo ". 

Lo beso. Nuestras hijas están firmemente apretadas entre nosotros. 

Un momento después estamos acostando a nuestras hijas a dormir. Él yace acurrucado contra mi costado en nuestra cama. 

“Ni siquiera se me debería permitirme tocar a un niño. Dejé morir a muchos cuando era espía ".

—Háblame de ese tiempo durante la guerra—

"No quiero pensar en eso. Harry. ¿Me harías el amor? Por favor. Necesito ... necesito una distracción ". Lo beso y tiro de él completamente contra mi. 

—No. Te has tragado tanto dolor como has podido. Por mucho que me encantaría tocarte y darte placer. Ahora mismo lo que necesitas es dejarlo ir. Incluso si duele hablar o pensar. Es la única forma de superar esto. Háblame de ese momento durante la guerra ". Se aparta de mí. Mi costado ahora está frío. Duele, pero no lo aparto. 

"Sobreviví. Sobreviví para asegurarme de que sobrevivirías. Maté a la persona más cercana que he tenido a un padre, porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque esa era la única forma. Harry. Por favor entiende. Yo no soy esa persona. Me encerré para asegurarme de que se cumplía mi objetivo. Necesitaba que el señor oscuro confiara en mí. Incluso si eso significaba verlo matar niño tras niño. Necesitaba que el señor oscuro confiara en mí. Incluso si eso significaba preparar pociones que matarían a la gente. Necesitaba que el señor oscuro confiara en mí. Incluso si eso significaba vender mi alma ". Está mirando su muñeca. En la marca oscura descolorida. 

“Hice cosas malas porque si no lo hiciera, no podría protegerte. Siempre fuiste tú. Ninguna vida importaba si eso significaba que tendría una mejor oportunidad de mantenerte a salvo. Lo haría todo de nuevo. Odiándome a mí mismo en el proceso, pero un Omega no puede vivir sin su Alfa. 

Estoy sucio. No soy apto para cuidar a un niño. No importa cuántos tengamos. No cambiará el hecho de que le dejé matar niños ".

—Severus—

"Por favor. No me toques ". Yo no le escucho. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su cintura.

—Todavía te amo Severus. Sé que lo que hiciste o tenías que hacer estuvo mal, pero no eres esa persona. Tus hijos te aman. Te amo— Se voltea hacia mí. Su rostro se apretó contra mi costado. Sus hombros tiemblan y tiembla por los sollozos. Yo lo sostengo. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. 

—Ron me asustó hoy— Los dedos se aprietan en mi camisa, así que continúo. —Me habló de su tío que es un Omega. Dijo cosas que ... me asustaron. Creo que tal vez soy un peligro para ti. Hoy fue espantoso. Quería tomarte y encerrarte—

— Quería mantener alejados a todos menos a mí y a nuestros hijos. Dijo que es normal que los Alfas se obsesionen con sus Omegas. Y yo soy. Si alguien te lastima ... tengo miedo de decir lo que haría—

"Está bien Harry."

—Severus. No esta bien. No quiero compartirte. Cada vez que alguien más que yo o nuestros hijos te toca, me molesta—

“Entonces eres un poco posesivo. Pero está bien. ¿Te molesta cuando Hermione me abraza?

—Si y no. Me alegro. Quiero que tengas amigos. Y confío en ella. Pero aún. ¿Y si te lastima?—

"Harry, está bien. Ella es una persona y yo una persona. Si continuamos interactuando entre nosotros, ella me lastimará. Pero no estoy hecho de vidrio. Y ella tampoco. Confía en tus amigos. Como yo lo hago."

—¿Y si me convierto en uno más del montón de Alfas?—

"Después. Seguiré amándote incluso cuando Hermione intente patearte el trasero ". Se está riendo suavemente. 

"Harry. Me gusta pertenecerte. Se siente bien. Sé que harás todo lo posible para mantenerme a salvo. Creo que te estás confundiendo. Tienes miedo de perder a tu familia. Se sabe que la gente hace locuras para mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos ... puedo dar fe de eso ".

—Severus, no quiero que me tengas miedo o que tengas miedo de que yo te controle—

"No lo hago Harry. Eres el único en esta relación que teme abusar de tu poder sobre mí. Nunca me había sentido tan seguro o feliz. Nadie me ha querido así nunca. Confío en ti Harry. " Sus ojos evitan los míos tímidamente. Vacila por un momento. 

"Y no es porque seas un Alfa que tienes esos deseos. Soy ... sumiso por naturaleza. Ni siquiera importa que sea un Omega. Soy sumiso Quiero someterme a ti. Todavía. Yo también quiero alejrte del mundo. No quiero compartirte. Entonces. Yo también soy un poco posesivo. Pero ... ¿está bien?" Beso su mejilla. 

—Si. Está bien—


	12. Chapter 12

Las mañanas se pasan pegados unos a otros, las tardes se pasan con él forzándose a entrar en mi mente y yo fallando infructuosamente en mantenerlo fuera. Cada vez es respetuoso. En el momento en que mis escudos se rompen, se retira. Azalea observa activamente. Encuentra el proceso fascinante. Su hermana Begonia no tiene la capacidad de atención. De nuevo, Severus lanza el hechizo y no siento nada antes de que un recuerdo salga a la superficie. Un grato recuerdo de la primera vez que hablé con Ron. Se retira inmediatamente. Esta experiencia ya es más placentera que cuando intentó enseñarme por primera vez. Nunca saca a relucir los recuerdos dolorosos. Y Merlín sabe que hay muchos de ellos.

“La diferencia entre lo que estoy haciendo y lo que hace Azalea es que tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para entrar en tu mente. Azalea lo hace sin ningún pensamiento ni deseo. Una vez que tengas más experiencia, es posible que sientas que me presiono contra tu mente, he practicado esta habilidad la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no he sentido la atracción de Azalea ".

"¿Por qué estabas tan interesado en proteger tu mente contra la legitimidad?" Sé muy poco sobre mi futura esposa. Nuestras dos vidas hogareñas fueron abusivas. El era un espía. La Mejor Amiga de mi Madre. Pero poco más.

"Bien. No empecé por esa razón. Ya sabes, no tuve padres cariñosos. Mi vida familiar fue especialmente abusiva. El primer paso para la oclusión es despejar la mente. Las cosas que no quieres que otros vean ... sepan. Imagina que los cierras detrás de una puerta. Cierra la puerta. Toma la llave y ciérrala detrás de otra puerta. Repita este proceso tantas veces como sea necesario para que sea casi imposible descubrir ese recuerdo ".

"Eso suena realmente complicado". Él asiente con la cabeza.

"Es. Pero para los que viven en secreto. Para aquellos que se volverían locos debido a la tensión de la vida, es normal. Quería vivir mi vida sin que los aspectos de mi vida me afectaran. No quería temer la amistad de Lily simplemente porque había visto a mi padre abusar de mi madre. Quería separar los dos mundos en los que vivía. La forma más fácil era vaciar mi mente. Una vez que aprendí eso, la Oclumancia fue fácil. La legitimidad y la oclusión están interconectadas. Son socios. Uno es para la ofensiva y el otro para la defensa. Pocas personas pueden dominar ambos, y aquellos que solo pueden manejar uno son fácilmente aplastados por un maestro de estos talentos ". Levanta su varita para prepararse para el próximo ataque, pero lo detengo.

Severus, sé que acordamos no verbalmente no mencionar el pasado, pero sé que has dicho que tu madre falleció cuando eras joven. ¿Su padre aún vive?" Esa pregunta ha estado en mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Sé que no esperaba escucharlo por lo abiertos que están sus ojos.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

(...) 

—Estamos comprometidos. Ya tenemos tres hijos. No creo que sea inusual querer saber sobre los padres de la pareja. Después de todo, sería mi suegro. Creo que es importante— Severus se arrodilla frente a Azalea. La mira vacilante.

—Azalea cariño. Por favor ve a jugar con tu hermana. Mamá necesita hablar con papá sobre algo ... no muy agradable— Ella lo abraza con fuerza y luego sonríe reconfortante. "Ya sabes lo que tengo que decirle, ¿no?"

“Az lo siente. Az no quiso ver. " Ella besa su mejilla. "Az mira a Be y Clo. Hablan mami y papi ". Luego sale tranquilamente de la habitación.

“Ella es una niña increíble. No sé cómo se las arregla para dormir con todos mis pensamientos envenenándola ". Severus se arrastra cerca de mí y presiona su cabeza contra mi pierna en sumisión. “No te ocultaré esto. No. Debería decirlo. Había deseado nunca decirte esto"

"Siempre y cuando no preguntaras yo estaba bien, no sentí que era importante. Sin embargo, preguntaste. Sé que no debería haberte ocultado esto. Ni siquiera era mi intención ocultarte esto"

—Severus. Me estás asustando. Sólo dime—

“El nombre de mi madre era Eileen Prince. Ella era una bruja. Me parezco mucho a ella. Mis ojos. Mi pelo." Sacude el pensamiento. 

"La familia Prince es de sangre pura. He mencionado que mi madre fue repudiado. Como te dije antes, como yo, ella era una Omega. Descubrió quién era su Alfa y huyó. El momento en que se quedó embarazada de mí durante su primer celo"

"El hombre que me engendró. Un muggle. Tobias Snape. No sé a ciencia cierta por qué mi madre fue repudiada, pero siempre sospeché que estaban disgustados con ella por arruinar su linaje. Mi padre se casó con ella"

"Teníamos muy poco. Mi padre, un alcohólico no podía mantener un trabajo. Mi madre trabajó un poco. No sé qué hizo, pero puedo imaginar que implicó venderse a sí misma. Mi madre tuvo poco que ver conmigo ".

Acaricio su cabello mientras sus ojos se cierran. A sabiendas que sus pensamientos se lo llevan lejos. 

“La casa se estaba pudriendo a nuestro alrededor. Mi padre era un hombre ruidoso. Gritaba a menudo. A menudo nos pegaba a mi madre y a mí. Sabía que era un Omega desde temprana edad. Mi madre dejó escapar que yo era como ella. Que yo también entraría en celo y concebiría y sería poseído ". Su mano se aprieta alrededor de mi pierna. 

"La próxima vez que mi madre entró en celo me vi obligado a mirar. Yo tenía siete años en ese momento. Como te he dicho ..." Su voz está nerviosa, pero no lo interrumpo. No lo detengo. No hago preguntas. Lo dejo hablar. 

"Solo un Alfa puede satisfacer el celo de un omega… así que duró cinco días. Los vi tener sexo tantas veces que las imágenes todavía están grabadas en mi mente. Estaba aterrorizado de que alguien me tocara hasta en los hombros. Era una persona cruel ... Dañada. No superé eso durante muchos años. Incluso una vez que estaba en la escuela y escuché a mis compañeros hablar sobre sexo u otros actos dudosos, se me erizaba la piel" 

"Tenía ataques de pánico por la noche cuando sabía que mis compañeros de habitación se tocaban. Evité todas las formas de intimidad, incluidas las no sexuales ". 

Exhala tratando de calmarse. Enredo mis dedos en sus hebras de seda negra. Es tan suave. 

"Nunca le he dicho a nadie eso". Puedo sentir gotas saladas húmedas a través de la mezclilla de mis jeans. "No teníamos mucho y la vida era difícil, pero yo tenía una hermana. Y yo la amaba"

"Fue concebida una de las veces que mi madre entró en celo. Ella era hermosa. No se parecía a nuestra madre ni a nuestro padre. Ella era perfecta. Ella fue lo único bueno que salió de esa casa. La amaba tanto. Ni siquiera sé cuál es su nombre porque lo cambiaron"

"Mi padre bebía, como la mayoría de los días. Mató a mi madre en una borrachera antes de desmayarse. Tenía trece años en ese momento y en la escuela. Mi padre mataba a cualquier búho que intentara entregar cartas, así que a menudo no tenía noticias de ellos en ningún momento durante el año escolar, pero Lily vivía en un vecindario cercano"

"Sus padres se enteraron de la noticia y así me enteré. Mi hermosa hermana tenía solo dos años y fue adoptada rápidamente. La familia no quería un adolescente con equipaje, así que Dumbledore básicamente llenó el papeleo y se convirtió en mi tutor legal."

"Todo esto se hizo de tal manera que nadie supiera que mi familia se había ido. Mi hermana no tenía magia, así que nunca intenté encontrarla. Ella no necesita saber la verdad. Los muggles que la adoptaron cambiaron su nombre. No lo se. Tenía miedo de que si lo sabía, entonces no sería capaz de evitar tratar de conocerla. Tratando de asegurarme de que su vida fuera diferente a la mía ".

—Severus— Está llorando y tratando de calmarse.

"Mi padre todavía está en la cárcel. La forma en que mató a mi madre fue tan atroz que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de irse. Lo he visto una vez desde que fue encarcelado. Todavía tengo la casa."

"Todavía está allí. No pude hacer nada con eso. Simplemente está ahí. Existente." 

—Lamento hacerte revivir eso— Mi voz se quiebra.

"Es una prisión muggle, así que él no sabe nada sobre la guerra, ni tú ni yo. ¿Querías conocerlo? Después de todo, va a ser tu suegro ".

—Si—.—Necesito conocerlo—

"Bien. Confío en ti Alpha ". Me mira y le limpio las lágrimas de las mejillas. 

—Cómo se llamaba ella. ¿Tu hermana?—

"No importa. Le cambiaron el nombre ".

—Quiero saber qué fue de ella. Quien era ella. Por favor, Severus—

—Ember Eileen Snape. Tiene una marca de nacimiento en la barbilla. La besaba cada vez que me iba a la escuela y cada vez que volvia. No. La besaba cada vez que tenía que irme. La adoraba ". Fuerza una sonrisa. 

"Yo… necesito ir a limpiar. Tus amigos habrán terminado y no necesitan verme al borde de las lágrimas ". Me besa rápidamente y luego se aleja de mis brazos. 

Este capítulo de su vida necesita cerrarse. Derroté a un hombre tan temible que todos se negaron a pronunciar su nombre. Puedo protegerlo de esto. No puedo hacer que desaparezca. No puedo evitar que los recuerdos oscurezcan su rostro. Pero puedo amarlo. Y puedo tratar de corregir los errores que se le impusieron. 

... 

Severus está en el baño cuando Hermione y Ron entraron por la puerta. Brent ni siquiera me mira mientras se apresura a buscar a Begonia. Hermione está a punto de estallar. En este momento, mi Omega se esconde en el baño tratando de calmarse. Forcé el problema. Su pasado no define su futuro, pero si es tan importante para él separar los dos, entonces lo ayudaré a cerrar esta puerta.

—Hermione, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?— Ella inclina la cabeza. 

—Severus y yo ... tenemos asuntos que atender y no en un lugar donde me sienta cómodo llevando a los niños—

“Bueno, por supuesto Harry. ¿Qué negocio es exactamente? " Ella se frota suavemente el estómago.

"——Severus y yo vamos a ir a una prisión a visitar a su padre— Sus ojos se abren, pero simplemente asiente. —Gracias. Realmente te debo una—

"Realmente no lo haces, quiero decir, ¿con qué frecuencia ves a Brent a mí y Ron?" Severus finalmente regresa luciendo mucho más compuesto.

"Buenas noches Severus." Él asiente reconociéndola. Aunque sonríe, ella entrecerra los ojos. “Severus, tú y Harry necesitan salir de la casa. Ustedes dos rara vez se van. Mañana los dos deberían ir a una cita nocturna. Ron y yo cuidaremos a los niños. Conozco un gran restaurante que les encantará a ambos. La mejor parte es que está en el Londres muggle, así que no hay peligro de que ninguno de los dos sea reconocido ". Ella me mira y sonríe. 

“Me voy mañana, así que pasaré y te prepararé. Será divertido."

"Hermione ... eso realmente no es necesario." Ella solo le sonríe. Su brazo agarra el de él mientras lo arrastra. Ron solo mira. 

"¿Por qué siento que a mi esposa le gusta más tu esposa que yo?"

—Son muy parecidos—

"Aunque el tuyo se ha visto un poco triste ... no puedo creer que conozca a Severus lo suficiente como para notar la diferencia." Ron toma asiento y se pone cómodo.

—Tiene mucho equipaje y se resiste a compartirlo conmigo. Siempre fue un hombre muy independiente. Disfruta dependiendo de mí, pero creo que le preocupa que piense que es demasiado problema. Sin embargo, el hecho es que estoy completamente enamorado de él. No tiene nada que ver con Alpha u Omega. Me encanta—

— Quiero que lo entienda. Y la única manera es abrirse y mostrarle que nada es suficiente para hacerme escapar—

“Bueno, estoy feliz de haber tenido razón. Cuando era nuestro maestro, siempre pensé que solo necesitaba una buena cojida para sacarle esa cara de amargura.” Me río ligeramente. 

¿Podrían ustedes dos abstenerse de discutir su acuerdo de que necesitaba un 'buen polvo'? Realmente solo necesitaba estudiantes con cierto porcentaje de inteligencia ". A pesar de sus duras palabras, Severus se arrodilla en el suelo a mis pies y apoya la cabeza contra mi muslo. 

Hermione y Ron se han acostumbrado a su demostración de sumisión. No suele mostrarlo en compañía, pero cuando se siente emocionalmente agotado o frágil, lo hace. 

"La noche de la cita está lista". Ella me sonríe con picardía. Severus se tensa un poco, pero su magia es tranquila. Me encanta la sensación de palpitar dentro de mí. Algunos días es más fuerte que otros, pero ni una sola vez se ha sentido tan débil como la primera vez. 

"¿Ustedes dos han estado trabajando en los planes de la boda?" Severus asiente vacilante.

"Sí lo hemos hecho. Va a ser una gran prueba. Aún no lo he hecho, pero voy a alertar al diario del profeta. Será mejor si espero hasta casi el último minuto. No querría estropear todas las sorpresas ". Hermione está observando a Severus.

"Estoy seguro de que todavía estás en contra de una gran boda". El asiente.

"Me gusta la idea de casarme… y que ustedes dos estén allí. El resto de los Weasley. Amapola. Minerva. Un puñado de otros. Si no hubiera engañado a Harry, tal vez esa sería la realidad, pero. Lo engañé. Mi Alfa ha tomado esta decisión y lo seguiré ". Hermione me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Severus continúa rápidamente. “Por favor, no lo malinterpretes. Le pedí a Harry que fuera más dominante. Le pedí que me guiara. Aunque el posible resultado me llena de ansiedad, estoy contento de saber que este es el camino que mi Alfa elige para los dos"

"Yo confío en él. No te enfades con él por hacer lo que le pedí. No quiero ir en su contra" Mis dedos trazan su cabello. Como Hermione y Ron, no entiendo del todo por qué Severus está tan… desesperado por recibir instrucciones, pero se las daré. 

No los está mirando. Su voz sale baja y casi tímida. "Sé que puede ser difícil de entender, pero que él tome estas decisiones me hace feliz. No porque sea un Omega, sino porque ... soy sumiso ".

Hermione le sonríe. “No hay nada de malo en seguir tu naturaleza. Mientras ambos estén felices, entonces no es de mi incumbencia ".

"Sin embargo, si eso cambia ..." comienza Ron.

"No lo hará. Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento como yo mismo. Harry no me pide que sea algo que no soy ni que haga algo que no sea lo mejor para mí. Me gusta el cuidado que me brinda. Es algo que nunca tuve antes de mi relación con él ". Sus ojos están cerrados de satisfacción. 

"Por favor. No se preocupen por cómo me trata mi Alfa. Soy el Omega más afortunado ". El zumbido de contenido de su magia pulsa contra el mío, y no quiero nada más que tirar de él a mis brazos. Desafortunadamente, se pone de pie para ir a alimentar a Clover. 

Quiero reclamarlo de nuevo. Pero. Este es su castigo. No me correré dentro de él hasta nuestra luna de miel. Aunque es un castigo para los dos. Hermione y Ron están charlando y yo participo en menor medida en la conversación. Se trata principalmente del resto de magos y brujas de nuestro año. 

No estoy seguro si es Severus el que me ha vuelto tan antisocial, pero encuentro que me importa muy poco.

Les deseo todo lo mejor, pero por una vez, estoy feliz. Tengo algo por lo que la mayoría no tiene que luchar. Una familia. Entiendo su renuencia a compartir nuestra familia con el mundo exterior. Eso deja espacio para que entren los peligros, pero. 

No podemos simplemente mantener a nuestros hijos confinados en nuestro hogar durante toda su vida. 

Hermione tiene razón. Necesitamos salir más de casa.


	13. Chapter 13

"Harry, me siento ridículo".

—Bueno, te ves sexy—

"Yo no me veo así... Todo el mundo está mirando". Tímidamente juguetea con el dobladillo de la falda corta. Fue necesario que lo animaran mucho para que saliera de casa. En realidad, no de mí. Hermione aparentemente encontró un lugar en una zona gay del Londres muggle. Un buen restaurante donde nadie nos mirará con extrañeza. 

—Todo el mundo te está mirando porque te ves sexy— Hermione preparó las reservas e incluso llegó a secuestrar a Sev para prepararlo para nuestra cita. Ella le puso en una falda negra corta con volantes y un suéter verde de manga larga. Siempre prefiere tener las muñecas cubiertas por razones obvias. El suéter se curva sobre sus pechos redondeados. Su estómago está ligeramente redondeado por los embarazos anteriores. Debido a que estaba tan delgado antes, su aumento de peso solo le da una apariencia saludable. 

Incluso lo convenció de que usara tacones pequeños. Él ya se elevaba sobre mí, pero ahora tengo que estirar el cuello para ver su rostro. Su rostro que es claramente visible. Su cabello se ha vuelto largo en los últimos años, pero ahora mismo está recogido. Sus mejillas están espolvoreadas de un hermoso carmesí. Tendré que agradecer a Mione. Incluso tomó los pasos para poner delineador de ojos oscuro y sombra de ojos verde haciendo que sus ojos ya penetrantes fueran impresionantes. 

Los hombres pasan y le miran el culo sin dejar de verlo. Tiene un bonito culo flexible, y la falda no lo oculta. Estoy seguro de que si se inclinara obtendría una buena vista; guardaré esa información para más tarde. 

Más hombres lo miran abiertamente. Por la forma en que Severus se sonroja más, puedo decir que están pensando en lo maravilloso que sería tener esas piernas largas envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras una voz ardiente suplica. 

Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y descanso mi mano alrededor de la bonita curva de su trasero. Aunque se pone tenso, me deja acariciar abiertamente su trasero. No esperamos más de un par de minutos antes de que el anfitrión nos llame.

"Justo por aquí." Seguimos al anfitrión y sonrío cuando saca la silla de Sev. Vacilante, mi Omega toma asiento, teniendo cuidado de no exponerse. Es tan corto que no es apropiado que te avisen desde fuera. Me pregunto dónde lo encontró Hermione y dónde puedo conseguir más. Sin embargo, actualmente me pregunto cómo encontró Hermione este lugar. Es exclusivo. El mantel de color nieve cubre maravillosamente la mesa y cuelga casi hasta el suelo. Nadie nos reconocería aquí. Somos libres de abrirnos sin juzgar. Es refrescante. Se acerca nuestro camarero, pero le presto muy poca atención. 

"Un agua está bien". Severus dice simplemente

—Severus. Es una ocasión especial. Una copa de vino estaría bien— Este es el primer paso. Haciéndolo hacer cosas fuera de su zona de confort. 

"Harry, no he bebido nada en mi vida. No sé qué tan bien podría…" el camarero observa nuestro intercambio.

"No pasará nada malo. Es solo un vaso" Tomo su mano sobre la mesa y se sonroja ante la intimidad abierta. "Tráiganos la botella que más se solicite". Severus solo asiente en confirmación. 

"Muy bien señor."

"Harry. No sé cómo actuaría en estado de ebriedad. ¿Y si soy ...?"

—No eres tu padre. Te has obligado a vivir de acuerdo con lo que crees que sucederá. No tienes que tener miedo—

"¿Y si lo soy?"

—Ya no beberas. Si resulta que eres un borracho malvado, simplemente no volverás a beber. Sé que no repetirías una acción abusiva. Solo somos nosotros. Nuestros hijos están a salvo con Hermione y Ron. Estarán allí toda la noche. Incluso si fueras malo, Sev, me has dicho cosas malas antes— Me río ligeramente. —Pero si eso te hace sentir mejor, si eres malo, entonces te castigaré—

"¿Lo prometes?"

—Sí Sev. Tu necesitas hacer ésto. No se trata del alcohol. Se trata del hecho de que tienes miedo de beber. Un vaso. Pruébate a ti mismo que no hay nada de malo en eso—

"Simplemente no quiero ser como mi padre".

—Nunca podrías serlo— Se saca la botella. Se vierte líquido rosa claro hasta la mitad en ambos vasos. 

Se lo dejaré en hielo aquí. ¿Han decidido algo para empezar? " Ambos pedimos la sopa de la casa. Me importa muy poco la comida en este momento. Prefiero darme un festín con mi pareja. 

Duda, toma un pequeño sorbo. Echándose hacia atrás, se lame los labios.

—¿A qué sabe esto?—

"No lo sé. Es dulce. Está templado." Vuelvo a llenar la minúscula cantidad que bebí. 

Bebe hasta saciarte. Una vez que nos casemos, tengo la intención de dejarte embarazado de nuevo y no podrás hacerlo por un tiempo ". Sonríe suavemente.

"Eso suena amoroso. Estoy olvidando lo que es sentir un pie diminuto pateando mis entrañas ". Gira el vaso mirando el líquido brillante girar. Toma otro sorbo, esta vez menos reacio. Una vez que ha tragado, tomo mi primer sorbo. Hace calor. Este vino debe tener una mayor graduación alcohólica. 

Se trae la sopa; ordenamos nuestros entrantes mientras comemos lentamente el caldo ligero. Para cuando termino mi primer vaso, mi cuerpo se siente caliente. No estoy ni cerca de estar borracho, pero estoy en un punto en el que debería reducir la velocidad. Con solo la mitad de su vaso perdido, sus ojos se ven nublados.

—¿Cómo te sientes Severus?—

"Se siente caliente". Sus ojos no solo están nublados. Tienen hambre. Cuando se relaja, todo se puede ver en sus ojos. Querer. Miedos. Inseguridades. Son tan abiertos. Siempre he amado sus ojos. Se lleva el vaso a los labios. Luego toma un pequeño sorbo lamiendo sus labios. Puedo sentir su pulso mágico salvajemente. Similar a cómo lo hace cuando está en celo. Sin embargo, no huelo su espeso aroma que emite mientras está en celo. "Harry. Te necesito." Las palabras no contienen engaños. Sé lo que quiere decir. Por un momento, aunque no lo dice claramente. Severus nunca es tan directo con sus deseos.

—Ni siquiera hemos comido todavía. Solo espera un poco. Prometo que te cuidaré una vez que regresemos a casa— Normalmente no es tan impaciente. ¿Es el vino? Ni siquiera se ha terminado un vaso lleno.

Lo veo retorcerse en su asiento. Su magia pulsa más rápido. "Alfa. No puedo esperar. Mi cuerpo se siente tan caliente ". Sus manos están debajo de la mesa y puedo decir por el movimiento que se está acariciando. Es demasiado obvio. Tengo que hacer algo.

Busco su mente.

'Estas escuchando.' Su cabeza se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante. Quiero que hagas lo que yo hago. El restaurante está rodeado de charlas educadas. Deslizo cuidadosamente mi pie de mi zapato y lo coloco entre sus piernas. Mi talón descansa contra el asiento de la silla mientras presiono suavemente contra su ingle. Sus ojos se desenfocan por un momento, luego siento que su pie descansa en mi silla. 'Bien' con mis manos debajo de la mesa desabrocho la suave correa de su talón. Silenciosamente suelto su pie mientras me quita el calcetín. Mi pie descalzo está debajo de su falda y él se entretiene bebiendo vino. Ya está muy excitado. Puedo sentir lo mojado que está a través de las bragas finas que lleva. "¿Usaste un par sexy para mí?" Sus manos se deslizan con indiferencia debajo de la mesa para agarrar mi pie. Con un empuje deliberado, aprieta su erección contra el arco. 

"Estás actuando audaz. Alguien podría averiguar lo que estamos haciendo" Solo responde haciéndolo más rápido. Todo el tiempo su pie se mueve contra mi propio eje endurecido. Puedo sentirlo presionar a través de las capas de ropa. No es directamente piel con piel, pero de todos modos es excitante.

Siento sus manos bajar la sedosa ropa interior. Me alegro de que lleve falda, aunque solo sea para poder tener acceso a él. Su líquido preseminal se está extendiendo por la planta de mi pie y lo sigo moviendo mi pierna hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La respiración de Severus se entrecorta, pero por lo demás no hace ningún sonido.

—El vino debe estar afectandote— Se muerde el labio deliberadamente. 

"Harry. Necesito que mi Alpha me coja. Necesito tu pene en mi culo" Puedo sentir su erección contraerse. "Ahora mismo. Paga para poder irnos ahora. 

Severus. El resto de la comida ni siquiera ha sido sacada.

"No me importa. Alfa. Te necesito. Mi trasero se retuerce preguntándome por qué tu pene no está dentro de mí. Reclamándome. Haciendo un lío de mis entrañas. Hazme esperar más y podría empezar a tocarme. Si aún me haces esperar después de eso, tendré que extenderme sobre esta mesa y suplicar hasta que mi agujero esté completamente tapado." Habla en serio. Ni siquiera muestra reticencia ante la idea.

—¿Puedes hacerlo afuera sin que nadie se dé cuenta?—

"Puedo probarlo. Sólo date prisa. Estaré esperando" A regañadientes, quito mi pie de su ingle y vuelve a colocar el calcetín mientras yo vuelvo a ajustar las correas de su talón. Tomando un par de respiraciones profundas, se pone de pie y sale del restaurante con tanta confianza como puede con una erección bastante notable. Cuando un chico mira abiertamente, gruño. El sonido es suficiente para asustar al chico y cuando lo miro, se las arregla para apartar los ojos de mi Omega. La falda al menos oculta la cantidad de líquido preseminal que ha empapado sus bragas. Aunque en realidad no esconde nada más. Rápidamente pago la cuenta, al diablo con la comida no consumida. El camarero no hace más que sonreír.

... 

Cuando salgo encuentro recostado cerca del edificio con las piernas muy juntas. Se relame los labios al verme. 

No se ve ni un alma y está oscureciendo, no se mueve mientras me le hacerco, 

—Severus, deberíamos darnos prisa en volver a casa— Sus manos se aferran a mi camisa.

"No puedo hacerlo,estoy erecto. Mi magia es inestable"

—Sé que es doloroso, pero ...—

"Yo me corrí pero me puse duro de nuevo. Hace tanto calor Harry. " Se retuerce. "Porfavor cuidame. Te necesito. Lo necesito ahora." Sus ojos están medio cerrados mientras me mira.

—Severus, podríamos ser vistos aquí—

“No me importa. Es el Londres muggle y un barrio gay. Puede que sea vulgar, pero nadie se disgustará. Nadie que conozcamos nos verá. Si nos descubren, no tendremos que volver nunca más a esta parte de la ciudad”

"Ya no creo que podamos volver a ese restaurante ". Su mano se levanta la falda y se frota la erección. Las bragas delgadas no hacen nada para ocultarlo. 

Baja la braga mostrando su erección por completo. Se levanta la falda nuevamente dándome una hermosa vista. 

"Estoy seguro de que todos se dieron cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. Podrías simplemente desabrocharte los pantalones y sacar el pene. Tengo una falda puesta. Nadie verá nada. Parecerá que me estás besando y tocándome"

—Sev, no podemos hacer esto—. Cada vez es más difícil mantener la cabeza despejada con él exponiéndose tan abiertamente donde cualquiera pueda vernos. 

"Me hiciste beber. Dijiste que me cuidarías ".

—Sev—

"Hace tanto calor"

—Demonios—.— Pero lanzaremos un glamour. Eso debería ser suficiente para mantenernos ocultos— Ya estoy agitando mi varita. ——Mientras seamos rápidos, creo que estaremos bien— Presiono mi cuerpo contra mi Omega. Su erección presiona contra la mía vestida. Cuando sus dos manos van a mis hombros, lo golpeo contra la pared. Poniendo su pierna alrededor de mi cintura, hago una pausa. —Severus. ¿Te preparaste?—

"Lo siento. Estaba seguro de que esta noche me harías el amor después de nuestra cita. No quería esperar a que me prepararas. Así que intenté encargarme de ello de antemano. Aunque no planeé esto ". Agarro el lazo y saco cuatro bolas anales de tamaño mediano. “Se sintió bien tenerlas dentro de mí. Pero el pene de miAlpha se siente mucho mejor ".

—Girate. Te quiero de cara a la pared— Me sonríe mientras se apresura a seguir mi orden. Tomo las cuatro cuentas y empujo cada una de ellas dentro de él. Agarro el lazo para tirar de ellos. Esta vez tengo una bonita vista de su ano aferrándose desesperadamente a cada cuenta. Con cada pequeño orbe negro, su trasero lo envuelve tratando de beberlo de nuevo. Eventualmente, cada uno es sacado de él. Gime desesperadamente y se retuerce contra la pared. 

Obligo su mano a bajar en la pared y lo hago inclinarse más. Yo tenía razón. Tengo una bonita vista de su entrada asomando por la falda. Esta vez, no lo hago esperar. Bajo la cremallera de mis pantalones, subo su falda y me meto dentro de un golpe.

"¡Si!" Sus caderas ya están golpeando hacia atrás tratando de mantener la velocidad. "Lo quiero más rápido". Dejé que me usara tan rápido como quisiera solo ocasionalmente golpeando hacia adelante. En lugar de tomar el control, le chupo la clavícula. Mordisqueo la manzana de Adán y muerdo la unión de su cuello. Su cabeza se inclina maravillosamente. 

"Si. Por favor. Deja más marcas. Amo cuando me reclamas. Me encanta que me cojas como un animal ". Nunca es tan vulgar. Lo máximo que puedo sacar de sus labios es una ligera mendicidad o gemidos renuentes. Está desesperado ahora mismo. Me está diciendo exactamente lo que quiere. Es tan sexy como un demonio. 

—Severus. No te corras a menos que esté yo a punto—

"Si. Todo lo que quieras." Sus palmas están presionadas contra los ladrillos para prepararse mientras yo golpeo fuerza. 

Fuertes gritos resuenan. Nadie podrá vernos a menos que posea magia. De vez en cuando pasa alguien e instintivamente me callo. Severus no hace tal cosa. "Haces que mis entrañas se sientan resbaladizas y calientes. Amo tu pene. Me encanta lo grueso que me estira. Tocando todos los puntos que no puedo tocar yo mismo"

—Suenas tan necesitado—

"Me muero de hambre por tu semen. Mi cuerpo tiene tanta hambre por el pene de mi Alpha ". Escucho ruidos. Dos hombres entran al callejón. Un hombre pequeño con cabello rubio y un hombre musculoso mucho más grande con cabello oscuro. 

Me callo. Severus gime más fuerte. No deberían poder vernos, pero ... nos están mirando directamente. "¡Cojeme más fuerte!" Severus se queja. Ambos se voltean para mirar a Severus y uno comienza a acariciarse.

—Severus. Nos han visto— No parece importarle.

"Entonces el daño ya está hecho". Él los mira y siento a Severus presionar en mi mente. Ambos deben ser squibs. 

Sin embargo, no saben quiénes somos. Mueve sus caderas hacia atrás contra mi erección deliberadamente. El más pequeño de los dos se toca más rápido. "No me importa si miran. Sigue usando tu pene para hacerme sentir bien Alpha" Se apoya en mi. 

—Realmente. Quiero que lo vean— Los dos hombres se miran aparentemente llegando a la misma conclusión.

"¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres Omega? Esto no es como cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación. Estas son personas reales. ¿De verdad quieres que estos extraños miren?—

"Si. Hazme un lío. Úsame. Por favor." Beso la línea de su mandíbula. Miro al hombre pequeño de cabello rubio bajarse los pantalones, el hombre más grande lo sigue. Los ignoro mientras reposiciono a mi Omega. Lo aparto de la pared y apoyo la espalda contra los ladrillos. Nuestras erecciones se deslizan juntas por un momento mientras capturo esos labios. Luego le doy la vuelta y le doy lo que quiere. Grita mientras se agacha sobre mi erección. 

Mi mano pasa por debajo de uno de sus muslos para levantar su pierna más alto y tener un mejor ángulo. Sus manos agarran mis caderas mientras se empala rápidamente. Los dos hombres se frotan el uno al otro. 

"Alfa. Se siente tan caliente ". El hombre más grande se pone a cuatro patas mientras el hombre más pequeño comienza a tocar el agujero del hombre musculoso. "Alfa." Beso su omóplato. "Estoy ... estoy cerca". Sus hombros se encrespan sobre sí mismo mientras su cuerpo tiembla. 

Las piernas largas y pálidas se aprietan juntas mientras se corre. "Alpha, me jodiste tan fuerte que no pude contenerme. Me gusta cuando me dominas. Me gusta cuando me estiras" Jadea diciéndome esas palabras.

Después de unas breves embestidas espasmódicas, vacío mi carga dentro de él con un gruñido silencioso. En este momento, el sujeto más pequeño ha montado al más grande. No puedo obligarme a preocuparme y ellos no parecen preocuparse por nosotros tampoco. 

No debería haberme metido dentro de él. Todavía está en problemas, pero la forma en que su cuerpo cae flácido contra mí me dice que me preocupe por eso más tarde. Está medio inconsciente y le sale semen por las mejillas. ¿Cómo voy a llevarnos a los dos a casa sin que me descubran?

Severus está sonriendo suavemente contra mi hombro. Temporalmente saciado. Descubriré cuál es el mejor método para llegar a casa en un momento, tan pronto como recupere el aliento. 

"Alfa. Estoy mojado." El esta sonriendo "Se siente bien. Se siente bien ".

—No esperes que renuncie al castigo. Sigo hablando en serio, pero esta noche fue especial—

"Cada vez que mi Alpha me abraza es especial. Me siento mejor. Mi cuerpo no se siente tan caliente como antes. ¿Es hora de volver a casa ahora?"

—Creo que sería una buena idea—

"Harry, cuando lleguemos a casa. ¿Podrías hacerme el amor de nuevo? Ha sido tan largo. Me gusta cuando me abrazas"

—Por supuesto, Severus. Siempre.—


	14. Chapter 14

"Brent, necesitas comer. Tú también Begonia ". Severus está amamantando a Clover en la mesa.

Los dos niños dejan de jugar y van a tomar asiento. Azalea ya está ahí, llevándose a la boca los huevos revueltos con una cuchara. Mi amante se voltea hacia mí. 

" También deberías comer también. Antes de que haga frío" Se ve tan hermoso sosteniendo delicadamente a nuestro hijo. Acariciando suavemente el desordenado cabello castaño. 

Clover mira a su madre con los ojos entrecerrados. "Creo que nuestro hijo podría necesitar gafas".

—¿No es un poco joven para las gafas? No tuve las mías hasta que cumplí casi los siete años—

"Eso es solo porque no tenías guardianes capaces". Azalea deja la cuchara. Sus pequeñas manos limpian el minúsculo lío que hizo alrededor del cuenco. 

"Az ha terminado de comer. ¿Az puede jugar afuera?"

"Por supuesto flor". Severus reposiciona a Clover en sus brazos. Amo nuestra casa. Fuera en el campo. A salvo de magos o brujas. Pocas personas saben dónde vivimos Severus o yo.

Una vez que nos casemos, todos estarán buscando nuestro hogar. Se infiltrarán en nuestra privacidad. Sin embargo, por ahora, es seguro para Azalea jugar afuera. 

"Be Bebé podría ser más fácil para Brent comer si le sueltas la mano". Ambos niños pequeños sacuden la cabeza. Begonia solo aprieta la mano de Brent con más fuerza.

"No. Bre es novio ". Ambos niños continúan comiendo como si no hubieran dicho nada. 

"Begonia, eres un poco joven para tener novio". Ella inclina la cabeza confundida.

“Pero Bre es novio. Bre, me casaré con BeBe ". No. No mi hija. Severus toma gentilmente mi mano y sonríe suavemente.

"No puede casarse contigo porque no le pidió a tu padre (s) su bendición".

"¿Bendición?" Ambos niños han olvidado que estaban comiendo.

"Su permiso. Es impropio casarse sin permiso ". El pequeño Brent se apresura rápidamente hacia Severus y yo. Es unos seis meses mayor que nuestras hijas.

“Quiero casarme con Begonia. ¿Por favor?" Severus le está sonriendo gentilmente. 

"Solo recibirás mi bendición una vez que tanto tú como ella hayan terminado la escuela. Cuando ambos se gradúen, si todavía quieres casarte con mi hija y ella todavía quiere casarse contigo, entonces tendrán mi permiso. ¿Y tu papi? ¿Tienen tu bendición?" Su mano sostiene la mía suavemente. Se ríe ligeramente.

—Después de que ambos terminen la escuela. No dejaré que te cases con mi hija si no puedes cuidarla— Brent está sonriendo.

"Bueno. Brent se encarga de BeBe. ¿Escuchas eso BeBe? Dijo que sí, solo tengo que ir a la escuela" Ambos toman otro bocado de la comida y salen corriendo a jugar con Azalea afuera

Solo de noche ambos hablamos. "Son solo niños. Es probable que una vez terminen la escuela no tengan ningún deseo de casarse"

—¿Y si todavía lo quieren—

—No puedo creer que acabo de darle a alguien mi bendición para que se case con mi hija. ¡Mi hija que todavía amamanta!-

"Entonces se casarán. Harry, nuestros hijos van a crecer. Algunos crecerán más lentamente y nos necesitarán más, pero otros no nos necesitarán en absoluto"

... 

-No estoy listo para que el nido esté vacío-

"No es. Necesito recordarte que estoy amamantando mientras hablamos. O que estamos planeando tener más hijos. Nuestro nido apenas está vacío. No evites que crezcan a Harry"

"Si tropiezan, estaremos aquí para levantarlos. Y troperazaran". Besa mi muñeca. "Ellos ya tienen un mejor comienzo que cualquiera de nosotros". Severus me entrega Clover mientras se cubre. "El se parece a ti." Dice Severus. Tiene los ojos de Lily y los tuyos. Tu cabello. Nada mío ".

—No lo sabemos. Podría tener tu lengua afilada—

"No lo insultes Harry. Él es perfecto." Severus está usando jeans muggle. Moldean su trasero perfectamente. También lleva una camisa abotonada de manga larga.

—Azalea no tiene nada de mí. Incluso su cabello se volvió más oscuro—

"Aunque tiene tus rasgos faciales".

"No mis ojos. Ella tiene tus ojos ". Voy a acostar a Clover en su cuna. Siempre le gusta tomar una pequeña siesta después de comer. "Creo que estará bien por un tiempo para que podamos ir a ver cómo están las otras niñas".

"¡¡¡Mamá!!!" Begonia corre hacia Severus con Brent pisándole los talones.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Az es mala!"

"Cálmate, ¿qué hizo Azalea?"

"Mami dijo que no la tocara. Az es mala".

"Bien. Bien. Enséñame lo que quieres decir ". Begonia agarra la mano de mi amante y rápidamente lo lleva hacia el jardín. Azalea está en el centro arrancando varias plantas. Tiene las manos sucias y ya hay un montón a su lado. Parece que se está saltando algunas y opta por plantas de aspecto específico. Begonia, tú y Brent vayan a jugar adentro. Mamá y papá irán a hablar con Azalea ".

Ella asiente mientras se toman de la mano para entrar. Sigo a Severus a su jardín. Inicialmente comenzó a cultivar plantas que son ingredientes comunes para sus pociones. Severus les explicó eso a las gemelas, y nunca antes habían molestado a las plantas.

"Flor, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Azalea ni siquiera se detiene para mirar hacia arriba.

"Az lo siente mami. Az tiene que hacerlo ".

"¿Por qué?" 

"Señor. Abrazos. Las plantas hacen que el Sr. Abrazosse sienta asqueroso. No todos solo algunas. Entonces Az se desace de las plantas repugnantes para el Sr. Abrazos".

"Señor. ¿Abrazos? Me volteo hacia Severus y él niega con la cabeza.

"Esta es la primera vez que te escucho hablar sobre el Sr. Cuddles (Abrazos). ¿Es el tu amigo?" Ella asiente suavemente.

"Señor. Cuddles es agradable. Az Al Sr. Cuddles no le gustan las plantas ".

"Bueno, ¿sería mejor si hiciera un invernadero entonces? De esa forma todo está contenido. Sería beneficioso para mí ya que a algunas de estas plantas no les va bien en el invierno ".

"Buen invernadero. ¿Az está en problemas?

"Oh si. Seguro. Vas a ayudarme a recoger todo este ajenjo y limoncillo y mientras mamá procesa todo esto, te vas a sentar en el tiempo de espera ". Convoca una canasta y comienza a recogerla. "Harry, ¿te importaría ayudar?"

—No me importa. No vas a burlarte de mí cuando no corte algo del tamaño apropiado, ¿verdad?—

"Probablemente no. Azalea, estoy muy feliz de que hayas hecho un amigo. ¿Cuándo podemos conocer al Sr. Cuddles?

"Después de que las plantas repugnantes se fueran"

"Bien. Espero conocerlo. Mañana mamá y papá tienen que ... ir a conocer a alguien ... "

"¿El papá de mamá?"

"Sí, mi padre. Cuando regresemos comenzaremos a hacer el invernadero. No debería tomar mucho tiempo con la magia ".

"Bueno"

"¿Puedes hablarnos sobre el Sr. Cuddles?"

"Señor. Cuddles es bonito. El Sr. Cuddles habla bonito. El Sr. Cuddles es tímido ".

—¿Cómo lo conociste?— Le pregunto

"Conocí hace mucho tiempo. El Sr. Cuddles habló con Az. Así es como se conocieron . El Sr. Cuddles habló con Az. Az habló con el Sr. Cuddles ". Severus deja la canasta. 

"Está bien, ve a la sala de estar y siéntate en la esquina frente a la pared hasta que uno de nosotros valla a buscarte".

"Bueno mami. Az lo siente, pero Az tenía que hacerlo ". Tan pronto como ella se va, me volteo hacia él.

"¿Quién es esta persona? No tenemos vecinos ". Le quito la canasta mientras vamos a la cocina. Me entrega un cuchillo y empiezo a cortar de manera similar a él.

"Sospecho que el 'Sr. Cuddles 'es un amigo imaginario. Está claro que prefiere jugar sola en lugar de con su hermana y Brent. No me sorprende nada de esto. "Conoceremos" a este amigo y le apoyaremos. Es normal que los niños de su edad inventen un amigo. Mientras no le demos gran importancia, pasará con el tiempo ".

—¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre la crianza de los hijos?—

"He leído muchos libros. Antes de que mi hermana se convirtiera en parte de otra familia, en parte ayudé a criarla. Mi padre no estaba en forma y mi madre siempre estaba ocupada trabajando o llorando. Quería cuidarla. Quería aprender a cuidar de ella, así que leí tanto como pudiera. Al final pensé que no importaba, pero parece haber valido la pena por una razón diferente. Harry. ¿Alguna vez tuviste un amigo imaginario?

—No. Nunca— Severus asiente mientras comienza a cortar las malas hierbas. —No creo que alguna vez fui un niño muy creativo. ¿Tuviste? ¿Tienes un amigo imaginario, quiero decir?—

"Yo lo tuve. Por un tiempo muy breve de mi vida. Su nombre era Rey. Era de la realeza de una tierra lejana. Cuando no podía dormir por la pelea de mis padres, cerraba los ojos y pretendía que él me salvaba de ese lugar. Cerraba los ojos y fingía que estaba viendo este reino exuberante lleno de gente amable"

—¿Cuándo superaste a King?— Hace una pausa por un momento. Sus dedos largos y elegantes dejaron suavemente el cuchillo. Ya hay una pila creciente de hierbas verdes picadas. 

"Cuando me di cuenta de que no podía salvarme". Está callado durante mucho tiempo, pero no le pido que hable. Lo hará cuando esté listo. En cambio, veo sus manos cortar la hoja. Tiene dedos elegantes. "Harry, no he hablado con mi padre en casi veinte años".

—Todo estará bien Severus—

"Si no fuera por ti, entonces no lo volvería a ver en absoluto. No quiero que lo conozcas. No quiero que esa parte de mi vida envenene esta parte. La última vez que hablé con él, ni siquiera me reconoció como su hijo ".

—Estaré a tu lado en cada paso— El día avanza con el estado de ánimo de Severus cada vez más agitado. 

Dormido se acurruca profundamente en mi costado. 

Se aferra a mí.

... 

Mi omega se pasea por el suelo, sólo a medio vestir. Sus jeans azules están desabrochados mientras lucha por envolver los vendajes alrededor de sus pechos hinchados. 

Está ansioso. Incluso optó por usar ropa interior masculina hoy que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. 

—Severus. Cálmate— Lo veo respirar profundamente y luego exhalar.

"No he visto a mi padre en muchos años. No tengo muchas ganas de visitarlo ". Pongo mi mano en su hombro y beso castamente sus labios. 

—Deshazte los vendajes. No los necesitas. Con la camiseta holgada, no se nota que tienes hinchados los pechos. Todo estará bien. Créeme—

"Confío en ti. Es solo que ... no conoces a mi padre ".

—No. Pero conozco a mi tío. Créeme. He tratado con personas abusivas. Todo lo dicho lo puedo manejar. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es vestirte y sentarte a mi lado. Si te dice algo fuera de lugar, me ocuparé de ello. Yo te cuidaré— Mientras hablo, estoy deshaciendo los vendajes que estaba usando para aplanar su pecho. Deslizo sus brazos por las mangas y abrocho la camisa verde oscuro. Se ve hermoso con vestidos, pero se ve elegante con ropa muggle. 

—Te ves genial. Solo ve y cepíllate el cabello— Sus dedos están temblando alrededor del cepillo, así que finalmente se lo quito y hago el trabajo yo mismo. —Puedes hacer esto Severus. Ya no eres un niño. No puede lastimarte. No puede quitarte nada—

Agarro una banda para atar su cabello hacia atrás. Mis labios presionan justo detrás de su oreja. Luego contra su mandíbula. Luego contra sus labios. Cuando me mira, sonrío tan positivamente como puedo. No sé qué pasará hoy. 

Agarrando su mano, dejamos nuestra seguridad en la casa. Ambos tuvimos que dejar nuestras varitas atrás. Sé que tendremos que registrarnos antes de conocer al hombre, y no quiero explicar por qué ambos llevamos 'palos tallados de fantasía'. 

Severus aún sigue acariciando el bolsillo donde normalmente tiene la barita y lo entiendo, me siento desnudo e indefenso sin la mía también. Sobrevivimos a una guerra con la ayuda de nuestras varitas. Siempre a nuestro lado defendiéndonos. Sin ellas, es difícil sentirnos como nosotros mismos.

No tardamos mucho en llegar fuera de la prisión. Es un edificio de cemento gris. Algunos otros esperan junto a la puerta para que los dejen entrar y los cacheen.

No me sorprende que haya otras personas que quieran ver a sus seres queridos o no. Se siente como una eternidad esperando, y cuando trato de tomar la mano de Severus, se estremece. Eso está bien por ahora. Entiendo que siempre ha dudado en expresar su afecto frente a alguien, especialmente a personas desconocidas. 

Primero me chequean. La policía me pide que abra los brazos y las piernas. Me piden que me quite los zapatos y pase por un detector de metales. Mis bolsillos están vacíos. Después de que termine, se cachea a Severus.

Están mucho más a fondo con él y se siente notablemente incómodo. Sin embargo, la policía no le presta atención. Una vez que terminamos, nos acompañan a una pequeña habitación blanca con una mesa y sillas. Ambos tomamos asiento mientras un oficial está parado en la esquina, otro escolta a un hombre de cabello gris. 

También es muy alto y razonablemente atractivo a pesar de los ojos vacíos. Es mucho más joven de lo que esperaba, y no habría podido adivinar que este hombre es el padre de mi omega, pero la forma en que Severus se tensa y toma mi mano, no necesito que me presenten.

El hombre se sienta al otro lado, sus muñecas aseguradas descansan sobre la mesa. Después de un momento de silencio, extiendo mi brazo que no está agarrado. Mi mano está a solo unos centímetros de la suya. 

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter— Él mira la mano y luego me mira a mí. Cuando mantengo mi brazo extendido, lo agarra con uno de los suyos. El apretón de manos es incómodo debido a las esposas, pero él devuelve el gesto.

"Tobias Snape." Mira intencionadamente a Severus. Su hijo. 

"Ha pasado un tiempo". 

"Si"

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo que pensé que estabas muerto". Ambos tonos son neutros. Cuando ambos se callan de nuevo, se voltea hacia mí.

—Me voy a casar con Severus— El hombre de cabello gris parpadea un par de veces asimilando lo dicho. 

... 

"Siempre supe que era un maricón. Su madre solía ponerle vestidos todo el tiempo. El es como ella. Incluso se parece a ella ". Siento la mano de Severus contraerse en la mía. 

"¿Lo haces feliz?"

-Si. Lo Hago. Severus y yo somos muy felices. Nosotros tenemos tres niños. Dos niñas y un niño. Los tres son perfectos- Severus me mira con ojos salvajes y temerosos. Yo solo le devuelvo la sonrisa. 

"Entiendo, son tus hijos entonces? " Entiendo el doble sentido. Quiere saber si biológicamente son nuestros.

"Si." El hombre asiente de nuevo. 

"Entonces eres como él y su mamá". Es una declaración.

-Si. La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque nunca conocí a mis padres. Quería conocer al padre de mi amante-

"Entonces estás buscando en el lugar equivocado. No es mi hijo ". Aprieto mi mano alrededor de Severus. "Le dije eso la última vez que vino".

"Solo regresé porque el quería conocerte". Severus dice en voz baja. 

"No entiendo por qué no lo aceptas. Severus es un buen hombre. Eras un padre de mierda. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es no ignorar descaradamente su existencia ".

"No lo soy. Me refiero a lo que dije. No es mi hijo". Mis ojos se abren por un momento. Él no querrá decir... 

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres su padre biológico?- Severus me mira confundido.

"Intenté decírselo la última vez. Es un cabeza dura como su mamá. No escuchó"

"¡Pero eres mi padre! Madre estaba en celo y tuviste sexo con ella ". Susurró la última parte

"No. Ya naciste para cuando ella entró en celo. La amé desde el primer momento en que la vi ". Sonríe por un momento antes de que rápidamente se lo borre de la cara. 

"Como sea que se llame esa cosa de ella. La persona para la que estaba destinada o algo así, es tu verdadero padre. No soy yo ". La mano de Severus se ha quedado flácida en la mía. "Traté de hacerlo yo".

"No entiendo."

"Parece que vas a escuchar esta vez. Era joven cuando conocí a Eileen. Tu madre era diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido y la amaba. Ella era mucho mayor que yo. Yo tenía apenas dieciocho años y ella veinticinco ". Severus todavía tiene los ojos entrecereados confundido. 

"No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo escondida de esa persona para la que fue hecha, pero la encontró. Fuiste concebido y ella se escapó de ese mundo al que tú y ella pertenecen ". El hombre se queda callado un rato. "Como dije, no sé quién es. Sin embargo, ella no estaba feliz ".

"¿Por qué te casaste con ella si no soy tu hijo? ¡No tenías ninguna razón para casarte con ella! "

"Lo hice porque la amba. Todavía lo hago. Por supuesto, ella no me amaba. Yo no era esa persona hecha para ella. No pude detener su estro"

"Dejé la escuela tan pronto como pude y en ese momento no estaba calificado para hacer nada. Demonios, era tan tonto. No podía ganar lo suficiente ni siquiera para alimentar a mi esposa y su hijo"

" Empezó a venderse, prostituirse, y luego me perteneció menos. Quedó embarazada de un hombre. Ya tenía que compartirla con una pareja mágica perfecta para ella, y compartirla con su hijo, ahora hombres al azar, otro niño. Empecé a beber mucho antes de eso. " 

"Mataste a mi madre. No te atrevas a hablar como si realmente te importara ella ". Agarro la mano de mi amante y él se obliga a calmarse.

"Yo hice. Ambas cuentas. No voy a disculparme. De todos modos, no la traería de vuelta. Lo lamento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Yo era joven, estúpido, celoso. Ella era tan hermosa y nadie parecía saberlo"

"Eileen tarareaba cuando cosía, y estaba desafinado. Eileen leía en voz alta para que yo pudiera escucharla. Nunca aprendí a leer, con ella era casi como si lo hubiera hecho. La amo. Obsesivamente."

"Volvió de venderse, yo ya estaba borracho. Me enojé con ella, conmigo mismo. Quería que ella fuera solo mía. Yo era tan joven Fui violento con ella y contigo. Pensé que si la hacía obedecerme, podría hacer que me amara. Sin algo que me ayude a sobrellevar la situación, tengo la cabeza despejada"

"Entiendo lo que no entendí entonces. Ella nunca podría haberme amado. No podría competir con quienquiera que sea tu verdadero papá. Ella lo amaba. Sé que lo hizo. Me di cuenta, nunca fue a mí a quien miró. Nunca pensó en mí"

"No soy una buena persona, cometí algunos errores que no se pueden arreglar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es decirte que tu verdadero padre no está aquí. No sé su nombre, no sé por qué tu mamá se negó a quedarse con él, no sé si está vivo, muerto. No sé si siquiera sabe de ti. Pero lo sé, no soy yo. Quería que fuera yo por un tiempo"

-Severus, ¿estás bien?- Su mano ya no está temblando. Sus ojos están desenfocados. 

"No lo sé. Esto es. Es demasiado" Dice apenas en un susurro. 

"Escucha hijo... Severus. No puedo traerla de vuelta. Ojalá pudiera. Ojalá pudiera cambiar mi vida por la de ella. No puedo. Todo lo que puedo hacer es disculparme por no amarla de la manera correcta ". Se voltea hacia mí. Sus ojos vacíos ahora tienen algo de vida. 

"Ámalo de la manera correcta. Es tan fácil caer en la obsesión"


	15. Chapter 15

En el momento en que salimos de la prisión, corremos a casa. Hermione y Ron están acostando a los niños para que duerman una siesta justo cuando entramos. Los cuatro niños están acostados juntos en una manta grande. Begonia y Brent están acostados uno al lado del otro, mientras que Azalea yace cerca del borde. Ella parpadea adormilada hacia nosotros, pero solo se da la vuelta para ponerse más cómoda.

—Hermione, ¿cuánto acceso a los documentos tienes en el ministerio?— Ella inclina la cabeza ante mi pregunta. 

"Depende del tipo de documentos que esté buscando".

—Necesito encontrar el Alfa de un Omega— Severus suelta mi mano para acostarse junto a los niños. Sé que ha sido un día largo para él. —Sé que entre ellos se concibió un hijo, por lo que tuvieron relaciones sexuales al menos una vez. El ministerio debería haber sido alertado en ese momento—

"En circunstancias normales, esa información no está permitida al público, pero estoy segura de que, si hay una buena razón, puedo encontrar ak Alfa".

—Tengo una buena razón Hermione, y me gustaría saberlo lo antes posible— Ella asiente. Le toma un momento tambalearse ante su hazaña. Ella está de baja por maternidad en este momento, pero tal vez aún pueda desenterrar este misterio. 

“Anota la información por mí. Por todo lo que sepa sobre el Omega, intentaré averiguar quién es el Alfa ". 

—Gracias. Te debo una— Es útil tener un amigo trabajando para el ministerio. 

"¿Pero quién es el Omega?" Pregunta Ron.

—La madre de Severus. Resulta que su padre no es su padre. Nos gustaría saber quién es su padre biológico. Quién sabe. Todavía podría estar vivo. Podría querer una relación con Severus— Escribo toda la información que pueda sobre Eileen Prince / Snape y se la doy a Hermione. 

"Me ocuparé de esto Harry." Ella besa a Ron y se acerca a la manta. La veo besar a Brent en la frente, pero antes de irse envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Severus. El momento perdura y veo su boca moverse. No estoy seguro de lo que le dice, pero la ansiedad que he estado sintiendo por mi Omega se ha disipado mucho. Su voz es más fuerte ahora, y escucho su voz tranquilizar a Severus. "Haré lo que pueda para encontrarlo". 

Hermione no está haciendo esto por mí. Ella lo está haciendo por él. Ese pensamiento me hace feliz. Ella se despide nuevamente y sale corriendo con la hoja de papel sujeta firmemente en su mano. 

“Muy bien Ron, comencemos con esa casa verde. Severus, creo que deberías intentar tomar una siesta. Has tenido un día monstruoso. 

"Puedo ayudar a construir la casa verde (invernadero). Después de todo, es para mis plantas ". Abro la boca para responder cuando Ron me interrumpe.

"Si realmente lo desea, puede, pero sería de mayor ayuda para tí cuidar a los niños. Además, te debo todas las veces que preparaste esas pociones para Mione y para mí"

" No creo que hubiéramos sobrevivido a la dentición de Brent si no fuera por ti. Todas las veces que ha estado enfermo. Demonios, te despertamos en medio de la noche para tomar una poción para la fiebre. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Solo toma una siesta. No tomará tiempo" Severus sonríe levemente.

"Bueno. Si insistes. Gracias." Se recuesta y estoy feliz. Mis amigos son sus amigos. Se preocupan por él. Él se preocupa por ellos. La magia es algo maravilloso. Se necesita poco tiempo para montar las paredes y el techo. Mientras construimos, cuento todo lo que pasó a Ron. 

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?. No sabemos quién es su verdadero padre o si aún está vivo ".

—Los magos viven tanto tiempo que no es probable que muriera de viejo. A menos que muriera durante una de las guerras—

"Sí. Pero podría ser malvado. Demonios. Incluso si no es malvado, podría ver a Severus como malvado. No todo el mundo sabe realmente lo que pasó esa noche. Algunas personas todavía piensan que fue leal a Voldemort todo el tiempo—

"Este hombre podría ser cruel con Severus. Simplemente creo que no saber es mejor que Severus finalmente encuentre un padre real y sea otro idiota. Podría lastimarlo—

Conozco a Ron. Sé que es más probable que algo salga mal, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. Severus necesita esto.

"¿Qué pasa si el tipo sabe sobre Severus y no lo quiere? Solo creo que si el verdadero padre de Sev lo supiera, y si le importara en absoluto, ya habría intentado conocer a Severus"

"No sé mucho sobre la madre de Severus, pero todo lo que me dijeron sobre Eileen Prince fue que era una persona lógica. Habría tenido una razón para irse y criar a su hijo en un hogar abusivo"

—Ron, ahora mismo una gran parte de la vida de Severus está en blanco. Creció creyendo en algo que no es cierto. Incluso si su verdadero padre es una mala persona. Severus necesita saberlo. Creo que podría ser bueno para él—

“Solo espero que tengas razón. Realmente no quiero que vuelva a fingir ser un idiota. Era insoportable y ahora me gusta un poco. A Mione también le gusta.

—Dudo que vuelva a fingir que es un hombre sin sentimientos. Tiene que saberlo. No quiero tomar la decisión por el. Si podemos encontrarlo y Severus quiere conocerlo, entonces haré todo lo posible para asegurarme de que sufra el menor daño posible—

Terminamos en aproximadamente una hora.

Entiendo la preocupación de Ron. Me encantaría que esta fuera una experiencia positiva, pero sé que es más probable que suceda algo malo.

Quiero que este hombre sea un buen padre. Quiero que mis hijos sepan lo que es tener abuelos. 

... 

De vuelta en el interior, Severus está durmiendo contento junto a los niños. 

Azalea es la única despierta y está tranquilamente acurrucada junto a su mamá. Me mira, pero no hace ningún otro movimiento. 

—Deberías intentar dormir cariño. Necesitas una siesta—

"Az no tiene sueño. La mente de mamá está abierta ".

—Lo siento cariño. Mami no puede evitarlo ahora mismo. Sé que para ti es difícil de controlar, pero tal vez con el tiempo puedas hacerlo—

—Lo siento si estás viendo algo malo— Sus ojos se abren por un momento y niega violentamente con la cabeza.

"No. No está mal. Mami tiene buenos sueños. A Az le gusta ver los buenos sueños. Mami está feliz ". Se acuesta más cómodamente contra el pecho de Severus. —Papá hace feliz a mamá. Az hace feliz a mamá. Be y Clo hacen feliz a mamá. Papá no tiene que preocuparse. Mami es fuerte, valiente y feliz—

—Gracias cariño. Lo tendré en mente—

"Papá también está feliz". Ella me sonríe. "Papi es buen papi. Az intenta dormir ahora ". Begonia está roncando ruidosamente en el oído de Brent y él solo responde agarrándole un mechón de cabello. El diminuto pulgar de Clover está en su boca. Todo se ve Pacífico. 

"¿No tienes miedo de que algo suceda y se lleve esto?" Ron pregunta en voz baja para no molestar a nadie. "Todo es tranquilo y fácil en este momento".

—Si tengo miedo, pero no voy a tomar esta decisión por el—

"Sé que sigo intentando hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero estoy preocupado. Ambos finalmente tienen un poco de felicidad, tal vez sea mejor no saberlo ". Le doy una palmada en la espalda pero no respondo.

Es tarde y Hermione aún no ha regresado. Ron separa a Brent de Begonia. "¡Nos vemos más tarde!" Se despide. 

—Supongo que no debería sorprenderme que ella no haya regresado todavía. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando investiga— Le digo a Ron.

"Sí, si ella aparece aquí, envíala a casa. Lo más probable es que quiera contarte lo que ha encontrado ".

—Lo haré Ron— Recoge a su hijo que se parece exactamente a él y se van con un rápido adiós. Severus está enviando a Azalea y Begonia a sus habitaciones para que se limpien mientras alimenta a Clover. El pequeño bebé se acurruca felizmente contra su mamá. —Como te sientes—

"No estoy realmente seguro. Todavía queda mucho por asimilar ". Beso su mejilla y él sonríe levemente.

"Realmente no importa quién sea. Tengo mi familia No soy tan tonto como para esperar tener una relación con quienquiera que sea este hombre, pero sería bueno saber de dónde vino la otra mitad de mí ".

—Y lo descubrirás pronto—

—Si Hermione puede encontrar la información— Le sonrío. 

—Es Hermione. Si hay información que encontrar, ella la encontrará—

"Ella siempre fue una bruja estudiosa".

—Sí, no sé por qué no la colocaron en Ravenclaw— Reposiciona a Clover.

"Porque ella nació de muggles"

—Había magos y brujas nacidos de muggles colocados en otras casas— Él asiente sin estar en desacuerdo conmigo.

"Si. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los nacidos de muggles van a Gryffindor. La menor cantidad se coloca en Slytherin. 

Las valiosas cualidades de cada casa son Slytherin: astucia, ingenio y ambición; 

Ravenclaw: inteligencia, creatividad, curiosidad; 

Hufflepuff: Trabajador, Determinación, Lealtad; 

Gryffindor: valentía, valentía, caballerosidad ". 

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta—

“La inteligencia no es tan diferente de la astucia. Ni determinación por ambiciones. Muchos de los rasgos son similares. Hay Gryffindors cobardes y Hufflepuffs desleales. Lockhart era un Ravenclaw. Las casas están ahí como un símbolo, algo por lo que luchar. 

El sombrero seleccionador solo está ahí para animarte a entrar en la casa que mejor se adapte a lo que te hará grande, pero realmente el estudiante toma la decisión. Si los estudiantes fueran clasificados sin elección, entonces yo sería un Hufflepuff, Lily habría sido un Ravenclaw, tú habrías sido un Slytherin. El Sr. Longbottom habría sido un Hufflepuff. La mayoría de los magos sangre pura van a Slytherin porque ahí es donde fueron sus padres ".

—No puedo imaginarte en amarillo brillante. Entonces, ¿por qué elegiste ser un Slytherin?—

"Por la misma razón que acabo de decir. Sabía muy poco de mi madre. Solo sabía que ella era una Slytherin. También estaba honestamente seguro de que Lily querría ser colocada en Slytherin, pero yo fui clasificado primero y cuando ella fue clasificada fue lo opuesto a mí ". 

Antes de que pueda preguntar algo más, Hermione está corriendo por la puerta principal. Severus comienza a tratar de cubrirse, pero Clover insiste en seguir alimentándose. Dejando a un lado la vergüenza, Severus concede su deseo. 

"Lo siento, es tan tarde, y no llamé. Lo encontré. Bueno, eso no. Pero encontré algo ". Ella está sin aliento. Severus. 

Hay muchos documentos con su nombre. Ella extiende un sobre. No está cerrado y no tiene nada escrito. 

"Obtener esto requirió mucho papeleo… podría haber falsificado tu nombre varias docenas de veces, lo siento. En el interior se encuentran las llaves de las bóvedas de Gringotts." 

"Todo lo que hay dentro de ellos te pertenece". Lo toma inseguro. "Uno de ellos tenía el nombre de tu madre. El otro tenía el tuyo. No sé a quién pertenecían anteriormente. Al parecer, quienquiera que fuera el Alfa de tu madre, nunca la reclamó oficialmente ".

"Estos no pueden ser míos. La única bóveda que he tenido fue absorbida por la de Harry. Un Omega no tiene posesiones propias ". Ella niega con la cabeza. 

"Estos no fueron reclamados por ti. Es comprensible que pases mucho tiempo evitando el ministerio. Ambas llaves te pertenecen. Una de ellas te ha estado esperando durante casi diez años, solo esperando que la reclames ". 

"Es tarde Hermione. Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí ". Ella sonríe. Ella me abraza y luego a Severus.

"Lamento no haber podido averiguar más. Sin embargo, creo que estos ayudarán ".

"Es más que suficiente. Gracias Mione ". Severus la rodea con sus brazos. "No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente."

Mañana, si traes a los niños, puedo vigilarlos. Ron tendrá que trabajar, pero yo estoy disponible. Será más fácil en Gringotts sin tres niños impacientes ".

"Gracias. De Verdad." Severus le devuelve la sonrisa. Severus rueda las teclas entre sus dedos. Son tan pequeños. Me recuerda la primera vez que Hagrid me dio mi propia llave de Gringotts. Una llave que esconde secretos no contados. 

Al igual que la mañana antes de despertarme con Severus paseando por el suelo. No se da cuenta de que me ha despertado, así que lo observo un rato.

Es temprano. El sol ni siquiera ha salido todavía. Está empapado. El agua se acumula bajo sus pies y moja la alfombra. Su cabello está rizado en su cuello, como siempre lo hace cuando sale de la ducha. Solo lleva un par de boxers limpios. Míos de hecho. Le ha dado por dormir con ellos por la noche. Solo que no está durmiendo en este momento. 

Las sombras bajo sus ojos, que siempre estuvieron ahí cuando yo era estudiante, pero ahora han regresado.

—Severus, vuelve a la cama— Me mira un momento y se da cuenta de que estoy despierto. Inmediatamente hace lo que le pido. Mientras su cuerpo se dobla hacia mí, aparto el cabello de su cuello. Su cuerpo se forma contra el mío. —¿Qué tienes en mente?" Dónde estabas.— 

"No lo sé. Pensé que estaba bien. Es simplemente desconcertante. No sé cómo sentirme. Es posible que nunca sepamos quién es mi padre real, y si lo hacemos ... entonces es un conjunto de problemas completamente diferente. Es mucho para asimilar ".

—Estoy seguro de que lo es— Me aparto de él y me suelta de mala gana.

—Acuéstate boca abajo para mí— Él asiente y se pone cómodo. Su cuerpo todavía está ligeramente húmedo por la ducha y las sábanas se están mojando. Sus largos brazos pálidos se envuelven alrededor de una almohada. —Relájate— Mis pulgares presionan sus omóplatos y exhala temblorosamente. 

"Harry. Estoy asustado. Mi madre tuvo que haber tenido una razón para huir de su Alfa. Ella debe haber tenido una razón. Si ella y él me concibieron, entonces hay muchas más preguntas. 

—¿Por qué no se escondió antes? ¿Ella lo amaba? Los omegas saben quiénes son sus Alfas incluso antes de convertirse en uno. Ella podría haberse escondido de él. Ella podría haberse asegurado de que no fuera concebido. Si fui concebido, desde que fui concebido, eso significa que ella voluntariamente fue a él. Ella no se escondió. Eso es tan diferente de lo que ella me dijo. Qué cambió."

—Cállate. Cierra tus ojos— Mis manos bajan por su cuerpo. La base de mi mano aplica presión en la parte baja de su espalda. —Tienes tres hijos maravillosos que te quieren. Me tienes. Tu tienes amigos. Ya no estás solo. Sé que tiene preguntas y haremos todo lo posible para obtener respuestas. Sin embargo, si no podemos, solo debes saber que tener un padre diferente no cambia quién eres ni qué tienes—

—No te enfermes de ansiedad por esto. Ahora, relájate por mí— Beso su omóplato y sus músculos tensos se relajan. —Bien, así— Me deja suavizar los pliegues de su armadura. 

"Eso se siente bien." Las palabras se silencian como para no romper el momento.

—¿Confías en mí Severus?—

"Si. Confío en ti."

—Entonces sabes. No importa qué, te protegeré—

"Lo reconozco Harry." Continúo masajeando a mi amante hasta que escucho sus silenciosos ronquidos. 

Sé que está cansado y que puede dormir unas horas más al menos. Aunque no puedo volver a dormir. Lo cubro y voy a ver cómo están los niños. Los tres están dormidos. Eso es bastante raro.

Me ocupo de ordenar los juguetes en la sala de estar. Cuando termino comienzo a subir las escaleras. No llego a la mitad antes de volver al fondo. No le dije a Severus cuando compramos este lugar por primera vez. Él lo sabe, pero ambos decidimos mutuamente no hablar de eso. 

Hay un pequeño cuartillo más cercano debajo de las escaleras. Es tan familiar que una parte de mí se siente atraída por él. Cuando abro la puerta, el desorden se acumula, pero todo lo que siento es nostalgia. Ojalá hubiera conocido a mis padres. No hay espacio para que quepa cómodamente dentro del pequeño armario. Nunca lo hubo. Incluso cuando era niño, era muy difícil encajar dentro.

Es sofocante. No quiero que Azalea vuelva a encontrarme aquí. Es difícil explicar la familiaridad agridulce que proviene de los espacios pequeños.

Quería esta casa. En medio de la nada. Un lugar seguro para comenzar y formar una familia. Un lugar seguro que ningún forastero conocería. El pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras no era motivo suficiente para rechazar esta casa.

Esta casa que ambos queríamos. Me siento más fuerte por comprar esta casa. Como si mi pasado fuera más que este pequeño armario. A veces, sin embargo, como mi amante, mi armadura está dañada y lo siento todo de nuevo.

He crecido mucho. No solo en tamaño. Soy un padre Quizás no sea perfecto, ni muy bueno en ello. Todo sin que fuera enseñado. 

No tenía un ejemplo a seguir. Severus no habla a menudo de mi madre. La extraña. Yo no. No tengo nada que perder. No sé quién era ella. Todos los que he conocido me han contado historias de mi padre. Sin embargo, no siento que sepa quién era él.

"Parece que no pudiste dormir. Supongo que realmente somos adecuados el uno para el otro" Me volteo hacia mi amante. "Me desperté y no estabas allí, así que vine a buscarte. Sabía que no estarías demasiado lejos ".

—Sí. Sólo estaba…—

"¿Rememorando?" 

—Bastante—

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de ello?"

—No. Yo no...— Le sonrío y él simplemente me rodea con sus brazos. —¿Qué hice para merecerte Sev?—

“Bueno, yo nací más bien para pertenecer a ti. Con todo lo que has tenido que pasar, lamento no ser alguien mejor ".

—No hables así—

"Puedes hablar conmigo Harry. ¿Lo sabes bien? Si tiene preguntas, puedo responderlas. Solo necesitas preguntar ". 

—Durante tanto tiempo sentí que no se me permitía preguntarle a nadie. Me dijeron las mismas cosas. Fueron valientes y que me querían. Al contrario de lo que se cree… eso no es suficiente—

—¿A cuál me parezco más?— Sé que la pregunta deja lugar a malas interpretaciones, pero Severus lo sabe.

"Tu padre. No te pareces en nada a tu madre"

—Lo siento. Sé que lo odiabas— Los brazos de Severus se sienten cálidos a mi alrededor. La forma en que presiona su rostro contra mi cuello me relaja. 

"Ninguno de los dos fue perfecto Harry. Tu padre era arrogante y podía ser cruel si sentía la necesidad, pero sobre todo era un individuo cariñoso. No para mí, obviamente, sino para tu madre, sus amigos. La mayoría de los demás no aceptarían a un hombre lobo con los brazos abiertos, él lo hizo" 

"La mayoría de los demás no aceptarían a un estudiante que provenga principalmente de una familia Slytherin, lo hizo" 

"La mayoría de los demás, al menos sangre pura, no intentarían cortejar abiertamente a un nacido muggle, lo hizo."

"Con el tiempo, llegó a tolerarme a mí y yo a él. Sabía que no quería una relación romántica con Lily, y debido a su origen de sangre pura, sabía que no podía evitar pertenecer a su futuro hijo. No le gustó, pero lo aceptó."

"De hecho, me llamó hijo en broma en algunas ocasiones diferentes. El bastardo pensó que era muy gracioso"

—¿Y mi madre?—

"Tenía un temperamento que nadie quería enfrentar. No era delicada ni frágil. Lily tenía un vocabulario vulgar y lo usaba a menudo cuando no había nadie cerca. La primera vez que tu padre la escuchó, todo su rostro se llenó de sorpresa. 

Ella decía cosas groseras para una sociedad educada, sin ninguna vergüenza, podría agregar. Aunque mantuvo bien su temperamento durante la escuela, la he visto luchar por las razones más tontas. Sin una varita, podría agregar. Sí, era amable y cariñosa a su manera, pero haría cualquier cosa para no tener que pelear con ella. A veces era aterradora"

—Gracias— Me besa

"¿Hay algo más que quieras saber?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo hay". Me besa de nuevo. Debe sentirse necesitado porque rara vez inicia besos. "Pero no tengo ganas de pensar en eso en este momento". Sus brazos se relajan a mi alrededor.

"Harry, si quieres puedes mirar en mi mente. He guardado varios recuerdos de mis interacciones con ambos. No todos son buenos, pero eres bienvenido a cualquiera de ellos ".

—Severus, no voy a quitarte tu privacidad— Me sonríe. Una pequeña sonrisa. 

" Te conozcoHarry, y por eso te di permiso. Eres mi Alfa, por derecho, todo lo que me pertenecía se convirtió en tuyo, incluso mis recuerdos, si así lo deseas. Aunque no lo hiciste."

"En cada paso has sido respetuoso de mi pasado y miraste el bienestar de mi futuro. Mi padre, el hombre que me crió ... quería controlar a mi madre. No eres como él. Por eso ... te doy permiso. Hay muchos malos recuerdos. Cosas de las que me avergüenzo, cosas que son vergonzosas, tienes mi permiso para ver cualquiera de ellas ". 

—¿Estás seguro? Estos son ... tus recuerdos personales—

"Lo sé. También sé que no abusarás de este privilegio. No me vas a hacer daño con nada de lo que encuentres. No lo harías. Éso es Todo lo que Necesito Saber." Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos. "Para bien o para mal, ¿verdad?"

—Exactamente. Sé que todavía es temprano, pero sigamos vistiéndonos. Estoy seguro de que está ansioso por resolver este asunto en Gringotts— Él asiente antes de congelarse de repente.

"Oh no. Harry, que vamos a hacer. Ni siquiera lo había pensado. No te pueden ver conmigo. Nadie sabe que estamos juntos todavía. El mundo mágico simplemente piensa que desapareciste de la faz de la tierra. Si de repente apareces en Gringotts nada menos que conmigo ..." Me río un poco.

—Relájate Severus. No quisiera estropear la sorpresa de nuestro compromiso con nadie de esta manera. Nadie lo sabrá hasta que avise al profeta de nuestro compromiso. Si alguien pregunta, somos socios comerciales.— 

—¿Qué otra razón tendríamos para ir a Gringotts? No te preocupes tanto por esto. Recuerda. Soy el Alfa. No tienes que preocuparte tanto— Mis labios rozan los suyos por un momento. 

—Te protegeré—


	16. Chapter 16

Sospecho que ingresar a las bóvedas en busca de las llaves misteriosas es tan simple como la primera vez que obtuve la llave de la bóveda de mis padres. 

Y estaba esquivocado. Cuando entramos en el edificio y fuimos a la recepción para presentar las llaves, inmediatamente nos condujeron a una habitación privada.

Nadie respondió a ninguna de nuestras preguntas. Allí, en la oficina vacía, esperamos un par de minutos hasta que entró un duende de nariz afilada. Miró a Severus con sospecha por sólo un momento, pero la mirada no tenía malicia. 

"Soy Vraard, el goblin a cargo de las bóvedas Potter / Snape. Tenemos muchos asuntos que discutir para ambos ". Severus me mira vacilante.

"Señor. Snape, es una persona difícil de contactar. Le hemos estado enviando cartas durante un par de décadas ". Cuando me volteo hacia él, mira hacia otro lado. "Entendemos que no ha accedido a sus bóvedas en casi veinte años. El poco oro que quedaba naturalmente ha sido absorbido por las cuentas del Sr. Potter, al igual que el protocolo para la unión Alfa / Omega ".

—¿Veinte años?— Cuando le pregunto, no responde de inmediato.

"El único oro que había en la bóveda era el poco que me dejó mi madre, la mayor parte del cual se destinó a la escuela cuando yo era estudiante"

"Para empezar, había muy poco en esa bóveda. El resto del oro provino del tiempo que pasé enseñando después de la guerra ". Cuando nadie dice nada, exhala. "No me pagaron los otros años cuando trabajé con Dumbledore. Era parte del arreglo y lo acepté. Me mantendría fuera de Azkaban para que pudiera protegerte, y yo trabajaría como profesor de pociones. En su mayor parte, el arreglo fue adecuado. No esperaba sobrevivir a la guerra"

"El alojamiento y la comida estaban cubiertos en Hogwarts, así que estaba bien. Dicho esto, no tuve necesidad de entrar en las bóvedas porque estaba relativamente vacío y no tenía nada que poner dentro"

—Severus. Te estaban usando ...—

"Está bien. Estuve de acuerdo ". Por ahora, dejaré esto, pero no estoy feliz por eso. "En cuanto a no poder localizarme. No he recibido ninguna carta. Quizás fueron interceptados por el Ministerio. Se me consideró una amenaza para el mundo mágico durante bastante tiempo ".

"Señor. Snape, si me lo permite. ¿Conoce el contenido de las bóvedas que abren esas dos llaves en particular? El goblin es mucho más educado que cualquier otro con el que haya estado en contacto.

"No. Estaban con el ministerio. Recientemente han entrado en mi poder ". Varrad asiente.

"Eso no me sorprende. Sr. Potter. Como dije, hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Solicito su permiso para hacer una prueba hereditaria tanto en su Omega como en usted mismo ". Me volteo hacia Severus y él asiente.

—Concedido—

"Muy bien. Necesito una gota de sangre de cada uno de ustedes ". Otro goblin entra. "Este es Drelsact. Él está a cargo de tales tareas. Con la sangre podrá encontrar bóvedas y testamentos no reclamados actualmente que tengan mención de uno de sus nombres ". Severus presenta su mano primero. Una pequeña gota cae en un vial. Yo sigo su ejemplo. Drelsact se inclina humildemente y se va. "Le llevará algo de tiempo organizarse. Mientras tanto, el contenido de las cartas que le han enviado, Sr. Snape. Estoy seguro de que sabe que es descendiente de la familia Prince ".

"Sí, aunque mi madre fue repudiada".

"Pido disculpas, pero eso es falso. Tienes la llave de una de las muchas bóvedas Prince en tu mano ". Severus mira las dos llaves doradas. "El que sostienes parece ser el que se le confió a Eileen Prince Snape tras la muerte de sus padres. Tras su muerte, se convirtió en el heredero legal. Una vez que la prueba haya regresado sabremos el verdadero alcance de lo que eso significa. Por ahora, el asunto de la otra llave ".

El duende extiende su mano y Severus los entrega a ambas. "¿Cual es la clave?" Severus pregunta con calma.

"Por todos los derechos. Es tu clave ". Sus palabras son evasivas. El goblin se lo devuelve. "Predigo que la razón por la que nunca recibió nuestras cartas está directamente relacionada con el propietario anterior de esta bóveda". 

—¿Y quién era la bóveda?— Pregunto.

"Pido disculpas, pero me han ordenado que no le cuente a nadie sobre el dueño anterior, hasta que se cumpla una condición. Sígame por favor." Hacemos lo que dice. Severus y yo lo seguimos por los pasillos. Viajamos en tranvía en silencio hasta las profundidades del banco. 

Pensé que mi propia bóveda era profunda, pero esta es mucho más profunda. Nos detuvimos "Llave por favor." 941.". "Ambas bóvedas pertenecen a Severus Snape. Debido a que no se reclamó antes de la unión de Omega Severus Snape y Alpha Harry Potter, todavía está a nombre del Sr. Snape ". Abre la bóveda. 

"Si esto no es aceptable, el Sr. Potter debe hablar con el ministerio". El goblin mira significativamente a Severus por un largo momento. "Aunque ese proceso puede llevar meses".

El interior está naturalmente lleno de oro, pero también de libros y artefactos. Podríamos explorar esta bóveda durante horas y aún tener secretos por descubrir. Fiel a su estilo, los dedos de Severus se dirigen inmediatamente a la cubierta gastada de un libro. 

Puedo decir que algunos son antiguos, mientras que otros parecen mucho más nuevos en comparación. 

Lo veo usar su varita para encoger los numerosos libros, luego saca un pañuelo y los envuelve con cuidado e ignora el oro. 

"¿Severus?"

"¿Qué razón podría tener esta persona para esconder libros?" Severus me entrega ambas llaves y las guardo en el bolsillo. 

"La bóveda era demasiado profunda. Pertenecía a alguien importante ". Murmura. La otra bóveda está mucho más cerca de la superficie."

"En el interior hay suficiente oro para vivir cómodamente el resto de su vida. Los hombros de Severus se tensan. "¿Cuánto tiempo perteneció esta bóveda a mi madre?"

"Siempre le ha pertenecido. Dijiste que ella fue repudiada. Si lo fuera, nunca sería oficial, de lo contrario, esta bóveda se habría disuelto ". Severus asiente. 

"Ella nunca habría tenido que preocuparse. Ella lo sabía. Ella debe haberlo sabido ". Severus murmura.

"No. Ella no podría haberlo sabido. No hubiéramos podido recibir cartas. Mi padre… Severus deja de hablar. "Tobias odia a los búhos". Está hablando solo.

Una vez que estamos de vuelta dentro de la habitación privada, entra Drelsact. 

"La tarea está completa, es como predijimos, ambos tienen una gran riqueza sin explotar". Drelsact habla directamente con el otro Vraard. 

"Tu puedes ir." Drelsact se inclina ante Severus y yo y luego ante Vraard. "Esto podría llevar muchas horas y no es probable que terminemos en un día, sugiero clasificar una propiedad y regresar en una ocasión separada para clasificar la otra".

"Eso está bien, pero si pudiéramos concentrarnos en la de Severus primero." El goblin asiente cortésmente y deja a un lado una parte de los papeles. Los papeles sin tocar los guarda en un pequeño escritorio. "Como se dijo anteriormente, el Sr. Snape es el heredero de la propiedad de Prince."

Solo queda otro pariente. Un joven de unos catorce años. Nació squib, tras la muerte de sus padres, fue colocado en un orfanato muggle. Era el único hijo de tu tío ". Me volteo hacia él.

—No sabía que tenía un tío. No sé nada sobre la familia Prince ". El goblin asiente.

—Lleva ocho años viviendo en el orfanato" Vraard nos desliza un solo documento. "Tras su reclamo como Lord Prince, tiene la capacidad de enviarle una mesada y establecerlo en una casa. Del mismo modo, puede optar por dejarlo donde está.

Cualquier ayuda que envíe o no envíe depende totalmente de usted, pero recopilaré toda la información sobre él para que pueda tomar una decisión informada. Continuando… con lo anterior. Solo revisar la propiedad de Prince lleva tres horas. Testamentos pertenecientes a diferentes nombres. Posesiones en discusión. La pila de papeles se hace cada vez más pequeña. Finalmente, los papeles se han ido. "¿Alguno de ustedes tiene más preguntas sobre la propiedad de Prince?" Estoy exhausto.

"No." Ambos estamos de acuerdo mutuamente. El goblin asiente.

"Bueno. Luego continuando. Sr. Snape, hay un último asunto que debe resolverse ". Vraard exhala temblorosamente. "Por razones de privacidad, necesitaré otra gota de tu sangre para asegurarme de que eres Severus Snape." Severus extiende su mano para que le pinchen el dedo.

Vraard asiente aparentemente viendo lo que sea que estaba buscando. Una sola pieza de pergamino se desliza frente a nosotros, pero esta vez también hay un sobre con el nombre de Severus escrito con letras cuidadosamente escritas. Sin embargo, ignoro el sobre porque mis ojos se posan en la primera línea del documento.

La última voluntad y testamento de Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Hojeo el documento que esencialmente dice que todo lo que posee Tom Riddle y todo lo que le fue legado ahora pertenece a Severus Snape y Severus respira con dificultad.

"¿Por qué me dejaría algo? Eso es justo. No tiene sentido ". Froto su espalda. Es obvio. Ambos sabemos por qué, solo tiene miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Vraard desliza un vaso de agua a mi Omega. 

"Gringotts no excluye los negocios con ningún brujo o mago. Naturalmente, existen factores para evitar la posible demanda presentada contra Gringotts, pero en última instancia, cada bruja o mago que hace operaciones bancarias lo hace con nosotros. El Sr. Riddle no fue una excepción. Al igual que con todas las voluntades mágicas, están desprovistas de mentiras según el mejor conocimiento de la persona, y pueden crearse en cualquier momento. La noche en que fue derrotado, su testamento apareció en nuestros archivos. Junto con esta carta dirigida a usted Sr. Snape. " Los dedos de Severus golpean el sobre como si fuera a maldecirlo. Tal vez lo haga. Como si estuviera leyendo pensamientos, Vraard se aclara la garganta. "Puedo asegurar. Es seguro." 

Severus abre el sobre. 

Querido Severus,

Me doy cuenta de que las posibilidades de que encuentres esto son prácticamente inexistentes. 

La pequeña posibilidad de que estés leyendo mis palabras es suficiente. Estas palabras no contienen mentiras como estoy seguro de que sabes, una voluntad mágica o cualquier cosa asociada con ella no permite inexactitudes. Si no crees en nada más, crea estas palabras.

Conozco toda tu educación, tú no sabes nada de la mía. Permíteme hablar de ello por un momento. 

Soy un mestizo. Mi madre buscó un muggle. Ella lo engañó y yo fui concebido. Sin embargo, no se quedó con ella. Mi padre muggle abandonó a mi madre y ella murió poco después de darme a luz. Me crié en un orfanato muggle. No se puede decir mucho de mi tiempo allí. Fue mucho de lo que cabría esperar. Estaba solo y diferente. Una combinación peligrosa que estoy seguro de que conoces. 

El propio Dumbledore vino al orfanato para resclutarnr -aunque solo era el maestro de transfiguraciones en ese momento-, y desde entonces yo me convertí en un estudiante. Un estudiante mestizo que no sabía nada del mundo mágico. 

No estaba del todo preparado, pero estaba ansioso por dejar ese infierno muggle. Nada podría haber sido peor.

Aunque si fue peor. Yo no tuve amigos durante esos primeros años. Yo era un mago sin antecedentes en una casa que se enorgullecía de su linaje. En ese momento no sabía que era el heredero de Slytherin. La vida fue dificil. 

Ella estaba dos años detrás de mí. La noche que fue seleccionada para Slytherin vino a sentarse directamente a mi lado y se presentó. En nuestro primer encuentro allí mismo, en el gran salón, ella proclamó que ella era mi Omega y yo su Alfa. 

A pesar de mis dos años en una escuela de magia, no entendí a qué se refería. Solo sabía que estaba feliz de que alguien me hablara tan fácilmente. Confiábamos el uno en el otro a menudo.

Ella era una forastera como yo, pero más por elección. Provenía de una familia bien establecida, pero evitaba abiertamente a las otras familias acomodadas. 

No le importaba que yo fuera de tercer año y ella fuera de primero.. Dejaba a sus compañeros de clase para ir a mi lado. No le importaba que yo fuera un mestizo y ella era de sangre pura. No le importaba que yo fuera huérfano. Pasamos nuestras tardes solos, juntos en la biblioteca. A menudo no se rompia el agradable silencio. Amaba los libros. Antes que ella, me importaba muy poco reunir conocimientos. Aprendí a amar la lectura como una extensión de ella. Ella era mi única amiga y la amaba. Y todavía lo hago.

Muchos no la consideraban atractiva. Su cabello siempre colgaba flácido en su cara. Brillaba mucho y a veces parecía que lo lavaba. Era más alta que muchos de los chicos incluso por encima de su año y tenía pocas curvas. Su nariz era prominente y ligeramente arqueada. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que muchos los llamaron vacíos. Su tono podría hacer correr a hombres fuertes. 

Ella era hermosa. Siempre lo pensé.

Incluso sus pasatiempos eran peculiares. Amaba a los Gobstones. Ella era la capitana del equipo de Hogwarts y la presidenta del club Gobstones. Nunca me gustó el juego, pero me uní a pesar de todo. Aparte de eso, odiaba la mayoría de las demás socializaciones. 

Sin embargo, nunca evitó el contacto conmigo. Cuando solo éramos nosotros, ella sonreía y reía libremente. Donde antes pasaba las vacaciones sola, ahora ella se quedaba conmigo. Solo regresaba con sus padres cuando era necesario. No me aprobaron por la sangre muggle en mis venas.

Había un chico que se preocupaba por ella. Lo odiaba, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Ella era mucho mejor para contener su temperamento que yo. Tenía miedo de perderla y a menudo peleaba con él. 

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Recuerdo que era un Gryffindor. A diferencia de los demás, él no odiaba a Slytherin y se lo confesó abiertamente. Él nació de muggles. Ella lo rechazó cortésmente y volvió a mi lado. [Maté a ese chico]

Su segundo nombre era Nagini. Lo odiaba y se enojaba con su uso. Me encanto nombrarlo. Le quedaba mucho mejor que su nombre de pila. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es un Nagini: una gran criatura mitad mujer mitad serpiente. Ella me dijo que solo porque provenía de una familia Slytherin no significaba que quisiera ser comparada con una serpiente. 

Aunque me recordaba a una serpiente. Ella era reservada excepto cuando era necesario. Ella era tranquila, mortal y hermosa. 

Había un club de duelo, lo detestaba. Una vez, aunque fue molestada para participar. Desarmó fácilmente a todos sus rivales. Incluso los estudiantes mayores. Usó su varita con facilidad. Hubo muchas noches en las que exploramos la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Ella acumulaba libros durante horas.

Odié el mundo muggle por las duras lecciones que me enseñó, y odié el mundo de los magos por negarse a aceptarme. Su mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza y me regañaba. Ella me decía que no hablara de esas cosas. Cómo no iba a hacerlo. A veces me abrazaba como si fuera algo pequeño y frágil. Pasamos todas las noches juntos. Profesaría promesas para el futuro. Decidí en ese momento que cualquier mala voluntad que sentía hacia el mundo podía cesar. Mientras ella permaneciera a mi lado, el mundo no podría ser verdaderamente corrupto. 

Habría terminado ahí.

No encontrará ningún documento ya que el caso estaba completamente encubierto, pero maté a un compañero de estudios. Ya te he dicho cuál. El de Gryffindor sin nombre. 

Era mi sexto año y ella el cuarto. Tenía catorce años y tuvo que estudiar para una prueba insípida. Sin embargo, estaba explorando las mazmorras. A principios de ese año había encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos y estaba aprendiendo con avidez sobre mi herencia.

Regresé a la sala común de Slytherin y ella estaba llorando.

Eileen no lloraba. La había visto con huesos rotos y sentimientos heridos. Ella no lloro jamás. Aunque allí estaba ella. Su túnica estaba rasgada. 

No había nadie alrededor. Y las lágrimas eran interminables. Le pregunté qué pasó. Ella solo se aferró a mí. Esa fue la única vez que ella lució vulnerable. Ese león 'honorable' abusó de ella. La había violado, pero ella lo hirió gravemente. 

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido expulsado de la escuela, pero porque ella es una sangre pura de Slytherin y él era un sucio sangre sucia de Gryffindor. La escuela encubrió el escándalo. En cambio, tomé el asunto en mis propias manos. Solté el basilisco.

Estaba enfurecido en ese momento y apenas podía controlar a una bestia tan grande. Solo sabía que quería matar a un sangre sucia.

Así que mató a dos y petrificó al resto. No tenía la intención de que ella matara a Myrtle. Esa Ravenclaw puede haber nacido de muggles, pero no tenía la intención de matarla. 

Luego me gradué al año siguiente. 

Hojeo el documento que esencialmente dice que todo lo que posee Tom Riddle y todo lo que le fue legado ahora pertenece a Severus Snape y Severus respira con dificultad.

"¿Por qué me dejaría algo? Eso es justo. No tiene sentido ". Froto su espalda. Es obvio. Ambos sabemos por qué, solo tiene miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Vraard desliza un vaso de agua a mi Omega. 

"Gringotts no excluye los negocios con ningún brujo o mago. Naturalmente, existen factores para evitar la posible demanda presentada contra Gringotts, pero en última instancia, cada bruja o mago que hace operaciones bancarias lo hace con nosotros. El Sr. Riddle no fue una excepción. Al igual que con todas las voluntades mágicas, están desprovistas de mentiras según el mejor conocimiento de la persona, y pueden crearse en cualquier momento. La noche en que fue derrotado, su testamento apareció en nuestros archivos. Junto con esta carta dirigida a usted Sr. Snape. " Los dedos de Severus golpean el sobre como si fuera a maldecirlo. Tal vez lo haga. Como si estuviera leyendo pensamientos, Vraard se aclara la garganta. "Puedo asegurar. Es seguro." 

Severus abre el sobre. 

Querido Severus,

Me doy cuenta de que las posibilidades de que encuentres esto son prácticamente inexistentes. 

La pequeña posibilidad de que estés leyendo mis palabras es suficiente. Estas palabras no contienen mentiras como estoy seguro de que sabes, una voluntad mágica o cualquier cosa asociada con ella no permite inexactitudes. Si no crees en nada más, crea estas palabras.

Conozco toda tu educación, tú no sabes nada de la mía. Permíteme hablar de ello por un momento. 

Soy un mestizo. Mi madre buscó un muggle. Ella lo engañó y yo fui concebido. Sin embargo, no se quedó con ella. Mi padre muggle abandonó a mi madre y ella murió poco después de darme a luz. Me crié en un orfanato muggle. No se puede decir mucho de mi tiempo allí. Fue mucho de lo que cabría esperar. Estaba solo y diferente. Una combinación peligrosa que estoy seguro de que conoces. 

El propio Dumbledore vino al orfanato para resclutarnr -aunque solo era el maestro de transfiguraciones en ese momento-, y desde entonces yo me convertí en un estudiante. Un estudiante mestizo que no sabía nada del mundo mágico. 

No estaba del todo preparado, pero estaba ansioso por dejar ese infierno muggle. Nada podría haber sido peor.

Aunque si fue peor. Yo no tuve amigos durante esos primeros años. Yo era un mago sin antecedentes en una casa que se enorgullecía de su linaje. En ese momento no sabía que era el heredero de Slytherin. La vida fue dificil. 

Ella estaba dos años detrás de mí. La noche que fue seleccionada para Slytherin vino a sentarse directamente a mi lado y se presentó. En nuestro primer encuentro allí mismo, en el gran salón, ella proclamó que ella era mi Omega y yo su Alfa. 

A pesar de mis dos años en una escuela de magia, no entendí a qué se refería. Solo sabía que estaba feliz de que alguien me hablara tan fácilmente. Confiábamos el uno en el otro a menudo.

Ella era una forastera como yo, pero más por elección. Provenía de una familia bien establecida, pero evitaba abiertamente a las otras familias acomodadas. 

No le importaba que yo fuera de tercer año y ella fuera de primero.. Dejaba a sus compañeros de clase para ir a mi lado. No le importaba que yo fuera un mestizo y ella era de sangre pura. No le importaba que yo fuera huérfano. Pasamos nuestras tardes solos, juntos en la biblioteca. A menudo no se rompia el agradable silencio. Amaba los libros. Antes que ella, me importaba muy poco reunir conocimientos. Aprendí a amar la lectura como una extensión de ella. Ella era mi única amiga y la amaba. Y todavía lo hago.

Muchos no la consideraban atractiva. Su cabello siempre colgaba flácido en su cara. Brillaba mucho y a veces parecía que lo lavaba. Era más alta que muchos de los chicos incluso por encima de su año y tenía pocas curvas. Su nariz era prominente y ligeramente arqueada. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que muchos los llamaron vacíos. Su tono podría hacer correr a hombres fuertes. 

Ella era hermosa. Siempre lo pensé.

Incluso sus pasatiempos eran peculiares. Amaba a los Gobstones. Ella era la capitana del equipo de Hogwarts y la presidenta del club Gobstones. Nunca me gustó el juego, pero me uní a pesar de todo. Aparte de eso, odiaba la mayoría de las demás socializaciones. 

Sin embargo, nunca evitó el contacto conmigo. Cuando solo éramos nosotros, ella sonreía y reía libremente. Donde antes pasaba las vacaciones sola, ahora ella se quedaba conmigo. Solo regresaba con sus padres cuando era necesario. No me aprobaron por la sangre muggle en mis venas.

Había un chico que se preocupaba por ella. Lo odiaba, pero ella simplemente lo ignoró. Ella era mucho mejor para contener su temperamento que yo. Tenía miedo de perderla y a menudo peleaba con él. 

Ya ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Recuerdo que era un Gryffindor. A diferencia de los demás, él no odiaba a Slytherin y se lo confesó abiertamente. Él nació de muggles. Ella lo rechazó cortésmente y volvió a mi lado. [Maté a ese chico]

Su segundo nombre era Nagini. Lo odiaba y se enojaba con su uso. Me encanto nombrarlo. Le quedaba mucho mejor que su nombre de pila. Estoy seguro de que sabes lo que es un Nagini: una gran criatura mitad mujer mitad serpiente. Ella me dijo que solo porque provenía de una familia Slytherin no significaba que quisiera ser comparada con una serpiente. 

Aunque me recordaba a una serpiente. Ella era reservada excepto cuando era necesario. Ella era tranquila, mortal y hermosa. 

Había un club de duelo, lo detestaba. Una vez, aunque fue molestada para participar. Desarmó fácilmente a todos sus rivales. Incluso los estudiantes mayores. Usó su varita con facilidad. Hubo muchas noches en las que exploramos la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Ella acumulaba libros durante horas.

Odié el mundo muggle por las duras lecciones que me enseñó, y odié el mundo de los magos por negarse a aceptarme. Su mano se posaba sobre mi cabeza y me regañaba. Ella me decía que no hablara de esas cosas. Cómo no iba a hacerlo. A veces me abrazaba como si fuera algo pequeño y frágil. Pasamos todas las noches juntos. Profesaría promesas para el futuro. Decidí en ese momento que cualquier mala voluntad que sentía hacia el mundo podía cesar. Mientras ella permaneciera a mi lado, el mundo no podría ser verdaderamente corrupto. 

Habría terminado ahí.

No encontrará ningún documento ya que el caso estaba completamente encubierto, pero maté a un compañero de estudios. Ya te he dicho cuál. El de Gryffindor sin nombre. 

Era mi sexto año y ella el cuarto. Tenía catorce años y tuvo que estudiar para una prueba insípida. Sin embargo, estaba explorando las mazmorras. A principios de ese año había encontrado la Cámara de los Secretos y estaba aprendiendo con avidez sobre mi herencia.

Regresé a la sala común de Slytherin y ella estaba llorando.

Eileen no lloraba. La había visto con huesos rotos y sentimientos heridos. Ella no lloro jamás. Aunque allí estaba ella. Su túnica estaba rasgada. 

No había nadie alrededor. Y las lágrimas eran interminables. Le pregunté qué pasó. Ella solo se aferró a mí. Esa fue la única vez que ella lució vulnerable. Ese león 'honorable' abusó de ella. La había violado, pero ella lo hirió gravemente. 

Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia habría sido expulsado de la escuela, pero porque ella es una sangre pura de Slytherin y él era un sucio sangre sucia de Gryffindor. La escuela encubrió el escándalo. En cambio, tomé el asunto en mis propias manos. Solté el basilisco.

Estaba enfurecido en ese momento y apenas podía controlar a una bestia tan grande. Solo sabía que quería matar a un sangre sucia.

Así que mató a dos y petrificó al resto. No tenía la intención de que ella matara a Myrtle. Esa Ravenclaw puede haber nacido de muggles, pero no tenía la intención de matarla. 

Luego me gradué al año siguiente. 

No habría matado a tu amiga si simplemente se hubiera mudado, aunque respeto su feroz amor por su hijo. 

Entiendo por qué me odias. Naturalmente fue mi perdición. Todavía. Sabía que si podía matar a ese chico serías libre. No estarías obligado a vincularte con alguien que pudiera controlarte.

El fin justificaría los medios. Eso no hace que mis acciones sean correctas. Pero lo haría todo de nuevo si eso significara tener la oportunidad de salvarte.

A su padre no me arrepiento de haberlo matado. Me gustó mucho. Era uno de esos leones que te atormentaban. Quería que él sufriera lo mismo que él te hizo sufrir. Mantuve a Pettigrew cerca. Me contó todas las cosas horribles que te hicieron. Tenía la intención de matarlo también una vez que el resto se hubiera ido. No mentiré sobre mis acciones. Y mucho menos para ti. No soy un buen hombre 

Hubo momentos en que quería decirte quién era yo. Sin embargo, sé que probablemente perderé esta guerra. Se acerca el final. 

Hace unos momentos, me aseguré de herirte. Le dije a Nagini que no usara su veneno. Con heridas obviamente mías, parecería que me traicionaste. 

Si pierdo esta guerra y se supiera que eres mi hijo, entonces no tendrás ninguna posibilidad de vivir independientemente de dónde estén tus lealtades. 

Si salgo victorioso cuando vengas a verme en breve, te lo diré.

Puede que me odies por matar a tu Alfa, pero al menos sé que serás libre. 

Les he dicho a los goblins que no te contacten hasta después de tu unión, en el caso de que muera a manos de Harry Potter. 

Estoy seguro de que perderé de esta manera, y estoy seguro de que te unirás a él. Es tan difícil de evitar. 

Hay una fortuna que he guardado meticulosamente para ti, así como la bóveda de tu madre que nunca fue tocada. 

Todo lo que me pertenece es tuyo. Dentro de la bóveda también hay muchos diarios escritos por mí cuando no era más que un estudiante. 

Algunos sobre temas. Algunas sobre tu madre. Algunos sobre mí. También son tuyos.

Toma la bóveda. Toma todo el oro que puedas y escóndete si ese es el curso que deseas tomar. 

No tienes que renunciar a tus derechos simplemente porque eso es lo que ha ordenado el ministerio. 

Espero salir victorioso y que sea junto con tantos Omegas se les devuelva su derecho a vivir. 

Si no lo hago. Solo tengo que decir que amo mucho a tu madre y te amo mucho a ti. 

No me importa morir si puedo volver a verla. Aunque predigo que no iré al mismo lugar que ella. 

Sinceramente,

Su padre,

Tom Riddle.


	17. Chapter 17

"Harry" Tomó su mano

—Esto no cambia nada Severus—

"Hijos míos ... Pequeños, su abuelo es ..." Mi mano se cierra alrededor de la suya.

"Un poderoso mago que falleció durante la guerra. Por ahora, eso es todo lo que necesitan saber ". 

"Harry, no entiendes ..." sus ojos revisan el documento de nuevo. "Fue como leer una autobiografía. Ser intimidado ... tener solo un amigo ... tener miedo de perder a ese amigo ..." Beso su mejilla y luego las yemas de sus dedos.

—Y si alguien fuera a abusar de ti, yo también querría vengarme— Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de él. —Él era un ser humano Severus. Simplemente no nos dimos cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Tenía defectos y era corrupto en algunos aspectos, pero entiendo por qué hizo algunas de las acciones—

"Quería evitar que yo ... cayera en la misma trampa en la que cayó mi madre". Severus mira al duende de nariz afilada. "¿Cuándo recibió esto de él?"

“La última noche de la guerra. Su búho particular llegó. Ha dejado todo lo que tenía a su único hijo. Sospecho que solo las personas en esta sala saben de su conexión con usted, Sr. Snape”

"Destruyó todas las pruebas en el ministerio y yo era el único que tenía tratos con él. Me dejó a cargo de su patrimonio ".

"Harry, quiero irme a casa. No puedo ... no más hoy ". Asiento con la cabeza.

—Entiendo— Hablando con el goblin, obligo a mi tono a ser uniforme.

—Regresaremos en una fecha posterior para liquidar el resto de nuestro patrimonio. Deseo mantener las finanzas de Severus separadas de las mías, si eso significa no alertar al ministerio, que así sea. También nos gustaría mantener este ... hecho en secreto— El duende se inclina.

"Muy bien, señor." Tomando la mano de Severus, nos vamos. Si algún brujo o mago ve su mano en la mía, no lo cuestionan. 

Inmediatamente dentro, Severus se quita la ropa. Camina desnudo hasta nuestra habitación y se estira en la cama.

No es una invitación a tocarlo, sino una especie de limpieza. Se acuesta boca abajo, las piernas largas y pálidas se extiendencon sus brazos doblados suavemente debajo de su cabeza. 

Su cuerpo es hermoso, beso su hombro y luego su cuello.

—Nada ha cambiado Severus—

"Mi padre mató a tus padres".

—Si. Él lo hizo—

"Por mí."

—Esto no es tu culpa Severus—

"¿No?"

—Ven aca— Lo aprieto contra mi pecho y naturalmente, dobla su largo cuerpo contra el mío. —Mi padre era un matón. Mi tía y mi tío eran abusivos. ¿Eso me ensucia?—

"No."

"Los pecados que he cometido, las decisiones que he tomado, buenas y malas, eso es lo que me define". Mis dedos se entrelazan en su cabello. 

—Has hecho cosas malas, pero también muchas cosas buenas. Voldemort tomó sus decisiones y tú has tomado las tuyas. No eres responsable de las cosas que ha hecho—. Puedo sentir las lágrimas mojar mi camisa, pero no lo menciono. —Nada ha cambiado. Sigues siendo tú—. Me aparto de él y lo beso nuevamente. 

Sus ojos todavía están empañados, pero está calmado. —¿Tienes hambre?— Él asiente lentamente. 

—Bien. Prepararé algo para almorzar temprano y luego podemos ir a recoger a los niños. Primero tienes que vestirte o tal vez te asalte— Lo beso de nuevo y se ríe ligeramente. 

Es difícil apartarme de él, pero lo hago. Abriendo sus cajones, encuentro un par de bragas y las deslizo suavemente por sus piernas.

Exhala temblorosamente cuando la tela suave roza su eje endurecido. Aunque no hacemos nada. Hay demasiado por hacer. 

A continuación, deslizo medias negras hasta la rodilla sobre sus piernas bien formadas. Beso sus tobillos una vez que termino cada pierna. 

—¿Quieres un vestido o una falda hoy?— Se muerde el labio inferior.

"Falda por favor." Le sonrío suavemente y voy a buscar un atuendo. La falda abraza sus caderas; Me encanta cómo le queda esta falda negra con volantes. Para una blusa, me quedo con una blusa sin mangas roja. Está mostrando gran parte de su hermosa piel pálida. "Harry. Por favor. No me gusta que mis muñecas estén expuestas ". Se retuerce incómodo. 

—Severus—

Mi mano izquierda entrelaza mis dedos con los suyos. Luego acerco su muñeca a mi boca y chupo la piel tatuada. "¡Harry! ¡No lo hagas! En lugar de escuchar, mi lengua sigue el patrón.

—No te pediré que le muestres esto a otras personas, pero no dejaré que me lo ocultes. Esto no es algo de lo que quiera que te avergüences. Tomaste esta marca para mantenerme a salvo. ¿Te arrepientes de eso?—

"No ... pero hice tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento por esta marca". Lágrimas le manchan la cara. 

"Soy como él. Lo haría todo de nuevo para mantenerte a salvo. Maté a gente Harry. Maté gente y lo volvería a hacer para mantenerte a salvo. ¡Soy como él! " Sigo besando esa marca en su brazo. Ojalá pudiera quitarle esto. Sin embargo, es parte de él. Incluso si pudiera encontrar una manera de eliminar la marca, siempre estaría ahí.

—Entonces yo también soy como él. No estaba mintiendo antes. Si alguien intentara hacerte daño a ti o a mis hijos, los mataría. Detenerlos no sería suficiente. Severus, no estás solo—

—Entiendo lo que es ser obsesivamente protector— Beso sus lágrimas. —A mi alrededor. No tienes que esconder nada— Vacilante, asiente. —Ven a charlar conmigo mientras cocino— Me sigue a la cocina. Saco una sartén. —¿Cómo suena el desayuno para el almuerzo?— El asiente. 

"Me gustaría unos huevos revueltos". Se sienta encima del mostrador cerca de mí. 

—Estás listo— No responde de inmediato. —Nuestra boda se acerca pronto. Estás listo? —

"No estoy del todo seguro. La mayoría de los planes han sido arreglados, pero emocionalmente, estoy un poco agotado. Realmente preferiría que no convirtiéramos esto en una gran celebración"

—Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que podríamos habernos casado y no haber dejado que yo lo averiguara por mi cuenta—

— Voy a ir al Daily Prophet. Estoy seguro de que a Skeeter le encantará saber que está invitada a mi boda—

—La única pregunta ... ¿deberíamos dejarlo como una sorpresa y dejar que la gente muera de shock cuando te vea con un vestido de novia, o deberíamos avisar a la gente con anticipación?—

"Harry, ¿no crees que estás siendo un poco mezquino? Tenía miedo de decirte ... ¿es justo castigarme por algo así? Especialmente con ese ... otro castigo "

Me propuse no correrme dentro de él ni una sola vez, aparte de nuestra cita nocturna en la que prácticamente me sedujo. 

—Sev, no se trata de castigarte. Quiero que todo el mundo mágico sepa que eres mi esposa. No quiero esconderte ni a ti ni a nuestra familia. Un día nuestros hijos, Az como mínimo, comenzarán Hogwarts. Quiero que sea noticia antigua que estamos juntos en ese momento.—

—La gente se enterará, y algunos le darán mucha importancia, pero eventualmente serán viejos chismes—

"Gran parte del mundo mágico todavía me odia. Especialmente lo harán si descubren que Tom Riddle era mi ... mi ... "

"Padre." 

—Si. Ese. No quiero que mis hijos o tu sufran prejuicios solo por las decisiones que tomé— Termino de cocinar y coloco una sección de los huevos en el plato de Sev. Lo toma en su regazo y come pequeños bocados.

—Entonces. Sugieres que ocultemos esto y nuestros hijos crezcan pensando que deberían avergonzarse de quiénes son sus padres— Sacude la cabeza con furia.

"No. No de ti. No tienen por qué avergonzarse de ti. Aunque yo. "

—Si sigues hablando así, tendré que darte una nalgada—. Su rostro se enrojece, pero deja de hablar. —Severus. No me avergüenzo de ti. Azalea, Begonia. No se avergonzaran de ti. Clover es todavía pequeño, pero tampoco lo hará.—

—Y Azalea realmente sabe algunas de las cosas que has hecho. Ella todavía te ama. Ella no se avergüenza y nunca lo hará— Sus dedos sostienen la cuchara suavemente.

"¿Crees que alguna vez podré perdonarme a mí mismo?" Beso su mejilla suavemente. 

—No. Creo que te aferrarás a lo malo que has hecho por el resto de tu vida— Rozo mis labios contra los suyos. —Pero ese arrepentimiento es lo que te hace una buena persona—

Aproximadamente una hora antes de que Severus y yo planeáramos ir a buscar a nuestros hijos, Hermione abrazó a nuestros hijos y al suyo. Brent está sentado sobre la barriga hinchada.

"¿Descubriste algo?" Hermione le está entregando Clover a Severus. Inmediatamente, el pequeño bulto alcanza los pechos de Severus. "Traté de darle un biberón, simplemente no le gusta. Azalea fue capaz de convencerlo de que bebiera un poco". Son solo Hermione y los niños. Es probable que Ron todavía esté en el trabajo.

"No averiguamos nada". Digo de la forma más convincente posible. Severus se baja la camisa para que Clover pueda beber. Me mira de manera significativa.

"Está bien Harry. Si es ella, entonces está bien."

"En Gringotts descubrimos quién es mi padre. Él fu ... fue ... era Voldemort"

"Me escribió una carta y me dejó una bóveda, si deseaba alejarme de Harry podría vivir cómodamente. Quería protegerme porque ... me amaba." Ella coloca su mano sobre su hombro. 

"Supongo que incluso él tendría gente que le importara". Ella sonríe con una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante. "Al menos ahora lo sabes. Esto no cambia quién eres Severus ". Brent y Begonia están jugando juntos en el suelo cuando Azalea se me acerca. Su puño se enrosca alrededor de la pernera de mi pantalón. 

"Papi. ¿Quieres conocer al Sr. Cuddles? Severus besa a Clover y lo coloca sobre una manta en la sala. El niño balbucea alegremente.

"Sí, cariño, mami y yo nos encantaría conocer al Sr. Cuddles". Ella asiente gentilmente y toma la mano de Severus. Completamente fuera de lugar, Azalea está parloteando alegremente. Me pregunto si tenemos a la gemela equivocada, pero se ve tan diferente. Actúa tan diferente.

"Señor. Abrazos afuera. Le gusta el invernadero. Los olores desagradables se han ido ". Tan pronto como salimos, Severus tira de nuestra hija a sus brazos. Directamente frente a nosotros, relajándonos bajo el sol, hay una gran serpiente venenosa.

Sus escamas son plateadas y verdes. Se enrolla firmemente en una posición defensiva. "Mamá. Bajame Asusta al Sr. Cuddles ". Ella se aparta de sus brazos y se agacha frente al reptil. "Sssshaasss". Sus ojos oscuros no muestran vacilación. Aún la serpiente permanece enrollada. Azalea se golpea la nariz con enfado. "Señor. Abrazos. Mejor comportamiento. Sssshaasss aaashhaa ”

—Azalea. ¿Esa serpiente es el Sr. Cuddles? Ella asiente hacia mí—

"Hassaa" Se vuelve hacia Severus. Az le está diciendo al señor Cuddles que te asustó. El Sr. Cuddles es amigable Mami. No tengas miedo ". La serpiente se desliza hacia los brazos de Azalea. Es más larga y es muy gruesa. La serpiente silba en voz baja. 

—Sev, está diciendo que no va a lastimar a nuestros hijos— Severus asiente. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y llenos de pánico.

"Lo sé. Yo ... entiendo lo que está diciendo. Sin embargo, yo solo ... no entiendo cómo entiendo lo que está diciendo. Nunca antes había entendido a las serpientes ". Azalea acaricia la cabeza escamosa. La serpiente se relaja suavemente contra su cuello. 

"Señor. Cuddles le dijo a Az que era del abuelo ". Presiona su pequeña nariz en el hocico de la serpiente. "Señor. Abrazos protege al heredero de Slyth ... Sly ...th ..." Su rostro se tuerce con tristeza.

"¿Slytherin?" Pregunta Severus. Ella asiente con entusiasmo. Ella se señala a sí misma.

"Az es la heredera". Ella está sonriendo alegremente.

"Azalea, cariño. ¿Quién te dijo que eras heredera" de Slytherin?" Señala al reptil absorbiendo el calor de su cuerpo.

"Señor. Cuddles lo hizo ". Antes de que Severus o yo podamos interrogar más a nuestra hija, la serpiente se aleja de su persona.

"Por favor, permítame explicarle". De pie ante Azalea hay un hombre alto y delgado con un rostro regio. Su cabello plateado casi roza el suelo a pesar de que está sujeto en una coleta alta atada con una cinta verde.

Parece llevar una armadura verde con escamas. Sus ojos son afilados y dorados. Cuando habla, noto que tiene colmillos. "Mi nombre de nacimiento es Cassious. Primero fui familiar de Salazar Slytherin. Desde su muerte, he pertenecido a cada heredero de Slytherin. Una vez que entran en sus poderes, les pertenezco. Azalea es la heredera actual de Slytherin, así que ahora le pertenezco ". Severus no ha hablado desde que la serpiente se transformó en esta persona de orejas puntiagudas.

—¿No sería Severus el heredero de Slytherin?—

"No. Los poderes de Azalea eclipsan en gran medida tanto los suyos como los suyos. Había una posibilidad antes de que ella naciera, pero el heredero anterior le quitó su estatus legítimo hasta que se supo la verdad. Si hubiera venido a usted, no habría podido entenderme ni comunicarse conmigo ". 

"Señor. ¿Cuddles es persona? Azalea inclina la cabeza. "Az pensó que el Sr. Cuddles estaba mintiendo".

“Por supuesto que no señora. Yo nunca te mentiría ". La criatura le sonríe suavemente antes de volver su expresión en blanco hacia Severus y hacia mí. "No todos los herederos pueden hablar con serpientes. No es algo que todos posean, una vez que existe un heredero más fuerte, mi lealtad va hacia esa persona"

"Incluso a esta edad, la magia de la aman es más fuerte que la de mi maestro anterior. Incluso a su edad, su magia es igual a la de mi primer maestro o tal vez incluso mayor"

" Salazar Slytherin ". Azalea tira de los largos mechones de cabello. 

"Az no entiende. ¿Qué tan humano es el Sr. Cuddles?"

"No soy humano, pero tampoco soy del todo una serpiente"

"Quedan muy pocos de mi especie, nuestros parientes más cercanos serían los vampiros, aunque mi especie se burla de esas criaturas. Ser comparado con esas criaturas que tienen tan poco autocontrol es un insulto."

"Mi especie tiene grandes habilidades mágicas, transformarme en una serpiente es solo una de las habilidades que poseo para servir a mi ama ".

"¿Estoy en lo correcto?" Azalea se señala a sí misma.

"Esa es la señora correcta." Él le sonríe gentilmente. "Es mi deber jurado proteger a mi ama y cumplir su voluntad". Se arrodilla frente a ella y toma su pequeña mano entre las suyas. Besando sus nudillos, su cabeza permanece agachada. Los cabellos plateados se acumulan a su alrededor. Cuando se aleja, Azalea le acaricia la cabeza. 

"Señor. Cuddles es bonito ". Ella le sonríe felizmente. "¿Mami papi como el Sr. Cuddles?" Ella mira expectante a Severus. Severus que se ha mantenido callado desde que la serpiente se transformó.

"No quiero que vuelvas a tener contacto con mi hija". Severus está furioso. "Sali de aquí ahora."

"No puedo hacer eso. Las únicas órdenes que sigo son las que pertenecen a mi ama ".

"Exactamente. No eres leal a una persona. Si llegaba otro heredero más fuerte, te irías. Quién sabe qué crímenes indescriptibles has cometido por tus amos anteriores. ¡Y debería saberlo! "

"Riddle era un niño muy incomprendido. Creía completamente que estaba haciendo lo mejor para el mundo mágico y lo mejor para su hijo ". Los ojos fríos y petrificantes se cruzan con los de Severus. "No le quites eso". Severus para su crédito no retrocede. 

"¡Así que debo confiar en mi hija, que por cierto, aún no está completamente entrenada para ir al baño, a un hombre adulto!" 

“Todos los mortales me parecen niños. Yo ya tenía siglos cuando se concibió a Salazar ”. 

"No me preocupan los demás. Ella es mi hija."

"Y ya no puedes protegerla del mundo. No se parece a nadie con quien haya tenido contacto. Su fuerza es indescriptible. Ella necesita a alguien que pueda guiarla a través de sus poderes y tú no tienes esa habilidad ". La cara de Severus está roja de ira. Cuando abre la boca para responder, sin duda con veneno, Azalea lo detiene.

"Az necesita al Sr. Cuddles".

"No, no es necesario". Su rabia se ha calmado levemente mientras habla con su hija. 

“Mami, Az no es normal. Az entiende esto. Mami necesita entender esto ".

"Flor, sé que eres… capaz de grandes cosas, pero aún eres una niña. Sigues siendo mi hija y no me siento cómodo con esto ". Azalea sonríe suavemente. Las lágrimas silenciosas corren por su rostro.

"Señor. Cuddles es de Az. Az está sola. Az es diferente. Az no es como Be o Clo. O papi. O mami ". Las lágrimas caen más rápido ahora. Az ve cosas. Az sabe cosas. El Sr. Cuddles es el único amigo de Az. El Sr. Cuddles es el único que entiende ". 

Severus está arrodillado y apresuradamente tomando a nuestra chica en sus brazos. Yo lo sigo. Aunque todavía está llorando desconsoladamente. "Bre no es como Az. A Bre solo le gustan las mariquitas. Az siempre sola ". Severus le acaricia el cabello y la abraza con fuerza. El extraño. Cassious. Se arrodilla a nuestro lado y con un solo movimiento le da la vuelta y le limpia las lágrimas.

"No hay razón para que llores, señorita". Ella solloza levemente y se acerca a él. 

Ella nos deja y se dirige a él. Su pequeño rostro presiona contra la armadura escamosa y él simplemente masajea su cabello. Una sonrisa vacilante divide su rostro. 

"Por favor, absténgase de molestar a mi ama. Entiendo sus problemas, pero puedo asegurarle que no le causaré ningún daño. Me veo obligado a seguir las órdenes de mi maestro, no estoy obligado a cuidar de ellos. Me preocupo por ella profundamente ". Severus exhala y se voltea hacia mí.

—¿Qué piensas Harry?—

—Bien. Begonia y Brent ya han decidido casarse, Azalea tiene un sirviente que ha jurado quedarse a su lado por el resto de su vida, creo que deberíamos haber esperado esto de los hijos del 'niño que vivió' y el hijo de Voldemort.—

—Creo que espero que lo tengamos fácil con Clover—. Severus se ríe ligeramente. "Sev, todo lo que podemos hacer es estar atentos, y si él intenta dañar a nuestra pequeña de alguna manera—. Miro al hombre alto de cabello plateado. 

—Entonces al menos tendrás algunos ingredientes frescos para pociones—


	18. Chapter 18

Hoy es un día especial. Anoche, Severus pasó la noche con Hermione y Ron se quedó conmigo. Hoy es un día especial. Clover y Azalea están con mi futura esposa, y Brent y Begonia están conmigo y con Ron. Cassious no se ha apartado del lado de Azalea. Severus ... no está feliz de decirlo a la ligera, pero hasta ahora lo ha permitido. Si Severus lo permite, yo también.

No es frecuente que extrañe a mis padres, pero en un día como hoy, sí. Nunca los he conocido. Nunca les he hablado. Quisiera que vieran lo feliz que soy. Quisiera que vieran que me he vuelto fuerte. Quizás eso es lo que dicen los tontos. No tengo permitido ver a Severus hasta esta noche. Estúpidas tradiciones, pero ya hemos tenido bastante mala suerte, y Severus insistió. Aparentemente, él es un firme creyente en las tradiciones… No lo habría adivinado. 

Hace aproximadamente una semana, "avisé" al diario El Profeta. Les dije que me iba a casar y que la identidad de la novia era una sorpresa. Son estos momentos en los que me alegro de que Sev y yo vivamos fuera del radar. Nadie fuera de nuestro círculo inmediato sabe dónde vivimos, por lo que no hemos tenido insectos que infesten nuestra casa. Todo el mundo va a pensar que es una estafa elaborada que les estamos tirando. Severus con un vestido. Esto podría ser bueno o muy malo. El mundo mágico necesita saber que Severus no es como actuó todos esos años. Es suave. Agraciado. Hermoso. Ron es, por supuesto, mi mejor hombre, pero tengo a su familia interfiriendo. Si alguien dice algo perjudicial, debe manejar la situación. También les he pedido que se sienten del lado de las "novias". No creo que pudiera soportar mirar a la audiencia y ver el costado de Severus estéril y escaso. Afortunadamente, Ron tiene una gran familia. Y para mi satisfacción, ya lo habían planeado.

Severus ha estado aterrorizado, por decirlo a la ligera. Me ha rogado una o dos veces que cancele la boda, y lo habría hecho ... si no estuviera seguro de que quiere esto. Lo conozco. Sé lo que quiere y sé lo que teme. Quiere estar completamente apegado a mí. Quiere ser mi novia. Sin embargo, no quiere que su pasado esté ligado a mí ni a nuestros hijos. Aunque ya lo es. Ha sido desde la primera noche que lo abracé. Está feliz de asumir mis problemas, pero odia pasarle sus dificultades a nadie. Esta noche podría ser la peor noche más dolorosa de su vida. También podría ser el más feliz. No puedo explicar cómo reaccionarán los demás; todo lo que puedo hacer es responder en consecuencia. Si alguien pronuncia una palabra contra él o mi familia ...

Quiero que todos sepan. Quiero que todos lo vean una fracción de cómo lo veo yo. Una fracción de cómo es realmente. La guerra se acabó. Es hora de sanar. 

“Cualquier comentario que desee compartir sobre esta novia misteriosa. Donde quizás la hayas conocido. Un cuaderno y una pluma levitan junto a Skeeter. “Noté que muchos Weasley están aquí esta noche. Sentado del lado de la novia, sin duda. Las gafas se deslizan por su larga nariz. "Tampoco veo a la Sra. Ginevra Weasley presente."

“Sí, ella no estaba realmente disponible. Lo último que supe es que estaba visitando a su prometido en los estados ". La pluma se detiene. "Ella ya ha enviado sus disculpas tanto a mi novia como a mí".

“Oh Harry, estoy seguro de que estás preocupado porque he aprendido la sorpresa. ¿Por qué otra razón su familia se sentaría del lado de las novias? Y en el frente. En los asientos de los padres ". Le sonrío suavemente.

“Mi futura esposa no tiene parientes vivos que puedan asistir y siempre han sido muy introvertidos. Nuestra relación no ha sido un secreto para aquellos cercanos a nosotros, y dado que los Weasley son como una familia para mí y ven a mi novia como una familia, ellos gentilmente eligen llenar los asientos que de otro modo habrían quedado vacíos. No intentes estropear la sorpresa, te aseguro que habrá una historia. También les aseguro que si intentan avergonzar a mi novia con uno de sus artículos insultantes, los dos hablaremos después de la ceremonia. Te he invitado a nuestra boda, no olvides que eres un invitado. Ahora por favor. Toma asiento y escribe tu historia. Quiero que todo el mundo mágico sepa quién me pertenece y a quién pertenezco ". Ella me sonríe. Si puedo pedirte un favor. En una nota personal. Mi novia es muy tímida y se negó a dejarnos tener un fotógrafo profesional. Me encantaría que pudieras fotografiarlo con su vestido ". Sus ojos se abren minúsculamente. 

"¿Él?"

"Si. Mi Omega. También me gustaría fotos de las dos niñas de las flores. Nuestras hijas." La pluma vuelve a escribir esporádicamente. “También tenemos un hijo; lo conocerás también. Me nivelaré contigo Skeeter. Sé lo lejos que llegarás por una historia. Por eso te invité personalmente. Quiero que todos sepan sobre mi familia. Quiero que todos sepan que no toleraré que mi familia resulte herida ”. La pluma se detiene por un momento. “Me quitaron a mis padres y desearía que pudieran estar aquí hoy, pero no pueden. Ahora tengo una familia; Quiero que todos sepan ". Su mano agarra mi brazo por un momento.

"Gracias por la entrevista. A mis lectores les encantará escuchar esta información ". Las palabras son amables y casi olvido el daño que puede hacer con sus palabras. Tomo mi lugar junto al altar. Hermione entra y se sienta en la primera fila. Por un momento, solo miro hacia afuera.

Sabíamos que sería una gran reunión, así que le preguntamos a Minerva si podíamos celebrar la boda en el gran salón. El techo ha sido encantado para que parezca un cielo de invierno. Se han alineado filas y filas de sillas blancas. Cuando miro a la multitud de personas me doy cuenta de cómo la mayoría en mi sección, no reconozco. Ahí es donde se ha sentado la mayoría de los invitados. El lado de Severus, aunque no está tan lleno, está sentado por todos nuestros amigos. Todas las personas que ya conocen nuestra relación. Los que ya nos aceptaron. Los que han visto a Severus por sus muchos rasgos asombrosos. Los que están preparados para defenderlo en caso de que alguno de esos forasteros intente insultarlo. Hierelo. Minerva me sonríe reconfortante.

Empieza la música y todos se callan. Hermione camina con gracia por el pasillo. Ella es su dama de honor. Ron es mi mejor hombre. Se para a mi lado y Hermione toma su lugar. Ella también lo protegerá. Hermione está más cerca de Severus de lo que nunca estuvo de mí. Le agradezco por ello, aunque no es amiga de él porque se lo pido. A continuación, Brent sigue torpemente a su madre. Hace todo lo posible por mantener firme la almohada. Se detiene junto a su padre, tal como se le indicó que hiciera. En silencio, le da a su padre un pulgar hacia arriba ... Tengo que evitar reírme. 

Siguiente Azalea y Begonia caminan de la mano. Ambos llevan vestidos a juego. Suave azul celeste con encaje blanco. Cada uno sostiene una canasta llena de pétalos blancos. El cabello rubio suave de Begonia está recogido con una diadema blanca, una similar retiene el cabello negro y liso de Azalea. Una gran sonrisa divide el rostro de Begonia mientras Azalea mantiene sus rasgos planos. ¿Está leyendo las emociones de Severus? El está bien. Conociendo mis miedos, Azalea me sonríe. Eso es suficiente. 

Azalea se para tranquilamente en este lugar designado, su hermana sin embargo… en lugar de estar tranquilamente parada al lado de su hermana, tira su canasta ahora que su trabajo está hecho y rápidamente taclea a Brent. Esta vez, no puedo detener la risa. Escucho muchas maravillas de la congregación. Rita está tomando muchas fotografías. Muchos no han superado la adorable exhibición cuando comienza a sonar "aquí viene la novia". Todo el mundo se vuelve con ganas de ver la revelación, sin juego de palabras, de mi novia misteriosa.

Maravilloso.

Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que no se habría puesto de blanco. Su piel de marfil está revestida de encaje negro. Su línea de hombros está expuesta y Merlín solo quiero saborearlo. El encaje forma mangas casi transparentes que llegan por completo a sus muñecas. El frente se estira burlonamente a través de sus pechos todavía hinchados. El vestido lo sujeta. Abraza sus curvas antes de caer a su alrededor en charcos de lagos negros. Su cabello está sobre su cabeza y sostenido allí con un alfiler, es de Hermione. Sus mejillas están claramente enrojecidas con un brillo saludable, y sus ojos son tan penetrantes como siempre. Un fino velo le cubre la cara. Tengo que luchar para evitar correr hacia él, levantarlo y besarlo allí mismo. 

En cambio, opto por ver a mi futura esposa deslizarse por el pasillo. En lugar de un ramo, Severus sostiene a nuestro hijo menor. Clover sonríe y se ríe mientras golpea el velo reluciente. En lugar de mirar a la gran cantidad de personas, Severus sonríe y arrulla a nuestro menor. Amo a este hombre.

Hay jadeos. Escucho que se intercambian palabras, pero Severus ni siquiera mira hacia arriba. Rita está de pie para tomar tantas fotos como le permita su cámara. Cuando el destello sobresalta a Clover y comienza a llorar, Severus simplemente hace lo que ha hecho una docena de veces. Acuna a nuestro hijo en su hombro y tararea suavemente. Silencia a la multitud. No es malvado. Ni siquiera es una mala persona. Es una madre. Y amoroso en eso. Es gentil. El es hermoso. Dentro y fuera. 

Se para frente a mí. Puedo ver lo tembloroso que está en realidad, pero cuando tomo su mano se calma. Nos tenemos el uno al otro y tenemos a nuestros hijos. Hermione toma a Clover y se sienta al frente con él. Todos se sientan, todavía escucho murmullos en voz baja, pero nadie está tratando de causar una escena. 

Apenas puedo escuchar al hombre recitando el discurso sobre mi corazón. Cuando Severus me empuja un poco, me di cuenta de que me había perdido algo importante.

"¿Les gustaría a los novios recitar sus votos?" Susurra las palabras que me había perdido y asiento apresuradamente. 

“Severus, no soy un hombre que sea bueno expresándose con palabras, pero soy un hombre que puede amarte completamente. Seré un buen esposo para ti y un buen padre para nuestros hijos. Nunca tendrás que dudar de que amaré a nuestra familia por el resto de mi vida. Protegeré a nuestra familia y nuestra felicidad de cualquiera que desee dañarla. Seré fuerte cuando no puedas para que nunca tengas miedo de caer ". Está en silencio por un momento mientras yo y la multitud lo observamos mientras llora abiertamente. Su sonrisa es ligera y más gentil de lo que jamás había visto. Cuando se da cuenta de que es su turno de hablar, baja la mirada. Sus mejillas están de un rojo brillante mientras pelea consigo mismo por un momento. 

“Harry, has sido una estrella en una noche vacía. La última gota de agua en un desierto. Un incendio en un gélido invierno interminable. Un ser enteramente necesario para mi existencia. No recuerdo un momento en el que no te haya apreciado. Una vida de soledad bien merecía un solo abrazo. Una vida de miedo bien valió nuestro primer beso. Una vida de tristeza bien valió la alegría de tener en brazos a nuestros hijos. No sabía de lo que era capaz hasta el primer momento en que dijiste 'te amo'. Me has aceptado en tu mundo y no he conocido ni un momento de dolor desde entonces. Mientras estés a mi lado, no tengo ningún miedo al futuro ". Le sonrío, pero no me mira. Está ocultando su vergüenza, pero estoy seguro de que todos nuestros invitados pueden ver lo que yo veo. Miro a la multitud y muchos se quedan sin palabras. 

"Si alguien tiene una razón por la que estos dos no deberían casarse, hable ahora o calla para siempre". Observo activamente a Azalea mirar a la audiencia. Sus manos están en sus dos caderas esperando que alguien actúe fuera de lugar. Naturalmente, escucho a algunos invitados 'asombrados' por ella. Nadie sabe de lo que es capaz. Ni si quiera yo. El juez de paz se vuelve hacia mí. "Ahora puedes besar a tu novia". Levanto el velo y sonrío de lo rojo que está su rostro. Es tan bonito. Sus ojos me suplican que no alargue esto. Un simple beso solo para hacerlo oficial. Me da vergüenza besar delante de la gente. Podemos tener nuestro primer beso real cuando no hay nadie cerca. ¿Podemos fingir el beso? Por favor, ¿podemos fingir el beso? 'Dijo' ahora puedes 'no' tienes que hacerlo ahora 'para que podamos omitirlo'. Puedo ver todas esas hermosas inseguridades en esos ojos. 

El es mas alto que yo. Mi mano toma su mejilla inclinándose hacia abajo. Nuestras narices se rozan durante un mínimo de segundos antes de que sus duros labios se presionen contra los míos. Ha pasado un día entero desde que besé estos labios y me muero de hambre. Una de sus manos se relaja en mi cadera mientras la otra agarra mi cabello. Suspira en mi boca y pruebo su té favorito en su lengua. Es amargo y dulce y solo me da más sed de él. Este es nuestro momento. Nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer y no lo degradaré atendiendo a las opiniones de los demás. Solo me alejo una vez que mis pulmones arden por aire. Todo su rostro está sonrojado. 

Escucho a Ron reír abiertamente detrás de mí; Hermione lo está mirando. Sin embargo, Severus es todo lo que me importa en este momento. Veo que sus ojos se arriesgan a ver por primera vez a nuestros numerosos invitados. Solo mira por un momento antes de exhalar y luego se inclina hacia mí. 

Estoy seguro de que tenemos muchas preguntas que responder, y lo haremos, pero no puedo esperar para tenerlo a solas y mostrarle lo hermoso que es. Le sonrío y no me lo devuelve. En cambio, mira hacia el suelo.

"Severus, ¿qué pasa?" Abre la boca antes de cerrarla. Por un momento, me abraza con fuerza y lo sé. Está excitado. "¿Severus?"

“No puedo evitarlo. Te veías tan guapo. Cuando caminé por el pasillo por primera vez. No se irá ". Él susurra. Mi mano se posa en su cadera y lo sostiene contra mí con seguridad. Rita no ha dejado de tomar fotos desde entonces. 

La recepción comienza y Severus se sienta nervioso en una de las sillas blancas. Estoy de rodillas frente a él. Hágalo con las manos. Sus ojos gritan, pero no. Estoy debajo de su vestido amando besar sus piernas justo antes de que mis dientes muerdan la liga de encaje. Sus piernas son largas y elegantes. Tiro del trozo de tela con un gemido. Quiero estar más tiempo bajo su vestido, pero tenemos una multitud y no quiero que se muera de vergüenza. 

Cuando me saco de debajo de su vestido, la tela de encaje está entre mis dientes. Veo destellos que se apagan y la cara de Severus es de un hermoso color tomate. Antes de que pueda seguir bromeando con él, Begonia corre hacia él y se aferra con fuerza.

"¡¡Mami lindo vestido !!" Severus se ríe profundamente mientras toma a la chica en sus brazos. 

"No. Te ves mucho más bonita mi flor ". Begonia devuelve la sonrisa.

"Mami, ¿por qué fiesta?" Se forma una multitud que escucha atentamente la conversación.

"Bueno, ya ves flor, papá y yo nos acabamos de casar". Su rostro se tuerce en confusión por un momento antes de que corra hacia mí. Su dedo apunta agresivamente a mi cara.

"¡Papá, no pediste a la misión casarse con mamá!" Severus solo se ríe mientras nuestra hija menor me lo pasa mal. 

"¿De quién debería haber pedido permiso, cariño?" El dedo que me señala se gira para presionar sus labios.

"No lo sé". Azalea se acerca y toma la mano de su hermana.

"Sissy, está bien". Rita se ha vuelto valiente y va con nuestras hijas. 

"Hola chicas lindas". Severus parece inseguro de que el reportero esté tan cerca de nuestras hijas, pero luego Hermione le entrega Clover. Mi nueva novia me echa un vistazo. Tiene que alimentar a Clover. Está tan lleno de gente, que estoy seguro de que encontrará un lugar apartado. Estoy feliz de que Hermione lo siga. 

Cuando miro a Rita arrodillada frente a mis chicas, Begonia ahora se esconde detrás de su hermana mayor. Azalea está mirando a la mujer mayor. No había quitado mis ojos de ellos por más de un momento. Que pasó. Antes de que pueda interrogarlos, Azalea comienza a hablar.

“Mi mami es una persona cariñosa muy amable. Si escribes mentiras para dañar a mi familia, te haré daño, y si vuelves a cuestionar el carácter de mi mamá, te obligaré a irte ". Azalea mira a su hermana detrás de ella. "Begonia. Ve a jugar con Bre. Si esta mujer intenta volver a hablar contigo, díselo a papá, a mamá, al Sr. Cuddles oa mí ". Begonia asiente antes de hacer lo que le dijeron.

“Azalea, cariño. Que pasó." Ella me sonríe dulcemente.

“Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte papá. Solo un error que intenta morder ". El resto de la noche, Rita se vuelve escasa. Aparte de ella, sin embargo, Severus y yo hablamos con muchas personas. Ex compañeros de clase míos / estudiantes suyos. De todos, creo que lo que más me sorprendió fue Neville. 

"Siempre supe que ustedes dos se juntarían". Ha pasado de su etapa incómoda a un hombre. Supongo que ambos lo hicimos. Severus inclina la cabeza.

"¿Qué quiere decir Sr. Longbottom?"

“Bueno, creo que él fue el único que nunca te tuvo miedo, y noté que lo tratabas de manera diferente a los demás. Especialmente las cosas que dirías ". Luna sostiene su mano mientras mira hacia el techo encantado. 

“Quiere decir que entendió las cosas que no dijiste. Neville solo podía decirlo. Yo también lo sabía. Los Yinys me lo dijeron. Neville y yo hicimos una apuesta. Aunque ganó. Pensé que sería al menos otro año, supuso antes ".

“Aunque me alegro de que finalmente se haya dicho. Quizás ahora no estará tan reprimido y frustrado todo el tiempo ". Neville le sonríe.

"Me alegro de que ya no me tenga miedo, señor Longbottom". Puedo decir que Severus lo dice en serio. Estoy feliz. Ambos somos.

La noche continúa. Nuestros hijos juegan. Pierdo la pista de toda la gente feliz solo por tener este momento. Amo a este hombre. Esta noche, le mostraré cuánto.


	19. Chapter 19

Podríamos haber ido a cualquier parte. Tengo mucho dinero para llevarnos a cualquier parte del mundo, pero Severus quería tener nuestra luna de miel en la comodidad de nuestra propia casa. 

No requiere mucho. En lugar de un anillo de diamantes, usa una simple banda alrededor de su dedo. A Severus le preocupaba que un anillo más elegante se dañara con las pociones corrosivas que prepara. La banda que usa es simple, pero es excitante verla abrazar su dedo con tanta suavidad. No debería excitarme solo porque lleva puesto una alianza. 

Es una persona modesta por naturaleza. Siempre lo supe, pero es aún más evidente desde que lo reclamé como mi Omega hace unos años. 

Cuando está en celo o cuando se emborracha, habla y es muy lascivo. De lo contrario, tengo que sacar cada gemido de esos labios. 

Es insaciable, pero también tímido con respecto a sus deseos. Quiere todo lo que puedo darle, pero no me lo pedirá. Ese es el problema. Me deja adivinar y experimentar sin ninguna respuesta. 

Según nuestro acuerdo. Viste todo lo que le puse. Para nuestra luna de miel, decidí que su atuendo consistirá en un solo delantal cada día que puede elegir usar con o sin ropa interior. Independientemente de lo que elija, será excitante. Estaba emocionado por hoy. Nuestro primer día completo de casados. 

Se para en la estufa cocinando. 

Piel pálida cremosa teñida de rosa. El arco de su espalda. Cabello negro satinado rizado en su cuello. Hermosos hombros inclinados. Esas piernas que duran para siempre. Un trasero respingón apenas cubierto por modestas bragas blancas. Lo veo preparar el desayuno con ese delantal de espalda abierta. 

Los dedos largos y hábiles pican verduras. A menudo cocina porque es mucho mejor en eso. Yo suelo lavar la ropa. A lo largo de los años que hemos estado juntos, naturalmente hemos ordenado nuestros roles. Oficialmente estamos casados, pero nuestras vidas no cambiarán por eso. Ahora es mi esposa en lugar de mi amante. Una mejora, pero siento lo mismo que siempre he sentido por él. 

Cuando termina de cocinar y pone un plato frente a mí, como prestando poca atención a la comida. No tengo hambre de comida. Anoche, a pesar de que quería tomarlo en mis brazos y amarlo apasionadamente, dormimos. 

La ceremonia no terminó hasta muy tarde. Fuimos entrevistados minuciosamente tanto por invitados como por periodistas. Para cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, Severus apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Todavía. 

Lo besé. Yo lo abracé. Llegué a besar su pecho cuando lo escuché roncar. 

Esta mañana, me desperté y quise hacer el amor con él de inmediato, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de besar su cuello, escuché su estómago gruñir. Nuevamente, me aparté de mi esposa y le pedí que preparara nuestro desayuno. Le di el delantal y se vistió tímidamente frente a mí. 

Cada vez que trato de tocarlo, logra evitarlo. 

Tan pronto como terminó de comer, me besó en la mejilla y luego dijo que se iba a bañar. 

Lleva en el baño más de una hora. Iba a colarme, pero incluso cerró la puerta. Severus nunca cierra la puerta. Soy consciente de que podría usar magia para abrirla ... él también lo sabe. Entonces, ¿por qué la cerró? 

Dos horas.

"Severus, ¿estás pensando en salir?" Está en silencio por un momento. 

"En un momento Harry." Las palabras son iguales, pero puedo decir que algo está mal. 

Quince minutos. Si no sale en quince minutos, entonces voy a entrar. 

Once minutos y él abre la puerta. Totalmente vestido con pantalones y una camisa de manga larga. 

“Necesito ir a casa de Hermione por flú. Estoy seguro de que a estas alturas Clover necesitará más leche ". Yo te acompaño. No nos quedaremos mucho tiempo. Dos horas como máximo. Quiero ver a nuestros hijos y entiendo que Severus necesita extraer más leche. 

Ron y Hermione acordaron cuidar a nuestros hijos durante dos días completos para que pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel y, hasta ahora, el primer día me ha evitado por completo. 

Dos horas se convierten en el resto del día. Cuando finalmente logro llevar a mi esposa a casa, se cae en la cama y se acurruca.

Inmediatamente lo sigo. Finalmente. Beso las yemas de sus dedos. Luego su línea de la mandíbula. Puedo sentir su erección contra mi muslo. 

"Harry. Estoy un poco cansado. No podemos hacerlo esta noche ". No me mira y me obligo a tirar de él. 

—¿Severus?—

"Mañana. Estoy muy cansado ". Nunca antes había sido tan difícil ponerse los pantalones.

—Muy bien Severus. Mañana— Se acurruca contra mi costado. No es tan tarde. Aunque no podría disfrutarlo si fuera el único que lo quisiera. No puedo dormir Aunque está acostado tranquilamente a mi lado, sé que tampoco está dormido. Nos quedamos en la oscuridad sin hablar. 

Preferiría consumar nuestra unión ahora mismo, pero esto también es bueno. Me quedo despierto incluso horas después de escuchar su respiración. Su cabello cae flácido en su rostro, así que lo aparto. Está contento. 

Dedos largos y delgados descansaban sobre mi pecho. Una pequeña banda abraza su dedo y una ola de excitación me invade de nuevo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo tuve. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que hice que se le hinchara el estómago. 

Mañana. 

Mañana. 

Es temprano. Nunca pude dormir esperando a mañana. 

Es tan cálido. Y huele tan bien. 

Suficiente. Lo necesito. Lo estoy desnudando suavemente. Incluso inconsciente, suspira ante mi toque. No lo tocaré todavía, solo lo desnudo. Estoy seguro de que despertarse con un masaje lo pondrá de humor. 

Casi termino de desnudarlo. Le quito la ropa interior femenina y luego lo pongo boca abajo.

Oh. 

Bueno, eso explica en parte por qué me ha estado evitando. Estaba ocultando esto, aunque sabe lo que siento por él ocultándome cosas. Parece que tendré que volver a enseñarle esa lección. 

Severus tiene el sueño pesado. Me ha dicho que es porque está a mi alrededor e inconscientemente sabe que está a salvo si yo estoy cerca. Esto funciona para mi beneficio. He estado guardando esto para tal ocasión. 

Con cuidado, comienzo la tarea de enrollar la cuerda alrededor de sus muslos hasta que estén bien unidos. Luego hago lo mismo con sus tobillos. Gime ligeramente, pero no se ha despertado. 

Por último, tomo sus brazos y los muevo suavemente detrás de su espalda. Su mano derecha toca su codo izquierdo y su mano izquierda, la derecha. Nuevamente aprieto la cuerda con fuerza. En este punto comienza a despertarse. 

"¿Harry?" Las palabras son atontadas. 

—Buenos días Severus— Está intentando mover los brazos. No puede. Luego prueba sus piernas. No puede. Severus está de rodillas con la mejilla contra la almohada. Su hermoso culo pálido se me presenta de lleno en el aire. 

"¡Harry!" Ahora está probando con avidez las restricciones. El sueño ya no está presente en su voz. 

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Severus?— Su espalda está tensa.

"Estas loco."

—Qué tengo que enfadarme Severus? Dímelo claramente—

“La noche antes de nuestra boda, le dije a Hermione que quería hacer algo especial para ti, pero no sabía qué. Así que dejamos a los niños con Molly durante unas horas y nos fuimos al Londres muggle ". 

—¿Y?— No tengo que verle la cara para saber que se está sonrojando. 

“Mione dijo que debería elegir algo de lencería para ponerme y pensé que sería bueno, pero cuando encontramos una tienda me dio vergüenza comprar algo. Luego dijo que tal vez podríamos buscar en una tienda para adultos, pero si no pudiera comprar lencería, sé que no podría manejar una tienda para adultos. 

Nos detuvimos a beber algo mientras pensábamos en lo que debía hacer. Ella pidió vino y yo pedí agua porque tú me dijiste que no bebiera cuando no estaba contigo. No me di cuenta de que agarré su vaso y cuando tomé un sorbo, mi cabeza se sentía borrosa. Al otro lado de la calle había un salón de tatuajes y, aunque nunca pensé en conseguir uno en el pasado, en ese momento me pareció una buena idea. No creo que Hermione se diera cuenta de que soy débil por el alcohol. Cuando se lo conté, dijo que parecía una buena idea. Lo siento. ¿Estoy loco?" Su voz es tan tranquila. Cuando no digo nada, vuelve a hablar. "Te lo iba a decir, pero no sabía cómo mencionarlo".

—No estoy enojado por el tatuaje Severus. Solo me molesta que me hayas ocultado esto— El tatuaje es excitante. En su mejilla izquierda hay rosas gemelas, una roja con pétalos de punta dorada, la otra verde y plateada. Los tallos espinosos se retuercen entre sí de forma casi lasciva. Alrededor de los tallos hay una alianza con la palabra "para siempre" grabada. Es completamente erótico. 

Mi lengua delinea los tallos con ganas de saborear las espinas. Me recompensan con una exhalación entrecortada. Aunque no estoy satisfecho con eso. —Es hermoso Severus— Sus hombros se relajan lo mejor que pueden. Mientras encuentra todo el consuelo que puede en las cuerdas, muerdo suavemente los pétalos. Está duro y gotea líquido preseminal. 

"Harry. Podemos…"

—No. Me hiciste esperar, así que ahora tienes que esperar— Mis pulgares lo abren y se estremece. Se ve tan delicioso que no puedo evitar que mi lengua lo pruebe.

Cuando gime, repito la acción. Me tomo mi tiempo. —No vas a dejar esta cama hoy Severus.—

"S ... Sí Alpha". Chupo la entrada y luego presiono suavemente mi lengua dentro de él. “Alpha… creo… creo que podría estar entrando en celo. Me siento tan caliente." Yo también lo siento, pero lucho por ahora. Sigo prodigando su agujero crispado. 

Sé que quiere que le entre, pero no lo haré. Está mojado y no es por mi saliva. Sí, definitivamente está entrando en celo. 

—Eso es muy afortunado para ti Severus.— Tu cuerpo se asegura de que tu útero esté listo para nuestro próximo bebé ". Mis dedos se han unido a mi lengua. Lo abren aún más para que mi lengua pueda presionar sus entrañas. 

"Quiero llevar a nuestro hijo de nuevo". Mis dedos entran y salen de él más rápido. Su líquido preseminal gotea debajo de él. Beso los pétalos de rosa mientras agrego un tercer dedo. Está lloriqueando ahora.

Severus está cayendo más profundamente en su calor, y lo estoy alentando. Mi mano presiona su espalda mientras el dedo de mi otra mano se mece en él. "Alfa. Por favor. Déjame probar tu pene ".

Sus ojos están vidriosos. Severus se reduce a una perra en celo pidiendo algo para satisfacer sus instintos de procrear. Su boca está colgando abierta mientras me mira. Tengo tantas ganas de estrellarme contra su boca, pero en cambio lo beso. 

—No. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos intimidad. He estado guardando todo mi semen para vaciarlo en tu vientre. No puedo dejarte embarazado si me corro en tu boca— Se retuerce.

“Entonces por favor ingrese en mí. Te necesito Alpha ". Quito mis dedos pero en lugar de eso presiono uno de sus juguetes contra su agujero. Puedo oír un zumbido fuerte. Su cuerpo tiembla con sobre estimulación. Solo presiono el juguete contra el músculo que se contrae más fuerte. 

—¿Puedes satisfacerte con este juguete Severus?"

"Necesito el pene de mi Alpha".

—Eso no es lo que dice tu pene— Cuando muevo el huevo vibrante a la cabeza de su pene, grita eróticamente mientras chorros de semen cubren nuestra colcha. 

"Vez. Te viniste solo con un juguete. No me necesitas ". Ya está duro de nuevo. Dejo ese juguete y agarro otro. He estado guardando este. Lo enciendo y cobra vida. 

"Alfa. ¿Que es eso?"

—Un regalo de bodas para ti. Mira todas las bonitas bolas anales. Veamos cuántas de ellas pueden caver dentro de ese lindo agujero tuyo— El primero se desliza fácilmente. Cada uno es más grande que el anterior. Con el segundo su culo se estira visiblemente. —Lo estás haciendo muy bien Severus. Ya tomaste dos— Gime con la inserción del tercero. 

"Alfa. Está ... contra mi punto".

—Está bien amor. Solo quedan tres. Ábrete para mí" El cuarto lo tiene gritando. Una vez que están completamente dentro de él, beso las rosas. —Así. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Severus— Espero hasta que su respiración se haya estabilizado un poco antes de sacar dos. 

Las vuelvo a meter y las saco repetidamente. —Vez. Esto no es suficiente. Puedes tomar las seis cuentas, ¿verdad, mi amor?—

"Alfa. Por favor."

—Por supuesto. Nunca te compraría un juguete y no te dejaría jugar con él— El quinto lo tiene llorando, mientras empuja hacia adelante en busca de estimulación. 

"No más. Estoy lleno, No entra. Muy lleno." 

—Severus, sé que tu trasero puede aguantar el último. Relájate. Confía en tu Alfa para que te dé lo que necesitas— La quinta cuenta está saliendo, pero simplemente la empujo hacia adentro con el dedo índice, lo que hace que mi esposa se estremezca. El sexto es el más grande, y es un desafío trabajar con él. Me las arreglo casi la mitad antes de que vuelva a salir. Mi mano va a la parte inferior de su abdomen para ayudarlo a relajarse. 

Puedo sentir la fuerte vibración. De nuevo, engatudo la bombilla grande hacia él. Su espalda se arquea a pesar de sus jadeos y súplicas. No me detengo hasta que está completamente encajado dentro de él. Está Rogándome que lo tome. 

"Alfa. Por favor. Te necesito. Te necesito. Sacalos. Por favor." Yo no. Le dejo disfrutar del juego en solitario mientras me quito la ropa. 

He estado duro durante un tiempo simplemente disfrutando de la vista ardiente de mi nueva esposa. Una vez que me desnudo por completo, me arrodillo detrás de él y la paso mi lengua en su agujero crispado de nuevo. 

Puedo sentir la vibración en mi lengua. Está balanceándose hacia atrás tratando de conseguir más, pero Severus es completamente incapaz de hacerlo. 

Me aparto y presiono mi erección contra la hendidura de su trasero. Por un momento, me dejé apretar contra él. Se siente tan bien, pero no puedo dejarme llevar y correrme. —¿Quieres que te llene Severus?— El asiente

"Si. Por favor." Mi dedo índice empuja las cuentas más profundamente. 

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sacar las seis cuentas primero— Está gimiendo, pero asiente. Mantengo mi mano en su abdomen bajo. Está jadeando mientras usa el anillo de músculos para empujar las cuentas intrusas. 

Justo cuando casi empuja el primero hacia afuera, mi dedo índice lo empuja hacia adentro. —Continúa—

“Ohhh. Yo ... lo intentaré ". Su pálido pene está goteando por el esfuerzo y suspira cuando maneja la primera. "Alfa. Es demasiado. No puedo hacerlo ".

—Sí tu puedes. Si quieres que te joda y te llene la barriga hambrienta, entonces empujarás todas y cada una— Está sin aliento para cuando se acaba el segundo. Maullidos silenciosos escapan de sus labios cuando el tercero sale mucho más fácil. —Solo tres más mi amor— Las lágrimas corren por su rostro. 

“No puedo Alpha. Te necesito ahora." Lo beso suavemente. 

—Sí, tu puedes. Haz esto por mí, Severus— Lo beso de nuevo. Y luego otra vez. —Estás tan mojado y resbaladizo aquí atrás. Sé que puedes hacer esto Severus. Solo tres más y luego te daré lo que necesitas— Mi dedo índice presiona dentro de él apenas rozando la siguiente cuenta. —Te daré lo que necesitas—

“Pero Alpha. Es contra mi punto Sigue ... ah vibrando ". Mi mano masajea su abdomen bajo.

—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Puedes sacarlo, Severus. Sé que puedes— Un gemido grutural escapa de sus labios mientras el cuarto se escapa con un pop silencioso, el quinto lo sigue. Gruesas lágrimas corren por su rostro y el charco de semen debajo de él ha crecido. —Ahora solo tienes una— Su cuerpo está temblando por la sobreestimulación. Estoy seguro de que es doloroso y placentero a partes iguales. Severus está jadeando y sus manos tiemblan en las ataduras. Le tiemblan las piernas. —Una mas—

“Ohhh. Se siente muy bien. Me siento mareado" Aún me escucha. El agujero se contrae brevemente antes de que el sexto se deslice hacia afuera. Jadea rápidamente. 

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Severus— Mis dedos presionan inmediatamente en el enorme agujero. 

"Por favor. ¿Ahora Alpha? Hice lo que me pediste. He esperado tanto tiempo para que te corrieras dentro de mí. Por favor. ¡Simplemente no puedo esperar más! " Los músculos se tensan alrededor de mis dedos con hambre. Sus piernas tiemblan alrededor de la cuerda blanda. Lamo ligeramente los tallos de las dos rosas. Qué bonita marca. 

Presionando la punta roma de mi erección contra su abertura, cede inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se abre como una flor para mí.

Listo para ser polinizado. A pesar de mi deseo de arremeter contra él con abandono, me contengo. Quiero durar.

Quiero disfrutar de mi esposa en nuestra luna de miel. Suspira en mi abrazo. Una leve sonrisa divide su rostro. Cuando mi mano descansa sobre su cadera, presiona contra mí. Dentro y fuera. 

Veo mi pene desaparecer en su apretado calor. Se siente como si me estuviera derritiendo dentro de él. 

No quiero lastimarlo, pero ver su adorable rostro llorando me da ganas de burlarme de él. Su hipermasoquismo y sumisión me convierte en un poco sádico. Su rostro está claramente enrojecido. Rápidamente saco y desabrocho las cuerdas alrededor de sus tobillos, luego sus muslos y finalmente sus brazos. Me acuesto en la cama y me relajo. Se retuerce incómodo.

"¿Alfa?"

—He cambiado de opinion. No puedo molestarme en darte placer—. No importa que esté claramente excitado por él. Se muerde el labio con mucho dolor. 

"Alfa. Por favor." La mendicidad menor no es suficiente.

—Si estás tan necesitado— el hermoso rosa se apodera de la piel de marfil —entonces puedes hacer todo el trabajo. No estoy de humor para empujarte, pero si quieres, puedes montarme. Dejaré que te complazcas. Eso te dará tu solución. ¿Correcto?— Sus ojos están cerrados mientras asiente. Vacilante se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí. Inocentemente, su erección se balancea contra la mía sin querer. Cuando vuelve a suceder lo mismo, Severus deliberadamente nos agarra y nos acaricia. Unas gotas de perlas se acumulan en sus dedos. Nervioso se lleva los dedos a los labios para saborearnos. 

Severus es más grande que yo. El es mas alto que yo. 'Más grande que yo. La mayor parte del tiempo que tenemos intimidad, Severus se aleja de mí. Esconde su rostro en una almohada o su brazo. Con menos frecuencia, Severus se acuesta de espaldas mientras lo penetro. 

Todavía en el papel de sumiso, pero puedo ver cada expresión. Casi nunca Severus me monta. Es algo que no se siente cómodo haciendo. Haciéndose cargo de su propio placer y del mío. Se siente mucho más cómodo siendo utilizado como mejor me parezca. 

Sus piernas están a ambos lados de mí y se levanta y alinea mi erección con su abertura. Con un movimiento rápido, me entierra dentro de él. Por un momento, se queda quieto. No me moveré. Le di instrucciones para que tomara el control.

No cambiaré de opinión. Su espalda se arquea mientras aprieta sus músculos a mi alrededor. Mi esposa se arquea aún más mientras alcanza detrás de él y agarra mis piernas. 

Su cuello se tira burlonamente y el pelo largo de medianoche cuelga. No es hasta este punto que recauda una cantidad minúscula y vuelve a bajar. 

Sollozos rotos y maullidos de placer suenan juntos. Sus erectos pezones rosados se ven deliciosos y casi desearía poder alcanzarlos.

En cambio, me conformo con acariciarlo. Una de sus manos agarra la mía. Dedos largos se entrelazan entre los míos. 

"Alfa. Por favor. Siempre me das placer. Yo ... puedo hacer que los dos nos sintamos bien esta vez ". Me está quitando la mano mientras sus ojos se ponen en blanco. "Todo lo que te pido es que empujes dentro de mí tan poco o tanto como desees". Sus caderas se mueven más rápido, casi a tirones. Cada vez que esas mejillas redondas se levantan, sus músculos se aprietan a mi alrededor evitando que me resbale por completo. 

Los músculos se aflojan cuando vuelve a caer. Su líquido preseminal se filtra hacia mi estómago. De vez en cuando empujo dentro de él, pero me aseguro de que no sea a un ritmo constante. 

—¿Cómo se siente Severus?—

“Mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas. No sé si es el calor o… ”Se muerde el labio inferior justo cuando su cuerpo sufre un espasmo por un momento. “Alpha siempre me hace sentir bien. Alpha siempre me hace sentir lleno. Solo sé que Alpha me convertirá en mamá nuevamente. Y eso me hace tan feliz que podría llorar ". Se mueve más esporádicamente. Sus suaves montículos rebotan con el movimiento erótico. 

"Es solo. Alfa. Se siente tan bien tenerte dentro.…. AHhhh. Ahhhhh. Noooo. Nooooooo ". Está gritando su liberación mientras agarro sus caderas firmemente. Lo mantengo quieto mientras me muevo dentro de él contra su punto. 

"¡¡¡Alfa!!! Nnnn. ¡H ... Harry! Chorros lechosos calientes se derraman de él. Estoy cerca, pero quiero disfrutar de su orgasmo. Quiero disfrutar de cómo su cuerpo sufre espasmos y se agarra de forma natural a mi alrededor. 

Cuando se muerde el puño y pone la mano en su semen, lo pierdo. Débilmente lo escucho gritar otra liberación mientras lo lleno. Me suplica y se agarra casi dolorosamente a mi alrededor. "Si. Dame un bebé Harry. Penetame hasta. Quiero otro hijo con tus ojos. Quiero estar hinchado con nuestro hijo. Lo quiero. Necesito cada gota de Harry. Hazme una mami ". No salgo de él hasta que se ha tragado cada gota. 

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esperar para tener eso—

"Estaba nervioso." Está acurrucado contra mi costado. "Estás todavía enfadado."

—No. Pero sugiero descansar mientras puedas. Nos vamos de nuevo en media hora. Recuperamos a nuestros hijos mañana, así que solo tengo dieciocho horas más para que podamos concebir a su hermano—

"¿Qué crees que tendremos esta vez?"

—Parece que estás deseando un chico. Creo que Clover estaría feliz de crecer con un hermano cercano en edad—

"Tal vez éste no sea un heredero de Slytherin o no esté comprometido antes de que esté completamente entrenado para ir al baño".

"Hablando de. Me pregunto qué sorpresas nos deparará Clover ".

“Mientras esté sano. Eso es todo lo que me importa ". Severus está sonriendo. “Hacemos niños hermosos”.

—Se parecen a su madre— Él ríe. Eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz. 


	20. Chapter 20

Tuvimos que acortar nuestra luna de miel. Nuestro último día, Hermione se puso de parto. Aunque nos hubiera encantado estar allí, comprendimos que sería más fácil para todos si Severus y yo nos quedáramos para cuidar a los niños. 

Nada me hace más feliz que ver a Severus sosteniendo a un niño pequeño. Su rostro es mucho más suave cuando lo mima.

Azalea se apoya actualmente en 'Mr. Cuddles 'mientras Brent y Begonia juegan. Clover está amamantando. Estoy leyendo el diario el profeta. Estoy gratamente sorprendido de que Rita haya publicado tantas fotos halagadoras, así como un informe honesto del evento. No soy ingenuo al pensar que este es el final.

Estoy seguro de que habrá dolores de cabeza en el futuro, pero por ahora no tengo que preocuparme. 

"Cass ¿el olor de mamá?" Azalea pregunta en voz baja.

"Si señora. Estás en lo correcto." Ella asiente y Severus y yo nos miramos preocupados.

"¿Qué hay de mi olor flor?" Su tono es neutral, pero puedo sentir su pulso mágico con su ansiedad subyacente.

“El Olor de Mami cambió de lo que era antes de la boda. Durante tu celo, debes haber concebido otro hijo ". Sus palabras son tan indiferentes que el rostro de Severus se pone pálido. Es demasiado joven para entender el acto de ... Severus me entrega Clover y se arrodilla frente a nuestra mayor. Yo lo sigo.

" ¿Sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? " Sus palabras no revelan nada. Los ojos de Azalea se entrecierran brevemente.

"Mamá. ¿No lo sabes? Azalea agarra las manos de Severus. "¿Cómo puedes no saberlo mami?" Ella niega con la cabeza con incredulidad. 

"Mamá. Cuando una mamá y un papá quieren tener bebés, tienen relaciones sexuales ". Cassious le toma la mano.

"Éso es sierto Señora". Ella se voltea hacia él.

"Entonces, ¿por qué mamá me preguntó si él ya lo sabía?" Su pregunta está directamente a Severus.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" Severus gruñe. Azalea inclina la cabeza.

"Mamá y papá tienen mucho sexo". Ella dice simplemente. Az puede oler el cambio de olor de mamá.

A veces, mamá huele más a papá y papá huele más a mamá. Az notó a veces cuando eso sucedia, mamá también olía a otra cosa. 

Más dulce. Ahí es cuando mamá está embarazado. Lo mismo con la tía Mione y el tío Ron ". Los ojos de Severus están muy abiertos. Está completamente en pánico, así que coloco suavemente a Clover al lado de su hermana mayor.

—Severus ...— Ya ha caminado rápidamente hacia nuestro dormitorio, así que voy tras él. Cuando lo encuentro, se está volviendo loco.

“Oh Merlín. Ella sabe." Camina mientras sus mejillas se ponen más rojas. "Esto esta muy mal. Ella no debería saber esto. Ella no debería saber qué es el sexo. Y, sobre todo, no debería saber cuándo hemos tenido relaciones sexuales ". 

—Severus, cálmate. Azalea es ... mucho más madura para su edad que nadie que haya conocido. A mí tampoco me gusta, pero no queremos que ella piense que estamos molestos con ella. Los adultos tienen sexo. Ella parece entender eso. No queremos que piense que está mal — Todavía está paseando. 

“Ella podía decirlo por mi olor Harry. He tenido dos baños desde que tuvimos ... "

—Severus. Cálmate— Siento su pulso mágico por un momento antes de que obedezca. —Recuerda lo que siempre me dices. Con los niños, es importante hacer que cosas como estas no sean un gran problema—

"Harry, se dio cuenta por mi olor." 

—Lo sé, aunque tenemos que hablar con ella. Antes de que lo hagamos, tendrás que estar tranquilo—

“Lo sé, es solo. Esto esta muy mal. No estaba preparadi para dar 'la charla' a ninguno de mis hijos durante al menos otra década. Y ni siquiera estaba confundida por el concepto. Harry. Ella lo sabe por cómo huele la gente. ¡Hermione también! Ella puede saber cuándo han tenido relaciones sexuales ". Mientras Severus todavía está luchando por calmarse, escucho un pequeño golpe en la puerta. Azalea entra sin esperar respuesta. Cassious está a su lado.

"Mami. Papi. ¿Az es mala? Cassious está mirando preocupado a nuestra hija mayor.

"Ama. No están molestos contigo ". Intenta tranquilizarla. Ella lo ignora. 

“No eres mala flor. No hay nada malo contigo." Todo el pánico de Severus se desvaneció. “Lo único que sorprendió a mami es que sepas todo. Eres ... tan joven ".

“Az no se considera una niña. Az es diferente ".

"Pero eres un niña.. Severus dice arrodillándose frente a ella de nuevo. "Eres una niñay hay cosas que todavía no debes saber".

Az sabe cosas. Az sabe cosas que nadie debería saber. Mami, Az es diferente. Az puede ver cosas ".

"Ama…"

"Señor. Cuddles, Az necesita decir esto. Az sabe cosas a veces. A veces da miedo. A veces, Az ve cosas que aún no han sucedido. A veces, Az ve cosas que no suceden en absoluto. A veces, Az ve cosas que suceden. Cosas que Az no debería saber pero que sí ".

—¿Qué quieres decir con flor?— Me acomodo al lado de Severus, parece preocupado.

"La tía Mione y el tío Ron tendrán otro hijo". Ella dice simplemente. Entrecierra los ojos pensando por un momento. "Az está segura en un ochenta y nueve por ciento". Ni Ron ni Hermione han comprobado el sexo de los bebés, quieren que sea una sorpresa. “Az también ve cosas tristes y aterradoras. Az no puede dejar de verlas ".

"Ama. Usted no tiene que…."

"Señor. Abrazos. Por favor. Esto es difícil para Az. Az necesita decirlo ". Ella le da una palmada en el brazo en una mansión reconfortante. “Az positivo, mamá está embarazada de un niño. Aunque triste. Az puede decirlo. Az cree que hay un noventa y seis por ciento de posibilidades de que el hermanito no nazca porque mamá se perderá durante mucho tiempo. Puede que no encuentren a mami. Eso asusta a Az ".

"Azalea."

“Papi debe proteger a mami. Papá debe mantener a mamá a salvo. Porque mami es un Omega. Y a veces existen malas personas. Eso es todo lo que sabe Azalea ". Me abraza y luego abraza a Severus con fuerza. Ambos estamos muy sorprendidos de interrogarla más. 

Nos dice que irá a ver cómo están su hermano y su hermana y Severus apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Debería detenerla, pero no sé qué diría.

'Señor. Sin embargo, Cuddles no sigue a su ama. Él es tranquilo. Todos lo están, así que rompo ese silencio.

"¿Qué puedes decirnos sobre lo que acaba de decir?" Pregunto con tanta calma como puedo. No me siento tranquilo.

“Mi señora Azalea es una bruja poderosa. Ella es experta en todas las ramas de la magia. Incluyendo visión de futuro. Tanto como ella expresó. El futuro no es inmutable. Los resultados son más probables, pero no están garantizados. Todavía. 

Solo puedo imaginar las dificultades que tiene mucho, viendo posibilidades tan horribles. Ella me ha pedido que no lo cuente, pero ahora siento que es necesario, la Señora tiene dificultades para dormir la mayor parte de la noche debido a las visiones ". Severus parece haberse recuperado.

“Has existido durante mucho tiempo. Seguramente, ¿conoces formas de suprimir sus poderes? Al menos hasta que sea mayor ".

“Ya se está haciendo. Mi papel como su familiar no es simplemente cumplir sus órdenes. Tan joven como es, también debe servir como protectora. Y con ella, sé un recipiente para el excedente de magia que de otro modo destrozaría su psique desprevenida. Como su recipiente, ya albergo más de la mitad de su magia. Ella está operando con una fracción de sus habilidades ". 

"¿No se puede hacer nada más?"

"No. Azalea es una bruja increíblemente talentosa ". Duda por un momento antes de levantarse la manga. “También ayudé a Salazar a mantener su magia por un tiempo. La suya nunca fue tan ... potente ". Cachorros y moretones caen en cascada por su antebrazo. “Mi cuerpo es lo suficientemente resistente como para albergar incluso las sustancias más corrosivas, pero incluso yo experimento diferentes niveles de dolor con la magia que ella usa con facilidad. Hablando francamente, no sé qué es ella. Aún así, ella es mi Ama y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para velar por sus deseos y seguridad ".

Severus observa atentamente las heridas. "Simplemente contener su magia ha causado esto".

"Sí, es tolerable, pero si absorbiera más de su magia, entonces no sería capaz de estar de pie, y mucho menos de servirla". Severus toca los cortes profundos. 

"¿Puedo yo o Harry absorber su magia también?" 

"No. Tan puro como está, ninguno de sus cuerpos sería capaz de contenerlo. Quizás si alguno de ustedes fuera sangre pura, pero cada uno de ustedes ha tenido ancestros humanos. Su magia es casi adictiva y no diluida ". Severus no parece convencido, pero deja el tema por ahora.

"¿Podemos esperar alguna amenaza contra la seguridad de nuestra hija debido a sus habilidades?" Cassious asiente solemnemente. 

“Siempre hay amenazas para los que son diferentes. Hasta que mi ama ya no me necesite Y me despida, estaremos todos unidos. No me apartaré de su lado. En pocas palabras, tendremos que tolerarnos unos a otros para proteger a mi ama y a su familia ". Cassious esconde su piel pálida detrás de mangas gruesas. En cierto modo, me recuerda a mi Omega. La mano de Severus se dobla sobre la mía. 

"¿Qué piensas Alpha?" 

—Por ahora, todo lo que podemos hacer es ocuparnos de Azalea caso por caso. Me temo que no es probable que podamos pedirle consejos sobre ella a ningún padre experimentado. Solo aquellos cercanos a la familia saben lo excepcional que es y, por ahora, lo mantendremos así. Cassious, sé que rara vez te alejas del lado de mi hija— El asiente. —Mi Omega y yo tenemos enemigos, y ahora que conocemos a nuestra familia, alguien podría querer usar a nuestros hijos en nuestra contra. Tengo pocas dudas de que Azalea sea lo suficientemente poderosa como para mantenerse a sí misma y a sus hermanos a salvo, pero no quiero que sepa cómo es pelear. Protégelos a todos. En el caso de que Severus y yo no podamos—

"Naturalmente. Aunque te sugiero que lo mantengas encerrado ". Cassious dice simplemente. “Azalea no habría dicho nada si no estuviera realmente preocupada. No sé completamente qué es lo que vio, pero tengo pocas dudas de que le pasará daño si no se toman precauciones ". Severus me mira expectante. Si le ordenaba volver a casa, sé que se quedaría allí. Nuestra casa. El único lugar seguro que cualquiera de nosotros ha conocido. 

—Severus—

"Sí Alpha". Su voz es servil. Pidiendo mi pedido en silencio. 

—Por el momento, no quiero que vayas a ningún lado solo. Entiendo que eres un mago poderoso y hábil, pero no quiero correr ningún riesgo contigo o con nuestro bebé— Severus pone su mano sobre su estómago semi plano. Azalea dijo que Severus está embarazado de un niño. Soy curioso. Originalmente, íbamos a dejar que fuera una sorpresa. —Severus, ¿es demasiado pronto para comprobar el sexo del bebé?— Silenciosamente niega con la cabeza. —Me gustaría comprobar entonces. Para ver si nuestra hija tenía razón acerca de que el bebé era un niño— Cassious aparta la mirada.

¿Estás seguro de que te gustaría saberlo? Si mi ama tiene razón, ¿no te asustará? Está segura de que el niño es un niño y, sobre todo, está segura de que su mamá sufrirá algún daño ".

"Harry, me gustaría saberlo". Dice inquietantemente tranquilo. Agita su varita y siento su magia temblar. Por un breve momento, Severus sonríe contento. "Es un niño." Severus no parece asustado, pero yo sí. Quería que ella estuviera equivocada. Para mayor comodidad, pero debería haber sabido que ese no sería el caso. Cassious exhala. 

“Tom quería que su hijo estuviera a salvo. Hablaba de ello conmigo a menudo ". La expresión pacífica de Severus se desvanece. Tú eras todo lo que le importaba. Luchó para alejarte de la vida de un Omega. Es una pena." Los ojos de Severus se entrecerran de una manera demasiado familiar. Por un momento, olvido que es la madre de mis hijos. Por un momento, olvido que él es mi omega subordinado. Está furioso.

“Nunca le pedí que hiciera una guerra contra el reino mágico. Esto es todo lo que siempre he querido, y no me harán sentir culpable por ello ". Mi mano agarra suavemente su brazo, pero no se calma hasta que Cassious sonríe amargamente.

“No deseo que se sienta culpable por esto. Simplemente estoy pensando en cómo usted, podría, podría haberlo prevenido, si hubiera sabido la verdad. Solo se preocupaba por ti. Solo se preocupó por ti. Luché solo por ti. Por supuesto, no fue completamente honesto con sus seguidores. Muchos no lo habrían seguido si hubieran sabido que su intención era proteger a los Omega del ministerio. 

Es cierto que odiaba a los nacidos de muggles, pero su objetivo principal era reformar el ministerio y otorgar derechos a los Omegas. Entiendo por qué nunca te contó su pequeño secreto, pero siempre me he preguntado por qué ese director entrometido nunca te lo dijo. Seguramente, no esperaría que perdonaras a mi maestro anterior ahora. Soy consciente de que mató, la madre de tu Alpha, tu querida amiga. 

Aún así, antes de que progresara a ese nivel, si Albus Dumbledore te hubiera permitido saber la verdad, tal vez podrías haber evitado que cayera tan lejos en la oscuridad. Tal vez incluso evitar la guerra por completo ".

"Ya estaba demasiado perdido en ese momento". Severus dice en voz baja. 

"No. Cualquiera que todavía haya amado tanto como lo hizo ese hombre, no está muy lejos para ser salvo. Sin embargo, siempre me pareció peculiar. Siempre me pregunté por qué mi maestro nunca te dijo que fue él quien fundó tu escuela. Una vez que terminaras la escuela, eso es..". La cabeza de Severus se inclina. 

"¿De qué regate estás hablando?" 

“La persona que pagó tu educación. El dinero que Dumbledore te dio para tus libros y otras necesidades escolares ". Los ojos de Severus se entrecerran aún más.

"Te equivocas."

"No. No lo hago. Tan pronto como Tom se enteró de la muerte de su Omega, comenzó a enviarle a Dumbledore una suma anual para tus gastos. Empezaste a vivir en Hogwarts después del fallecimiento de tu madre, ¿correcto? No entiendo completamente la relación de Tom con Dumbledore. 

Sé que Dumbledore tenía intenciones de matar a mi maestro anterior, pero se respetaban por igual y se escribían a menudo. Dumbledore era la única conexión de Tom contigo después de todo. Independientemente, se enviaba una gran suma a Dumbledore anualmente. 

Tom difícilmente podía dártelo directamente cuando aún eras joven. Parecería peculiar y sin duda tendrías preguntas, así que Tom le daría el dinero a Dumbledore, quien luego crearía una excusa para dártelo. "

"No." Severus dice simplemente. "Te equivocas. Albus me ayudó a pagar los útiles escolares necesarios, pero eso siempre fue después de que trabajara durante el verano. Preparando acciones para la enfermería, limpieza y similares ".

Luego te hizo trabajar por un dinero que ya era tuyo. Tom se preocupaba por ti y quería asegurarse de que no vivirías en la pobreza de la misma manera que lo hacía su Omega. 

Solo le pidió a Dumbledore que no te dijera de dónde venía directamente el dinero. No quería que sintiera que se estaba beneficiando de la guerra y la muerte. 

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que una vez que terminaras la escuela, te diría de dónde venía el dinero ". La mano de Severus cubre su boca.

"Estás mintiendo." Cassious sonríe. Realmente es una serpiente.

“Ya has usado Legilimancia en mí. Sabes que no lo hago ". Al momento siguiente, Severus está agarrando el cuello del cambiaformas. 

"Porqué me estas diciendo esto."

“Porque la luna de miel ha terminado. Es hora de volver al mundo real y darse cuenta de que todavía está tan jodido como siempre. 

Los amigos no siempre son amigos. A veces, una persona que se percibe como buena es en realidad un ladrón manipulador y tú eres demasiado confiado. Podrías haber detenido la guerra si Albus Dumbledore te hubiera dicho la verdad. 

Mi maestro anterior te amaba mucho y se habría entregado si hubieras pedido. Se permitió ser etiquetado como malvado por intentar salvar a los de su especie, por intentar salvarte a ti. 

Tom Riddle pasará a los libros de historia como un loco, pero pocos sabemos la verdad. Si tu poder hubiera sido más sustancial y las cosas hubieran funcionado de manera diferente, ahora serías mi maestro, pero no lo eres. La señora Azalea se angustiaría si su madre sufriera algún daño. 

La paz les ha permitido a ambos volverse suaves y complacientes. Los dos necesitaban un recordatorio ". Las manos de Severus se aflojan.

"Suave. Suficiente. ¿Es la primera vez que se me permite ser feliz y me critican por ello? Severus parece destrozado. “No le pedí a ese hombre que iniciara una guerra por mi bien. No deseo discutir esto. Voldemort. La guerra. Mi madre. Dumbledore. Está en el pasado ".

“La guerra no ha terminado; ¿Permitirás que tus hijos inocentes tomen las armas y peleen la guerra que tú no completaste?

—¡Pero la guerra ha terminado!— Grito. Se voltean hacia mí.

"No. La guerra apenas ha comenzado. La visión de Azalea es prueba de ello. La guerra no ha terminado y si alguno de ustedes desea evitar que sus hijos peleen la misma guerra que ambos, les sugiero que vayan con cuidado. Se necesitará muy poco para romper esta paz percibida ".

"Pero la guerra ha terminado". La voz de Severus está rota, pero tengo que decir que se ve mucho más tranquilo de lo que me siento.

"He existido por lo que debe ser para siempre". Cassious dice en voz baja. "Y el único hecho que aprendí que nunca cambia es que los humanos siempre encontrarán una razón para otra guerra".


	21. Chapter 21

Severus y yo estamos sentados uno al lado del otro en Gringotts. El mismo Goblin de antes de Vraard nos saluda. "Saludo de nuevo al Sr. Potter y al Sr. Snape, aunque supongo que ambos son el Sr. Potter ahora."

—Por conveniencia, podría ser más fácil si usa nuestros nombres de pila—. Le digo al Goblin bien vestido. "Ciertamente no me importa".

"Tampoco quiero." Mi esposa dice de manera suave y educada. 

"Me honras". Vraard responde. “Vayamos directamente al grano. ¿Estamos aquí para terminar de arreglar la propiedad del Sr. Severus o la del Sr. Harry?

"Ambos si es posible".

“Eso es muy posible. Me alegro de que ustedes dos hayan venido porque me gustaría discutir un tema bastante delicado primero ". Asiento con la cabeza pidiéndole que continúe. “Puedo ver fácilmente que el Sr. Severus ha elegido por su propia voluntad quedarse contigo y parece feliz y bien tratado. Por favor, no se ofenda cuando le pregunte. ¿Tiene seguro con él? "

"Como un seguro de vida". Severus está tenso. Sé que tiene casi el doble de mi edad, pero el mago tiene una vida tan larga que todavía no debería ser una preocupación. 

"No. No es un seguro de vida. Parte del manejo del patrimonio de alguien es tener un conocimiento íntimo de la vida de dicha persona. Soy consciente de que fuiste criado por gente no mágica, así que no me sorprende que no lo sepas. No es obligatorio, pero para ambas situaciones, le recomiendo encarecidamente que contrate una póliza de seguro omega ". La mano de Severus está alrededor de mi brazo. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que me había puesto de pie. "No malinterpretes. Sé lo delicado que es este tema para los dos. Yo no hago las leyes. Si lo hiciera, entonces este no sería necesario. Dado que legalmente el Sr. Severus es su propiedad, si se le hace daño a su persona, usted será compensado. Esa es la medida. No más que si alguien rompiera tu escoba. Siempre que esa persona reemplace la escoba con algo de igual valor, el problema se descarta ".

—No es una propiedad—

"Soy consciente de eso. Por supuesto, esta es tu decisión. Solo estoy diciendo que, en última instancia, la gran mayoría de los pliegues mágicos que pretenden dañar a su esposo son bastante ricos y podrían compensar con creces si lo necesitaran.

Dejaré que ustedes dos decidan si eso sería lo mejor. Naturalmente. Hacerlo tiene sus propios problemas. Los derechos del Sr. Severus volverían a disminuir. También podría estar preocupado por un evento que nunca sucederá. Mientras tanto, deberíamos seguir revisando sus dos propiedades. ¿Has decidido lo que harás con respecto al hijo de tu tío? El chico ". Severus y yo hemos hablado de eso. Discutimos brevemente antes de llegar a la misma conclusión.

"La información que nos envió sobre él no respondió a todas nuestras preguntas. Me gustaría darle la bienvenida a nuestra casa, pero la seguridad de mis hijos es mi principal preocupación. Aún así, no me gusta que viva en un orfanato. Tiene dieciséis años, así que por ahora me gustaría enviarle una modesta mesada con la intención de conocerlo y calibrar su carácter"

“Muy bien señor Severus. ¿Y qué hay de la finca Prince?

“Por ahora, déjalo. Sé que la mayor parte ha estado vacante durante muchos años y, como tal, será necesario trabajar en él. Una vez que esté completo, Harry y yo tomaremos una decisión sobre qué hacer con él ". Vraard asiente mientras toma notas.

Ahora, en cuanto a usted, señor Harry. Eres un mago bastante rico ".

—Sí, sé que mis padres y mi padrino me han dejado una gran suma de dinero—

“Eso no es una gota en el balde para el nivel de riqueza que posee. La mayoría de los testamentos mágicos se completan cuando la bruja o el mago muere. Tienes más de una docena de bóvedas simplemente querido. La mayoría de ellas por aquellos que han muerto en la guerra mágica. 

Como ahijado de Sirius Black, y el único heredero vivo, tienes derecho al papel de Lord Black. Ese es solo un lado de tu herencia. También eres el único heredero vivo de la fortuna Potter. Tú solo rivalizas con los Malfoy ". Mi rostro se tuerce ante la mención de ellos. Sin embargo, nadie comenta.

El resto de la visita a Gringotts es la firma de documentos. Papeleo. Es asombroso la cantidad que Dumbledore se aprovechó de Severus. Sin embargo, Severus permanece neutral. Indiferente. Como si todo estuviera bien. 

"Bueno, eso es todo lo que había que resolver". Vraard se inclina humildemente cuando nos vamos. 

"Quizás deberíamos ponerme un seguro".

—Preferiría no Severus. Ya te tratan como a un objeto. No quiero que se hable de ti también como garantía—

“Eso no se puede evitar Harry. Es el mundo en el que existimos ".

—Bueno, tal vez eso deba cambiarse— Severus deja de caminar.

"Harry. Esa es la misma mentalidad que inició el primer mundo mágico. La razón por la que tantos están muertos. La razón por la que tantos niños están en orfanatos. A veces solo tienes que aceptar lo que es ".

—No voy a empezar una guerra Sev. Simplemente me canso de eso. También me canso de ver cómo te miran y cómo te hablan—

"Harry. Hay muchos Omegas peor que yo. Estoy feliz. Soy suertudo. Ningún omega está a salvo de este tratamiento. Como estoy atado a ti, estoy relativamente a salvo. Sin embargo, algunos Omegas no están vinculados a su Alfa.

"Si entran en celo, cualquier acto atroz que se les haga puede ser cancelado. Soy como tu Harry. No crecí en el mundo mágico. Como Tom Riddle. Podemos ver lo terrible que es, porque sabemos más. Conocemos una forma diferente de pensar. Las brujas y los magos no. Esta es la norma. Fuiste a la escuela con varios Omegas. Sabía de cada uno de ellos, porque ayudé a cuidarlos. Les di supresores para mantenerlos estables. Los mantuve encerrados cuando era necesario. No es una solución perfecta, pero fue eso o que los Alphas violaran a jóvenes estudiantes y no se haría nada para rectificar la situación ".

—Severus. ¿Realmente había tantos Omegas?—

“El anonimato es lo que mantiene a un Omega ilimitado a salvo. Un Alfa no puede localizar a un Omega que no saben que existe. Los padres con más dinero a veces eligen tomar más medidas para mantener seguros a sus hijos, pero la mayoría simplemente acepta que si tienen un hijo Omega, no pueden reclamarlos.

Uno de los Omega era Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy le proporcionó una gran suma de dinero a Dumbledore para mantener a Draco lo más seguro e intacto posible. Draco comenzó a sentir calor durante su quinto año. Lo que significa que tenía aproximadamente dieciséis años. Es común que los sangre pura mantengan un Omega oculto ".

—Creo que cualquier familia sería así—

"Quizás. Pero una familia sangre pura tiene mucho más que perder. Tomar un Omega trae riqueza, porque sus finanzas ya no son las suyas, pero perder un Omega les quita la riqueza. Imagínelo como una especie de dote. Draco proviene de una familia acomodada. Y es un Omega. Quienquiera que sea su Alfa, obtendría una gran cantidad de riqueza monetaria al vincularse con él. Para algunas familias de sangre pura, el paso es aún mayor. Es muy poco probable, pero algunos nacidos de muggles son Alfas, aunque la mayoría son betas. Si el Alfa de Draco fuera un nacido muggle, entonces el linaje básicamente habría terminado. A menos que se le impidiera cumplir con ese límite ".

Severus. Puedo aceptar que Draco es un Omega, es difícil de creer, pero puedo aceptarlo. No puedo imaginar que muchos Alfa estarían felices con él ". Antes de que pueda detenerme, las palabras ya han salido de mi boca.

"Draco Malfoy no era más que un niño asustado y no amado que fue llevado por el camino equivocado por aquellos que deberían haberlo amado".

—Lo estás defendiendo— 

"Harry. Te olvidas. Yo era su jefe de casa. Es fundamental para un jefe de familia conocer la situación completa de todos sus estudiantes. Draco incluido. En muchos sentidos, es muy similar a mí. No, su historial no está limpio. Puede que no sea el agradable Gryffindor que esperabas de tus compañeros, pero lo intentó, a su manera ".

—Severus. Sé que siempre le mostraste favoritismo. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué le tienes tanto cariño—

“Porque alguien en este mundo necesita ver su mérito. Harry. Las cartas que le repartieron no eran justas. A partir de ahora, no se encontrará con él, por así decirlo. No se le permite dejar la mansión Malfoy porque instintivamente podría encontrar a su Alfa. Los Malfoy escaparon al enjuiciamiento por la mayoría de sus crímenes simplemente por comprender cómo alterar las reglas. Draco es un prisionero. Y es legal. No hay otra palabra para esto. No puede salir de casa porque tener un Omega por hijo es una vergüenza"

"Lucius y yo hemos hablado extensamente sobre esto. Era un secreto bien guardado que yo también era un Omega. Lucius ha 'adoptado' a su hijo. No en el sentido muggle de la palabra. Significa que compró legalmente un Omega no reclamado ".

—Ron me dijo que Lucius Malfoy tiene muchos Omegas que usa como ... ya sabes—

"Si. Yo los he visto. Los conocí. Prometí nunca dejarme estar en su lugar. Incluso si eso significaba esconderme de mi Alfa por el resto de mi vida. Estoy asustado. No por mí. Mi madre era una Omega. Soy un Omega. Existe una alta probabilidad de que al menos uno de nuestros hijos sea un Omega. ¿Y si no son tan afortunados como yo? Y luego empiezo a pensar como él. Pensando que incluso si personas inocentes tienen que morir, si puedo hacer que este mundo sea seguro para mis hijos, estará bien"

"Harry. Yo soy el que tiene oscuridad en su alma. No tú. Uno de nosotros tiene que ser el bueno. Para mantener al otro en el camino correcto ".

Severus. Solo quiere que nuestros hijos estén seguros y felices ". Ha estado nervioso desde que Hermione y Ron llegaron a casa.

Sosteniendo a su nuevo bebé. Tal como lo predijo Azalea. 

Severus rechaza todo nivel de intimidad. No es que pueda culparlo. También hemos evitado todos los medios desde la luna de miel. Es más fácil no estresarse por lo que podemos leer. Estoy esperando el día en que alguien encuentre nuestra casa.

Tenemos amuletos y otras cosas de ese tipo colocadas para mantenernos a salvo y alertarnos, pero todavía me preocupo. 

Azalea es una joven muy singular. Ella es diferente. Severus insiste en que permanezcamos lo más tranquilos posible acerca de sus habilidades. No quiere que ella crea que algo anda mal con ella. 

Begonia es una chica bien sociable. Y Clover sigue siendo pequeño. Severus dice que necesita anteojos. Ya se parece tanto a mí que ni siquiera es gracioso. 

Severus y yo llegamos fuera de la casa de su infancia en Spinner's End. Cuando nos aparecimos cerca de ella por primera vez, tengo miedo de entrar. 

Parece que caerá en cualquier momento. La hierba es de un gris enfermizo y la mayoría de las ventanas están rotas. Cuando lo sigo por los escalones, crujen con fuerza, pero Severus no está tan sorprendido como yo.

“Esto trae tantos recuerdos. Se ve exactamente igual ". Señala un árbol contra la casa. “Mira la ventana allá arriba. Ahí fue donde dormí. Me escabullia en medio de la noche usando ese árbol ". Su mano presiona la puerta y se abre con un chirrido. “Nadie ha estado aquí desde mi padre… desde que Tobias mató a mi madre.   
La policía vino y se deshizo de todas las pruebas. De la sangre. La forma en que la mató fue tan brutal que se publicó en todos los periódicos. Todos los que vivían cerca sabían lo que sucedía. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de la gente tendría miedo de poner un pie en esta casa. No es como si pudiera venderla. Descubrí cómo lo había hecho y no pude dormir durante semanas ".

—Severus, si esto todavía es demasiado difícil para ti, no tenemos que estar aquí— Entra en la casa como si no dijera nada. Dentro de la cocina, tengo que taparme la nariz y la boca. Severus se queda ahí parado.

"Cuando tenía tres años, accidentalmente usé magia y Tobias me hizo mantener las manos alejadas de los quemadores de la estufa hasta que me ampollaron". Su mano acaricia el frío metal. “Regresé de jugar con Lily un día y mi madre estaba en ese rincón llorando. Se había enterado de que estaba embarazada. Quería abortar. 

Yo tenía nueve años y ella estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses. Ella se enteró tarde. La vi buscar sus libros de pociones para encontrar una receta para matar a mi hermana por nacer. Le rogué que no lo hiciera ".

No está aquí conmigo ahora mismo. Puedo verlo en sus ojos. Persiguiéndolo. Es un niño ahora mismo que está aliviando su vida. Todo lo que puedo hacer es seguirlo para cuando la confusión emocional llegue a su punto máximo.

“Los omegas protegen a los niños. Especialmente los suyos. Está programado en ellos. Ella no pudo hacerlo. La ayudé a ocultar su embarazo. No lo logramos por mucho tiempo. Padre estaba enojado. Me golpeó. Trató de lastimarla, pero no lo dejé. Tenía miedo de que lastimara al bebé ". Sale de la cocina y yo lo sigo lentamente. No digo nada. Lo dejo divagar como le plazca. 

Subiendo las escaleras, Severus abre una puerta. La habitación está casi vacía. Los pisos están sucios de polvo y basura. Dentro de la habitación hay una pequeña caja de madera con una sábana metida en ella. “Esta era su cuna. Cuando mi padre volvía a casa borracho y violento, escondía a mi hermana y a mi madre dentro de ese armario y luego iba y lo enfrentaba yo solo ".

Cuando coloco mi mano sobre su hombro para consolarlo, se estremece. “Había noches que lloraba porque tenía hambre y no había comida. Mi madre no podía amamantar porque ella misma no podía comer. No sé cómo lo logramos. Tenía dos años cuando mató a nuestra madre."

"A veces solo quiero saber si está bien. Si fue adoptada por padres que pudieran amarla. Espero que nunca le hayan dicho que fue adoptada. Espero que esté feliz ".

—Severus.—

"Harry. Quiero ir a casa. No me siento bien Esta casa se mantendrá hasta que se caiga sobre sí misma. Nadie lo compraría y no me atrevo a revivir los recuerdos en cada habitación ".

—Severus. La conocí— Sus ojos se entrecierran confundidos mientras me mira.

—No fue fácil, pero la conocí. No le dije nada. Tenía una marca de nacimiento en la barbilla. Trabaja en un orfanato, le apasiona. Me dijo que fue adoptada y que sus padres la querían tanto como los verdaderos padres. Ella no sabe nada de su familia antes. Ella es feliz— Mis brazos se envuelven a su alrededor mientras sus hombros se encorvan. 

—La conocí semanas antes de la boda— No estaba seguro de si se lo iba a decir o no, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Está temblando cuando unos débiles sollozos abandonan su garganta. Solo lo sostengo. —Vámonos a casa Severus. Nuestros hijos nos echarán de menos—

"Gracias Harry." Beso la parte superior de su cabeza y nos aparezco con nuestra familia.


End file.
